Peoples choice 2
by Legend95
Summary: Humanized. Hudosn Mcqueen & Jessica Storm. Great racers children. Highschool drama, Teen love, college, racing!, Bad bad dudes, trouble, marriage, join Jackson and Lightbing raising their children!
1. chapter 1

Hudson McQueen.

Son of piston cup champion Lightning McQueen.

Age 17.

Loved dirt racing. He had his fathers skills! Learned from his father.

His future looked bright. Top of his class. He was smart like his mother.

Blonde gold hair like his dad.

Blue eyes.

He kept fit.

He drove a mistibishi lancer. He mostly drove it off road. And occasionally his father let him drive the mustang.

Schools bell rang. He talked with some his guys. Bunch of car nerds mostly. He was wearing a white v neck shirt and jeans with some black Nike's. He walked out the school. He slipped his sunglasses on. Kinda old 70s style. He walked over to his car. A dark blue and red mistubishi lancer. He noticed a few vehicles down. Jessica and her boyfriend Rodney. He was a piece of work. Hudson stared for a moment. Hudson threw his red back pack intro the back seats and shut the door. He opened his driver door. He overheard Jessica being stern with Rodney. Telling him to stop and quit. She was whining. Hudson turned and looked. He hadn't really hung out or talked to Jessica much in a year or so.. His parents kinda made him. She was getting him into bad trouble.

Rodney was kinda pushing himself on her. Trying to get her to kiss him it seemed. Hudson turned away he sat down in his car and sighed. He could still hear Jessica and Rodney disagreeing about how Rodney is aloud to touch her whenever and whatever. Hudson mumbled to himself. "Don't get involved..". He glanced over at them.

Rodney had Jessica inside the truck cab. Rodney was trying to touch her and she was trying to get him to stop. Hudson sighed as he got out the car..

He walked over to the truck. "Everything okay?" He stood near the passenger window with his arms crossed. Jessica stared. She hadn't really seen Hudson this close in a while. Wow.. he looked good. Rodney answered. "Ofcorse it is Dudson? Mind your own business?" Hudson replied "I was talking to the lady?" Rodney lowered his brows. Jessica couldn't believe Hudson was there. "You good?" Hud asked Jessica. She hesitated answering. Rodney got out the truck and spoke as he walked over to Hudson, "What you doin!? Talking to my girl?" He got up in Hudson's face. "You wanna try and take her?" Hudson only turned his face down toward the ground. Hud answered "I don't wanna fight you Rodney." Rodney chuckled a bit. He spit near Hudson. Hudson didn't react. Rodney went back to his truck. Jessica smiled. She always missed hanging out with Hudson.

Rodney spoke up. "Come on Jessica. Let's go to my place for a while." Rodney started the old Chevy truck. Jessica answered. "I'd rather go home." Rodney touched her high thigh "Well we will go to your home shortly. Okay baby?" He smiled. Jessica sighed. Hudson opened the passenger door and spoke "Come on Jess. I'll take you home." Rodney grabbed her and yelled "Get off my truck!" Hudson glared but backed off. "She's my girlfriend. She does what I wanna do? Go on and go play in the dirt dirtboy!" Jessica answered. "Actually I think I'll go with Hudson. I wanna go home Rodney. I'll call you at home. K?" She smiled. Rodney yelled "Uh no? You get out this truck don't think you'll wind up back in it!" Jessica hesitated now. Rodney was her boyfriend? Jessica then glanced at Hudson. His hand held open for her to grab. Hudson spoke up. "You coming Jess?" Jessica thought for a moment. Jessica took his hand and got out with his help form the tall truck. Rodney yelled "Get back in here!?" Hudson and Jessica walked back to his car. Rodney got out and came around and pushed Hudson. Hudson didn't do anything. "Think you can take whatever girl you want cause your a mcqueen!?" He yelled. Hudson turned around. But he didn't say anything. Rodney got in his face "Oh that's right. You can't fight mamasboy!" Rodney pushed Hudson again. Jessica yelled "Just Stop! I'll see you later okay Rodney!? At the track tonight." Hudson smirked "Yeah Rodney. Stop." Rodney glared at Hudson. Hudson smiled as he did. The Hudson spoke up sarcastic "Now stay..". Hudson walked to the driver side and opened his door and blew a kiss "Good boy." He got in his car. Jessica stared but got in with him. They drove off.

Hudson asked while he drove her home "Don't you have a car?" Jessica answered. "Yeah. But I kinda wrecked it. My parents said they'd get me another one this weekend." Hudson's eyes widened. Jessica noticed and asked "What? What was that for?" Hudson chuckled and answered "Just how spoiled you are." Jessica's brows lowered and she yelled "Yet your driving a little sports car and live in a mansion!?" Jessica took Hud's sunglasses and put them on herself. Hudson glanced at her. Her body. She looked so good. All the time. Hudson answered though. "I do but if I wrecked my car?.. my dad would make me work on it and they wouldn't just buy me a new car?" Jessica laughed and replied "Your parents are old school. You should relax. What you doing tonight Hudson?" Hudson's face blushed a bit. "You have a boyfriend right?" He asked. Jessica lowered the glasses to peak at him as she answered. "Me and some friends are headed to the back of tailfin pass. In the rocky desert. Gonna race? Your a racer? Wanna join us? Just don't expect to win. I'm the leading champ." Jessica put her feet on the dash. Hudson stared at her legs.. he swollowed.. he knew his parents wouldn't allow it.. he answered "I gotta help my dad at the shop. Got this real old mustang we are fixing up to sell. It's a convertible." Which was kinda true. He didn't have to help his dad tonight. Jessica smiled and answered "Well that's sweet. You have fun with your metal girlfriend. I'll be racing. But.." she put her hand on his knee and spoke softly "If you decide to come out tonight. It starts when it's dark." Hudson stopped the car pulling into Storms drive way. Her father was intimidating. Hudson saw Storm outside in his garage.. Hudson hunkered down in his seat. Kinda hiding. Jessica laughed and asked "Are you scare of my dad!?" Hudson answered. "I heard he took one your boyfriends into the garage and shut the door. He wasn't seen again..". Jessica laughed and hit his shoulder. Then looked up at her the window.

"Hey." Hudson jumped! "Behaving now? Right?" It was Jackson Storm. Hudson rolled down the window.. "Just.. giving Jess a ride home.." he smiled a little nervous. Jackson half smiled. Satisfied he could kinda put some fear into the son of the Lightning McQueen. Jackson then asked "You call her Jess?" Hudson cleared his throat. Jessica patted her dads shoulder as she came around. She spoke "He's not my boyfriend. Come on dad." Jackson walked off. Hudson let out a sigh. Then left home. Realizing she kept his glasses.

He went on home. He got into the house. Sally his mother was cleaning up the kitchen. It was already spotless but she was a neat freak. "Hey Hudson! How was school?" Hudson walked by her and she grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. Hudson replied. "School. I ran into someone though.. sorry I late. Took her home." Sally's eyes widened and she curiously asked "Her?" Hudson blushed a bit and answered "Jessica." Sally stared a moment before replying.. "Behave Hudson.. she's trouble." Hudson nodded and grabbed a soda out the fridge and answered back as he opened it "Actually her boyfriend was. He was getting rough with her. So I offered to take her home." Sally smiled. Hudson was a good boy. "Well that was a good thing of you." Hudson asked. "Wheres Dad?" Sally answered putting stuff away, "The shop. Working on that mustang. Probably gonna be out late with it tonight. I'll run dinner down to him tonight. Wanna join or you gonna stay home?" Hudson thought about it..

 **So!!!??**

 **Will Hudson join his parents for dinner? Like the good boy he is?**

 **Or...**

 **Stay home. Lie and go to the dirt race tonight while his parents are out?**


	2. Dirt racing

"Nah.. I'll stay here. Y'all two enjoy yourselves." He kissed his moms cheek and ran up the stairs to his room. Sally raised a brow. But it was fine. Hudson was a good kid. A sweet boy. Hudson's room was super clean. Painted blue. A wooden designer bed. Black comforter. Racing stuff everywhere. He enjoyed the sport. Not cause he grew up in it. Because he loved it. The feeling. He had planned to become a racer like his father.

Night came. Sally knocked on his door before cracking it open. "I'm gonna head down town Hud. Left your food in the mircrowave." Hudson answered his mother "Alight Thanks. Love you." Sally smiled closing his door. "Love you to." She said. Hudson heard her leave. It was getting dark. He decided to go to the race. He grabbed his keys. He took a deep breath before starting his car. He was doing this. He was going to sneak around his moms back.. he felt bad a little. But he kinda wanted to impress Jessica some.. he started it up and went to the place Jessica told him about.

There were bunch of young people. Some people who weren't even from the town. They drove the few hours just to hang out. There were girls.. dressed kinda skimpy. It felt more like a mud bog with a bunch of party animals Rather than a race.. Hudson parked. He saw Jessica. She was with Rodney. He was pushing her up against his truck. Kissing her. Hudson sighed and got out the car. He He stood there for a moment. Suddenly he felt someone grab and kinda tickle his middle, his ribs, He jumped away "aah!" He looked at he now laughing girl. Jessica Storm.

"Your such a baby!" She joked. Hudson replied back "Don't do that!?" She finally stopped laughing. Hudson was wearing the same as earlier. But Jessica was wearing a tight black tank top. Green fit jeans. Boots with dust on them. Her black hair tied up smoothly in a pony tail.. smoky blue eyes.. Rodney came up and wrapped his arm around Hudson, "Great day for a race huh?" He said. Hudson stared. Rodney continued. "You racing tonight?" He asked Hud. But before he could answer Jessica did for him, "Ofcorse he is. But you two play nice out there." Hudson raised a brow and asked Rodney. "Your racing?" He chuckled a bit. Rodney moved and stood beside his girl and answered. "Um yeah? How you think me and my babe here met." He slapped her back side. Jessica pushed him off and yelled "Stop!" Hudson just observed. Rodney continued "Hey how about winner gets to take loser home?.." Rodney asked Jessica. Meaning between the two of them. Hudson rolled his eyes as he started to feel like the third wheel. Rodney pulled Jessica's chin up and kissed her gently. Jessica smiled. Hudson spoke up breaking the awkwardness now, "Alright well.. the two of you seem good.. I'm gonna get a drink." He walked off. Jessica didn't seem to notice nor care.

Hudson walked up to where the drinks were. There was some obvious under age drinking here by the site of a few girls acting out. Buzzed. Hudson stared. He really didn't want to drink anything now.. someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around. Just some cute girl. She had frizzy brown hair up in a pony tail. Torn up t shirt on. Oil stained jeans. "Don't drink anything unless you got a place to go. It's all spiked!" She yelled. Hudson nodded and replied "I kinda figured!" It was getting loud. Between all the engines. "I'm Carmen. I'm from the city. Drove up here. What about you?" Hudson didn't like his name making girls treat him different. It did. A girl knew he was a mcqueen a few times and then it turned into a relationship all about showing him off. Taking pictures. Posting on social media. Girls wanted his money and his name. "Um.. I'm no body. Just came to race. Storms girl invited me." Carmen's eyes opened and asked. "So you're one her toys?" Hudson have a weird look. "What? No? She doesn't go around like that. She just.. very flirtatious personality." Carmen replied "Sure." Hudson walked off. He didn't wanna hear that. Jessica was a bit.. adventurous with boys.. She liked posting risky photos on her pages online.. she was very open. Not shy at all about it. She looked good. She showed her body off a lot. Media loved it. Her parents didn't seem to mind. But Hudson never dated her. Probably never would. She didn't keep any boyfriends around long. Hudson headed back. Only to find Jessica crying her pants ripped.. showing the slightest of her pink undergarments.. "What happened?" Hudson asked cautiously.. Jessica wiped her face a bit. Her make up still flawless and answered with a sniffle. "Just Rodney!? When I didn't wanna do something he just got rough a bit. It's okay. I'm fine really..". Hudson didn't know what to do.. he sighed. Jessica looked as he racers were lining up.

"Come on.. lets race.." she smiled. Hudson watched her begin to walk away. "Wait." He said. He opened his door and grabbed out his jacket. He came around and tied it around Jessica's tiny waste line. "There." He said. It hid the rip. Her pink Lacey underneath.. she smiled. And joked. "I look perfect! Thanks. Now come on!" She walked away. Hudson got in his car and the racers lined up. They were explained it was a one way. Barriers were placed to mark the track. First to cross the finish line. Won! Won what exactly? Is all Hudson thought.

And... they were off as a cute little thing waved her hand down! The dark made it difficult. Hudson started in 8th. Last. The race stared on pavement. Hudson moves up to 5th quick. Then it turned onto the dirt. Another racer hit his door with the side of the car. Hudson was more scared of hurting his car and explaining to his parents than losing! He backed off letting the racer ahead. Hudson stayed steady in 5th. He couldn't see Jessica. He didn't even know what she was driving sense she wrecked her car?. Hudson passed a racer on a hairpin turn. Then sped up. He raced hard up a hill. He jumped it. His car tilted upright. It made him nervous for the landing. The corner right wheel hit first. The rest the car landed down safely. Thank goodness! He pushed on. He touched a wall barely. Marking the side his car! He hit the steering wheel and yelled at himself "Dammit!" He drove through some mud. He swerved. Hitting a jump side ways. He car landed but now he was driving in reverse. He quickly whipped the car around. But now he was back in 7th.

Right up behind him was Rodney in that huge truck. Rodney came behind and tapped the side of Hudson's car! It pushed Hudson into the weeds and dirt. He hit something because the car flipped to his side skidding in the dirt. Turning onto its roof and flipping over rolling twice. It hit a barrier and landed right side up. Hudson wasn't hurt. That he knew of. He felt like someone and hit him hard in the head with a bat. He rubbed his head. His nose was bleeding a bit. And his tongue or lips.. he looked over as he saw Rodney continue on racing.. his car was dead. But he tried starting it up. It started. So Hudson revved back into the race!

He moved up to 4th. The racer spun out hitting a rock. Hudson won 3rd place. The racers parked. Jessica won first. Some Connor guy won second. Jessica came over to Hudson. His car was torn up pretty bad.. "Your parents gonna kill you?" She asked. Hudson stared at the car.. he sighed... Jessica gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the jacket. Do you need it back?" She took it off. He could see under neath. Inside the rip.. he blushed a bit.. he pushed the jacket toward her. "Keep it. I'll get it back later." Jessica tied it back around her waste. "Well.. I better find Rodney.." she said with a frown. Hudson really needed to get home before his parents.. hide the car and get in the house.. but.. he thought maybe if he raced.. he would have enough time to take her home... Hudson did ask though "Why are you with that guy?" Jessica answered. "He's cute. Why not?" Hudson shook his head and replied "I've seen how he treats you a lot at school?.. he's an asshole." Jessica laughed a bit and said "Well. He is my ride tonight. No car you know. I borrowed a Friends just to race." Hudson asked "Is he taking you home?" Jessica sighed "eventually..". Hudson spoke up "You don't have to do anything with him?.. you know that? I know he's pushy..". Jessica shrugged it off and began to walk off..

 **Should Hudson give her a ride? He may not beat his parents home and would have to face that..**

 **Or...**

 **Should he let her go to Rodney.. he needed to get home first.**


	3. Need a good time

Hudson called out "I'll give you a ride?.. I mean... if you'd rather?" Jessica smiled and answered "Stay right here. I'll be right back." She walked off. Hudson leaned against his car. Once his parents saw it.. he didn't even wanna think about it. He wiped the blood off under his nose and mouth. He sighed. Jessica came back and opened the passenger door. It took a minute. The wreck messed it up. Hudson got in the driver side. He started the car up. Barely. "Your home right?" Jessica nodded. She got her phone out and played on it while Hudson drove her home. It was quiet... Jessica played with the radio a little. Found some bass sounding song.

She turned it down a bit as they both noticed flashing lights behind them.. "Great..." Hudson said. Jessica gave a weird gaze and spoke "Just don't pull over?" Hudson's eyes widened. He was a little shocked and spoke up "Are you kidding me? It's a cop?!" He slowed down. Jessica replied. "So? Nothing proves how good a racer you are than escaping that?" Hudson did not agree with that. Jessica smirked with a smile "Baby." Hudson shook his head. He pulled over and almost stopped but Jessica pushed on his knee for the gas making the car speed up for a moment!

Hudson got ahold of it as the cops sirens went on now. "Go!" Jessica yelled! Hudson looked in the mirror. He glanced at Jessica.. "Go!!?" He shifted the car and gunned it. He didn't even know why he was doing this now! "If we get caught I'm dead!?" Jessica yelled as she put her hand on his thigh.. "Than don't get caught! Trust me. Go left!" He did as she said. They were headed up tailfin pass. Speeding up. Hudson yelled, "We are headed toward my parents!? That's what I don't wanna do right now!?" Jessica answered "Trust me! Just loose the cop. I'll tell you when to turn!" Hudson shifted and swerved back and fourth. He lost his back bumper.. it slowed the cop down. He was afraid. Hudson was panicking a little bit. Between this stupid thrill of running from a police officer and Jessica's hand on his leg... it was intense!

The cop was a ways back, Jessica pointed over Hudson and said "That way! In the caverns!" He turned like she said. They crashed into an old wooden door and they drove into caverns! Jessica spoke up. "Alright we can hide in here..". Hudson slowed down. The car was steaming a little now.. it made a few loud pop sounds.. then stopped completely..the engine cut off...

Hudson took a few heavy breaths.. "Your crazy!?" He said to the girl. Jessica smiled and laughed and replied "Well I wasn't the one driving." She winked. She then got out the car. Hudson was still running on adrenaline now. Jessica looked around the cavern. Hudson got out. His car was dead he was pretty sure. Jessica spoke. "Pop the hood." Hudson did. Jessica leaned over th engine. The steam.. the low lights.. wow she looked good!.. Hudson swollowed. She had a boyfriend.. Jessica said some stuff about the car but Hud wasn't paying attention. Jessica then asked "So? You got a girlfriend?" Hudson stared blank for a moment before he answered. "No. And I choose not to before you joke." He glared. Jessica raised a brow. "Why would you choose not to?" She asked. Hudson looked at the engine next to her and answered her, "I just wanna focus on getting through school so I can get to college and get a sponsorship." Jessica chuckled a bit and replied "You don't have to work for a sponsorship? Just your name will get you one?" Hudson sighed. Jessica raised a brow and asked "You? Don't want people to know your name?" Hudson answered. "It's not that. Just I don't like that people expect things and give me things and treat me different because of my name." Jessica nodded and replied "I don't mind that people do that to me." He figured. Jessica fixed the car. Temporarily. Enough to drive. She shut the hood. "Just don't shut her off til your home and done driving." Hudson nodded. His phone rang.. he looked at it. He sighed. Jessica asked "Parents?..". She faked a smile. He nodded. He put it away. He wouldn't answer it yet. He drove Jessica home.

He pulled his form car up. The car idled roughly. He parked it in the drive way. "Sorry about getting you into trouble." Jessica apologized. Hudson smiled a little bit and replied "I'll be alright. My dad usually isn't so bad.." he lied. Jessica smiled. "Let me give you your jacket." "No, keep it. I got another back home." Jessica's blue eyes were perfect. He smiled at her. Jessica leaned over and kissed the side of his face. Hudson was suprised and his eyes widened. Jessica got out the car and walked up to her house." Hudson watched her go. Storm opens the door and let his daughter in. Cruz hugged her tight. Storm glared at Hudson before shutting the door. Hudson was nervous about that glare.. Hudson left. To his home now. He parked up in the driveway. He shut the car off. He looked at the door.. he was a bit scared.. he swollowed hard and nervously as he watched the door open. Lightning stepped out. Waiting for his son.. Hudson opened his car door.. the door freaked and fell a little.

Hudson saw his mom run out. She saw the car and ran up to Hudson as he got out. She grabbed him and looked at his face. The faded dried blood on his lips and under his nose..

"What happened!" She glanced at the car..she hugged Hudson tight. Hudson pulled his mom away and answered "I'm sorry mom..". Sally asked more questions in an angry tone, "Where were you!?" Hud sighed looking down.. "A race.." he answered. Lightning walked up as Sally asked "What race?" Hudson explained a little bit. "Some friends at school were talking about it. Just some dirt race.. I..i.. I'm sorry I didn't ask..". His parents glanced at each other. Lightning asked "Well... Did you win?" Sally hit his foot with hers. "Ow!?" He yipped. Sally glared kinda rudely. Lightning cleared his throat and said something else then "You shouldn't have done that.. are you okay?" He noticed Hudson was a bit beaten up. And then the car.. the license plate fell off.. Hudson answered "I flipped it.. I'm fine though..". Lightning frowned a bit. Sally harshly scolded, "You're grounded! And don't even think you'll be driving around anywhere for the next two weeks!? Your father and I will drive you to school!" Hudson sighed. Sally continued. "Now get in the house. I'm gonna take a look at you and bandage you up!" She walked back toward the house. Hudson looked up at his father.. Lightning looked upset. Hudson started to walk by. His father stopped him. Grabbing his shoulder. "Keys." Lightning said. Hudson handed his dad the keys. Lightning spoke up, "If you need to talk I'm here..". Hudson nodded as he headed inside. Lightning stared at the car.. he was honestly just handful his son was okay..

Hudson went to his room after his mother checked him out a little. He showered. Then layed on bed. His phone beeped. Just a text..

 _Jess_

 _Had so much fun tonight! Hope your parents went easy on you!_

He sighed.. She then sent another text. It was a picture of her doing a peace sign and her tongue out with a winning expression. She was funny. She looked cute. Her silky black straight hair flowed down. She was laying down in the selfie. Her chest showed a little.. she sent another text.

 _Jess_

 _Tomorrow during gym you should hang out with me and Rodney in the lunch room._

Hudson thought about it. But he and Rodney didn't get along. Plus.. like tonight proved.. when he was around Jessica.. he got in trouble. Did things he normally wouldn't. A knock on his door startled him. He hid his phone under the pillow. It was Hudson's mother. Sally.

"Mom?"he asked. Sally came over and sat near her son on the bed. She began "I didn't say anything to your dad yet.. but.. was this Jessica again?" Hudson hesitated.. he answered "maybe?.." Sally half smiled and continued "Hudson.. I'm not saying she's a bad kid.. but.. when you hang out with her?.. you do things you shouldn't. You get hurt.." she touched his face and checked his lip and nose.. Hudson pulled away.. Sally frowned and said "I'm glad your okay baby..". She leaned and kissed her sons forehead. She stood up. Hudson spoke "I think I was just trying to impress her..". Sally's eyes widened she answered "There are other ways to impress girls than playing the bad boy?" Hudson thought for a moment before replying. . "I'm sorry mom..". Sally smiled a bit. Then left his room. Hudson looked at his phone again. He wanted to see Jessica again.

School the following day went by. Once it let out. He looked for Jessica a bit. But didn't see her. He waited for his parent. Whichever one was picking him up. He then heard her yelling again. He looked around. He saw Rodney. And Jessica fighting near his truck. Hudson watched from a distance. He saw Jessica stomp off crying. Sally pulled up in a little four door. Hudson has to go.. he got in his moms car. As they started leaving. He noticed Jessica was walking home. Hudson turned to his mom. "Hey, Jessica is walking home.. can't we just give her a ride?" Sally stared at her son. She answered. "She probably walks home a lot Hud." Hudson replied "No. she usually rides with her boyfriend. But he's a real great guy!" He said that sarcastically.. Sally looked in the mirror. Jessica was crying.. Sally frowned. Poor thing.. Sally pulled over and instructed her son, "Go get her." Hudson got out. He ran up to her and spoke. "Hey." Jessica wiped her tears. Pretending she was fine now. "Hey Hudson." She greeted. Hudson pointed out the car "My mom and I will give you a ride?." Jessica looked at the car. She smiled and followed Hudson to the car. His opened the passenger front for Jessica. He sat in the backseats. Sally thought that was cute. Sally greeted Jessica. She really noticed how much she looked like her Father. Sally pulled on. Driving. "Home?" She asked Jessica. Jessica nodded and thanked Sally "Thanks. Sorry. I don't have a car right now..". Sally nodded. It was quiet for a moment. Jessica got out her Phone and texted Hudson.

 _Jess_

 _You look cute.;)_

 _Hud_

 _Thanks. What happens with Rodney this time._

 _Jess_

 _Nothing. Just how I been getting rides from you. He's jealous cause your a mcqueen._

 _Hud_

 _Oh? .. Did he brake up with you?_

 _Jess_

 _No. But our relationship is more open now. At least to him._

 _Hud_

 _Oh.. I'm sorry_

 _Jess_

 _Don't be. Means I get to have some fun with someone else a while ;)_

Hudson didn't know what to say to that.

 _Jess_

 _Wanna meet me out tonight? My parents will be getting me my car today. I'll come get you?_

 _Hud_

 _Can't. Grounded._

 _Jess_

 _So? Just wait til they are asleep. I'll come get you and we can sneak out for a while. I need a good time!_

 _Hud_

 _I don't know... I'm already ina little trouble Jess..._

 _Jess_

 _Well if you're scared! Some son of Lightning McQueen! Wasn't your dad a wild one!_

 _Hud_

 _I'm not scared. I don't wanna be stupid._

 _Jess_

 _I'll even grab some drinks from my dads bar. We can have some serious fun!_

Hudson wasn't sure about that.. he took a deep breath.

His mom noticed. Sally asked looking back in the mirror.

"You Alright Hudson?" Hud looked up. Startled "Yeah.. I'm fine..". He lied. He was nervous. Jessica flipped around and looked at Hudson. He stared at her. Confused whatbshe was going. She looked him up and down best she could in the little car. She winked and sat back down.

She turns toward Sally. "Hey miss Sally?.. My dad has to work on one his cars. Could really use Hudson's help. If you wouldn't mind lending him out a bit?" Sally shook her head and answered. "Yeah.. no. He's grounded. I know about yesterday Jessica. You're lucky if I don't tell your dad." Jessica answered with a weird look, "My dad already knew? He didn't care? He thinks it'd be good for me to race around." Sally's eyes widened. Kinda shocked Storm was okay with that?! Sally asked "Wait your mom knew to?" No way Cruz was okay with that? Jessica nodded and answered "Yeah? She says it'll build my confidence!" She smiled. Sally was shocked. "Wow.. okay. But still.. Hudson want suppose to do that." Jessica frowned.. "I mean it's be work. My dad would pay him." Sally looked back at her son and asked "Woukd you want to? To work? No playing around. You get done and get back home." Hudson knew Storm didn't need help on any car?.. Bis face turned a little pale.. Jessica just wanted to hang out and.. he was a little nervous about what she wanted. She wanted to drink and?.. mess around he guessed?..

 **Does Hudson "Help Storm with a car". Jessica just wants a good time..**

 **Or...**

 **Say no thank you. Goes home. No more trouble where it's safe.**


	4. Friends with benefits

Hudson answered after thinking about it. "Sure?..". Sally then ordered "Alright. When do I need to bring Hudson over?" They pulled up the house. Sally parked it and took off the seat belt "You know I'll just talk to Storm."

Jessica spoke up quick like "He's not home. He will be later." Sally stared and replied "Oh.. well..". Jessica answered. "He will be home soon.. If you want, you can just leave him now." Sally was suspicious. She glanced at Hudson. Trying to read him.. Sally sighed and said "Alright.. just.. Behave. Call me when your done then..". Hudson nodded. Jessica got out. Hudson did to. Sally said goodbye and left them. Jessica took Hudson into the house. It was really nice. Not as organized as his parents home. Jessica shut the door and grabbed a remote and played some music throughout the house.

Hud asked. "Wait where are your parents?" Jessica smiled as she went to the kitchen. Hudson followed. She answered. "Well my Dad will be home soon. Like I'm a few hours. He's in the city at a race like thing. Hanging out with his buddies. And my mom would of went so they could get my car. So we got some time." She grabbed a few beers out. Handing one to Hudson. He stared at it in his hand. Hudson spoke up "I've never drank?" Jessica laughed a little bit a sshe opened hers, "Really? Doesn't your dad drink time to time? Have something tucked away?" Hudson answered "Well.. I guess? My parents are more the wine type and rarely even drink that." Jessica drank some. Hudson put his down. Jessica then spoke "So wanna dance?" Hudson felt really nervous. Jessica was so outgoing and kinda intimidating.. He wasn't so outgoing like this. Jessica came close.. Hudson backed up a little. Jessica asked "Well? Okay? Can I ask you something?" She drank a bit more. Hudson nodded. She asked "Have you ever been in an open relationship?" Hudson shook his head. He wasn't into the sharing thing.. Jessica touched his arm and continued "Would you like to be now? Just.. friends.. with benefits? No stirrings attached. No heart brake. That's the fun of it. You just call the other up on the phone." Hudson wasn't sure about it. He didn't answer. Jessica spoke, "I mean we would need to test it out. See if we would even like to have each other for that?..". Hudson swollowed hard. He was just nervous. He looked for an excuse to change the conversation... he noticed a weird clock it was wooden on the corner the room "Hey! Is that like a custom carved clock?.." Jessica turned and looked. "Really?.." she realized what he done. Jessica continued "Wait a minute!?... have you ever done it? With someone? Your not into guys are you!?" Hudson's eyes widened and he answered "No! No I'm not into guys?..". She stared. Waiting for him to answer the other question. She came closer. He backed up all the way to the wall. Jessica pressed he body against him.. "You've never done it have you?.." She was right in his face. He had to glance down just a little. Now he was a bit embarrassed and blushed as he answered.. "Well.. no..I just..". Jessica kissed him slowly. Hudson was scared at first. But it felt good. She released him. She stared in his dark blue eyes. Jessica replied "I have.. and it's great.. I think it's cute you haven't yet." She walked back away and to her drink. Hudson just stared and watched her.. Jessica spoke after a few sips "Wanna take it slow then? Or do you not want to at all?" She drank the rest the bottle. Hudson thought about it. Ofcorse he wanted to. He's a teenage boy! But he was nervous.. he already was in trouble.. and grounded.. and now he lied well technically Jessica lied to his mom.. he played along though!.. he didn't like it.. it wasn't like him..

Jessica opened up the other drink. "Come on Hud? You're a McQueen?" Hudson took a deep breath. He answered.. "I.. I guess?.." he faked an awkward smile. Jessica laughed a bit and drank a bit more. She then put the drink down and took off her top and threw it over Hudson face and spoke, "Let's go up to my room." He took the shirt off and followed her up. It was cute. Painted white. Pink and yellow clashed badly. It was a bit messy..kinda got on his nerve a bit. Wow Jessica looked good. She was skinny and shaped. She shimmied out her jeans. Her top and bottoms matched. Hudson stared. Jessica walked over to him and kissed him.. She pulled him to the bed. They sat beside each other. Kissing into each other's lips. Jessica moved her hand onto his thigh.. Hudson pulled away.. "I'm pretty sure this is a bad idea.."he admitted. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Fine." She stood up. Hudson stared at her. She looked good. He wanted her.. Jessica came back over and spoke up as she put a shirt on, "Guess we could head downstairs and watch something on tv?" Hudson stood up and kissed her passionately. His kiss felt good..

Jessica took her top back off as they kissed crazy. They went back down into the bed...

About an hour later Jessica stepped out from a short shower. Hudson was sitting there in her room in a desk chair. Waiting for her. She stepped out with a towel around herself. Her hair damp and wet. "That was fun." She said with a smile. She wobbled a bit. Hudson noticed and asked "You Okay?" She answered "Yeah. It happens occasionally afterward.." she grabbed out some clothes and headed back to the bathroom to change. Hudson was pretty satisfied. And a little proud of himself.

Jessica came out. Yellow t shirt and tight yoga pants. She looked so good. "Rodney never done that well. I can tell you that." She raised her brows. Hudson blushed a bit.. he honestly kinda forgot about her having a boyfriend.. he was just her toy. No strings attatched. They both heard a door shut. Jessica looked out the window.. "My parents are home. Don't worry you cool." Hudson didn't think so!.. his face turned pale of fear. Jessica laughed a bit and tried to calm him a bit, "They let me have boys over? So it's alright?" Hudson swallowed and replied... "Yeah I don't think I can look your dad in the face after we just.." he paused..

they heard the front door. Cruz called out "Honey you home?! We got you a car!" Jessica pulled Hudson along and went to meet her parents. Cruz and Storm stared as she brought Hudson into the room. Cruz spoke up with a smile. "Hudson! Haven't seen you in a while over here? How's school!?" Cruz was always nice. Hudson answered blushing "It's good.. top of my class still.. well not over Jess! She's really smart to..". He smiled nervously. Storm glared. Hudson tried to tell himself not to make eye contact with Jessica's dad. But oh crap.. he did. Storm Spoke up "What were you two up to?" He asked. Hudson hesitated before answering, "We were just.. I.." Storm stared and raised a brow. He then spoke toward his daughter "Not your boyfriend you say?" Jessica shook her head answering "No. Rodney is my boyfriend dad? I've told you so many times." Storm smiled at Hudson and replied "Well just Behave yourself young man." Cruz handed Jessica the keys. Ferrari. "Oh my god!? Really!?" Jessica said with excitement. She hugged her parents. Storm asked Hud, "What happened to your little ride?" Hudson embarrassingly answered. "I.. I wrecked it..". Storm snickered. Then Jessica and Hudson checked out the silver Ferrari. She spoke up. "Wanna take it for a spin?" She asked. Hudson sat in the passenger side next to Jessica. They went off speeding a bit.

Cruz watched them pull out and leave. Storm came up to his wife of 17 years now.. he kissed her neck. Cruz faced him. "We got old didn't we?." Cruz said. Storm smiled and replied "You don't look a day over 25." Cruz smiled. She then spoke up about their daughter "She's just like you." Jackson half smiled. He replied. "You think Hudson's a good kid?" Cruz smiled and answered "Definitely. He'd be a good example for Jessica." Jackson snickers "He'd better not touch her." Cruz giggled a little with that cute snort. "Oh stop! They are teenagers!? Don't you remember what It was like?" Jackson preferred not to. With his dad and all.. but.. he answered. "Yeah well.. that was different. That was me. This is my little girl I'm talking about. No boy and no McQueen is gonna hurt her." Cruz rolled her eyes and replied. "Don't be mean Jackson. Hudson is restrained anyway." Jackson chuckled and replied "Yeah thats What he seems like. But.. maybe I should talk to him." Cruz smiled and kissed her love "Play nice." She said before walking away. Storm smiled.

Jessica drive around a little bit. But then Hudson asked her to take him home. She did. She pulled up and parked the car. Hudson spoke up. "It's nice. Um.. thanks for earlier.." he said a bit awkwardly. Jessica laughed a bit. "Are you thanking me for sleeping with you?" She asked. Hudson blushed a bit. He just felt silly. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Hey, If you wanna do this again sometime. Just call." She winked. Hudson didn't answer. He just walked to the front door.

A few days past by. Hudson and Jessica starts to hang out again. Even after Hudson was ungrounded. But then there was Rodney and Jessica...

 **So Rodney and Jessica are going to brake up. How?**

 **Rodney hears Jessica talking about her night with Hudson. Which makes Rodney mad. Cause a fight between the two over Jessica kinda.**

 **Or...**

 **Rodney goes to far and gets to Rough one night with Jessica. She brakes it off.**


	5. Bad example

Lightnings phone went off for what seems like the millionth time.. Sally patted her husband in bed, "Just answer it" Sally muttered lifting her head up from the pillow. Lightning yawned. It was really early. Saturday morning. Lightning replied. "They can wait.. I'm not up yet." Sally sighed. Lightning heard her and sat up as the phone went off again. "Alright.. I'm getting it." He yawned again and rubbed his face. He grabbed his phone from the table. Unknown number. He answered.

"Hello?... Yes. What?

That's not possible? Hudson is in bed?" Sally sat up listening to Lightnings side.

"Alright. Yeah thank you." Lightning hung up and put his phone down Sally asked "what's going on?" She Now was worried. Lightning marked to his sons room. He opened the door. He shook his head. He couldn't believe it. Sally ran behind him. "Lightning what's wrong?" She realized Hudson wasn't in his room now to. She gasped. Lightning answered angerly. "I should make him stay in the cell. He got arrested." Sally's eyes widened "For what!?" Lightning went back to the bedroom. Sally followed. She sat and watched Lightning her dressed "I'll get him. Stay here. I'm gonna have to find out what's goin on." Salt nodded and asked "What was he arrested for?!" Lightning answered buckling a belt, "He broke into the museum." Sally couldn't believe it. She replied "Hudson wouldn't do that?" Lightning sighed and slipped shoes on. He grabbed his wallet and phone. He kissed his wife's forehead, "I know." Sally watched him leave.

Lightning drove his truck down to the station. He parked it and as he started to walk up he saw Storm and Cruz walking up to. Lightning realized. He wouldn't be here I lied Jessica!.. Lightning yelled to Storm who hadn't even noticed him yet, "I should have known your kid had something to do with this!" He was upset. Storm stopped. Cruz behind him. Storm lowered his brows as Lightning who now stood in front of him yelled "Your daughter needs to be put in line!" Storm yelled back poking McQueen's chest "You keep your son in line! My daughter knows better!" Mcqueen rolled his eyes and angedylt yelled back "You're an idiot! Every time my kid is in trouble your daughter is somehow there! And usually she's the brains behind it!?" Storm shoved McQueen a bit and yelled back "Get out my face old man! Your kid is the bad influence!" Mcqueen gritted his teeth. Cruz stepped in "Alright! I think we should hear what happened Okay!? Jackson you know Jessica isn't exactly innocent..". Lightning snickered a half smile. Storm noticed.. it made him angry. Storm yelled "Oh please!? Your son just wants to get into my daughter's pants! That's what boys like him do!" Mcqueen rolled his eyes. Storm noticed it made him so mad.. Storm came at Mcqueen but Cruz shoved him back. "Let's get Our girl! Okay!?..." she pushed Jackson back.. he glared at mcqueen. The parents went inside.

The officer greeted and explain what happened,

"Alright.. So.. the silent alarms went off. They didn't know about them. I found them both inside the Hornet car.. um.. getting a little.." the cop stared at Storm who was furious.. the cop swallowed and answered "They were just kissing a little bit. As far as I know they didn't steal anything. Just touched and messed with the car." Lightning couldn't believe it. Storm looked at Mcqueen and yelled "You keep your son off my girl!" He shoved McQueen and the cop stood up as Lightning stumbled and almost fell.. Storm yelled "Wait until I get my hands on your kid then!" That made Lightning mad.. the cop spoke up "Don't make me hold you..". Cruz spoke up "Please.. okay? Let's just get our kids?.. okay?" Storm and McQueen glared at eachother.. the cop spoke up "Your son is in the men's holding cell.. I'm gonna take them to their daughter first and I'll be right with you." Lightning asked. "I know where it is. I'm gonna head over..". Storm and Cruz and the cop headed to their girl.

Lightning headed to his kid.. he sighed before entering the area... Hudson stared pale as his father came in.. Lightning walked up and stood there. His judgmental gaze. Hudson frowned.. Lightning asked. "Why?..". Hudson answered almost with tears.. "I just.. I'm sorry dad.. I know I screwed up..". Lightning replied "You did. You knew better?. Was it her?" Hudson hesitated.. he answered his father.. Hudson looked so much like his dad... "I.. she convinced me that it'd be fun?.. and I didn't wanna sound like a wimp?..". Lightning somewhat smiled.. his anger wasn't there now. He looked at his son and saw how he meant it. He knew his son knew it was wrong and he messed up.. Lightning spoke back, "You shouldn't hang out with Jessica ,Hudson.. every time you do.. you get into trouble. It's got to stop before it gets worse. She needs to straighten up." Hudson nodded. He knew it was true. Hudson replied "I guess so..". Lightning frowned and sighed. He sat down. Waiting for the cop.

The kids were realeased and no charges pressed luckily.

Storm and Cruz were outside with Jessica when Lightning and his son came out. Storm was mad. Cruz spoke up "Don't." But Storm came up and grabbed Hudson's shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Don't touch my daughter again!" He yelled in his face. Lightning hesitated to react.. part of him thought it'd be good... Cruz yelled "Let him go!" Jessica ran up to her dad "Stop! Dad it's not like that! I came onto him!" She admitted. Hudson didn't say a word. He was scared to.. Storm yelled at his girl "Don't say that?!" Jessica said "But it's true okay! Let him go!" She grabbed her dads arm and he did let him go. Hudson didn't move.. Lightning watched close.. Storm got up in Lightning's face and spoke harshly "Keep your sons hands and everything else that comes along with that! Away! Come on Jessica." Jessica had to leave with her parents... Hudson looked at his dad. Lightning sighed..

School Monday was awkward. Hudson kept away from Jessica. Partly his parents. Mostly her dad.. the week passed. The following Monday after school Jessica caught up to Hudson. He was wearing an orange shirt and Jeans. Nike's.. he had sunglasses on. He was headed to the parking lot. Jessica stopped in front of him. "Hud! Hey?" He stared at her. She wore some black tight jeans. A white shirt. He hair straight down.. Jessica walked following him to the lot. "Hudson talk to me?" Hudson stopped and stared at her and spoke back "Hi? Look I keep getting into trouble with you Okay? I wanna race. I want my career. I can't throw that away for cheap thrills?" That kinda hurt. Hudson walked up and opened the door to a Jeep Wrangler. "New car?" She asked. Hudson frowned and replied "Don't you have a boyfriend whose looking for attention in his stupid truck?" He got into the Jeep. Jessica's brows lowered as she said "You can't let your parents boss you around forever!?" Hud shook his head.. Hudson shut the Jeep door and left. Jessica frowned.

Hudson headed to his dads shop. Helping him out was a nice distraction. Hudson was working on this engine of some little Kia. As Rodney's truck pulled in. Rodney got out. "Hey dirtboy!? How you doin?" Rodney asked as he came around to Hudson. He patted him hard on the shoulder and back.. Hudson cleaned up his hands and answered. "Fine. Do you need something done on the truck?" Rodney nodded, "Yeah. Actually I'm taking Jessica out in the field tonight. But I think I need my tires balanced. Got something in the mail like a reminder or something?" Hudson nodded and went behind the desk. He pulled out some paperwork and handed it to Rodney. "fill this out. It won't take long." Rodney took the papers. He asked Hudson , "Haven't seen you around much lately?" It was sort of a question. Rodney continued. "Anyways. Here's the paperwork. Gotta have it up and ready. Thanks dirt." He winked. And left walking. Leaving his truck. Lightning came out and noticed the time. "Oh wow. Your mom is gonna be calling soon." Hudson sorted out some papers. Lightning went over and asked his son, "Why don't you go over to the diner and grab some dinner for us all? I'll call your mom and get her down here." Hudson nodded. Then Lightning's phone rang. "That's your mom now actually. Just get the family deal thing or something." Hudson answered "Alright be right back." He got in his Jeep and left.

Hudson pulled up to the diner. He ordered food through the drive through. He heard faint yelling. He turned down his music.. he roconized it was Rodney and Jessica again. He turned the music back up. He didn't want to get involved. He saw Rodney stomping basically away from the rear side of the diner. Jessica walked out. She looked angry. Upset. She noticed his Jeep. Hudson staring.. she looked like she was gonna cry.. Hudson sighed and shut off his Jeep. He opened the door and squeazed out barely. He ran over to her. "Hey." He greeted. She was crying. Had Been. She wiped her face. "What happened?" Hudson asked. Jessica answered "Rodney wanted me to do something I didn't wanna. Just had a big fight..". Hudson thought for a moment.. Jessica continued "I broke up with him.. I'm tired of his games.. he keeps wanting me to do things and I just." "You don't have to explain.. I get it. He's a dick." Jessica smiled a little. A waitress walked over to the Jeep.. Hudson waved his hand and called out "Over here! Sorry!" The waitres brought the food over to Hudson. He payed. He looked at Jessica.. she was upset. Jessica spoke up. "I think I'm gonna go home..". Hudson knee it was wrong but. He wanted her. Not like her body. He wanted her to be his. But she just broke up with that d bag. Jessica touched Hudson's arm stroking it and said seductively "Maybe you can come by and cheer me up later.." she said in his ear.. Hudson's eyes widened. It was tempting. Ofcorse he'd love to.. but.. He backed away and answered "I'm not gonna be that guy Jess." She frowned. She wanted to forget Rodney. Have some fun.. He saw the disappointment in her eyes.. he sighed and spoke up..

"But.. if you want me to cheer you up?.."

 **Alright!!! What should Hudson McQueen offer!?**

 **To buy her some ice cream and take her out tonight. Just as friends.**

 **Or...**

 **Take her out for a drive that his parents took him on a few times occasionally.**


	6. Are we a thing?

"Why don't I take you for a drive?" Hudson asked. Jessica gave a weird look and asked "A drive?" Hudson nodded answering "Yeah? My parents use to take me every so often. I think you'd enjoy it to." Jessica thought about it before answering "Sure. What do we do? Like race?" Hudscon chuckled a bit. "I'll pick you up tonight. Say 8?" Jessica nodded. "Alright. See you then." Hudson had to go. Meet back up with his parents.

They ate in the little shop. Hudson has to bring it up. Needed to just say it.. "I'm gonna take Jessica out tonight..". Both Lightning and Sally stared.. Hudson stared to worry they'd tell him he wasn't aloud.. Hudson explained "Her and Rodney broke up because he wanted her to do things she's didn't want to and see he is a real.. jerk?.. and she just needed cheering up.. so I offered to take her out tonight and before you say no I mean I am almost 18?.." Sally and Lightning stared at eachother listening to Hudson babble on. Lightning interrupted his son saying "It's fine. Your right. Your almost an adult. You gotta be making choices on your own.. just.." Lightning paused. Hudson was suprised a little bit. Sally continued for her love, "Just be careful. Storm is still a little upset I'm sure.. and .. don't do anything stupid?.. you got to think before acting out." Lightning added "No illegal stuff! No breaking into places or disrespecting Docs car!? And don't let me find out you are doing things Border line!" Hudson nodded and thanked his parents. He left. Sally sighed... Lightning spoke up "He's a good kid.." Sally smiled and replied "He's just gotta think about things first.. he will be fine." Lightning nodded. Sally kissed his cheek. "We did okay Stickers." Lightning half smiled.

Hudson nervously drove to pick Jessica up.. he parked the Jeep and Jessica walked out before he could get out and head to the door. She came around and got inside. "Hey." Hudson greeted. He glanced back and "aah!" He jumped. Storm was at the driver window. Storm rolled his eyes. Hudson rolled down the window and Neevously smiled.. "Hello Sir.." he greeted. Storm replied. "No sir business. I'm not that old. Listen Hud. Don't you go getting into trouble. Either of you." He glared at his daughter in the passenger seat.. "You bring her home by 10. Not 10.01. Got it?" Hudson nodded. Storm patted he car window and continued finishing up, "Alright.. have fun. Oh and Hudson. Don't you sleep with her." Hudson's face turned pale. Storm was up front with it.. he didn't know that he already did.. Storm glared. Hudson rolled up the window as Storm then headed back into the house. Hudson and Jessica left. Cruz came up to her husband. Storm spoke up, he was suspicious.. "I think they've already slept together. Their just kids!?" He said. Cruz frowned and replied. "Well.. when I was her age.. I was a hand full. She will be fine okay?..". Storm frowned and replied "I don't want her making the same mistakes I did.. and if they are!? What if she winds up getting knocked up by that kid!?" He yelled. Cruz shook her head.. Storm just didn't wanna let go of his little girl..

The drive up the mountain was silent.. it was nice out. A crescent moon.. stars.. Jessica broke the silence.. "Where are we going?" Hudson smiled answering "This place my parents took me a lot when I was young. It's beautiful. You'll love it." Jessica wasn't so sure. She was kinda bored of just driving.. she put her hand on Hudson's thigh. He glanced at it.. Jessica started to rub her hand on him.. it made Hudson really..He asked "Is that all you want to do?" She pulled her hand back and asked "What?" Hudson sighed.. he replied "Nevermind..". The drive got quiet again. Hudson drove up and around Tailfin pass. Jessica watched the stars as he drove. Hudson pulled up to the bottom of the falls. He parked the Jeep. It looked beautiful. The moonlight gleamed on the water and the falls. Jessica's eyes widened and she spoke "Your parents took you out here?" Hudson answered. "Yeah. I mean usually for long awkward talks or something like that. But.. my parents always had this thing about driving somewhere like this and enjoying it." Jessica gasped silently. This place!? "I never knew this was here in all the ears I've grown up here?!" She said. They both got out. Hudson explained a little, "Not a lot of people do. My mom says she brought my dad out here years ago cause it was about the only place they could be alone." Hudson left his headlights on for extra light They sat out by the water. Jessica slipped her shoes off and put her feet in the water. The sound of the falls was so relaxing. Hudson sat beside her. Jessica spoke first, "It's beautiful Hudson. You're right. I love it." She stared at the falls. Hudson stared at her.. her eyes sparkled from the lights.. she looked perfect.. He asked "You're so beautiful I don't understand why you go for horrible boyfriends? If I'm right?.. the last two before Rodney were pretty bad to..". Jessica frowned a bit. Hudson didn't mean to make her do that. He quickly changed the subject. "Hey look up. At the stars. My mom taught me to find different constellations. Like see that there?" Jessica really tried to see it.. but it wa just a bunch of stars in the Sky to her.

Hudson thought it was cute. The way she tried.

Jessica stood up. "Can you swim?" Hudson answered "Sure? Why? You don't wanna swim in the dark do you?" He asked. But Jessica took her shirt and pants off. It answered his question. She jumped in the water. He got up and just stared. He don't want to. He spoke up "Get out please... if you go home wet then your dad is gonna kill me." Jessica rolled her eyes and replied "Come on. I thought you were gonna cheer me up? I know swimming always does." She winked. Hudson hesitated. He then stripped off his shirt. He blushed as he took off his jeans.. Jessica motioned her hand for him to come on in. Hudson slowly got in. She playfully splashed him. Hudson wasn't to fond of it. Jessica swam up to his face. She gazed into his eyes.. Hudson smiled a little. Jessica kissed him lightly and quick. Hudson spoke up "I don't understand you." Jessica shrugged a bit and got out the water. Hudson did to. "There's no way we will dry by the time I get you home" Hudson whined. Jessica rolled her eyes and got her phone. "I got this don't worry." She said. Ben texted away for a moment.

Jessica asked shortly, "So.. you want a racing career. And by the way my friend is on her way to the pass. She will have towels". Hudson nodded

And said "Alright." Jessica waited for an answer. Hudson answered "Oh, um.. yeah. I love racing." Jessica replied. "I plan on going to school after we graduate in a few months.. then racing to".

"Me to. Hey you going into Nascar or?" Jessica thought before answering, "Yeah. You?"

Hudson smiled and answered "I'm gonna guess the same." Jessica smiled back.

It wasn't long they drove out and got towels and dried off. They drove back down toward town. It was about 9.45.

Hudson pulled up and parked the Jeep in the drive way. Jessica put her hand on his though and smiled warmly. Hudson swallowed hard.. he looked at Jessica and smiled back softly. "Thanks for the drive. And showing me such a cool place. I'd love to do this again." Jessica said. Hudson nodded. They sat there. Quiet and awkward for a moment.. Jessica broke it asking "Are you gonna kiss me?" Hudson's eyes widened. He answered. "If you want me to?.." he blushed. Jessica rolled her eyes and replied "I don't get you?.. You're the son of Lightning McQueen? You have good looks. Your keep yourself fit? Your rich? Yet,.. you don't wanna party? You don't wanna drink or get them girls? You could whoop people like Rodney's but! But you back down in a fight? Your different?" Hudson thought about those things before answering her, "Well.. My dad says it's not worth it." Jessica gave a weird look and asked "So you aren't even curious or anything? I mean I was your first? That's kinda pathetic?..". Hudson nodded answering "I don't think so. But.. I trust my dad. He lived that life he says before mom. And I don't know. I just listen and trust my dad? If he lr even my mom say I shouldn't I really just don't..". Jessica chuckled a bit and replied. "It's so nice how close you and your parents are.. my parents were always gone racing all the time.. I was always stuck with babysitters or sitting around waiting on them to step out the spotlight..". Hudson spoke up getting her to look at him. "Hey..". She gazed at him, "I'm not gonna hurt you like those other guys." Jessica frowned and answered. "They all say that. And they all do after getting in my pants a few times." Hudson sighed and replied "Well... no sleeping together until at least graduation. That's a few months?" Jessica gave a weird look to him. Jessica asked "I never Wait that long?" Hudson started to wonder how many she had but shrugged it off.. he answered "I don't like being used. Or using you. I..." he blushed.. "I like you but not for your body alone." Jessica asked "Well tell me what you like about me then?" Hudson thought before answering. "I'll tell you once every day. A new reason I like you for every time I see you." Jessica laughed "What!? Why make me wait?" Hudson shrugged. Jessica asked. "Alright. So we a thing then?" Hudson thought for a moment then answered her, "Well.. if we are?.. I don't share. I'm not really into the open relationship thing." Jessica nodded and replied "okay. Done. It'd be just us. So we doing this?" Hudson smiled "Guess so?" Jessica smiled. "So pick me up for school on the morning. Okay?" Hudson nodded. Jessica got out the car. She walked to the door. She went inside. 9:56. Storm opened the door for his girl. He waved and nodded almost in a thanking way toward Hudson. Of a good job. Hudson drove on home. He didn't even kiss her. He didn't need to.

Jessica bit her lip once she was in her room. She loved tonight. It was one the best nights she had with a boy. And it didn't include laying down for him..

The following morning Hudson picked her up. He told her a reason when she hopped inside the Jeep.

"I like that your fearless." The next day

"I like your eyes." She loved that one. Another time he said.. "I like that you smile every time you see me so far."

With each day another reason he liked her. It was adorable and meant more than he knew to Jessica.

"I like that you smell like peaches and honey."

"I like when you wear less make up around me lately"

"I like your car." That was funny.

"I like that snort in your laugh". She laughed like her mama.

"That way you tease me, the way you are wild, your but I won't lie, your bad jokes, you actually eat food when we go out, the way you dance, the way you blush when I tell you what I like about you." The weeks went on. They became more official. Jessica started coming over to the McQueens a lot. Lightning and Sally started to like the real Jessica. Storm and Cruz noticed a change in their girl. Hudson was a good influence. She got in less trouble. Dressed a little less skimpy, stared to be home at night. She was behaving more. Not so secretive.

The last dance of the year was coming up..

 **How should Hudson ask his Girlfriend to the dance?**

 **On a pizza he brings over when hanging out at her house. Spelt out on the pizza.**

 **Or...**

 **More like a purposel. Gets a suit and flowers. Gets on his knee and ask her.**


	7. Skills

School was letting out. The dance was coming up. And it'd be the last one before graduation. Hudson wanted to ask his girlfriend in a cute way. Jessica deserved it. He had a bit of a plan. He walked out to his Jeep. Waiting on Jessica. He drove her to school. He did a lot anymore. He leaned on the side of it. He was wearing a baby blue t shirt from some name brand company. Blue jeans and square toe boots. His 70s style shades. His golden hair his tan... he was pretty fit and muscular.. Jessica was happy being with Hudson. She walked out. Her black hair straightened down. Her hair flowed in the light breeze. A black t shirt with some band name on it she liked. Right skinny old jeans with a few tears near the lower knees and some white sneakers. She always looked good. She walked over almost ran over to Hudson and the Jeep. She greeeted "Hey dirt boy." She smiled. Hudson chuckled a bit. The name was stupid. Got it from Rodney and some other idiots making fun of him for playing in the dirt so much with his car. Jessica asked as she got into the jeeps passenger door, "Where we going today?" Hudson got into the driver seat answering his girl "Thought we could take a drive?" Jessica rolled her eyes "Hud I love ya. But.. let's not." Hudson half smiled and replied "Alrigr what about a race?" Jessica smiled widely answering with excitement "Now your talking!? Where?!" Hudson started he jeep up and began to head out. He replied after a moment "Behind the valley. It's just a bunch of dirt boys out playing and messing around." He said with sarcasm. Jessica layed her hand on his knee replying "Let's go. When?" Hudson answered "Tonight. 5 clock. This one isn't sneaking around or anything. My dad told me I should go. Might get me noticed." Jessica nodded. They listened to some music. Hudson stopped through a drive through of the local pizza place. It was kinda new. He pulled up to the window and paid. He was handed a large box of pizza. Hudson handed Jessica the pizza box. They pulled out. Headed to Jessica's home. "Why you get pizza? I thought you didn't even like it really?" He didn't. But.. he answered "You love pizza. So thought you might like some today." Jessica smiled and thanked him.

They pulled up. Went into the house. Jessica set the pizza on the table. Hudson started for the kitchen and spoke out "I'll grab us some drinks if you wanna eat now?" He bumped into Cruz. "Oh!?.. Sorry Mrs Storm.." he blushed. Cruz answered "Your fine. Watch where you're going. You seem in a hurry." Hudson smiled a bit awkwardly. He answered. "Well getting drinks for Jessica and I. You can checj the pizza or start getting you a piece Jess. I made sure it was extra cheesy." He called. Jessica nodded and asked her mother "You want some mom?" Cruz shook her head. Hudson headed to get drinks. Then he heard Jessica scream with excitement. Almost to much. She ran into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Hudson and hugged him tight and spoke up with her big smile "You little sneak!? I love it and yes I'll go with you!" She hugged him to tight. Cruz thought it was adorable. Jessica and Hudson dating. Jessica pulled away blushing. Hudson smiled and answered "I'm so glad. I thought you might think it's too cheesy." Jessica laughed a bit. Then kissed him good. Which lead to a little make out session up stairs before taking a single bite of pizza.

They ate and then Hudson needed to go. "Well I gotta meet my dad at the shop. We are getting his old race car set up for the dirt." Jessica nodded and gave an idea, "I can come help." Hudson smiled and answered. "I'd love that. But we gotta get going." Jessica followed Hudson out to the door. Jackson stopped them saying, "Hudson. Come here kid." Hudson was nervous. Jessica went on into the Jeep. Hudson walked back up to Jackson Storm. He smiled nervously. Jackson spoke up. "Y'all two headed to the race?" Hudson answered "Well my dads shop.. then the race." Jackson half smiled and replied "Youve been good to Jessica the past few months. Thank you." Hudson eyes widened with a little suprise. Jackson continued. "My wife tells me you're taking her to the dance next week?" Hudson nodded. Jackson replied. "Well is like to have a talk with you before then. Just me and you." Hudson swallowed nervously. Jackson smiled as he finished up saying "Y'all two behave and have fun. I think Cruz and I would love to see you race tonight to. Say hi to old champ for me!" Hudson nodded and got into the Jeep. They drove over to Lightning's little shop. They parked and got out entering the place. Lightning was sitting at the desk inside the garage. "Hey! I think she's all set up." Lightning greeted his son, he noticed Jessica behind him, "Hey Jessica. Not to often I see you come in here. Hows our girl doing?" The McQueen's has come to really like Jessica and treated her like part of the family with her dating their son. Jessica smiled and answered. "I'm doing good. Thanks Lightning. I can't wait to watch Hudson race." Hudson half smiled a bit. Lightning came out from behind the counter and replied "Yep. This one could be a big one for you. It's a small race but it'll be broadcasted. So drive it like you stole it." He patted his sons back. Hudson stared at the car. Jessica asked about it "This old thing is suppose to win tonight?.. it's just..". Lightning listened. Jessica continued.. "Old?..". Lightning sighed and answered. "Well.. usually I wouldn't even have it out. But. It's about all we got to race right now." Jessica gave a look and replied "Why not just buy a buggy or something?" Lightning and Hudson stared and laughed a bit. Hudson answered "No no, see.. me and my dad build the car. Get to know it. We don't just buy the next best thing and race it?" Lightning added in "Wheres the fun in that?" Jessica thought about it. Her dad didn't build or help work on cars. It was like he was to good for it most times. Usually Jackson just bought it and gave it to her.. "Let's get this thing in the trailer and head out." Lightning ordered. The three did. A driver drove the semi to the race with the three riding.

The race was on.

Jackson and Cruz did come along. They sat with Lightning and Sally. Greeted them. "Nice of you to show up Storm." Lightning spoke. Jackson smiled and answered "Well thought it'd be nice to see the kid race. He's good." Lightning began to thank him but Jackson interrupted "Not as good as me. Or my daughter." Lightning chuckled. Honestly he found it amusing that Storm still had a cocky sense of humor.

 _Racers line up._

Jessica kissed Hudson before he headed off. "Win for me." She ordered. Hudson smiled. He slipped the helmet on and lined up. Jessica sat with her parents.

The racers stared and were off. Hudson was in 6th out of the 12 people racing. All the racers bunched up together. It was a very crowded dirt track. At the first turn Hudson nudged the back end of another driver. Storm yelled "That's it! Show them some aggression!" He smiked. Lightning glared. Storm asked "What?"

They couldn't see the racers anymore. They were on their own now no pit stops. Jut dirt, sand and dust. The screen showed the race from a birds eye view though so people could watch. Hudson followed another driver into a shirt cut. He swerved a bit losing some control. But he gained it back and now he was in 4th. Sally cheered on. Lightning smiled. He loved that Sally enjoyed he races.

Hair pun turn cane around. Hudson gained 3rd in the time. Cruz cheered to. Jessica was happy Hudson was doing well. Another hair pin and the driver behind Hud tried to bump him off the track. But Hudson didn't move. He kept his place. The dust flew as racers chose between two different ways. Hudson followed the leader to the right shortcut. Hudson now in 2nd.

He followed close in the tail of 1st. But on the following tight turn 3rd came behind and passed him. Hudson gave a bit of aggression and shoved his nose into the drivers wheel. Lightning lowered his brows seeing that. "Keep it clean Hudson.." he muttered. Hudson let off the gas a bit letting the driver move on ahead. "There we go.."

Hudson's pushed on. The race was half finished. The track turned to pavement. Hudson turned sharp and gained 1st now. The McQueen's and Storms cheered! Hudson gained a few seconds in the asphalt. He was going to win! The next few turns were near a small ledge. Hudson was awful close. If he fell down that he could hurt himself and be out the race. And then his front right wheel went over. Sally covered her face into Lightning's chest. Everyone gasped but Hudson drifted out his front wheel on the bow dirt track again but his rear off the ledge.. the car scraped along then hitting a small rock with a rear tire he bounced back into the track. He was fine! Catching the attention of not only his family and friend and on lookers. But some very highly sought after people. And he did it!! He won 1st place!!! Everyone cheered!!! Hudson stopped the old race car! He got out through the window. People cheered. Cameras flashed some. It was getting dark by now. Sunset. The orange gleamed. Jessica ran up and hugged her boyfriend. Hudson threw his helmet off. He grabbed Hessica and pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Storm glared. Lightning nudged Storm a bit and spoke up "Think my son liked your daughter a little." He winked. Storm sighed and answered. "You raised a good kid McQueen. But I'm still watching him." Lightning chuckled a bit replying "Wouldn't have it any other way." They stared on as the kid and his girl enjoyed the spotlight.

After the race and photos and a short interview. Lightning was helping Hudson load the truck back up. Jessica and Sally were standing there with them. Cruz and Storm went on home even after Lightning tried to convince them to stay and go to a victory dinner up at wheel well. Jessica was going with them though. A man came up to the truck. He spoke in a British accent. "Hello there. Lightning McQueen?" Lighting came up and shook hands with the brown headed fellow. He was kinda young. Had a tattoo on his face near his eye. Lightning couldn't tell what it was though. He wore a hat backwards and some energy drink black shirt. Tight camp pants. Sneakers. The man introduced himself. "I'm Dave Jones." Jessica smiled and ran up saying "Dave Jones? You mean Davie Jones the racer!?" The man smiled and laughed a bit and answered "Yes mam. And Lightning, can I call you that? Well, Lightning your son. He's got style. Hudson right?" Lightning nodded and motioned for Hudson to come. Dave's eyes opens widely as he saw the kid. Covered in some dirt. "Well Hudson. You have caught my attention. I would like to see about giving you the chance to start a career in off road racing. Like me. I'm going to have to retire soon. It's getting to much for me now. But I'm out finding new recruits." Lightning nudged his sons shoulder. Hudson smiled and answered "I'd love that." Dave continued then "But a few things. Just cause I sat your good enough don't mean that. You'll have to prove your skills out in California. If you can impress the officials. Then your in." Lightning answered back "He's not eighteen yet." Dave frowned. That might be a problem. Dave answered "Well.. you don't have to be to prove your skills. But I can't race you until your eighteen." Hudson explained "I'll be eighteen in a few months." Dave smiled and replied "that's perfect. We can get you ready for next season and start. If you pass in Baja California that is? So what do you say?" Hudson stared at his dad. His dad was just obviously proud. He took a deep breath and answered.

 **What's Hudson say!? Will he go to Baja California to try and prove himself and get a career started in racing dirt!?**

 **Yes.**

 **Or...**

 **No.**

 **Sorry took so lon to write and publish this chapter. Been so busy! But I'm back!!**


	8. Girlfriend, career, school, race

"Yes. Definitely!" Hudson said with a smile. Lightning was proud. Dave answered back "Great. Let me give you this." Dave pulled an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to Hudson. Hudson was excited. Dave explained "All the information and date and time all that and my contact info is in there. That's also your ticket in. So don't lose it. Now you might need a different ride though.." Lightning replied "We will get him one." Dave smiled and replied "Alright. Well I'll see you in Cali." He walked off. Jessica spoke up "That is awesome!" Lightning mentioned after her excitement "His name is like the pirate?" Sally came up and answered "Says the man named after electricity in the Sky." She joked. Lightning half smiled and replied "Haha funny." She kissed her husband's cheek then hugged her son "I am proud of you Hud. So much!" Hudson blushed a little. "Thanks mom." Hudson opened the envelope and read aloud the date, "It's in a month." Lightning smiled and spoke up with some excitement "Than we got some work to do!" Hudson smiled. Jessica explained "You realize if you race Jones' kind of racing you'll be traveling around the world! All the time! It'll be so cool." Hudson thought about that. Dave Jones was a cross county off road racer. He traveled around and raced different tracks. Lightning offered. "You make it here and we will travel along side you for the first year or so if you'd like?" Meaning he and Sally. Hudson smiled answering "That would be nice. Thanks dad." He smiled at his son.

That week Lightning and his son were busy most the time. Ofcorse Hudson made time for Jessica. Jessica went with Cruz to pick out her a gown for the dance. She wound up getting this white laced top like a bikini without the straps and a light pink skirt piece. Short in the front long in the back. It was beautiful and sexy. Cruz was happy for Jessica that she found the perfect little outfit.

That weekend came and went. The following week before the dance as always Hudson drove Jessica home on his Jeep. This time though Storm asked to speak with him alone. Hudson was a little nervous. Jessica went up to her room. Storm took Hudson down to the basement. He'd never been there before. It was a sort of sporty little mans cave like room. Pool table. Tv. Couches. A mini bar. Trophies and photos of Storms and Cruz's race wins and victories. A few even sported his dad in them. Hudson stared at the photos.

Storm spoke up about them when he noticed Hudson's gaze, "Is that what you want?" Storm asked. Hudson turned around and asked "What?" Storm half smiled and answered "To be a champion. A racer. Like your old man?" Hudson answered with a smile "More than you know." Storm smirked a bit and replied "I believe you could do it. Your good. Anyways. Don't be nervous. I just wanna ask you something bout you and my girl." Hudson was nervous. He sat down. Storm stood a ways in front of him. "Now Hudson. That kiss earlier. You love my daughter?" Hudson answered "Well Yeah.. I do. She's great." Storm nodded and asked more "i know. She's my blood. You wont hurt her now will you?" Hudson answered slowly, "Well I am gonna try not to?..". Storm glared. It made Hudson a little more nervous than he already was. Storm then asked. "Alright. Now I was a young man once. I know how things work in there. You sleeping with Jessica?" Hudson turned a little pale. It confirmed Storm's question but Storm still waited for Hudson to answer.. Hudson answered his face turned blush a little now, "I.. No?.. I wouldn't.." Storm glared and walked over behind the bar. He then spoke to Hudson calling him out , "Right. Well I know you just lied. See, like your dad. You smile that fake smile and eyes widen and your face turns pale and you blush a little. That's why your dad lost to any card games we played on trips. I can catch him in all his lies. You just did that same stupid Lightning McQueen expression. That face is a weakness. You should learn to control that..." he paused. "I know the two of you are. And I'll admit. At first I was mad. I really don't want you, Well anyone touching my little girl so nasty.. but.. I know it's gonna happen.. and I just don't want her or you.. making mistakes I did." Hudson didn't follow. He didn't know Storms past really. And Storm wasn't going to tell him. But He continued "I'd rather you stop doing things with her but.." he came around the counter and sat with Hudson. "Be smart." Hudson just stared. Nervously. Embarrassed a little to.. he was waiting for Storm to suddenly strike a blow and or kill him. Nothing happened. Storm patted Hudson's shoulder and spoke "Treat her like a lady. You've been good to her. I'd hate to see her heart broken." Hudson nodded. Storm then motioned for Hud to go. He did. He came out where Jessica was now waiting for him in the main area. Jessica spoke up "Still alive I see." She joked. Hudson rolled his eyes. The two went on upstairs. Hudson was teaching Jess about all the things he and his dad were doing to a car. For the race in California. Jessica was excited for her boyfriend. He might be able to start his career a lot sooner than even he planned. Jessica spoke up looking at some blueprints Hudson had. "This is so cool. Dave Jones found you!? I mean thats awesome. I can't wait to see that race. I'm glad we will be done With school." Hudson asked his lady, "What about you? You wanted to race right?" Jessica smiled answering "Yeah. But not on dirt. I wanna follow my parents. NASCAR." Hudson nodded. He planned to do nascar. But he loved driving in the dirt. So he would perfectly fine with it. Jessica pulled up the schedule to the current years off-road cross racing that if Hudson made it into it. He'd be on this schedule. "WOW." She said impressively and shocked. She explained "You'd be traveling a lot." Hudson leaned in reading the schedule. Australia, Bahrain, China, Azerbaijan, Monaco.. the list went on. He really would be. He'd also get to see all those new places. Jessica mentioned "You will probably be the youngest driver there." Hudson nodded. It was more than likely true. Jessica hit his shoulder gently and scorned "Better not be looking at all them girls!" Hudson rubbed his shoulder a bit and answered. "Nah. No worries. Your already almost to much for me." He winked. Jessica rolled her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away Jessica pushed back into his lips and they may have made out a little bit. "I gotta go.." Hudson whispered. Jessica smiled and kissed him just one more time. He said his goodbye and she did to. And off he went. News spread fast to. That Hudson McQueen was asked to try out for the sponsorships. School was different now. Suddenly he wasn't popular and known for his dad and his name. Now people noticed him as a person more. As a racer. As someone who had succeeded like he already passed and won the race to come.

It kinda gave him a big head. An ego. But it wasn't bad. Just gave him more confidence to.

The bell rang. It was time for gym. Hudson went into the boys locker room at school. Changed. Then went out into the gym. Ran some laps. Jessica had this class with Hud. She ran with him. "So ready for the dance this weekend?" Hudson's girlfriend asked. He glanced at her. She looked good in her little running get up. "Yeah. I got the night planned perfectly." He lied. He didn't have a clue. Besides that he would wear a suit and pick her up and make sure she loved it and had an amazing time. Jessica then asked "Any plans in the night for us alone after the dance?" She gazed. Hudson got the hint.. he thought about what Storm talked with him about. "I don't know. I thought we were still waiting til we graduate?" Jessica rolled her eyes and ran around to the other side of Hudson and commented "You look so good when you sweat." She smiled, "I think we have waited enough. I want round two." Hudson rolled his eyes and came to a stop. The teacher instructed him to keep on. He waved to the teacher. He caught his breath. He asked his girl. "Well what do you wanna do?" Jessica answered as she ran in place. "I just told you? But I am thinking of throwing a.. party.. my parents might be out the house this weekend". Hudson knee that was a bad idea. He replied "Let's not.. your dad finds out and I'll never see you again." Jessica laughed. The teacher blew a whistle. Hudson and Jessica started running the laps again. Jessica continued "I may. Besides. My parents home is great for it. Alothough.. I do know someone whose got a house way bigger and way nicer. Just needs some speakers around. The house is huge and way cooler. And secluded." Hudson didn't know who and asked "Whose this guy?" Jessica smiled without answering. Staring at Hudson. He realized who it was. He spoke up quick and stern "Hell no. Nope! It's not gonna happen." Jessica begged "oh come on! Your dad and moms house is perfect! We could fit everyone just about there!? And parking wouldn't be a problem!?" Hudson shook his head. "No. Don't even think about it. I'm not messing up anything now?" Jessica frowned. The bell rang. Teacher yelled out. "Alright lets get changed. Head to next period!" Hudson and Jessica parted ways. Not knowing they were being watched...

Jessica leaned up and kissed her love before running to the girls lockers. Hudson smiled. "See you later." He waved. Jessica replied "your driving me home!" Hudson chuckled and replied "As always Jess." He walked off to he boys locker room to change. He stood at his locker. He dressed himself after a shower.

He shut his locker as he heard Rodney come up and say something rudely. "Hey Dirt boy!" Hudson turned toward Rodney. Now realizing he was starting trouble. It was Rodney and his friend kaleb. Along with two other dudes. Hudson glared. He didn't want trouble. Rodney spoke up "Think your something special cause your a mcqueen don't you." Hudson frowned and replied "I never said that." Rodney continued "Think your better than everyone else cause you get picked to race in Cali?" Rodney came close to Hudson's face. Hudson answered "I don't have to be better than everyone else. I just have to win." Rodney shoved Hudson against the locker and spoke up in his face "You need to back off Jessica. Or Jess as you keep calling her". Hudson didn't say a word.. he just stared down at the floor.. A few guys laughed a little at him. Rodney continued "I don't think your good enough for her. I think I may even take her to the dance. You know instead of you dirt." One the guys behind Rodney high fived Rodney from behind. It wasn't even clever? Hudson didn't move. Rodney pushed Hudson a little and said "She'd take me back in a beat. She's already had these lips everywhere..". The other guys just enjoyed watching Hudson cower and do nothing. Rodney spoke up in Hudson's ear, "You kissed my girl on tv dirt. I don't think I liked that very much." Hudson half smiled and looked Rodney in the eyes and replied "Oh I didn't just kiss her.. And she liked it." Rodneys brows lowered as he became angry. The other guys kinda bucked up in a sense. Rodney spoke loudly "Take it back." Hudson chuckled a bit and replied "Well I'm not sure how I'd do that?" Rodney yelled "I think we need to teach Dirtboy here a lesson boys." The other guys smiled gladly. Like they were just waiting for this moment.. Hudson eyes opened wide. There was five of them. They all came a bit closer. Rodney spoke up as he pushed Hudson to the locker, "This is for taking my girl." Hudson tried to explain "I didn't take her? You treated her like shit!? So she left!" Rodney didn't care he whispered into Hudson's ear, "once I get her back into my truck. I'm gonna take her out in the field and I'm gonna make sure I give it to her good.. and she moans my name. Leaving you thinking about it. Every day right after school. Guess who I'll be doing Dirt." Hudson kept his head down.. Rodney was a freaking prick..

 **What's Hudson do!?**

 **Stay strong. Don't fight. Hudson is better than that.**

 **Or...**

 **Finally had enough of Rodney and his bull! It's time Hudson fought back!**


	9. Teenage attitude

The other guys laughed a bit. Knowing Hudson wouldn't do a dam thing Rodney spoke up "Don't go up to her again. You stay away from her." Hudson pushed Rodney away. Rodney laughed and joked "Oh look boys! Looks like he got some guts." They laughed a bit. Rodney got up in Hudson's face and shoved Hudson against the lockers again "Wanna touch me again Dirt?" Hudson pushed Rodney away again and replied "My name is Hudson." One the other guys shoved Hudson back against the locker and held his shoulder there.. Hudson pulled the guys hand off but he put his hand right back as another guy shoved and pushed Hudson's other shoulder. Rodney smiled and said "I'll enjoy this."

Hudson's eyes widened as Rodney hit him right in the stomach.. Hudson coughed and had to catch his breath he would have bent and fell but the two other guys held him up. Rodney grabbed Hudson's face and stared at him "Gonna stay away yet?" Hudson spit in Rodney's face .. Rodney stepped back. As Rodney came back toward him Hudson used the tight hold the other two guys had and kicked his feet up and shoved Rodney down kicking him in his stomach. The two other guys let go of Hudson as he done this which made Hudson fall down to. Rodney got up slow.. And yelled "Get him!"

Hudson was pulled up by one the guys. Hudson punched him hard in the face making him fall back. The guy behind Hud grabbed his arm. Rodney took a swing and hit Hudson hard in the face.. "What now boy!?" Rodney yelled. Rodney hit him again. Hudson was stuck in this guys grasp.. Hudson spit some blood from his lips.. Rodney spoke up "You learn your lesson yet?" Hudson smiled and chuckled. Rodney asked "what's funny!?" Hudson answered. "I just realized how pathetic you are." Rodney was mad he hit Hudson hard in the stomach. The other guy let Hud fall to the ground. Hudson coughed. Catching his breath.. "if your smart you'll stay down in the dirt where you belong." Hudson grabbed hold of Rodney's leg. Rodney spoke up "Let go or I'll make you let go..". Hudson hesitated. He then slammed his fist into Rodney's knee. Rodney screamed and fell. The guy behind Hudson grabbed Hudsons gold hair and pulled him up Hudson grabbed under the guys arms and bent over flipping the guy over him and on top of Rodney. Rodney screamed again. The Other two guys came up and shoved Hudson into the locker. One guy held him the other threw punch after punch into Hudson! He Coughed. It hurt. The guy stopped seeing Hudson weaken and cough blood.. They let him go. Hudson fell to his knees his coughed up some blood as he wheezed for air.. he spit blood. Then they heard an adult yell out "What's goin on in there!" Two the guys took off. Rodney yelled at the other "Don't leave me in here!?" Rodney couldn't get up.. the guy staggard up and ran out..The teacher came in. Seeing Rodney in some pain.. and Hudson knelt over breathing loudly and bleeding from his mouth hard and bruised.. The teacher ran over to them. Rodney spoke up freaking out "I can't walk! He came at me like some freak!" Hudson shook his head at Rodney. Unbelievable..Couldn't even face an adult. The teacher called for the nurse and some help. The teacher helped Hudson up slow..

Hey were taken to the nurse. They were out in separate little rooms. Hudson knew they'd call his mom or dad.. Hudson looked in a mirror. "Gosh.." he mumbled. He looked like crap.. he could hear his fathers voice talking with the principal outside. Hudson was mentally preparing himself for whatever his dad was about to lay out.. Lightning walked in. A judging face.. he shut the door. Alone with Hudson in the room.. Hudson fakes a nervous smiled.. he looked horrible.. Lightning crossed his arms and took a deep breath before asking "Alright so what happened? They are telling me that you beat some kid up?" Hudson's fake smile went away quick as he defended himself "It was Rodney!? And he with a few other guys came and beat me up first!? I was defending myself. They were being threatening?" Lightning frowned and spoke back "So what happened to the other guys Hudson?" Hudson shook his head and answered "They ran off When they heard the teacher!" Lightning sighed.. he paused and thought before speaking.. "Well this Rodney guy is saying you came at him. And this kids parents..They are pretty upset..". Hudson rolled his eyes. Lightning scorned "You broke the kids leg Hudson! This isn't like you? Was fighting the best solution? I know we raised you better than this!?" Hudson jumped off the table bed he was checked up on and answered his dad in a question "So you wanted me to let them beat the shit out of me?" Lightning hadn't been cussed by his son before. But he was stopped by that question.. Hudson spoke up continuing "I'm glad his leg got busted. Someone had to put that prick in his place." Hudson headed for the door. Lightning's brows lowered angry he yelled at his son "No. that's not right!? I don't care who started what! You are going to apologise!" Hudson got in his dads face and yelled back "I won't apologise for defending myself and Jessica! He was saying some nasty things about her okay!? I got class!" He began to leave Lighting stopped his kid and ordered "I'm sorry he did that but for one thing you are coming home. No more school today. And don't you ever get an attitude with me again Hudson. Get to the truck." Hudson glared at his father. But left with his dad behind. They got outside to the parking lot. Hudson went a different direction then the truck.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Lightning yelled "Get in the truck!" He ordered. Hudson turned walking backwards and yelled back "I'm taking a drive. Try and stop me!" Lightning's eyes widened.. "Get back here Hudson! Or there's going to be serious consequences!" Hudson ignored his father and walked to his Jeep. Lightning waited. Seeing if his son would actually leave. He did. Hudson started the Jeep and took off.. "That Little.." Lightning muttered. He got into his truck then and left. He texted Sally. Letting her know what happened. She called and Lightning explained.. no one could find Hudson for the day. He just went missing.

Jessica knew where he'd be. She snuck off to find him alone. She drove out to the place he took her to a few times. That waterfall.. the little area his parents use to take him to.. she pulled up. She parked near the Jeep. Her car barely made it through all the terrain.. the Jeep was covered in dirt and mud. He obviously put it through some hard driving. She glanced ahead. There he was. Sitting near the water. She walked up quietly and sat down next to him. "Hey." She said softly. Hudson say there.. "Hey.." he greeted back.. Jessica looked at his face. His shirt stained a bit with blood.. he looked so bruised up.. "I heard what happened... everyone is wondering where you went..". Hudson sighed. He looked at his girlfriend. He replied "Sorry. I just wanted to breathe. I didn't wanna deal with my dad or mom or any of it right now." Jessica understood that. She stared at the falls. "I'm glad you did what you did. Rodney deserved it." Hudson half smiled. Jessica leaned over and gazed into his eyes. They kissed. Kissed passionately. He didn't taste nasty of blood. The kiss felt good. Jessica slowly pushed Hudson down while taking his shirt off. She stripped hers off to. She kissed him everywhere. He embraced her...

It got late. It started to get dark. Hudson knew they needed to head home. He didn't want the night to end. But a shower would feel good now.. Jessica fell asleep leaning on him. She was amazing and beautiful.. he smiled gazing at her resting in his lap. He brushed her hair and coaxed her up. "Jess.. we gotta head home.." he whispered. Jessica woke slowly.. She yawned a bit and spoke "You really can wear a girl out." Hudson smiled a bit. Proud of himself. Hudson worried then suddenly a bit.. realizing what they didn't use.. "You won't get pregnant or nothing right?.." Jessica laughed a bit and answered. "No. Don't worry. I have birth control. My mom set me up. My dad doesn't even know. Just some things are better kept between a girl and her mom." Hudson eyes widened. But he felt relieved. "Feels better without that stuff anyway." Jessica pointed out. Hudson blushed. He stood up and helped his girl up. "I gotta face my parents.. love you jess." He kissed her softly. Jessica smiled and replied "Love you to Dirtboy." She joked. They went on seleraye ways. Hudson pulled up nervously to home. He sighed. He hesitated. But he walked into the door. His parents waiting.

"Where have you been!?" Sally yelled as she ran up and started looking at her son's bruises. "I went for a drive.." Hudson answered. Sally was so worried. She spoke up as Lightning stood there. "You should have come home!? I was so scared! Why didn't you answer your phone!?" Hudson's answered "Just wanted to be alone.. sorry.." Sally looked at he blood on her son's shirt.. Lightning spoke up sternly "Time alone!? Are you kidding me Hudson!?" His dad was angry.. Hudson began to apologise "Dad I.. I.." Lightning yelled "No! This is where you shut your god dam mouth and be quiet!" Even Sally's eyes widened as she heard her husband yell.. "I told you we were going home and I told you to get in the truck! You not only disobeyed me but then ran off to who knows where!? Worried me and your mother to death and didn't even answer your phone! It was all about Jessica again wasn't it!?" Lighting held his hand out "Give me the phone." He ordered. Hudson hesitated and yelled "You cant take my phone!?" Lightning yelled back "The day you pay for that thing you can control it. But I pay for that thing!? The sole purpose of that is so we as a family can communicate which will be easy with you grounded and stuck at home! Now hand it over!" Hudson glared and gave it to his father. Lightning then continued "And they keys." Hudson took a step back and yelled "I won't give you my keys!? I have to drive!?" Lightning was furious. He spoke loudly "Now Hudson!" Hudson threw the keys down toward his fathers feet. "You will apologise to that kid! But just go to your room!" Sally spoke up "He needs to eat and shower. He's a mess." Lightning sighed and answered "Fine. I don't want see you the rest the night. You shower and eat and get to bed!" Lightning picked up the keys and Hudson yelled "I wouldn't of come home if I knew that!"

Lightning was mad at his kid and yelled back "And where would you have went!? Jessica's!?" Hudson glared and replied "I don't know maybe! Storms way more chill than you!" Lightning went back at him "His daughter is a screw up who's keeps getting you into trouble!? She's a bad influence! Just like her father! If you'd grow up a little you'd see that Hudson!" Sally yelled now "Lightning Stop!" Lightning didn't listen as he continued "You know why Storm is such a chill parent!? Cause he doesn't fucking care!? People like him and his kid expect to get whatever they want from the world!" Sally yelled again "Lightning enough!" He still didn't listen as he yelled "Your so stuck in her little bubble and doing what boys do that your to stupid to see the bigger picture Hudson! What do you think will happen after high school!? You think she will follow you to the moon and back?! No! She is gonna leave you for the next best thriller! You want a career in racing!? this kinda stuff can't keep on!" Hudson yelled "You don't know anything! It's not about her!? Half the crap I have gotten into is for my name! Oh you must think your better than everyone because your a McQueen!? Oh ofcorse you race and party your a McQueen!? How many girls you do a week cause your a McQueen!? Son of Lightning McQueen man you must be wild!?" Lightning's eyes and Sally's widened. Hudson yelled "Your name has put so much pressure on me! I wish you weren't my dad! I wish you didn't fucking care what I did!" ran up the stairs to the bathroom to shower.. Sally sighed with a frown.. then glared at Lightning. Lightning didn't know his son felt like that though..

Sally slapped Lightning's shoulder "What was that for!?" He yelled. Sally yelled at him now "You need to apologise now! Why did you say those things!? And about Jessica and Storm!?" Lightning glared at Sal. She continued "Jessica is a good girl! And you know that. And Storm? Really Lightning!? Why did you say that?" Lightning rolled his eyes and answered "I'm just telling the truth and you know it Sally!? Jessica always finds a way to screw people around her up! And sadly that means our son to!" Sally yelled back "That is not true! They are teenagers Lightning!? They are going to be wild and young and dumb! Now you need to go up there as soon as he cools down and apologise!" Lightning shook his head and replied "No!? I'm the parent, I meant what I said and that's the end of it!" Sally didn't agree. Lightning smirked to her "I don't wanna hear another word Sally." Sally's eyes widened as he got smart with her and she yelled "Don't you dare treat me like a child!?" Lightning yelled back "Than stop taking his side!?" Sally replied "I'm not taking anyone's side!? He messed up! But your taking this to the extreme!?" Lightning rolled his eyes and yelled back "No I'm not!? If anything your just being easy on him because he's your only child!" Sally threw her hand up and yelled "And whose fault is that!?" Lightning grew furious now, "Oh so we are back with this again!?" He said loudly. Hudson could awkwardly hear his parents from the shower.. the fight just went on. It went everywhere. Hudson went to his room. Felt good being cleaned. He opens his lap top up and Skyped Jessica.

 _Hey Hud._

She could hear the yelling faintly..

 _What's going on?_

"My parents got into it and now it's just exploded into things they weren't even fighting about to begin with."

Jessica nodded.

"I can't stand listening to this.."

 _Well... come on over then._

Hudson sighed. "My dad took my keys.."

Jessica frowned.

 _Maybe I should send my dad over there. Or_

 _My mom. She could get them to calm down with some mediation._

Hudson laughed a little. He heard a door slam and the fight stopped. He sighed.

 _You okay?_

"Yeah. I'm fine." He kinda was.

 _Let's just run away then._

Hudson chuckled a bit and replied

"Where would we go?."

 _I'm thinking... Brazil. I'm sure it's fun and adventure everywhere._

Hudson nodded.

"Love you. Miss you. I'll see you at school tomorrow right?"

She nodded

 _Love you to baby._

Suddenly a knock was on Hudson's door.

"Gotta go." He snapped and shut the lap top quick.

It was his mom. She walks in slow..

"Hey." She greeted. Hudson frowned. Sally sat on his bed and he turned his desk chair facing his mom. Hudson asked "You and Dad okay?" Sally half smiled answering "Yeah. We're fine baby. But you? You scared me Hudson.. we didn't know where you went off to. And your dad told me you broke some kids leg and you were proud of it?" Hudson sighed.. he wasn't really.. not to much anyway.. Sally still went on, "And the way you talked to your Father down there? That's unacceptable. I'm sorry if the name gives you a bit of trouble..". Hudson shook his head and replied "You don't get it mom.. it's not to bad I guess.. but everyone expects so much from me just because of who my dad is..". Sally thought before saying anything back.. she then spoke "I don't? I expect the best of you because that's who you are. You do the right thing. Usually..". Hudson frowned and replied "I didn't mean to say all that to dad..". Sally nodded, "Than you need to say hay to him. Maybe tomorrow though.. he's a bit mad right now..". Hudson nodded gently. No one said a word for a few minutes.. Sally then broke the silence "What happened at school?" Hudson explained "It was Jessica's ex boyfriend. He and a few of his friends surrounded me in the locker room.. Rodney just wanted trouble and he started to get up in my face and I shoved him. Which then lead to all this." He motioned his hand over his face and body.. "While I was down I hit his knee and I gues I broke it. I didn't mean to.. he was saying nasty things about Jess in my ear and.." he stopped. Sally sighed and spoke up "I believe you. But.. Rodney's parents want an apology..". Hudson smirked and shook his head "No.. the only thing I'm sorry for is not doing that to him sooner". Sally glared at her son. He sighed and continued "Sorry.. fine.. I'll say something at school tomorrow.. if he's there Okay?" Sally stood up and kissed her son's forehead. She then offered "Want me to make you something real quick?" Hudson half smiled and answered "I am pretty hungry..". Sally smiled and left saying on her way out "I'll bring it up baby." She shut the door. He sighed.. Hudson did feel bad for the things he said to his dad..

 **Lightning is going to be taking Hudson to school in the morning himself. Hudson is going to try his best to explain and apologise..**

 **Does Lightning accept it. Get over it. He's a kid.**

 **Or...**

 **Is Lightning still upset with his son. Between fighting and running off and disobedience and then all the crap Hudson said..**


	10. Testing

Lightning began to drive Hudson to school. At first the ride was quiet.. no one said a word.. Hudson took a deep breath and spoke up, "I'm sorry.. I didn't exactly mean everything I said last night..". Lightning shook his head and yelled "What parts did you mean than!?" Hudson frowned. He didn't answer.. Lightning continued to yell "What parts Hudson!? Are you sorry you beat some kid and busted his leg!? Or how about getting smart with me! Or the part where you left and deliberately disobeyed me!?" Hudson then defends himself "Rodney was talking shit about Jessica!? You really wouldn't even let me explain! Won't you even listen to me!?" Lightning yelled "I've heard plenty!" Hudson rolled his eyes and yelled back "So I should have let Rodney beat me up and bust my leg!? That would have made you happy! Wouldn't it!?" Lightning hit the steering wheel. It frightened Hudson. Lightning answered "You need to grow up! It's time you did. Enough of me getting you out of things that You and Jessica get into! The next stupid thing you do, don't expect me or your mother to help you at all!" Hudson replied "That's fine with me! I don't need your help! I don't want your help!" That sounded familiar..

Lightning shook his head and yelled "Why are you being so difficult!" Hudson yelled back "I learned from you!" Lightning skid the truck to a stop in he dirt and yelled asking "What does that mean!?" Hudson faked a laugh and answered "LOOK! I tried saying I was sorry! But honestly I'd beat the shit out of that prick again! And I love Jessica!? Who cares if she gets into trouble time to time!? I'd do anything for her!" Lightning shook his head. He yelled at his son, "Hudson she's just some high school girl! You have your entire life ahead of you! You know what that's it. You can't see her anymore." Hudson grew so angry with his dad. "What!?" He yelled. Lightning explained "It seems that every time you get into trouble She is the source of it. So that's it. No more Jessica.!" Hudson yelled back "I'm not leaving her because you say so!?" Lightning rolled his eyes and replied "I'm doing what's best for you." Hudson hit the trucks dash then yelled "I don't care what you say. I will see her!" Lightning yelled back "And I don't care what you say! I am your father and you will do as I say!" Hudson had tears in his eyes a bit as he yelled "Mom won't allow you to do this!" Hudson played that card. Lightning growled and shouted "I don't care what your mother says! I said no! No more seeing that bitch! Got it!" Hudson and Lightning glared.. Lightning began to put he truck in drive again but Hudson opened the door and got out. "Where are you going now!" Lightning yelled as he got out the truck and slammed the door Hudson turned toward his dad and answered "I'm walking. Because I can't breathe around you! My whole life has revolved around you, your jobs and your fame! I'm done with it!" Lightning yelled back "You can't just walk!?" Hudson shouted "I don't care! If I gotta choose between you and Jess!?... I choose Jess!" Lightning's expression changed.. he frowned.. did he really push his son that far. Hudson started to walk.. Lightning called out "Wait.. Hudson Wait.." But he ignored his dad.. Lightning kicked the dirt.. mad at himself. Lightning hesitated but ran up to Hudson.

"Stop.. listen to me.." he grabbed Hudson's shoulders.. "I am just trying to look out for you." Hudson pulled away from his dad. "Hudson I'm sorry. I know you think I'm the bad guy but I'm not!" Hudson then yelled at his dad "Than Stop! Let me make my own choices okay!?" Lightning took a deep breath.. Hudson was almost an adult now.. he was starting his own career soon.. Lightning continued "Im trying to look out for you..". Hudson rolled his eyes then yelled "I don't need you to do that anymore! Let me live my life! If you want me to pay for my own shit I will! I'll buy my own car!? I can do those things on my own! I don't need you!" Lightning was hurt. Hudson was just angry.. but somewhat right. Lightning sighed. "Just get in the truck." He ordered. Hudson shook his head. Lightning yelled "Get in the truck Hudson! Now!" Hudson glared. Lightning had it. "What is with you!? You always been such a good boy and listened and now Suddenly you wanna be this!?.." Lightning didn't know what to cal his son.. Hudson turned away crossing his arms.. Lightning sighed.. "I'm sorry I failed you.. I didn't mean for my name to cause you any trouble..". Lightning walked back to the truck. Hudson frowned. Watching his dad.. Lightning started the truck up and called out "Let me get you to school..". Hudson hesitated.. but he got in and Lightning took him to school. "I'll pick you up afterwards okay?..". Hudson glared and slammed the truck door. Lightning layed his head on the steering wheel.. "What did I do.." he mumbled and groaned.. the parent behind him honked loudly.. Lightning waves hi hand up but then drove off..

Jessica caught up to Hudson once she noticed him passing by "Hey! How you sleep?" Hudson sighed with a frown and answered.. "My dad and I are still fighting. He told me I couldn't see you anymore..". Jessica gasped.. she frowned. Hudson pulled her close and mentioned though "Don't worry. I'm not letting him boss me around. We gotta dance this weekend." He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

Lightning was getting frustrated on a car in the shop. He finally threw crap at the hood and hit the car.. Sally knocked and came in.. Lightning stared at her for a moment.. He sighed... she brought her husband a drink.. "Sal about last night.. I'm" "I know Stickers..". He smiled at his love. Salt then asked "So how'd the talk with Hudson go on the way to school?" Lightning answered "He really hates me now.. I might have told him he wasn't aloud to see Jessica anymore?.." Sally's eyes widened as she yelled "Why!? That was stupid!?" Lightning frowned and continued .. "I don't get what is wrong with him lately?.. did I push him? My name surely hasn't caused all this?.. I tried so hard not to let him live in my shadow. I want him to do what he wants." Sally smiled and replied "I think you should ask your son." Lightning stared.. he answered her, "Well.. I can't take it back? Can I?" Sally thought for a moment. "Why Don't you just say he's not aloud to see her until the dance?.. give him the week. And I don't think the name is giving him this much trouble alone?" Sally added. Lightning sighed.. "Sally I have no idea what I'm doing..". Sally wrapped her arms around her man.. "It'll be okay.." Sally reassured.

Hudson was distracted at school. The time seemed to go by slow. And no phone to text Jessica or any friends..

The belle rang for next period. He waited for Jessica by her locker. She ran up. She smiled seeing Hud. "Hey." She greeted. Hudson smiled and leaned over on the locker and asked her, "How would you like to do something fun?" Jessica smiled curiously and answered "Ooh.. you have my attention." She started to switch out some books. Hudson pulled the rest of her books from her hands and put them all into her locker and grabbed her keys, "Let's ditch this place." Jessica gave an unsure look for a moment and asked "You sure? I mean I would totally. But you? Aren't you scared?" Hudson chuckled a bit. "Nah. Wanna try that Ferrari's speed out?" Jessica smiled seductively and answered "Let's do it." Hudson half smiled a bit and shut her locker. They ran out. Hudson drove.

They sped off down the Route 66. Away from the town. Hudson shifted and sped up as fast as he could. Hudson reached 208mph on the asphalt. Hudson parked the car in the dust.. smiling from the adrenaline. Jessica laughed a little and said "That was a lot of fun!" She smiled. It got quiet. Hudson asked his girl. "What happens if I do well in the race in a few weeks?" Jessica answered happily "You become the best dirt racer in the world!?" She kind giggled after saying that. Hudson nodded and asked further "and you?" Jessica's brows lowered as she thought.. "Well.. I mean I graduate and go back to school?.. I'm gonna be the next piston cup champion remember." Hudson smiled. She could do it. Hudson asked another question then, "And what about us?" Jessica frowned and answered.. "Well..I don't know?.. I never thought that far ahead? You know I don't want to get married anytime soon right!?" Hudson chuckled a bit and answered back "Me either.. but. Does that mean we gotta brake up?" Jessica replied "Well not now anyway? I don't know? I live in the now. If we do in the future... then I guess we do? I think we will both be busy in our careers.. but we can make it work I guess? Right?" Hudson nodded. Jessica spoke up "No more depressing talk though. Let's speed back up again!" She smiled. Hudson smiled to and then revved the car up and sped off as fast he could.

 **Which parent is going to receive a call that their child missed classes and hasn't turned up sense first?**

 **Cruz And Jackson Storm?**

 **Or...**

 **Lightning and Sally?**


	11. Apologise

**Thanks to you guys who are reviewing! Lightning did get a little mad there and ooc sorry!**

Jackson and Cruz were enjoying finishing a lunch together at the diner. It was so nice how Jackson had learned to love the town. His phone rang. He answered it.

"Yeah. Really?.. okay. Why? If... Great." He hung up and immediately told Cruz. "Jessica left school." Cruz frowned a bit and asked "Today?" Storm nodded and replied "and guess who isn't there to..I'm just gonna call her." He dialed her. It rang.

Jessica took out her phone. "It's my dad." Hudson got nervous and yelled "Don't answer it!?" Jessica shook he head and explained "I have to? My dad never Sally during school hours. So he either already knows I'm not at school or sepmthing has happened." She answered it and put it on speaker phone.

"Hey dad what's up?.."

 _Don't what's up me young lady. Where are you?_

"Oh.. well.. I just got bored of school today. I'm out on Route 66. Just driving.."

 _Bored of school? Really?_

"Yeah..."

 _Is Hudson with you?_

Hudson and Jessica stared at eachither for a moment. Hudson sighed and answered

"Hey there Sir.."

 _Alright both of you get your buts back to school now. I will_

 _be down there._

Jessica asked "Why do you gotta go down there?"

 _Because you have missed to many days and now I gotta try to keep your but from getting in trouble with the school. Hudson better get back there because Mcqueen will have a fit._

Hudson rolled his eyes and replied "Well with all do respect, your not my dad and I don't exactly care what he even would have to say about this."

The phone went silent for a minute hen Storm replied..

 _With all do respect young man! If you think you can talk to me like that your wrong! The way I see it is your dating my daughter! So therefore your but must get a good education! So get to school now! Or I will drag you both there myself!_

Storm hung up. Jessica spoke up "We should go." Hudson sighed and drove out and turned toward the school. They parked. They walked into the principals office.. Storm was already waiting there. And Cruz. Hudson was a bit relieved his parents weren't there. The two sat down behind them. Storm glared at his daughter.. the principal. A man, spoke up. "Hudson McQueen. I couldn't get ahold of your parents at the moment. You can wait outside." Hudson began to get up but Storm spoke up , "No. please, They were both skipping school together. I'd like to speak with both of them." Hudson swallowed as he sat back down. The principal sighed and spoke "Alright. Well, I have to advise you wait until his parents are present. Now about Jessica.. this is what?.." the man looked through some papers and continued "28th unexcused leave? Miss Jessica has missed a total of 33 days now.. Mr Storm we have policies here which we try to run by. I should Be fining you as the parents. But we can let that go.. I will need the two of you to sign an attendance agreement and ofcorse Jessica will not be aloud to participate in any activities prior to graduation. She's lucky to be graduating in my opinion." Cruz spoke up "that's not fair!?" The principal explained "That's how it goes I'm sorry." Cruz yelled "We already got her dress and everything?! It's the last dance before she graduates?!" The principal sighed and spoke up "Do you want me to let her by like we have been? She's played the fame card to many times Mrs Storm." Cruz's jaw dropped. Storm spoke up "We will sign the agreement and any fines will be payed. She won't miss another day." The principal nodded. Jessica begged "I have to go to that dance! All my friends are expecting me to show up to!?" The principal replied "I'm sorry. This is what happens..". Hudson frowned and spoke up "Hey it was me.. I asked her to skip school with me..". Storm glared. The principals eyes widened and he said to Hud, "I wouldn't expect that from you? Your always so organized and well kept." Hudson stared at the ground.. he was usually but the last few days.. "Well Anyways.. Mr.Storm.. I can't change rules for Jessica anymore. She knew. Now I'll draw out some paperwork and we can get you three out of here." The principal stood up and left for a moment.

Storm turned facing the kids and spoke up "Man, you really do look like shit." He said to Hudson. His face all bruised up. Cruz hit Storms shoulder. Storm continued, "Alright what's going on?" He asked. Hudson didn't stop looking at the floor. Jessica answered "The principal is being a jerk! That's what!" Cruz scolded "Young lady don't speak that way!" Storm observed Hudson and asked "What's going on!? Don't make me ask again." Jessica answered again. "Hudson has been fighting with his dad.." Hudson shook his head. He didn't need Storm to know that. Storm thought before speaking "That's no excuse to be dragging my daughter out of school! What's going on with your dad and you?" Hudson sighed and answered "Nothing.. just my dad being stuck up and he even told me I couldn't see Jessica anymore!? I'm tired of living in my dads shadow!" Storm shook his head and replied "I'll have a talk with him. I don't think your dad wants you living that way either." Cruz spoke up "And it really doesn't sound like Mr.McQueen to say you can't see each other anymore? I'm sure there's more to it." Hudson yelled "I got beat up at school. And he just took the other kids side basically and then I ran off for the day!" Cruz nodded "Yeah your parents were worried about you!" She said. Hudson frowned. He spoke up "I just can't take it. Everyone expects me to be just like my dad!" Storm spoke up "I think your just throwing a fit. It's not a good look either. You want to go into racing!? This is part of it. If your bloodline is racing than your gonna have people expecting you to be like them! Accept it." Hudson shook his head.. Storm continued "Quit being a child about it. a month or so you can look back and laugh at this. Believe me. You don't want a bad relationship with your dad." Cruz spoke up "And as long as I've known your dad he has always wanted to give you the best and let you live the life how you wanted. I'm sure he's just looking out for you." Jessica spoke up "So we are totally good right?" Storm answered with a half smile "Oh no. Your so grounded." Jessica glared.

The principal came back in and had them sign some paperwork. They were free to go. All but Hudson. Cruz and Jessica went outside. Storm asked the principal "Being that I'm close to his dad, Think I can take the kid?" Hudson glanced up.. the principal sighed answering "let me get ahold of his parents. I can ask them." The principal called. This time they answered.

"Yes Mrs McQueen. I'm sorry to inform you that your son left school earlier. I tried to contact you but.. yes.. oh we have him here now. I have a gentleman asking to take your son for a bit.. Jackson Storm. Yes that's right.. Alright. No you don't have to. He's not in any major trouble. Just he don't need to be doing this again. I agree. Thank you. Have a nice day mam" he hung up and then spoke to Storm "He's all yours. Mrs Mcqueen said she'd call you shortly." Storm nodded and turned to Hudson "Let's go." Hudson stood up and followed Storm. They all got into the suv Cruz drove. It was silent at first. Storm spoke up "I know y'all are just kids.. but this kinda thing has gotta stop. Especially you Jessica." Jessica stared out the window. Storm spoke to Hudson "Hey if you ever havin problems with your old man. You can talk to me. I know a few things about daddy issues." Hudson rolled his eyes. Cruz parked the car. Everyone got out Storm let his wife know "I think I'm gonna go see McQueen. Get this mess sorted out a bit." Cruz kissed her love. The kids followed her in. Storm called out to the boy "Hud. Come here." Hudson paused. Then came up as Storm instructed. "Hudson I want you to think about this thing it and your dad are fighting over. Because I'm jealous of the two of you. I'd hate to see that bond broke over some dumb things." Hudson's brows lowered as he asked "What are you jealous about?" Storm half Smiled and answered "I never had a good relationship with my dad. Your dad cares. He wants to make sure you turn out okay. I'm gonna go see him about this not seeing Jess anymore thing mostly. But I have to ask you first. What's really going on?" Hudson stared.. he didn't know. He was just upset about things. He answered Storm, "I know I messed up I guess.. but I really didn't mean to hurt that guy that badly.. he was just.. saying things about Jessica and then my dad seemed like he didn't care about my side the story and he's mad because I beat this guy up and his parents are mad. And then how he just wants me to stop acting like an idiot?.." Storm chuckled a bit and replied "Your being a kid. It's natural. I'll talk with him see what's up. You come with me then." Hudson frowned. He didn't want to. Storm took his little sports car out to Lightning's garage. He pulled up and went inside. Hudson waited in the car..

"Hey champ!" Storm called out loudly. Lightning looked mad.. Storm began "Well our kids tried skipping school." Lightning sighed and replied "Yeah.. Sal told me." Storm nodded and continued "Hudson said you've told him he's not aloud to see Jessica. What's that about?" Lightning frowned and answered. "I don't know.. I was just mad anout how the two of them keep getting into so much trouble.." Storm chuckled and replied "Nah it's not that bad. You shouldn't be so hard in the boy..". Lightning didn't say anything. Storm came closer and explained "Don't you remember high school? The parties. The girls. The cars?" Lightning did think back a little.. Storm continued "I don't know about you but I'd say both Hudson and Jessica are doing loads better than I was." Lightning sighed and agreed.. Storm spoke up "See then? So maybe take it easy on the kid. They can't go to the dance together now anyway." Lightning asked "Well I'll tell him I didn't mean it. But now he skipped school to? I mean what am I suppose to do with that!?" Storm half smiled and asked "You ever skip school?" Lightning hesitated to answer that. But he nodded. Storm asked "What did your parents do?" Lightning frowned and answered "They weren't around. I just skipped classes if I wanted to..". Storm thought about that and then continued "Well I did a few times. And my dad didn't care. And I turned out fine. Hell my dad was aweful and I'd say I turned out alright. I was a messed up kid for a while. But.. Guess I have you and Cruz to thank for that change." Lightning stared. Storm continued "They are just kids. Let Hud make a few mistakes. He's not perfect. He wants to make mistakes. That's part of growing up." Lightning sighed.. Storm patted Lightning's back and finished "Well I'll leave you to it. Hudson is outside. Want me leave him with you?" Lightning thought about it. He needed to set things right.. "Yeah. And Storm.. Thank you and.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I always blamed your girl for a lot of trouble they got into.." Storm half smiled and answered "Good. Didn't wanna have to teach you a lesson in front your son there. I'll send him in." He left.

Hudson walked in slow with his hands in his pocket.. Lightning sighed and spoke up "Sit." Hudson slowly walked over and sat down.. Lightning began saying "I am sorry for yelling at you. And telling you you couldn't see Jessica anymore. I didn't mean that." Hudson eyes lit up a bit as he asked his dad, "So I can still see her?" Lightning smiled a bit "Yes. I hope so. She's not that bad.. and you can have the Keys back but your still grounded until the dance.." He tossed them to his son. Hudson caught them. He was suprised a bit. Lightning explained "I just want you to make the right choices. And I know your still growing up. I'm trying to protect you. I want the best for you son.." Hudson listened silently as Lightning continued. "I love you Hudson. And I don't want this to keep on between us. I definitely over reacted. As your father I shouldn't have.. and I should have listened to you. I should have let you tell me.. I'm sorry." Hudson nodded and replied "I'm sorry to.. I promise I won't run off again and I definitely won't cause any more trouble." Lightning half smiled then said "Well I am glad to hear that." Hudson frowned and brought up, "But Jessica isn't aloud to go to the dance now.. she missed to many days.." Lightning sighed and answered "That doesn't quite mean she has to miss it." Hudson gave his father a weird look. Lightning explained "If you really still wanna take her out that night.. I have a few ideas I can give you." Hudson hadn't a clue. But he did want to give Jessica a nice night. She was really looking forward to that dance..

 **So!!? Glad Hey made up a bit.. So Lightning gives his son a few nice and romantic ideas for the night of the dance..**

 **Should Hudson take Jessica up to wheel well. Reserved out just for them and a few friends of theirs and have their own little romantic night and small dance there outside under the stars?**

 **Or...**

 **Should Hudson take Jessica on a nice drive and to the old drive in theater and have a more private and secluded little dance and movie with the top down in the cool night under the stars. He'd pick her favorite movie to watch to.**


	12. The dance

School was just a drag the following day. Mostly to Jessica. She was a little heartbroken that she wouldn't be able to go to the dance.. she shut her locker and leaned her head against it. All her friends were excited about it.. Hudson came up and leaned against the locker "Hey cutie." He greeted with his perfect smile.. Jessica sighed with a frown and faced him and scolded "Don't. I'm not in the mood..". Hudson nodded and replied "Upset about the dance?" Jessica yelled "Ofcorse I am!" Hudson's eyes widened. Jessica blushed and quickly apologized, "Sorry. I just really was looking forward to it. And we would have been able to dance and hang out with friends and I got the prettiest little two piece dress!" She whined. Hudson nodded and gave a hint for his plan, "Well.. what if we both did something else that night? We could have our own dance?" Jessica gave a snobbish glare and answered "Sounds lame.. all our friends wouldn't even be there?" Hudson sighed.. Jessica mentioned "I'm gonna be late and I literally am not allowed to be now.. I gotta go.." She started to walk away. Hudson pulled her back real quick and explained "I told you I had the perfect night planned. Now let me give you this night? Okay?" Jessica frowned but nodded. Hudson smiled and kissed her forehead. Jessica half smiled a bit then and brushed her hair behind one her ears. Her blue eyes sparkled.. She walked away. He gazed at her walk.. The bell rang.. "Crap!" He yelled and ran to through the halls to head to his class! "NO RUNNING MR MCQUEEN!" A teacher yelled. Hudson called back as he slowed down "Sorry!"

When school let out, Hudson was waiting to be picked up by his dad.. he noticed His girlfriend walk out. He ran up to her, "Hey. I wanna talk about plans for tomorrow night." Jessica frowned. She didn't. She was still upset about not being able to go. She stood there. Hudson explained "Alright well my dad is giving me back the privilege to drive again tomorrow. So I can pick you up. Say 7? I wanna take you up to wheel well. We can have our own little thing." Jessica groaned and replied "I guess?.. but it's not what I wanted." Hudson cocked his head a bit then back and said "I know, but.. I think you'll

like it. I'm even gonna wear my suit. You wear the dress you got Okay?" Jessica answered "Alright.. but don't be upset if I'm just not in the mood or enjoying myself." Hudson nodded. His dad honked. "Alright I will see you tomorrow night then." Hudson smiled and went off. They left. Poor Jessica was still upset..

The next day came. Hudson and his dad along with a few friend set up the place. It looked good. Hudson got dressed. A nice black suit with a black bow tie. He came down from his room with his arms opened and came down the stairs and asked as his parents were down waiting for him, "How Do I look?" Sally's eyes watered up and she placed her hand on her chest.. "You look so grown up..". She said with a sniffle. Hudson spoke softly to his mom, "Please don't cry..". Lightning rubbed Sally's back gently and commented "You look good." "Thanks dad..". Lightning handed Hudson a pair of keys. "Take the mustang tonight." Hudson gave his dad a look.. "Really?" He asked with a smile.. Lightning nodded. Hudson thanked him. Sally kissed her little boy. "Can't believe in three more weeks you'll be graduating already.. it seems like yesterday you needed help walking!.." she said. Hudson blushed a little. Lightning patted his son's back shoulder and with a smile said, "Go on. Have fun. Behave though. No trouble." Hudson nodded and answered "Yes Sir." He went on out to the garage. He got in the mustang. It was so much lower than his Jeep. He went on out and enjoyed the drive down to pick up his girlfriend. He drove fast. Shifted hard and drifted down a few curves. He had a blast with it. And it felt good to be racing speed again.

He pulled up slowly into Storms drive way and parked. He opens the door and got out heading to the door. Cruz saw him through he window she excitedly called out "He's coming Jessica! Hope your about ready!" Cruz grabbed her phone. She was definitely taking a photo of this.

Hudson knocked on the door. Storm opened the door. "Well you look nice. Face is looking a bit better to." Storm said as he half smiled. He gave his hand forward. Hudson shook storms hand.. nervously. Cruz complimented as he came inside "You look so handsome. You really do look like your dad." She smiled and took a photo. "You ready to see Jessica?" Cruz asked. Hudson smiled and answered "As I will ever be.." he joked nervously. Storm stepped outside. Cruz smiled. Storm came back in. She set Hudson by the end of the stairs. "Alright you stand her and we are gonna have Jessica walk out and down just like the movies." Hudson was a little nervous and embarrassed. Cruz called out "Alright Come on down babe!" Jessica came out and walked down. Hudson stared up at her.. she looked amazing.. Cruz stood there snapping photos. Storm stopped her after a few and softly told his wife to enjoy the moment.. he black hair was up in a fat bun and her two piece lace top and flowing bottom was perfect with her tan skin.. she stopped in front of Hudson.. "Wow.. you look perfect.." he said. Jessica smiled. Storm spoke up "Ofcorse she does. She always does." Jessica laughed a little and blushed "Don't embarrasse me dad..". Hudson spoke up noticing her nice heels, "You'll need sneakers." Cruz handed her daughter her shoes. Jessica gave a weird look to her boyfriend. Storm half smiled. Storm then spoke up "Hudson go ahead and pull your car around. I wanna walk my daughter out." Jessica smiled at her father.

Hudson nodded and went out to his car. He got in and started it. He noticed a brown bag in the passenger seat?.. a stick it note taped to it. Hudson grabbed the note off the bag and read it.

 _You'd better not need these!_

 _-J_

Hudson crinkles the note up and opened the bag up.. his eyes widened.. it was a box of protection.. he put the box back into the bag and shoved it under the seats and pulled around to the door. Jackson proudly walked his girl to Hudson's car. He helped her in. Storm shut he door and spoke sternly "Now y'all two have fun and behave." Jessica nodded and smiled. Storm stared at Hudson. "Be smart.." he said. Hudson nodded nervously. Storm patted the roof of the car and they were off. Cruz smiled. Storm watched them leave. His girl was growing up. They drove slow. Jessica petted the door of the car. "Wow.. kinda old ain't it?" She said. Hudson chuckled and replied "Yeah. I almost prefer the Jeep." Hudson parked the car near a few others. Jessica recognized most of them.. "Hey?.. are those?.. Are those our friends cars? Are they here?" Hudson got out and opened the door for his girlfriend. He walked her to the main outdoor area of wheel well. The lights strung up, soft music, low lights, it was beautiful. Tables were moved out the way for an area to dance in. A bartender served teen friendly drinks. Jessica ran to her friends. They all complimented each others dresses. "I can't believe you guys ditched the dance for this!?" Her Friends laughed a bit and answered how they would do anything for her. She was their best friend and such.. Hudson greeted the guys. They all had a good time hanging out. Hudson and Jessica danced. It was nice. Jessica had her hand around Hudson's neck. He had his on her waste. Once it got late Hudson took her out in the mustang for a short drive. They chatted and laughed a bit. Hudson pulled by the falls.. the night made it beautiful. They parked.

Jessica spoke up. "This night has been perfect.. thank you babe.." she layed her hand on his knee..

Hudson got a little nervous. Jessica leaned into his shoulder and continued "We could end this night with a bang to..". She slid her hand up. But as tempting as she was it felt to weird after what Jackson left.. Hudson pushed her hand away and replied "Not tonight baby..". Jessica rolled her eyes. He took her home.

Hudson walked her to the door. They gazed and stared at eachother.. Jessica spoke first.. "Well.. thanks again Hudson.. couldn't have been better. And my mom is probably spying right now so you know.." she giggled a bit. Hudson chuckled and took her hands and replied "Your welcome." They gazed. Jessica leaned up on her toes and kissed him quick and soft.. she let go and set herself down. She then let go his hands and opened her house door and went inside. Hudson smiled at her as she closed the door. Hudson felt so happy and satisfied with how the night went.

 **Awe. Loved this little story. So our choice is for the future! We are gonna skip ahead to Baja California next! The Storm family is gonna travel up with the McQueen's and support Hudson. Sky to finally!! So Hudson is going to be competing against older and bigger drivers. He is going to be testing one the smaller tracks like all the competitors. So!?...**

 **Does Hudson's driving impress the other racers? Showing he has definitely got skill.**

 **Or..**

 **Does Hudson find out that this maybe more difficult than he thought?.. that these racers mean business.**


	13. This could be life changing

The two families made their way over the California. They all stayed together in this huge mansion like home they rented out. They all headed to the track on the paper. Hudson made sure to have the invite ready to show and get in. The two families walked over to the gate. It was a very crowded place. There were a lot of girls in bikinis or at least bikini tops. Storm watched Hudson close only to see his reaction of Jessica.

They got to the guard at the gate. Hudson spoke up "Um.. I'm here to race?..". The man gave Hudson and his family and friends a strange look. He spoke up, "You mean for the race? Like to watch?" Hudson shook his head and answered "No. I got an invite." The man laughed. Storm and Lightning kinda stared at each other for a moment.. Hudson showed the invite from Dave Jones. The man paused.. he then opened the gate and apologised. The families went in.

There was music loudly being played. People bumping into each other. They weaves through the crowd. Making there way up to the front with the other racers. They stood there for a moment "You nervous?" Lightning asked his son, Hudson lightly nodded. He was. He really was. Storm spoke up "Hey I got your back if trouble starts. Lord knows you can't fight well." Lightning glared and replied "Yeah well it's not gonna come down to that." Storm rolled his eyes and answered back "Well if it does. I got your back." Dave noticed them and waved and walked up. "So glad you made it Hudson!" That accent. He shook hands with Hudson and then Lightning. Dave noticed Storm and his family. "Hey everyone, enjoy yourselves Alright. Where's your car?" Hudson answered "In the trailer." Dave smiled and replied "Great. Let's get it unloaded. We are gonnna let the racers practice on the small oval track up here. Tomorrow is he big event!" Hudson smiled nervously. Lightning spoke up, "I'll get his ride. Where do I need to take it?" Dave answered "Why don't you, Hudson and I get it and I'll show you Okay?" Lightning nodded and patted his son's back. The three of them went on to get the car. A bigger and kinda good looking man bumped into Cruz and Jessica. The young man had Brown hair. Tan. He was shirtless and had a drink in his hand. He definitely gave Jess the up down. He spoke up to her "Hey baby? Wanna come with me?" Jessica bit her lips looking at his hard abs. Storm pulled his daughter by her shoulders and scolded the boy, "Not eighteen, back off!" The guy threw his hands up innocently.. Jessica mumbled "Don't Be embarrassing." Storm shook his head to her. Sky ran up and grabbed the guys arm and mentioned "But I'm not." She winked. The guy took her hand and they began to walk into the The crowd. Storm yelled "Sky!? Get back here?" Cruz rolled her eyes and spoke up "Let her have fun." Storm glared at his wife. Sally watched and waited for her son to pull out.

Lightning came back up behind Sally. She jumped a bit when he grabbed her hips.. "Just me!" He announces loudly. Sally smiled and explained. "Sorry there's just so many people here." Lightning smiled. Then Hudson pulled up in his little car. He parked it. Dave welcomed him out again. Lightning and Sally looked on. Lightning spoke up "Well.. he's on his own a bit here." Sally sighed with a worried motherly look.

Dave introduced Hudson to the other racers. Then he had to go mingle a bit with some important people. A female driver came up to Hudson. She had red curly hair. Kinda looked like a 50s pin up model. She wore red lipstick. She smacked gum in her mouth. She giggled a little and spoke up "Awe... Dave robbed the cradle with you didn't he?." Hudson opened his mouth to speak but the woman continued "Im Aida. You must be fresh outa high school huh?" Hudson answered "Well.. um.. yeah." He didn't wanna say he was still in it technically. One the men came up. These people had to be in early and mid 20s. Suddenly Hudson felt really small.. really young.. the man spoke up staring at Hudson "This Guys gotta be lost?.. did you wonder from your parents? I can still smell that new baby smell on him." He laughed a bit. Another man came up and defended "Don't tease the boy. He's Lightning McQueens kid." This guy had dark purple hair.. looked funny. He spoke up to Hud, "That's Pistol. He's all bark no bite. Call me Fritz." Hudson half smiled and replied "I'm Hudson." Pistol rolled his eyes. Aida spoke up "Your the one they say is a future legend." Pistol added "We will see about that." He glared at Hudson. Hudson smiled nervously.. Fritz spoke up patting the kids back, "Why don't you go out there and get a few laps in. Show us all what we are up against!" Hudson swallowed hard.. he headed nervously to his car.. the three of those racers watching. Hudson sat inside his ride.. "Alright.. don't be nervous. It's just like any other dirt track. Just trying to impress these guys.. they are only older than you. Don't mean they are better.." he buckled up and put his helmet on. Dave came back around. He smiled seeing that Hudson was about to practice a bit. He came up to the other three racers. They greeted Dave. Aida asked "Where did you pick the baby up?" Dave chuckled and answered "I didn't know he was so young at first. But he's good. You'll see. He will be one to watch." Pistol rolled his eyes and spoke "I'm gonna head out with him. Shake him up a bit." He winked. They all watched Hudson take off! Pistol a lap behind him.

Pistol shot up behind Hudson. Dave and the other racers watched. The crowd watched to ofcorse now. Dust flew from the dirt and sand. Pistol bumped Hudson's rear tire sending him into a spin. Pistol went ahead. Hudson spit to a stop.. he hit the gas and shifted back. Pistol laughed as he saw the dust behind him. He looked to his side and yelled "What!?" The kid was right beside his door.. he gunned it getting ahead and cut in front of Hud. Made Hudson swerve a bit. But Hudson slowed and sped to Pistol's other side. They were driving side by side. Hudson tried to get ahead before the turn. He would need to. The racers cheered for Hudson. Mostly because they knew it would make Pistol frustrated and it was funny.

Pistols slammed a bit into Hudson side. It slammed Hudson into the side line. Dust flew up and Hudson car jumped over a few rocks. More like hopped. Pistol gained ahead and gunned it. Hudson has to slow down and get back on the track.. Once he was back on it he gunned it. He didn't have far before Pistol reaches the start and finish line. Hudson gained enough he was riding Pistol's bumper. The last turn came up. Hudson shit around. Turn right to go left... the racers watched a little suprised as Hudson shot around Pistol and cut in front of him as the track straightened out. The crowd loved watching the racers. Hudson crosses the line first. Pistol right behind him. Hudson came to a stop. Pistol behind him. Hud got out and took off hisnhemlemt leaving it in the car. Pistol did the same. Hudson smiled and breathed heavy a bit form adrenaline. He stared at Dave, Aida and Fritz. He saw his parents and friends coming up behind them. Suddenly he felt his shoulder pulled and he was slammed against his car. His back against the side of it. Pistol had shoved him there.

"No one drafts my ass!" Hudson eyes widened. Kinda afraid he was about to get punched right in the face by this guy. Then suddenly Pistol was shoved down to the ground hard. Hudson stared.. Pistol looked up and yelled "Who do you think you are!" Storm helped the guy up "Just someone you don't wanna mess with." Pistol recognized the man. "Your the nascar driver." Pistol laughed "All you know how to do is drive circles!" Dave walked up and got between Pistol, Hudson and Storm and spoke up "Alright. No one likes each other got it. Pistol he'sliterately just a kid. We don't need a law suit." Pistols eyes widened as he yelled "What!? You got a kid here!?" Dave answered "Yes. He's really good. You just raced out here with him?" Storm smarted off saying "Yeah, hows that feel Pistol? Got beat by a kid? You must not be that impressive." Pistol growled. Storm smarted again "What a dumb name? Pistol? Think your guns faulty there." Pistol shook his head. Storm

Smiled. It wasn't clever but the kid was mad and that's what Storm aimed for. Hudson stood there unsure what to say. Storm said toward Hud, "I got your back. I told you." Pistol walked off. The racers were impressed a bit. Dave spoke up "I'm sorry about that but... Hudson that kinda thing happenes at these races. Be ready." Dave walked off. Hudson frowned. Storm faced him and asked "I'll teach you to defend yourself if you want." Hudson didn't reply. Sally ran up and asked "You Okay baby!" Hudson blushed as some the racers laughed a bit. Even Lightning noticed. Lightning gently pulled Sally back and spoke to his wife, "You can't baby him here.. it'll make things harder for him and the other racers tease him." Sally realized Lightning was right and reluctantly backed away.. the two families met back up eventually everyone. Even Sky.

They went back to the huge place and had dinner together. Shortly as everyone was dying down for bed. Sally was sitting with her husband. Cruz was tired and already headed to bed. Sky was messing on her phone next to Hudson. And Jessica was sitting on top of Hudson lap, all watching RSN. Storm came up and motioned for Hudson and Jessica to get up as he spoke "Come here Hudson. Wanna try something. Jessica got off and sat back down. Hudson stood up facing Storm. Everyone stared when they heard Storm say "Try and hit me." Hudson gave a confused look.. Storm repeated. "Go on. Take a free shot. I'll be fine. Don't worry. Hit however you want." Storm half smiled. Hudson glanced at his parents. Lightning shrugged. Hudson took a quick punch toward Storm but Storm caught Hudson's fist and pulled it back.. "Your predictable and weak." Hudson pulled his hand away. Storm continued "You should have been able to keep me from moving your arm. I could have broke your arm if I wanted." Hudson frowned. Storm motioned and said "Try again." Hudson hesitated. Hudson then tried shivering Storm down. Storm did stagger but didn't fall. Hudson gave up and stood straight up. Storm commented "Now that's just sad." Lightning glared. Storm continued "This is a mans sport. Your just a kid. You're gonna need to toughen up. If you don't wanna fight your gonna need to intimidate." Hudson frowned.. Storm got up in Hudson's face. It made Hudson nervous. Storm explained, "You can make even the biggest man cower if you seem confident enough.. don't be afraid. Don't show fear..". Storm backed down. Hudson got the point.

Hudson along with everyone else went to bed. He was about asleep when he heard his door creek. He didn't see anyone?.. he looked around. Suddenly a hand placed over his mouth. He glanced at the figure.. "Ssshhhh" it was Jessica. She let go of his mouth.. Hudson asked whispering "What are you doing?" She snuggles up beside him and answered "It's cold in my room." A She was only wearing a loser tank top and some tight undergarments.. "I wonder why?" He quietly joked. Jessica pressed her body against Hudson and explained "Your so warm. Like a heater. You could be my personal heater." Hudson shook his head and answered that "No? That's just weird." Jessica asked her boyfriend "Are you ready for tomorrow?.." Hudson hesitated and sighed "Well.. I guess. I'm just nervous. I'm actually kinda scared.. these guys are good.. I watched them practice.. they have been doing this a while.." Jessica kissed his neck.. Hudson. Pushed her away gently and asked "Are you trying to start things?" Jessica smiled and kissed his neck more. That answered his question. They did make out a little bit. But that's about it. Hudson was way to nervous about the parents being rooms away and the race to..

Race day! The racers all gathered at the meeting zone. Dave there explained with his accent. Family and friends got special seating near monitors to watch from the helicopter cameras. "So racers. Future racers I should say. Out of the eight of you.. only two will make it into this league. We are going to have three events. You will be rated on style, skill, and stunts. And ofcorse if you place in the top two. So at the end of the day. We will have two of you signed up and ready for next season. Where two of you will begin your career and travel round the world and race everywhere. You can make a name for yourself." One racer joked "Yeah except this kid.." two racers laughed. Joking about Hudson. Dave explained "No pit stops. No help. These three races are short compared to what you'll be doing if you succeed. If you kill your car I'm afraid your out. So let's race!"

The first race was a timed event. Just to see how fast each driver could be. They went one at a time here.

Hudson was the last to race. He drifted and turned and moved well. He didn't spin around or crash. He made good time. He won first in this event. Pistol and Aida right behind him. Hudson was very excited to do so well in the first event. But the second event was a race. All the drivers lined up side by side. They revved their engines loudly. It made Hudson a little nervous.

Hudson family and friends cheered him on. And then.. they were off.

Hudson was left completely in the dust by the other racers.. he gunned it to catch up. His heart was racing. He was sweating.. he wanted this. He pushed through. He passed one racer. But he knew that wasn't enough.. the road narrowed really small. Everyone stared to bump together. It proved to be a challenge. Hudson hadn't raced like this before.. but he seemed to be making it through okay. A tight hairpin turn cane up unexpectedly. Hudson alomost missed it and hit the wall but he slid and drifted. He got control before anything. Hudson has no idea what place he was in. It was to dusty and fast to tell. A jump ahead into some mud. It splashed up the windshield he had to use his wipers.. there wasn't usually mud back home... he tailed behind three other racers. Hudson was going to fast by accident on a turn and hit the rear end of the driver he was tailing. Luckily the driver didn't spin out or anything..

Hudson was doing good. He drive a little close to a ledge though.. he scared him. It scared his parents to.. "He's going to get hurt!.." Sally said afraid for her son. Lightning watched the screen closely.. this was part of it if his son wanted this style of racing..

Hudson pushed on. He was fine. There was another jump ahead. But he didn't know it. He took the jump and his car slid off track in the air. It rammed the side into a telephone pole air touched ground.. Knocking down the pole and spun around facing a tree. Sally covered her eyes into Lightning chest. Afraid her son was hurt!..

He didn't move. Him or the car for a moment..

Hudson looked Round. He felt dazed.. suddenly it felt so much brighter out.. he looked at the dash. The car was still running.. he put his hand on the gear shift.. he groaned a bit.. but he reversed the car. His friend and family a little astonished that he kept on.. but he did..

At first it was difficult. Hudson felt dizzy.. but after a few minutes he felt alright.. he gunned it and kept on. He hit another jump but took it well. He was definitely in the back now though. Hudson suprised himself when he noticed he could see the racers ahead. He caught up on some tight turns. He was now right behind them. The finish line was ahead. Hudson crosses railing behind another driver. 8th place. He lost. But the officials were more less impressed by his ability to keep on.. Hudson came to a stop. His Parents ran out to him as he opened the door. He struggled with the seat belts.. he staggard and fell as he got out.. Lightning kneeled down to his son and helped him pull his helmet off. Hudson looked at his dad. The hot sun beamed in his eyes.. Hudson took deep breaths.. Lightning grabbed his son's shoulders and looked into his eyes and called his name a few times. Hudson looked daze still. Lightning called

For medics. They ran up in a moment. Hudson started laughing a litttle. Hudson spoke up "There's no telephone poles in nascar.." Lightning shook his head with a smile. At least Hudson would be alright. He was fine. Just sore and shook up. Dave came up after Hudson was checked out. Hudson was with his family and friends.

Dave spoke up "You Alright kid?" Hudson nodded. Dave continued. "That was great out there. Are you still going to race in the final event?" Hudson answered "plan to..". Sally didn't like the idea.. but it was Hudson's choice. Dave nodded and replied "I'm glad. You be careful this round. Okay?" Hudson agreed. Sky walked up wiping grease off her hands.. "The car will make it as long as you don't take any hard jumps or hits..". Lightning walked Hudson to his car. "Hey.. I am proud of you. No matter what okay?" Hudson nodded. Lightning patted his son's back gently and left him to it. Hudson got in and starts the car and drove up to the line with the other racers..

Once they took off Hudson was left in the dust again! He tried catching up. He gunned it. Taking the turns slow. His friends and family watched. Slowly Hudson made his way to fourth. Tailing behind third. Forth right behind him. Some brush covered and boulder. Hudson turned sharp to miss it! He was fine. He drifted right by it. But as he done that Hudson rammed the side of another racer... he felt that.. Hudson pushed on. Now in third! The race was half over. Hudson was keeping steady in third! He drove close to the cliff edge again.. his family watched close nervously. Hudson jumped off the cliff base partially but landed on the short jump on the other side where it picked up! Sally was just relieved he made it! The finish line was coming up. He held his place...

He took third! Hudson won third place!.. honestly Hudson felt relieved to be done racing for the day. He was sweaty and covered in dirt and exhausted. The racers stood lined up. Awaiting the two drivers picked!

The first name was called out. Charles Lopez!

The team cheered for their driver who was picked.

Then the second and final driver..

 **So!!?? Do the officials pick Hudson McQueen!?**

 **Yes?**

 **Or...**

 **No?**


	14. Goodbye for now

Hudson McQueen. They announced. His family cheered and clapped for him. As did the Storms. Hudson has made it. After enjoying his victory of being chosen along with Lopez. A week later he along with his friends and girlfriend graduates school. Hudson tip of his class. His parents were proud. Now Jessica got accepted into the racing school. In Florida. Her parents were proud ofcorse to! Summer went by and fall came quickly.. it came time Jessica had to leave for school.. they were growing up. And this was part of it. Hudson would be leaving ina few months to start his traveling career..

Hudson took Jessica out for dinner and afterwards they parked the Jeep out by the falls.. it was a beautiful and chilliest night. The sound of the falls made it even better and relaxing. Jessica leaned on Hudson's shoulder. Hudson spoke softly to her.. "I wish you didn't have to leave already..". Jessica sighed with a smile and answered "I know.. but.. I want this. I want to become the racer my dad and mom were." Hudson smiled. Jessica leaned upward and mentioned "Besides? You got your big fancy racing career already! It is my turn to get there now." Hudson nodded. Jessica continued "At least you didn't decide to take in nascar like your dad. Cause I'd hate to have to beat you and kill your manly ego." Hudson chuckled a bit. He was happy about vexing a dirt track off road racer. It was a lot more fun for him. Jessica leaned in and they kissed. But it was different.. Hudson gave Jessica an odd look and asked "What's wrong?" Jessica had a different expression. She looked happy with a soft smile. But she seemed upset?.. Jessica layed her hand on Hudson's and amdswerd. "Well.. I have really thought about this.." Hudson asked "About what?" Jessica continued slow, "Well.. I don't want us to hold eachither back and we are gonna barely see eachither anymore.." Hudson caught on. He pulled away and asked "You wanna brake up?" Jessica didn't mean it to be horrible. She explained "Well I want us... I wanna make sure to work 100% on my career.. I'm sorry.." Hudson sighed.. he thought about it before saying anything. It hurt. It really hurt.. but maybe she was right... Jessica continued "I really do love you. But we want different things.. and I am not ready to marry anyone. I love you but I'm not ready for something serious. Not until I get my career ready. And you'll be gone all the time. I'll be out of state?.. please understand..". Hudson frowned. He did understand.. it just hurt because he loved her.. but what did he expect. He knew her plans.. he knew she'd leave one day.. he looked at Jessica. Gazed into her eyes.. "I love you to.. if that's what you want.." he said even though it hurt.. Jessica smiled and replied "But we have tonight still.. let's enjoy it.. okay baby..". Hudson nodded...

Jessica left for Florida. Not long a few months later Hudson left to start his career. His parents went with him the first year.. his dad the second year.. then he went alone. He was doing great at it. He didn't win the championship the past two years. The bird year came and he did though! His parents were proud.

Jessica graduated school. She would start a nascar career next year. So she planned. Jessica enjoyed being home for a few months. It was different without Hudson there. She would see his Jeep out every so often when Lightning and Sally drove it around to keep it up. Hudson left it sense he was never in one place for to long enough to take it with him.. Jessica missed him. But it'd been nearly four years sense she saw him. Things changed.

It was the first week of December. Radiator springs was getting ready for Christmas as usual. Hanging up lights and decor and such. Jessica miss Hudson. She hadn't seen him and rarely spoke to him. He changed a bit after racing a year or so.. he stopped coming home during his two month brake.. started getting busy with his career and places and people.. But she broke them up.. she decided that is what she wanted.. she watched as some the townsfolk decorated.

 **I know it's sad.. four years gone by. Hudson is now ahampion off road racer. He's good. He hasn't been home in a while so!!??**

 **Should Hudson come home for Christmas!!?**

 **Yes**

 **Or..**

 **No**


	15. People change

**Gonna remind you guys. Age wise, jess and Hud are say 22 now.**

Jessica pulled up in her parents drive way. She just returned home from buying more Christmas lights for the house. Her mom and dad were outside. Putting up a really old looking Santa. Jackson was hooking the old thing up and complaining "Remind me.. why do we put this thing out every year?." He struggled getting it to balance. It was a little over half his size. Cruz giggled a bit and answered "It's cute! It's like a really old tradition." Jackson took a deep breath as he finally had the thing upright and replied "Well I think it's creepy. Look at it!? It's missing an eye?" Cruz stared at the kinda faded and scraped up eye missing Santa. Jackson added, "What kid would wanna see a one eyed Santa with a half lit smile?" Cruz laughed. Jessica came up "Got the lights." She handed them to her mom. "Thanks sweetie." Cruz thanked her daughter. The Santa really did look creepy.. Jessica stared at it and mentioned "I feel like it's looking into my soul with his freaky eye..". Jackson chuckled a bit. Cruz shook her head and went into the house. A few minutes later she came back out and yelled at her husband and Jess, "Hey don't forget Jackson! I want you to pick up something for me to make to take to the party tonight!" Jackson waved and answered back "I got it babe! Don't worry!" Cruz went back inside. Jessica then asked her father, "What party tonight?" Jackson was untangling some more lights as he answered. "Yeah, Mcqueen is throwing a little welcome home thing for his kid." Jessica's eyes widened and she asked further "Hudson? Hudson is coming home?" Jackson nodded and answered "That's what I heard. Hey hold this." Jackson handed his daughter some strand of lights. Jackson noticed his daughter seemed a bit giddy. "You should come with us tonight. I'm sure Hudson wouldn't mind seeing you again." Jessica smiled helping her father untangle the lights. Jackson smirked "I hate that your mom makes us put these things up every year..". Jessica smiled and shook her head.

Evening came. Jessica was definitely gonna go. She was a little excited and a little nervous. Seeing Hudson in person after years.. they both grown up a lot. She went through her closet. Trying to find something nice. She threw tons of cute dresses out on the floor. Cruz knocked on her door and came in. "Wow.. did your closet throw up?" She joked. Jessica answered while sorting through her closet. "I'm just finding something nice." Cruz looked all over the floor. Cruz sat down on her daughter's bed and spoke up "You still like him don't ya?" Jessica stared. She wasn't sure how to answer. Cruz continued "Just.. Don't be upset if things don't work out. People change baby.. I don't want you giving your hopes up." Jessica smiled and nodded. "I know mom." Cruz smiled at her daughter. Then got up and grabbed a cute little black dress. It was a mid length one with a dipped in middle down the chest. "I like this one. It's classy but a little reveal. Not to much." Jessica smiled and answered "It's perfect. Thanks mom." Cruz handed the dress to her daughter and left. Jessica got ready quickly. Making sure she looked nice. Her mom was right. This dress was nice.

Jessica was a little late. She drove herself in her old Ferrari. She pulled up and parked she saw the Jeep. And Lightning's mustang. Hudson must already be here that meant. It'd be odd if he and Sally drove Separately.

Jessica looked good. An even natural tan. Perfect make up. Her shiny straight black hair came just about her chest under her shoulder. It made the dress look good. It fit tight to her hourglass figure. She had filled out sense high school. Jessica plumped up in places and thinned in others. She grew up. She looked around. She didn't see Hudson. He must of been inside the cafe. It was reserved and rented out for the night. Jessica got out the car. She stepped closer to the cafe. She caught a glimpse of Hudson. He had definitely been working out. He had big arms. Upper body. He looked good. He grew up to. His hair was cut nicer. Short. He still had his 70s shades. He had on a white t shirt and nice faded jeans and black sneaker. Some kinda dog tag like thing round his neck. Jessica smiled and walked into the diner. He didn't seem to notice her at first. She came in and was greeted by a few people. She kept glancing at Hudson. Maybe he didn't remember her... it had been years?.. she gave up and sighed sitting down. Then someone sat down next to her. It was Hudson.

"Hey." He greeted. Jessica smiled. She looked at him.. he looked really good up close. Yeah he definitely had been working out. "Hey there yourself." She greeted back. Hudson half smiled and took off the glasses. Jessica laughed a little bit and spoke up "You don't need sunglasses indoors and at night? Your not that cool." Hudson chuckled a bit. Jessica commented him, "You look good. Have you been workin out?" She grabbed his arm a bit. Hudson smiled and replied "A little. But you look amazing. And just wow.." Jessica blushed a bit. Hudson stared at her for a moment "Been a few years hasn't it?" He mentioned. Jessica nodded and asked "How's it feel traveling and racing around the world? And now you finally won your first championship!?" She said with a huge grin. Hudson nodded and leaned in the chair answering "Well.. it's great. It can get a bit lonely." Jessica rolled her eyes. Hudson leaned into her and asked softly "What will it take to get you in my place tonight?" Jessica's eyes widened. She didn't expect that but.. people change. Jessica laughed a bit and answered. "With you? Oh thats gonna take dinner, some catching up and a whole lotta wine." She joked. Hudson smiled and replied "Done. I'll pick you up at what? Let's say 8?" Jessica laughed and answered "It's like six now? Your parents are thrilled to see you and you don't even have your own place." Hudson smiled and replied "That is part of the down fall of traveling so much. Still don't have my own place. But there is this really nice hotel up the pass. I heard the owners are real reasonable." Jessica rolled her eyes. Hudson spoke up "Did you miss me?" Jessica shoved his shoulder a bit and answered "Not sure yet." Hudson replies "Well I'll make you miss me after tonight." Jessica stared. She wasn't sure if she like Hudson being so.. so.. Different. He wasn't like this before. So up front?.. so cocky?

Jessica turned away. Hudson sighed and grabbed her hand and spoke softly "I missed you Jess." She looked back at him. Jessica gazed into his eyes.. she did miss him. "So no girlfriend for the dirt boy? I'd figured you had one or two?" Hudson shook his head and answered "Well I don't do serious relationships." Jessica's eyes widened. That wasn't the Hudson she knew before?.. Hudson noticed her facial expression and explained "I travel to much. It'd be to hard to have a girlfriend in one country while I was in two to three different countries a month. We'd never talk or see each other, you know?" Jessica asked "So what? You just hit and run now?" Hudson hesitated. He wanted to be honest. He answered Jess, "Well I can't say I haven't." Jessica nodded slow. He changed a bit obviously. Jessica made up an excuse "You know I'm tired. I think I'm gonna just head to bed shortly. Been helping my parents with Christmas decorations." She laughed a bit fakely. Hudson frowned and replied as he stood up. Jessica looked him down. He did look good everywhere. He grew up nice.. Jessica blinked a few times then looked up at Hudson's face, Hudson spoke "Well.. I am gonna chat a bit with a few other friends. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow then?" Jessica thought about it.. she asked "How long are you staying?" Hudson answered with a smile, "Few weeks. Then I'm gonna go ahead and head to Australia early. Got a... um.. a friend down there I'm gonna kinda hang out with before the season." Jessica glared. "Friend?" She asked. "This friend a man or a woman?" Jessica asked once more. Hudson hesitated and answered "A friend." Jessica nodded. Must be a woman.. she frowned and stood up and spoke with a harsh tone "Well it's been nice seeing you. Glad your doing well in your career. Night." She grabbed his hand and shook it and walked out. Hudson stared. He watched her leave the diner. She must of been upset?..

Hudson followed her out and grabbed her arm near her car and asked her "What's with you? Are you mad at me or something?" Jessica pulled her arm away answering "No? I.. maybe? I don't know? I just expected different?..". He gave her a weird look and asked "Different? What do you mean?" Jessica frowned "I don't know.. you changed. I thought I'd love seeing you. I mean I do love seeing you but.. you just?.." Hudson's brows lowered as he replied "okay I see.. What did you think? That we'd meet after years of not even talking and just fall in love again? That's not how things work Jess? I've grown up. And honestly I'm not looking for anything serious?" Jessica's eyes widened "I know. You just want to hook up with me for a night. You made that clear." She said back rudely. Hudson sighed.. he didn't want to make his friend mad. Or upset. But he did move on. It hurt all those years ago but he was a kid. A child. He moved on so he could go on with his career. Like Jessica said. Hudson finally replied "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come across that way exactly. I mean yeah I'd love to hook up. I mean look at you? You look great. But I have missed you. A lot. I just know that right now I don't want a relationship. And I'm sorry if that's what you came looking for.." Jessica turned away. She didn't know what she came looking for.. this was not how she thought tonight would go.. Hudson spoke up again, "You changed to.. I thought that you'd be thrilled that I wanted to.. I don't know.. I'm sorry." Jessica shook her head "I grew up. I stopped being so.. reckless." Hudson frowned. He didn't know how to make this better. Jessica opened her car door and got in. Hudson shut the door for her. She went on home. Disappointed a little and a little heart broken..

Morning came. Jessica headed out to get some breakfast. She saw Hudson's Jeep as she parked. She sighed. Why did he have to change.. She missed him and wanted him so much.. She got out. White t shirt and jeans with a red leather jacket. She looked hot really. Hudson noticed her outside as she walked into the diner. He smiled seeing her. He waved at her. She stared a moment. She waved back then sat down alone. Hudson observes for a moment. He felt bad. He went over and sat in front of her. "Hey." He greeted and winked. Jessica smiled. Hudson spoke up "Could I possibly take you out tonight?" Jessica stared. Thinking about the other night. She answered "Why? I know what your after already?" Hudson Leaned back. Regretting saying that last night now. Hudson continued though "Alright..". He didn't know how to convince her now. Jessica asked "I really miss the old you..". Hudson glared and replied "I'm still me? I just don't want a relationship? You wanted the same thing not a few years ago? Look I'm not gonna date you just so we can brake up again? It hurts people? I'm not getting hurt or hurting you?" Jessica frowned. She didn't regret her choice years ago. It was the smart and right thing to do.. but.. Jessica sighed. Hudson added "Let me take you out tonight. Have a good fun night. Out in Cali. I got this party I was going to. I'd love to bring someone like you along." Jessica stared.. unsure.. Hudson spoke up "Its on the beach. In a beach house. You can wear something cute." He winked. Jessica smiled and rolled her eyes. Hudson stood up and grabbed her hand and kissed it gently and softly spoke "Ill see you tonight. I'll pick you up a little after five." He walked away. Jessica stared. She knew it could lead to a night with him.. She wondered if she could make Hudson change his mind... fall in love with her again?.. she sighed.

 **Should Jessica go to the beach party with Hudson?**

 **he's just trying to get lucky it seems like.. but it could be nice to have a good time and relax a bit and get to hang out with him.. would it really be so bad to have some fun?**

 **Or...**

 **Jessica doesn't want to have a one night with Hudson so she won't even go with him and risk getting drunk or anything and doing something she might regret.**


	16. After party after math

The day went on. It was getting near five. Jessica watched the clock a bit. She was still unsure about going.. Cruz walked in. Noticing her daughters face.. Cruz asked "Hey. Something bothering you?" Jessica looked at her mother.. Cruz's hair was cute shoulder length and straightened. She had gained weight with her age a bit. She just got older.. Jessica answered. "I think Hudson's changed to much..". Cruz frowned. She knew her daughter loved him before and wanted to have that love back.. Cruz sat down with her.. Jessica continued "I think he just wants to sleep with me..". Cruz thought before answering her kid, "Should I get you a taser?" She joked. Jessica smiled and answered "No!?" She laughed a bit. Cruz explained "Sometimes people just need reminded who they are. Or who they were. You know your dad wasn't always so sweet and easy going?" Jessica gave a confused stare and asked "He wasn't?" Cruz laughed with that cute snort of hers "No! Gosh!, your dad was dramatic and childish and.. it was like he hid himself in a shell. I had to crack away at it just to get to his heart." Jessica stared. Cruz continued "There were Times I wondered if it was worth it. Because every time I got that glimpse of a loving and perfect man?.. he'd snap and bounce back to being this selfish arrogant idiot." Jessica nodded and asked "What finally changed?" Cruz thought for a moment. "Well.. I guess the last stunt..we will call it.. that he pulled. It was bad. It almost tore us apart. But.. we worked it out and he never went back to being closed up and mean again?..". Jessica asked "So you think maybe Hudson is?.. hiding?" Cruz giggled answering "No?.. I mean maybe racing and getting famous has gotten to his head?.. it happens." Jessica kept asking "So what should I do? Hudson wants to take me to this party in California tonight..". Cruz sighed and paused thinking for a moment. Cruz replied "Well.. you do what you want. If it was me. I'd probably go.. but.. I'd stay away from any drinks. Bring your own water. I wouldn't want something to happen." Jessica smiled. That's what she'd do. Play it smart. And be careful. Jessica replied "Thanks mom. And I didn't know dad acted like that?" Cruz laughed a little and spoke up "Oh he was awful. But I loved him. I didn't give up on him just because he had some faults." Jessica looked at the clock "I better get ready then. Hudson said he'd get me around 5ish..". She stood up. Cruz spoke up "Hey.. if you need us? Me?.. just call and I will be out there as fast as I can." Jessica smiled and hugged Cruz. Then went off to get ready.

Hudson pulled up in the Jeep not to long. He knocked and Jessica opened the door. She was wearing some shorter style ripped shorts a bikini and cute pink crop top. She looked Wow. Hudson complimented "You gonna tease me like that?" Jessica rolled her eyes and walked toward the Jeep. "Lets go already Hud." He smiled. They both left. They enjoyed the drive up. Hudson showed off a bit and sped up and drove somewhat off road for some the way. They pulled up and parked. T was just a huge beach party. Nothing fancy or anything. Hudson was greeted by a few guys and then some fans and cameras. People begging for pictures. Jessica wasn't known yet. Not unless she told people her name.. she stood there idly by.. waiting.. some guy came up with another guy to Jessica. He spoke up flirting "Hey. He your boyfriend?" Referring to Hudson. Jessica sighed. She wished.. "No. he's not." She answered. The guy smiled then leaned up against the Jeep and spoke "Well that's good for me then. Can I get you a drink?" Jessica lifted and showed the water bottle she had with her and answered "Brought my own. No thanks." The guy sighed and continued "Let's go fro a swim. Bet you got something cute under there." He lifted her shirt up a bit. Jessica smacked the mans hand away and backed away. "No thanks." She said harshly. The guys went off smirked "Whatever." They left. Hudson didn't even notice.. Jessica decided to go sit out by the ocean. It was nice and warm. Kinda chillie though to.

A few guys tried to get her out in the water and buy her a drink. She denied it all. She wasn't having fun.. she glanced around. Suddenly she lost Hudson.. Jessica stood up. The guy from the beginning of the party bumped into her. Jessica dropped her water. The man apologised, "I'm sorry girl.. here.. your water back." He handed it to her. His friend had water to. Jessica thanked them and walked on. She looked around for Hudson. It was getting dark.. "Hudson!?" She calls out. But she couldn't see him through the crowd. Everyone was dancing the music was loud. It got dark quick.

Suddenly she felt dizzy. Everything seemed to slow down.. she staggard.. "Hudson?.." she called out trying to find him. She thought she found him. He came up to her with a seductive smile "Hey you don't look good girl? Let me help you." Jessica's vision became blurry and doubled. She stared. It wasn't Hudson?.. it was the guy who bumped into her and his friend. She pushed away slowly and wobbled "I gotta find my friend.." she said. The guy grabbed her arm. "Ow! That hurts!?" She yelled. She felt heavy. Her body did. He done something to her.. she couldn't fight back. This was such a bad idea. The guy suddenly got punched right in the face and let go ofJessica but it pulled her down with the guy as he fell. She looked up and she thought she saw Hudson again?.. she wasn't sure. Hudson grabbed her hand and helped her up.. "come on. Easy now..". Hudson pulled her arm around his neck and shoulders. She wobbled. Jessica asked "Is that really you?.." she stared. It looked like him. Jessica started to laugh and poked Hudson's nose and giggled. "You look really cute you know that." She started to fall down. Hudson lifted her and picked her up compeltty and carried her to his Jeep. He stood her up carefully leaning against the Jeep. "Can you stay up for just a second?" He asked. Jessica leaned on Hudson's chest and front of his body and smiled and spoke with a slur, "You know.. I thought you were smaller before? Hey when did you get back in town?..". She wrapped her hands around his neck. Hudson pulled her off and opened the Jeep door. He helped her in. Having to push her up. Jessica smiled and joked "That's my Butt. It's not for pushing into cars. So hands off buddy." She was drunk or something Hudson shut the door. He walked around the other side. He saw the guy and his friend walking up.

Hudson got into his Jeep and started it up. The guys came closer. Hudson revved it and jumped forward at them like he was going to run them over. The two guys jumped back scared. Hudson done it again and the guys fell down before getting up. Hudson threw it in reverse and left. Jessica layed her hands on his knee.. "We should get a place of our own just for us..". Hudson pulled her hand off of his knee and answered with a question "What did you drink? I thought you had your own water?" Jessica shoved the water at Hudson and spoke up high pitch "Hey let's go race! Or we could go to the falls! It use to be so nice!..". Hudson set the water down and spoke up "I'm gonna take you home." Jessica frowned like a puppy dog eyes and all and leaned into his face. "Take me home with you..". Hudson pushed her back into her seat gently and yelled "Why aren't you buckled up!?" Jessica laughed and grabbed the gear shift. She didn't mean to but she shoved the car out of it. It made a hard crank and metal sound. The car popped and slowed as some smoke rolled up.. "Dammit Jess!" Hudson yelled. "Now we are stuck!?" Jessica started crying. Hudson stared. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with her?.. he hesitated but he spoke up and petted her back and shoulder.. "I'm sorry?... I didn't mean to yell?.." she stared at him.

Hudson grabbed out his phone and called the only person he knew of that might help them. His dad.. but ofcorse. On Route 66 there were dead spots. They were on one of them.. Hudson growled as he was frustrated and he didn't like this. Stuck in a car at night.. with a drunk girl.. no cell service.. he didn't want something to happen. Mostly to her. Jessica passed out. Hudson tried figuring out where they were by the stars.. he took a class in school but he wasn't good at this.. they were stuck.. Jessica began to fall in and out asleep. Hudson took a deep breath. Deciding they'd head back. There was a hotel not to far. They could get cell service there to surely. But then there were the coyotes..Mexican wolves..He could hear them..

There were more wild animals to worry about.. like bobcats, Gila monsters, poisonous spiders and such..Hudson Locked the Jeep and cracked the window. Jessica finally fell asleep. Hudson was more afraid to.. the dark of the night.. no one to call for help. He stayed awake. Nervous. He fell asleep accidentally. He tried to stay awake. But he was to tired after a while.. luckily it wasn't to hot out. Being later in the year and night. For now being inside The was safest..

Cruz sat in bed next to her husband. Jackson was reading some social media on his phone. She glanced at the clock on the bed side table.. it was a little last midnight. Cruz sighed. Jackson glanced over at the clock and asked "When was she coming home?" Cruz answered "She didn't say." Jackson nodded. It went quiet for a moment. Jackson out down his phone and asked "Do you think she will come home?" Cruz gave a weird look and asked back "What do you mean?" Jackson sighed and answered "Well.. she's with McQueen's kid right?" Cruz nodded. Jackson continued "Just wondering if they might I don't know..". Cruz smiled and kissed Jackson's cheek then spoke "I'm gonna stay up a bit. And call her real quick." Cruz began to get out her phone. Jackson pushed it away and kissed Cruz passionately. He let her go and gazed in her eyes. Cruz smiled and asked "What was that for?..". Jackson softly answered "No reason babe. Just love kissing you." Cruz smiled. She grabbed her phone back up and called their daughter. No answer and it went to voicemail.. she called again. Cruz spoke up "No answer?.." Jackson thought for a moment before suggesting "Let's set an alarm. Two more hours. If she isn't home or called by then... I'll go head down and see if I can find them. Try calling Hudson real quick." Cruz did that to. Same thing. No answer and voicemail.. Cruz now was really worried. To worried to rest.. Jackson called McQueen.

 _Storm?.. it's like midnight?.. why are you calling me?_

Lightning sounded like he was asleep already..

"Are the kids at your place?"

 _What?_

"Hudson and Jessica?"

 _Um.. no? I don't think so?.. I'll.. go check. Why?_

"Because it's late and Jessica never stays out like this? Is this normal for your kid?"

 _Well.. I don't think so?.. But he's been gone most the time now. I can't say.. and no. They aren't here._

"Cruz called both their cells. Straight to Voicemail."

 _Well they are out in California right? Maybe they got a place for the night.._

"Jessica would have called and told us. I can't say the same for your son."

 _I'll try calling them again then.. I'll call you back.._

Lightning hung up. He came back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Sally woke a bit and asked what was going on. Lightning explained how Hudson wasn't home yet and neither was Jessica and how Storm was Sally yawned and gave a smart suggestion. "Why don't you just use the tracking things we installed?..". Lightning's eyes widened with a smile. He forget about those. He leaned over and kissed Sally then got up and went into the home office and onto the computer. He and Sally installed trackers on the vehicles after another brake in last year and one the cars were broke into and whoever done it tried to steal it. Lightning knew it wouldn't tell exactly where the kids were. But it would show where the Jeep was parked. Lightning pulled it up. He became curiously worried. He grabbed his phone and called Jackson.

 _You get ahold of them?_

"Um.. not exactly. I think they might be having car trouble or something. I found the Jeep."

 _How did you find the Jeep but not them?_

"Sally and I installed trackers into our vehicles. They are out along Route 66. In the desert. I'm gonna guess it's a dead zone. Which would explain the phones going to voicemail."

 _Send me the directions and I'll head out to them._

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna head out and see if they need help or what is going on."

 _Than come pick me up. I'm going to._

"Alright. I'll be there. Give me... thirty or so minutes."

They hung up and lightning explained to Sally what was going on. He picked up Storm and they drove out to find the Jeep.

 **What a night! Thank goodness Lightning installed those trackers! Jackson and Lightning are on their way to the kids. Here's the choice! It's for future purposes. And could change the story up.**

 **Does Hudson truly not want a serious relationship?**

 **He's to focused on racing and traveling.**

 **Or...**

 **Hudson got into the wrong crowd along in his career. And now he's in trouble. He Is doing what he thinks is right to keep Jessica safe. Which is why he keeps away from home a lot to. He doesn't want his family or friends to get hurt by these people he got involved with who might try using people he loved as leverage to get him to get what they want. He wants out.**


	17. One last job

Lightning and Storm headed out. In Lightning truck. It was a good two hour drive out to the Jeep.

Storm spoke up.

"Must be proud of your boy?" Lightning glanced at Storm as he drove, "Well? Yeah? He's done good racing." Storm nodded and continued. "It's a shame he isn't home more often though. Not gonna lie. I kinda miss him. I don't miss how he and Jessica always find trouble though." Lightning chuckled a bit and replied "Yeah they do that don't they." It went silent for a few minutes. Storm spoke up, "Hows Sky doing in the shop?" Lightning answered "She's my top employee. She actually gave me an idea that.. maybe I should start a team up." Storm gave Lightning a weird look asking "A team? For what?" Lightning smiled answering and explaining, "Sky thinks I should sponsor a rookie this coming season." Storm smiled and replied "Ha! You would have so many rookies fighting for that sponsorship. I'd love to see that." Lightning nodded and mentioned "Won't your daughter be a rookie this season?" Storm thought about it for a moment.. "Yeah.. She will be." He answered. Lightning nodded. "Hey there," Storm pointed to the side the road. "Isn't that the jeep?" He asked. Lightning pulled over in front of it. They could see the kids inside. Asleep. Storm and Lightning both got out.

Storm ran up to the passenger side. The doors were locked. Lightning tapped on the driver window near his son. It startled Hudson a bit. But then Hudson was just relieved it was his dad.. he unlocked the Jeep. "Hey!? How'd you find us?!" He said relieved. Lightning answered as Hudson stepped out. "We has a tracker in the Jeep. Not spying. Just checking. Everything okay?" Storm opened the door that Jessica was in. Jessica fell out basically into Storms arms. She woke up and Storm helped her stagger up. "Oh hey daddy.." She slurred. Storm stood Jessica up and grabbed her face and looked in her eyes and spoke up "Baby look at me? What's wrong?..Jessica?" Jessica patted her dads cheek and answered "Budson over there punched someone and and I want some lemonade. We should get some..". Storm sat her back into the seat of the Jeep and yelled toward Hudson "You drug my daughter!?" Hudsons eyes widened with a little fear and he answered "No!? Never! She has been acting like that sense I dragged her away from some douchebag at the party. I was taking her home when.. the gearing is knocked out. It won't move." Lighting sighed. Then lightning grabbed out some chains and hooked them to the front of the Jeep. "I'm gonna pull around and we will pull her slow home. Okay?" Hudson nodded. Lightning walked to the truck. Storm glared at Hudson and threatened. "If I find out you had something to do with this. Your dead." Hudson swallowed hard. Good thing he didn't. They hooked the Jeep up. Storm and Jessica rode in it. Bend Lightning and Hudson in the truck. They left the Jeep at Lightning's shop. Then they took Storm and Jessica home. Then headed home themselves. Is was early morning by the time they got home. Lightning went back to bed. Hudson slept for a few hours.

Jessica rolled over in her bed.. she felt sticky and dirty. She had a headache. She was starving. She felt the blankets. So soft. She looked around. She was in her room. Jessica figured she went home but she didn't remember how?.. or when?.. she got up and stretched. She took a shower. Made her feel a little better. She couldn't find her phone... Jessica headed to the kitchen. Her mom was there sipping on some smoothie thing. Cruz's eyes widened seeing Jessica. Cruz sat the drink down and asked in a worried tone, "Hey!? How are you feeling? You okay?" Jessica gave her mom a weird look answering "Um?.. yeah.. just a little headache and I'm hungry. You okay?" Cruz answered with another question "You don't remember last night? Your father and Mr.Mcqueen had to come pick you and Hudson up when the Jeep broke down?" Jessica shook her head. She thought about it. Cruz continued "And you were drunk or something?.. what happened to drinking the water I gave you?" Jessica answered. "I don't know?.. I'm sorry?..". Cruz hugged her daughter and answered "At least your okay..". She smiled. Jessica sighed and asked "What all happened?" Cruz answered "Hudson would be the one to ask." Jessica nodded. "Where's my phone?" Cruz pointed to it charged now on the counter. Jessica grabbed it and went up to her room. She wanted Hudson to explain what happened. But also wanted to hear his voice.. she called him. He answered.

 _Hello?_

"Hey. Good morning?.."

 _Um.. how you feeling?_

Hudson sounded sleepy.

"Okay. Think we could hang out and you can tell me what the hell happened?"

Hudson cleared his throat. He sounded more awake now..

 _Um.. sure._

"Great! Let's get breakfast. Because I am starved."

 _Alright. I'll see if I can grab one my dads rides._

"If not let me... know that don't bother him. I'll come pick you up Okay?"

Jessica sounded up and happy.

 _Sure you should be driving?_

"I'm fine. I'll be there in a few."

 _Alright bye._

They hung up. Hudson got up and showered now. Dressed good he stopped and looked in the mirror.. he sighed.. he grabbed his phone. He had text from an unknown number telling him to call.. Hudson sat down on his bed.. Hudson got up and peeled down stairs. No one was around near his room. Hudson called the number as he walked down and outside. It was bright and warm already this morning. It'd be a hot day.

A man answered the phone yelling

 _Why do I got an empty container!?_

"Because I didn't get to it."

 _You didn't get to it? That's funny. I told you where he'd be Hudson!? What!? were you off partying to hard?_

"I ran into some trouble last night."

 _Well you gonna have more trouble if you try and leave for Australia without that car!_

Hudson sighed.

"I'll get it Okay."

 _Yeah you will. Now find it and take it down to the docks and let me know!_

"Alright. I'll have it by the end of the month."

 _No. Not good enough. I want it by the end of the week._

"But I don't know where it is?"

 _By the end of the week Hudson. Don't make me remind you what happens when I don't my inventory._

"No I remember. Look I'll get it okay. Just stay out of my town..".

 _That's my favorite driver! Word is the guy is gonna be having some work done on it today around three. Get it and I'll make sure you still get_

"Thanks. Listen I get this car and we are good until I get to Australia Okay?." Hudson said rudely The man didn't answer and hung up. He sighed and shook his head.. he couldn't believe this.. he wanted out. He was tired of working for this guy. But Hudson couldn't just walk away.. This guy had people. He was forcing. He got what he wanted or someone would pay for it.. Hudson regretted getting involved in the first place now. But he was stuck..

Jessica pulled up in the Ferrari and revved it. Hudson came around and got in. "How fast you think I can make it back to town?" Jessica asked flirtatiously. Hudson smiled and answered "Let's find out." He grinned widely and slipped on his sunglasses. Jessica revved it and shifted gears and sped down the pass.

They pulled into the diner and went inside to eat. They sat down and chatted for a bit about the night before. Then the question really came up. "Have you ever thought about settling down?" Jessica asked. Hudson's eyes widened. He stared at her. He had thought about it. Maybe not entirely settling down as in marriage. But in one place.. no more traveling around. No more jobs.. Hudson answered "Well.. I have a little. Thought about doing something closer to home. May try a different style of racing." Jessica smile and replied "Just better watch your back if you try nascar. Ill have to whoop your but." She winked. Hudson nodded with a smile. Jessica continued. "When you think you might do that. I'd love to see more of you. I'm sure your parents would to?" Hudson answered with a sigh "Well I got some stuff I gotta sort out. It maybe a few years..". Jessica frowned. Hudson got up after eating a bit with her. He looked at the time on his phone. "I got some business back in Cali I gotta get to." Jessica frowned. Again. She spoke up "as long as I won't get drugged again I could tag along." She smiled. Hudson would love to spend time with her but shook his head and answered "No. gotta go on my own. I gotta borrow my dads truck and that's even to much I think." He walked out leaving a 50 on the table for food and tip. Jessica watched him leave. She didn't know how she'd get him to stay..

Hudson drove out to the car shop with a backpack. He saw the car. A bright green lambo. He watched from his dads truck he borrowed. Hudson scanned the area by driving around the building. The back lot didn't have any cameras. Hudson parked and went inside. He went to the counter in line. He waited for his turn. The man at the front desk asked "What can we do for you today?" Hudson smiled and layed the truck keys on the table answering , "Just a simple oil change." The man gave Hudson some paperwork. He filled it out. "Alright it'll be a few hours. Got a line ahead of you." Hudson nodded and explained "That's fine. I'm gonna grab an Uber and run some errands. Let me go ahead and pay and you can leave the keys in it in the lot if it's done before I'm back." The man smiled and took Hudson's payment and walked back with the keys. Hudson saw the lambo get taken in. He looked for the owner. He was an older man. Sitting reading a paper. Hudson put his shades over his eyes and left. He called an Uber and came back about an hour later. He waited across the street. It was a little gas station. He walked around. He saw the lambo pull out and head around back. Hudson had an Uber take him around back to where there weren't cameras. Hudson got out. He took out a tech like laptop device. He sat there with it. Coding in some things. "Come on Baby...". He wanted to get out of there before the owner came around. The mani started. Then unlocked. Hudson packed his back back up. He got into the lambo. He pulled some clothes out his backpack. Hudson put a dark hoodie on and covered his head. He put a skull motorcycle mask over his face. He shifted and pulled out and took off in the car. He wasn't suprised he wasn't caught.

He drove about an hour. He pulled up to the shipping docks. He grabbed his phone. Hidden from cameras. He called his boss. "Hey I'm here. Shut off the cameras." The cameras moved looking toward the ground. Hudson drove in. He pulled up and parked by an open crate in the rear. There. Was a few body guards. And at a small round table eating a full steak meal dressed in a nice black get up, snazzy Italian leather shoes, a scuffle of a bit of a beard, some messy brown hair. His boss, Damien. Damien smiled as Hudson pulled up and parked the car and got out. "Good job kid." Hudson walked up and stood in front of Damien. Damien took a bite of his steak and chewed loudly. Hudson wanted out. So.. he made that clear, "You can keep my pay for this one. I just want to be done. I want out." Damien laughed a little bit then took a swig of his wine. He started to cut more his steak and answered "Oh I wasn't gonna pay you for this one anyway. You were late. So I'm considering this." Damien pulled out a wad of cash and waved it in front of Hudson and continued "A late fee." He handed the cash to a body guard standing next to him. Hudson sighed and spoke up about it again, "Fine. But I want out. I don't wanna do this for you." Damien wiped his mouth with a napkin. A nice cloth one then stood up and answered "Your my best driver. I can't let you go. And you know it's not that easy." Hudson replied. "What do I gotta do to get out?" Damien crossed his arms and sighed. He slowly half smiled at Hudson. Hudson added "I'll do anything." Damien snickered. He chuckled a bit then answered Hud, "Get me two more cars. Then we can talk." Hudson replied "Two more and I'm out. I'm done." Damien smiled and answered "You know i have ran a no background no questions kinda thing here. And I always thought your name sounded familiar.. but it wasn't until you won that championship I realized who you are." Hudson stared with a little fear.. Damien continued "You're Lightning McQueens kid!" Hudson frowned. Hudson was worried for his family.. "No wonder you can drive... You been holdin out on me boy!" Damien said with a chuckle. Hudson asked "So?.. look I'll get you two cars once I get into Australia." Damien shook his head and explained "No. I want two cars that are here in the states. They are worth more than anything you can pull there. You get me these two.. and I will consider... letting you go." He smiled. Hudson sighed and agreed "Alright Fine. What cars?..". Damien chuckled a bit and answered "A lot closer than you think. What's that town called Gary?" Damien turned facing one the body guards. The man handed Damien some papers. Damien turned back facing Hudson and continued "Radiator Springs that's it. You know the place?.. don't you Hudson." Damien smiled. He knew Hudson's parents lived there. Hudson spoke up sternly "I won't steal from my dad." Damien answered "No, No.. don't worry. I wouldn't make you do that exactly. Besides as nice of cars I'm sure your old man owns?.. I doubt any of them are worth as much as these two." Hudson didn't know what cars? Damien continued

"You get me the Hudson hornet and that fabulos Lightning McQueen. And I think we can work something out." He grinned. Hudson's eyes widened. "I can't steal those cars!?"Hudson defended. Damien replied "Hey you wanted a way out? I'm giving you a way out!?" Hudson spoke back yelling "Even if I agreed!? Once I stole one the other would be secured tight!? I can't steal two cars from the same place Damien?! Not to mention the four hour drive here!? I can't drive a race car that far unseen?!" Damien glared and answered back "Well now that I know the cars are there, See I'm gonna take them anyway. And if you won't get them for me. I'll find me someone who will. And I'm sure they won't be as kindly as you to anyone who gets in their way." He half smiled. Hudson growled.. Damien asked after a moment "Whats it gonna be kid?"

 **So!? Does Hudson agree to steal the two legendary race cars in the museum!? His own fathers old car!?**

 **Yes**

 **Or..**

 **No**


	18. Cant help falling in love with you

Hudson's brows lowered and he answered "I'm sorry I can't do it." Hudson started to walk away. Damien called out "Your making a mistake boy!" Hudson didn't answer back. "We will be in touch." Damien added. Hudson walked out the docks. He stood the at the end the road. Waiting for the Uber he called. Hudson looked behind a couple times. Waiting to see if Damien would come up.. Hudson couldn't believe this. He was stuck. The Uber came. Hudson went for the truck then went home.

He was back a little late He walked into his parents home and slammed the door. He marched up the stairs. Sally came around "Hudson what's wrong?" He ignored her and went to his room and slammed that door to. Hudson tried thinking up ways to stop Damien here. He didn't want Damien in radiator springs. Hudson began writing ideas and plans.. someone knocked on his door.. Hudson quickley Hud the papers and called "Come on in..". His mother opened the door. "You wanna talk?" Hudson half smiled answering "Nah I'm good mom." He lied. Sally stared at him. She caught his lie. "Hudson.. Where were you out In California?" Hudson swallowed.. he brushed it off and answered "Just out. Sorry I was later again." Sally walked up and continued to talk to her son. "Well..I love you. You know you should spend some time with your dad again. Go to the shop with him tomorrow? Your always gone Hud. We miss you." Hudson smiled. "I know mom.. love you to..". Sally kissed her son's head and went on. Hudson sighed... his phone went off. It was a message.

 _Jess_

 _You up? I can't sleep._

Hudson smiled a bit. He grabbed it and replied

 _Hudson_

 _Yeah. Tired. Bout to head to bed_

 _Jess_

 _Can I possibly take you out tomorrow night?_

 _Hudson_

 _Sure. That'd be nice right about now._

 _Jess_

 _But it'll be at dark. So I will pick you up at eight._

 _Hudson._

 _Ok._

 _Jess_

 _Goodnight_

 _Hudson_

 _Night_

Hudson put his phone away. He went to bed.

He slept in. He was startled awake by a loud thud outside his room. Hudson got out the bed and opened his door slow.. a brake in? Earthquake?.. he stepped out his room. He glanced down the stairs.. nothing. He heard scuffling in his parents room. He slowly cracked their door. Noticing a spilt over laundry basket and his mom sitting on the floor next to it. Hudson ran over and knelt down "Mom what happened." Sally warmly looked at her son. Hudson began to pick up the clothes and the basket. Sally spoke up "Thanks baby..". Hudson set the basket on the bed and helped his mom up. "What were you doing?" Hudson asked Sally answered this time "Don't tell your dad but I think I'm getting old." She joked. Hudson smiled and shook his head. Sally then explained how her back pinched and she just had to sit and she dropped the basket when it did. Part of getting older... Hudson suddenly realized it. How old his parents were getting. His mothers wrinkles.. her white blondeless hair.. The two most invincible people he knew. Beat by age.. he really had been gone for years and he hadn't noticed this before?.. Hudson dressed and headed to his dads shop in the mustang after making sure him mom would be okay.

Hudson walked in. He saw his dad working on some

Papers. He stared. He realized his dad was getting older.. his once golden hair now dimmed out and grey. His eyes wrinkled maybe a little. Lightning noticed his son's gaze. Lightning took off some glasses he had on. Hudson chuckled a bit "I didn't know you wore glasses?" He said to his dad. Lightning answered "Only sometimes. Mostly for reading. What are you doing here?" Hudson explained "Well.. I wanna help out with anything you need? Nice to get to see you." Lightning smiled a bit at his son. Sky walked in "Hey Hudson. How's it feel being a champion!?" She said with a smile. Sky was a little over five years older. Hudson answered "Good. How you been doing?" Sky answered "Oh I'm great. Hey! You know I'm trying to convince your dad here to sponsor and own a team for nascar. I think it'd be a great idea for the shop to." Hudson Smiled a bit and asked his dad "You gonna sponsor someone?" Lightning sighed and answered "Maybe. Sky seems to think I should." Sky grabbed a box of some parts smiling and walked off. Hudson watched for a moment. Then replied "I think that would be pretty cool. Got any racers in mind?" Lightning answered "Not really. Haven't met most the rookies and wanna be racers yet." Hudson nodded. Lightning came around the desk and handed Hudson some tools. "Let's get you to work then." He sald. Hudson smiled and did just that. And it felt good. Being home. Working with his dad in the cars. Lightning was over the hood of a car. Hudson underneath it. A package came. The delivery man came in and needed it sighed. "Sky!? Can you get that." Lightning called. But she didn't answer. She wasn't in the room. Lightning stepped away from the car and grabbed a rag and wiped most the grime from his hands and walked up to the man. "Hey there Bill. How's life treating you?" Lightning smiled and made small talk. The young guy answered "Been good. Always busy. Seems like you might be to." Lightning laughed a little as he sighed for the box "Yup. That's how I like it. Thanks bill." "Anytime." Then bill left. Lightning set the box behind the desk. Hudson phone lit up next to him. He glanced and noticed it was Jessica.

 _Jess_

 _Don't forget about tonight! Can't wait to see you._

Lightning half smiled. He walked back over to the cars hood and engine. He made some talk with his son. "You like being home?" Hudson answered "Ofcorse. It feels good to be doing normal things." Lightning chuckled a bit and asked more "Jessica Sure was happy to see you huh?" Hudson answered "Sure I guess." Lightning continued "She's a good girl. Jessica has grown up a lot." Hudson chuckled a bit and replied "Yeah She has. I know what your doing dad." Lightning asked "Oh what's that?" Hudson answered "Your trying to poke around and see if I will tell you if I like her or if things are different or what. Right?" Lightning smiled. "Well.. I'm your dad. I am gonna do that. So?..". Hudson sighed and answered "I travel way to much for a real relationship. She wouidnt be happy with me." Lightning replied to his son "Did she say that?" Hudson answered after thinking for a moment "Well.. no? But it's true isn't it?" Lightning answered "Not always." Hudson slid out from under the car. Lightning handed him a rag. Sky walked through "I can hear y'all talking about my sister." She left the room. Lightning helped his son up. Hudson continued "I don't think it'd be fair anyway." Lightning stared and joked "Well don't wait to long to settle down. I'm not getting any younger son." Hudson gave his dad a strange look. Sky walked back through and spoke up explaining his joke , "He wants grandkids. He and Sally talked about it a few times." She starts to leave the shop room. Lightning asked Sky "Do you ease drop or something? I know these walls aren't that thin?" Sky smiled and left the room. Hudson never thought that far yet. He was still young. He spoke up to his dad. "Hey I don't think I'm anywhere near that." Lightning chuckled and patted his son's back and replied "Just don't wait to long like I did." Hudson nodded gently. Hudson grabbed his phone after cleaning his hands. He saw the text. He smiled a bit. Lightning spoke up "Give her that full mcqueen charm tonight." He winked. Hudson smiled and answered "Don't Be weird dad..". Lightning rolled his eyes and went back to working on the car. Hudson thought about seeing Jess tonight. He didn't know what her plans were. Hudson replied after thinking for a moment.

 _Hudson_

 _Can't wait._

Jessica smiled at the text. She was taking advice from her mom. Maybe Hudson needed a reminder. Of what he left behind here when he raced. She believed she had the perfect night planned. She really hoped it would go well.

Hudson was waiting up for Jessica. It was dark out. The moon lit up the night nicely though. He heard the little Ferrari pull up. Hudson wore a blue shirt and some hugged jeans and some sneakers. Sally ran up to her son and fixed his hair. "Mom?.. Stop?.." he pulled her hand away. Sally spoke up "You cant go looking like a mess?" Hudson smiled and replied "I'm good.. thanks..". Lightning watched as his son opened the door. Lightning spoke up "Hey be careful. Behave yourself." Hudson nodded and left. He got into the Ferrari. Jessica smiled. She had her hair down and flowing a bit curly and wavy. She was wearing a yellow t shirt and some nice dark jeans and Sandles. She looked good. She always did. Her blue eyes stood out from the make up she wore. Her pink candy lips.. "Ready?" She asked. Hudson smiled answering "Yep." Jessica shifted the sports car and drove off around the pass. It wasn't long. Hudson recognizes where she was going. The falls.

Jessica parked the car. And they both got out. Jessica grabbed a Lilith bag. It had towels and drinks. Jessica layed the towels out on the ground near the water. The sound of the falls was relaxing. The moonlight gleamed on the water. It looked beautiful. Lightning bugs flickered around. It made it feel magical. Hudson stared. He forgot how amazing this town was. Jessica sat down and patted the towel and ground next to her for Hudson to sit. He did. Jessica handed him a glass soda bottle. "No alcohol?" He asked. Reading the soda label. Jessica smiled answering "No. I rather remember tonight? And after the other night?.. I think I'll stay away from any kind of that sort..". Hudson nodded agreeing. He stared at the water. Jessica leaned on his shoulder. Hudson's eyes widened. He glanced at her. It felt good. To be sitting here. Alone with Jessica. He smiled a bit. But it was short lived. He knew he couldnt risk her well being by being with her..

Jessica spoke up. "I really missed you all these years.."

Hudson took a deep breath and replied "I missed you to..". Hudson thought before he spoke up again , "I miss this place." Jessica smiled and lifted her head up "You should come by more often." She said. Hudson smiled warmly. Jessica asked with the holiday coming anyway "So what do you want for Christmas?" Hudson chuckled a bit "I'm good." Jessica rolled her eyes and asked "Come on. You can't have everything? There must be something you want dirt boy?" She nudged his shoulder. Hudson smiled and chuckled a bit again and answered after thinking. "I'd wanna be free.." he frowned. Jessica adosnt understand what he meant by that.. be she could tell it bothered him.. Jessica stood up and reached her hand out to Hudson. He glanced up at her.. he grabbed her hand and stood up with her. Jessica asked "Wanna have some fun?" She asked seductively. Hudson smiled a little curious now. He asked "What kinda fun?.." Jessica turned him where she could now see his eyes. His blue eyes and the falls... the lightning bugs.. she really liked him.. she was falling for him all over again.. she pulled Hudson by his shirt a bit closer to her face. Hudson gazed at her eyes smiling.. she was beautiful. He leaned closer to her face. Jessica moved up as if about to kiss him. Hudson gladly leaned forward, ready to embrace her kiss.. but then he felt her push him and he fell straight into the water!

He came up for air after being thrown in! Jessica laughed hard! "What kinda fun did you think! Awe I really had you going!" She laughed. Hudson glared and shook his head as he pulled himself up out the water as sat down on the ledge. Soaking wet. Jessica handed him a towel and sat by him. Hudson took the towel and dried his face and hair a bit. Jessica smiled. Still satisfied with her little joke. Hudson set the towel to his side and spoke up "That was mean." Jessica giggled a bit and answered "Awe.. I'm sorry.." she didn't mean it. She was smiling. Hudson rolled his eyes. He gazed into her eyes.. her blue eyes.. Jessica layed her hand on his soaked jeans knee. Hudson brushes Jessica's hair behind her ear.. then shoved her into the water. Jessica came up and flipped her hair back. She splashed Hudson. "That was mean!?" She yelled with a smile. Hudson laughed now. He was very satisfied now.

Jessica got out the water. She looked amazing. Hudson wrapped the towel around her. "Won't your parents be mad you come home soaked?" Hudson asked. Jessica answered giggling "We aren't little kids anymore?" Hudson smiled. Jessica kissed his cheek. "Let's get dried best we can and I'll take you home." She walked back to the car. Hudson's eyes widened.. he was falling for her again.. he sighed..

 **Awe!!! Jessica isn't as wild as she use to be! She has grown up a lot.. And now Hudson is falling all over again. But he has this thing still... Damien said he'd steal those cars regardless if Hudson helped.**

 **So!**

 **Does Hudson run into one Damien's other employee in town now at the diner during a nice kinda romantic brunch with Jessica?**

 **Or...**

 **Does Hudson notice Damien's other employee snooping around his dads shop?**


	19. Cant handle this

The following day came. Hudson slept in again. He grabbed his phone. He had a few texts from Jessica.

 _Jess_

 _Good morning! Hope you slept well_

 _Jess_

 _Hey I'm headed to the diner for a late breakfast. Call me! If you wanna join ;)_

He smiled. He called her.

 _Hey Sleepy head!_

"Hey. I just read your text."

 _Great! Wanna meet me at the diner?_

"Sure. Hey I'll pay don't worry about it Alright?"

 _That sounds like a date?_

"Eh.. it don't gotta be. See you in a few Alright?"

 _Sure thing Hudson._

They hung up.

Hudson dressed quickly and headed down the stairs. He bumped into his mom near the bottom of the steps.

"Hudson! Where are you off to so fast? I want your help putting up lights around the house. Your dad was having some trouble last year." Hudson nodded and answered "Sure thing mom. Im gonna head to flos and eat a quick brunch with Jess. Need anything while I'm out?" Sally smiled answering "Maybe a few new lights for the tree? Your dads at the shop again. He really wants to get this car done before Christmas. You could stop by and see if he needs anything." Hudson nodded. Hen kissed his mother's cheek and left in his dads mustang.

Hudson walked into the diner. He saw Jessica on the corner. He sat down across her. "I was wondering if you were gonna show up?" She smiled. Hudson relplied "I wouldn't miss seeing you." That made her heart smile. They ordered some food. They ate and chatted. "So what's the plan?" Hudson asked. "You gonna be the next rookie to win a Pictionary cup?" Jessica smiled and answered "I hope so. Have you thought about leaving dirt for asphalt yet?" Hudson thought about it. He answered "I don't know. I love the dirt. It's fun. I feel like anything else would be boring now." Jessica asked "Well I'm not boring am I?" Hudson smiled but didn't answer. The song sway came on. It was a salsie little song. Jessica spoke up "I love the modern version of this song." Hudson listened for a moment. He gazed at Jessica who was definitely into the song. He stood up and took her hand "Dance with me?" Jessica stared blankly and asked. "In front of all these old people?" She kinda whispered. Hudson chuckled and pulled her up. He grabbed her waist and held her hand high. Jessica stared into Hudson's blue eyes and mentioned "I have no idea how to dance like this..." Hudson chuckled and answered "Just move your feet slow with mine..". Jessica stared down at his feet. He slowly backed up and turned. Her feet followed. They looked good. Hudson spoke up softly "Now look at me. Not my feet..". She did. Jessica gazed into Hudson's eyes.

Hudson swayed her back and fourth. Then he pulled her waist close in and pressed himself against her. Jessica's eyes widened. Hudson used his hips and swayed hem against Jessica. "Sway with me.." he said softly. Jessica swayed her hips against him with his. Hudons used one foot at a time to step back and fourth with the music. Jessica smiled "Hey I'm getting it!" She said. People were staring and watching now. A few snapped a few photos. Hudson dipped Jessica backwards slowly and pulled her back up pressing his cheek to he side of her face. "Where did you learn to dance like this?" Hudson answered as they turned "Spain. You learn a few things traveling a lot..". He pulled Jessica's hand above her head and spun her slow in a circle while he stood there then let her go easy. She smiled. The now audience applaud! Jessica blushed a bit. Hudson had learned a few things in his few years gone. "Well I gotta go. I'm gonna see if my dad needs anything before I head to the store." Hudson spoke up. An older woman came up to them and complimented "You two are a very lovely couple.. I like his dancing young lady.." Jessica and Hudson's eyes widened. Jessica mentioned "Thanks but he's not mine. Not my boyfriend or anything I mean..". The lady patted Jessica's shoulder and left. Hudson smiled at Jess. "I'll see you later maybe?" Hudson said. Jessica smiled answering "I hope so." He left.

He drove over to his fathers shop. He went on inside. He immediately recognized a guy at the front desk. His father wasn't anywhere he could see. "Hey there Hudson." The guy spoke. He was just a little older than Hudson. Hudson's brows lowered "Why are you here Brad?" Brad answered leaning over the desk "You know why? Damien sent me for the cars that you wussed out on?" Hudson shooshed brad, "Oh you don't want your old man to know do you? That his son steals cars!" Brad smirked. Hudson's face was worried he really didn't want his dad to know. He would be so ashamed and disappointed... Hudson came closer to Brads face "Please just go.." Hudson said sternly. Brad shook his head and answered "You know I can't until I get the cars. You should be helping me get them both at the same time and be done." Hudson answered "No. I won't steal them." Shy walked through. Hudson and Brad stared. Brad spoke up "Hey there. Any way I can buy you a drink later?" Sky stopped and giggled a bit answering "I don't know. What you here for anyway?" Brad replied "Nothing actually my ride is running good. I'm actually just visiting my ole pal Hudson here." Brad smacked the back of Hudson shoulder. Sky smiled asking "That's nice. You one his car guys?" Brad glanced at Hudson and answered "You could say that." Sky nodded and walked away. Hudson glared at Brad. Brad glared back down at Hudson "Damien is gonna kick your ass of you don't apologise and get back to work." Hudson rolled his eyes. Brad continued "Do I need to remind you what happened when I didn't!?" Brad rolled up his sleeve. There on his shoulder was horrible scars.. Hudson looked away.. this was bad.. Brad bumped Hudson's shoulder as he walked by "Get your head straight kid. Damien owns us." Brad left. Hudson swallowed hard.. he stood there a few minutes..

"Hudson?.." Hudson heard his name. He looked up. It was only his father. Hudson's eyes were wide. Filled with a bit of fear that maybe his father heard Brad..Lightning knew something was wrong by Hudson's face.. "You Okay?" Lightning asked his son. Hudson answered "Yeah.. Yeah? Ofcorse?" Lightning wasn't convinced.. but he could tell it bothered Hudson a lot. Lightning let his son know that he was here. For anything he needed. Hudson asked "Can I get your advice?.. on something?..". Lightning prepared himself for whatever it was and nodded. Hudson sighed and asked "Well.. what if you.. no.. wait.. I..I have this friend who got stuck in a bad crowd and now they.. they are.. he is wanting to get out of that crowd but it's a lot harder and not that easy and... just.." Hudson frowned. Lightning came closer and spoke up asking "What's this about?..". Hudson turned away.. he was ashamed. Lightning asked again "Are you in trouble?.." Hudson sighed. He was. He was scared. He couldn't look his dad in the eyes and tell him.. Hudson softly and in a sadden tone answered "I screwed up dad.. big..". Lightning sighed and placed his hands in his pocket and asked his son, "You owe someone money?.. I'll help you out...". Hudson turned and looked at his dad. Lightning was already upset.. Hudson explained "No. it's worse than that..I've.. been...". Lightning grabbed Hudson's shoulders and spoke up "What did you do?..". Hudson pushed his dad away.. "You can't tell mom.. please?.. Shed throw me in jail!" Lightning eyes widened. He didn't know what his son could have possibly gotten into that severely.. Hudson explained "I steal cars for this guy and now I wanna stop but he won't just let me walk out!?..". The room was silent. Sky walked by and stood behind Lightning.. Lightning's brows lowered. He was upset. Sky spoke up.. "Um..Sir?.. I..". Lightning spoke up in a very serious tone to Sky "Go home. Your off for the day." Sky didn't argue and left. Lightning spoke to Hudson harshly "Tell me this is a joke." Hudson didn't answer. Lightning yelled "Tell me this is some sick joke Hudson!?" Hudson answered. "It's not.. I've been doing this for a little over a year...". His father was mad.. Lightning hit the desk and yelled "Why!? Why would you do that? I know I did not teach you that!" Hudson answered "I owed someone money and Damien helped me pay it off in exchange I work for him.. and now he won't let me leave..". Lightning growled and asked "Why! Why didn't you come to me!?" Hudson answered "I did! You told me I should learn my lessons and pay my debt!?" Lightning remembered a few years back when Hudson did ask. But it wasn't for much money? "You said like a few grand!?" Hudson smiled nervously and corrected "I know.. but it may have been a little more than that?..". Lightning shook his head and asked "So why won't he let you leave?" Hudson answered "Just won't. Well he would have... if I stole two more cars for him.. but I can't..". Lightning took a deep breath. He was mad and upset and confused. He was processing this.. Lightning spoke up "I can't believe I'm about to even ask this... How much to buy you out?" Hudson answered "I didn't ask.. I know more than I've got..". Lightning glared at his son and replied "Your mother doesn't need to know..". Hudson frowned. He definitely hurt his dad.. Lightning got into Hudson face and spoke sternly..."Who is this Damien?" Hudson answered "He gets cars and either chips them up or ships them out into other countries and get more than they are worth out of them.. all I do is get the cars I swear.. but I am done. I want out. I want a normal life again..". Lightning shook his head... "You were suppose to work hard to repay your debts!? Not go find some illegal car dealers!? You should be in jail right now!?" Hudson yelled back "Listen please! I don't want to do this anymore! He told me all I had to do was steal two more cars and I was free!" Lightning yelled back "So why didn't you just do that!? Why even tell me any of this!?" Hudson yelled "Because I cant handle this anymore! I have no one! I want my life back! I wanna come back home.. if I keep this up he's never gonna let me come back here!?" Lightning stared. Hudson continued "He wanted the race cars!.. he wanted me to steal the hornet and your old race car.. I couldn't do it..". Hudson frowned and stared at the ground.. Lightning's eyes widened.. he was disappointed.. upset.. but a little glad his son had decided to go the right way again.. Lightning sighed.. the. Sternly ordered "Get out." Hudson's eyes widened. "Go. Go home. Not a word of this to your mother. I need to think..". Hudson opens his mouth to speak.. but decided not to and just listen.. he left. Lightning sat down at the desk.. he slammed his fist on the desk.. he angerly pushed most everything off the desk and into the floor. Braking a few items... he leaned on the desk into his hands.. frustrated..

 **Okay!!! So Hudson tells Lightning!**

 **Does Lightning want to meet and speak with Damien face to face!?**

 **Or...**

 **Does Lightning let Hudson do the talking and find out if and how much for to buy his own son's freedom back!?**


	20. Stay out of the way

Dinner was silent. Hudson barely ate his food. Lightning didn't even touch his.. you could hear the utensils hitting and scraping the glass dishes.. Lightning glared at Hudson.. he couldn't believe his son.. Sally finally asked "Alright, what's going on?" Lightning didn't answer her. Instead he spoke sternly to Hudson, "Get upstairs." Hudson stared but got up and walked away following his fathers command.. Sally asked "What did he do?" Lightning answered "I can't even begin to explain the trouble he's in..". Sally asked more, "Stickers?.. what did he do?" Lightning sighed and stood up answering "Look I.. I promise I'll explain later.. for now it's just between Hudson and I?.. okay?" Sally frowned.. Lightning kissed her forehead and added "I'm gonna fix this..". He left the room. Sally sat there. Now she was worried..

Lightning walked into Hudson's room and shut the door. Hudson mentally prepared for whatever lecture his father was about to give... Lightning stared at his son.. he spoke up.. "Would this guy?... would he let me buy you out?" Hudson thought for a minute and answered "Maybe?..". Lightning nodded and replied "Find out what his price is and get back to me.." Lightning turned away to leave. Hudson spoke up "Dad?.. I'm sorry.." Lightning heard him.. he was just upset.. Lightning didn't say anything and left the room shutting the door behind him quietly.

The Storm family was finishing up dinner. Enjoying each others company. Sky joined them tonight. Jessica spoke up sitting next to her older sister, "It's great you got off early and nice you came over tonight." Sky nodded and replied "Yeah well.. Mr.McQueen had something come up. Hudson was there and I overheard some things..". Jessica's eyes widened. Cruz spoke up "You shouldn't be listening in to everything Mr.McQueen talks about?" Sky answered "Oh I know.." she shivered thinking of the time she overheard him and Mrs.McQueen talking and flirting.. gross.. Jessica asked "What about?" Sky rolled her eyes saying ina joking tone "You Just wanna knownof it was about you." Sky half smiled. Jackson glanced at his girls. Jessica answered "What?! No?..". Sky giggled a bit and teased "Tell me? have you kissed him sense?" Jessica blushed. Jackson spoke up "Alright Sky. Don't tease your sister." Sky answered "What? It's not like I asked if he had a big" "Alright!?" Jackson yelled interrupting Sky. Cruz snorted a bit of a laugh. Sky rolled her eyes then mouthed the word 'does he?' To Jess. Jessica didn't answer and took a drink of her water. Sky spoke up "Anyways!.. Whats the plan for Christmas?" She asked. Cruz answered "Normal thing I guess?.. just all of us spending the day together?" Jackson spoke up asking his wife, "Are we doing the cruise night this year?"Cruz nodded. Sky added in "I'll be taking my boyfriend." Sky had been dating this guy named Vern for a while now. Cruz suggested "You should ask Hudson, Jessica ?" Jessica blushed answering "He is a good dancer..". Jackson spoke up his thoughts "He should have some class and ask you." Cruz hit Jackson's shoulder. He glared a bit at her. Sky spoke up "This is a woman's world. If you want him to ask you. Make him. Put him in a situation that's all cute and romantic and bring up the cruise?" Sky smiled. Jessica thought about asking him though.. Sky and Jess cleaned up dishes. Sky was washing them up as Jessica brought them to her.

Sky brought it up again "You like him?" She asked her little sister. Jess answered "I use to. I mean I kinda still do but.. He doesn't want a relationship.." Jessica frowned. Sky answered "He does. I've heard him and his dad talking about it. He just thinks traveling would be a problem." Jessica thought about that and replied "Well Hudson has told me he thought about retiring from that style racing." Jessica blabbed on.. Sky frowned and finally said it "He steals cars." Jessica stopped and her eyes widened.. "What are you talking about?" Jessica asked. Sky looked around to make sure their parents were not listening.. Sky explained "Hudson.. I heard him tell his dad that he does..". Jessica's brows lowered she couldn't believe her sister. Sky continued "If he does that how do you even know you can trust him? I want you to be careful.." Jessica shook her head and defended "There's no way that's true Sky!? Hudson wouldn't do that?" Sky frowned and apologized. "I'm sorry..But that's what Hudson told his dad before I was told to leave..". Jessica walked away. Mad that Sky would dare say that. It had to be a lie. Jessica grabbed her phone she had to call Hudson.. she hesitated. There's no way.. she had a hard time sleeping now..

Hudson snuck out the house early early morning. He headed to the docks. He saw a few of Damien's men. Once he saw Damien he got out and walked up. Damien smiled seeing Hudson.

"So the prodigal son returns!" Damien said with a chuckle. Hudson walked up and got to the point "How much to buy myself out?" Damien's eyes widened and answered "Well now.. you still want a way out?.. I gave you a way. You said no?." Damien crossed his arms. Hudson sighed and explained "Yeah well now I'm asking cash. Would you take cash instead of any cars. It skips all that work you'd have to do between sweeping the plates and moving the vehicle out of the country?." Damien thought about it.. "Geez Hudson it's too early for this shit." Hudson didn't reply. Damien sighed and answered. "Hey Ace. How much were those two race cars gonna bring in?" Ace walked up with his phone and after a few minutes answered, "Not as much as you'd think. One only values at 150k. The other about 456k." Damien sighed and answered "Well..that's over 600 grand! But you are worth more than that see you profit me three mil this last year. So there's your price. Three million and six hundred thousand dollars. You bring me that. In cash. And you are free to go." Hudson shook his head and replied "Fine..". He left. Damien spoke up to Hudson as he walked away "I'd hate to see anything happen to your little family..". Hudson stopped in his tracks.. Damien added, "Don't get in my way of getting those cars..". Hudson lowered his brows and left..

He went to the diner. To grab himself a drink. He stood in line. Jessica walked in. The little bell rang. Hudson glanced over at her. She looked good. He stared at her shirt.. he realized it was a race number? Jessica noticed Hudson and walked up to him. "Getting some lunch?" She asked with a smile. Her pink lips.. Hudson smiled answering "Just a little something I'm to stressed out to eat right now." Jessica sighed and spoke back "Wanna go for a drive?" Hudson gave her a weird look. He noticed His dad coming up to the diner. Hudson answered walking out the line "I don't know.. I'll catch up with you later." He left he diner and met up with his dad. Jessica frowned. He walked up to his dad and explained the price..Even thought it was high. Lightning didn't seem to big a deal about it. He agreed and would give his son the money later. Jessica watched them talk.. She noticed Someone snooping around the museum. She watched. She watched Hudson notice to and walk over. Jessica followed quietly. Hiding herself from Hudson's sight. She followed Hudson around the back with the other guy.. She listened while hiding to them..

Brad spoke up "You change your mind and gonna help?"

Hudson sighed answering "No. I'm getting out. I'm paying my way." Brad rolled his eyes and replied "You know Damien won't let you just walk away.. it's gotta be a trick?.." Hudson frowned and said "he says he will take the cash.. I'm hoping he will..". Brad sighed. "Don't get in the way Hudson.. I have to do this job.. I got my girls to think about..". Hudson nodded and replied "I know.. please can't you find another job?" Brad shook his head.. Jessica didn't understand what she was hearing exactly.. Hudson stood there a moment. Brad added in "Don't be around tonight. That's when I'm hitting this place. Gonna take the highest priced one first.. Don't get in the way.." Hudson stared. Jessica's eyes widened. Highest priced one? Hudson didn't answer. He watched brad walk into the museum. Jessica stared. Watching Hudson. She didn't understand.. no way he was a car thief?..

 **Does Hudson keep away. Let Brad steal one the race cars?..**

 **Or...**

 **Does he try and stop him tonight?**


	21. Someone is gonna pay

Lightning gave Hudson the cash.. Hudson swore he'd pay his dad back.. Hudson could see the disappointment in his fathers eyes.. Hudson left and waited for Brad.. He watched a big brown Mercedes mail delivery truck pull up and back up. Brad got out the door. Wearing dark clothing a hoodie and a mask.. Hudson watched at Brad took a paintball gun to the two outdoor cameras. He threw the gun inside the truck. Brad opened he back and pulled down some rails. Brad then began to pick the door locks. Hudson got out and walked up to The truck and grabbed the paintball gun. "Brad." Hudson called. Brad turned and saw Hudson with the gun. "It's out so don't bother." Brad explained. Hudson threw the gun inside the truck and walked up to Brad. "Don't do this." Hudson begged. Brad opened the double doors up and answered "Don't try and stop me. You know what will happen. Damien will come after you. So unless your gonna help?.. back off!" Brad shoved Hudson then went to the cars. Hudson had to think quick. Brad pulled out the barriers and put the old blue mcqueen car in neautral roughly. Hudson came up behind Brad and spoke up "Don't make me do this brad..". Brad turned around. His eyes widened seeing Hudson with a huge trophy lifted above his head. Brad yelled "You don't have the"- Hudson hit Brad over the head with the huge cup trophy.. then tossed the trophy down.. Brad fell to the floor. Hudson knelt down and checked for a pulse. Brad was fine. Just knocked out..

Hudson stood up and took a deep breath.. he suddenly heard clapping from the trailer of the truck. He looked over and slowly emerging from the enclosed trailer was Damien.. along with two crew members.. Damien chuckled and smiled "I just knew your ass would try something stupid! I wanted to see it for myself." Damien jumped down off the trailer along with the two guys..Hudson's eyes widened with fear.. Damien spoke "Now you know what I warned.. and you know how this goes now right?" Damien paused. He looked at his crew and ordered "Trash the place." The two men started ripping and smashing the museum apart! Hudson yelled "I have your money! Just stop Okay!?" Hudson watched in horror as they broke a lot of momentum's from Doc and his fathers legacies.. Damien walked up to Hudson and made it clear, "This is only the beginning!? Now I'm gonna take my fabulaous new car here.." Damien wiped his finger across the hood of 95.. "Spotless.. beautiful." He smiled at Hudson. Hudson spoke up "Tell them to stop!" He cried out. Damien moved Brads arm with his foot. "You really knocked Brad out!? Good job." Damien joked and walked around and spoke to his crew "Load her up! Brad to! Let's make this quick!" Hudson begged Damien then "Stop please!? I can't let you do this!?" Damien yelled angerly "I told you to stay out of our way!" Hudson began to try and stop the crew from pushing the 95 up the ramp. Damien grabbed Hudson's throat and slammed him against some glass window of trophies and news articles. "You'll pay for this. I can't have my crew thinking I let you off because your just a kid now? Or because your some celebrity? Can I?" Damien chuckled as Hudson struggled to get free of his grasps and wheezed for air. Damien let Hudson go. Hudson dropped to the floor wheezing and coughing. Damien spoke up "Bring me my money to the docks by tomorrow.." he leaned over in Hudson's ear now and added "Oh.. and Hudson... I'd watch not only your back.. but your parents to now.." he smiled. Hudson stared at Damien. Afraid now.. Hudson watched as the truck trailer closed with the 95 inside.. Damien walked to the truck. The two Crew members came up and each grabbed one of Hudson's arms and dragged him outside the museum. They threw him out. Hudson stared as Damien walked up. "Don't forget my money tomorrow." The three packed up shut the museum up and left with the car.. Hudson tried to stop them.. he sighed.. he got up and got into the car.. he sat there. Thinking of what to do.

He drove home quick and ran inside.

"Dad!!" he called out. The fear in his tone woke Lightning and Sally. They both ran out the bedroom! "What's wrong!?" Lightning yelled wide awake now. Hudson stared up at his parents and explained "He got it! He took one the race cars!" Lightning's eyes widened. Sally asked "What!? What's going on!?" Hudson spoke up "I tried to stop them!? I'm.. im sorry!?" Lightning became angry. Sally grabbed his shoulder and asked scared "What's going on!? Who took what race car!?" Hudson answered "95! They took your old race car..". Lightning sighed staring down at Hudson. "What about the money?" Lightning asked. Hudson answered "He told me to bring it by tomorrow..". Sally yelled "What money!?" Lightning looked his wife in the eyes then asked his son "Do you know where he's headed now?" Hudson answered "I'm pretty sure." Lightning sighed and half smiled and hugged Sally tightly.. Sally pushed her love away and asked "What is going on?" Lightning frowned and answered "I gotta get Hudson out of some trouble.. I will come home. Please. Just stay here. Don't leave the house. Just in case Okay?" He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Sally was scared. She didn't know what was going on.. she stared at Hudson. Lightning let go and went and got dressed. Sally walked down to Hudson.. she stared at her son "Come home?.. both of you? I don't know what's going on.. but.. please?.." Hudson frowned.. he hugged his mom. Lightning ran down and spoke up "Let's go." Hudson and Lightning left to the docks.

The drive was silent most the way. But a shirt conversation was made.. Hudson felt to warn his father "Let me talk to him.. please don't get out the car?.. This guy will hurt you if he wants to..". Lightning frowned and sighed and replied "All the more reason to make sure your done with this..". Hudson frowned. They pulled up. Hudson pointed and told his father where to park. Hudson grabbed the bag of money and spoke up "I'll give him the money and see if I can get to the car." Lightning replied "Don't worry about the car. Just give him the money and make sure he knows your done?!" Hudson stared. He would usually argue with his father but he wanted out so badly. He nodded. Hudson then left. He walked up to the dock area. He saw the truck trailer parked. A crew member notice Hudson first. The man slapped Hudson knocking Hudson down. Damien came up and spoke up

"Bring me an early Christmas present?" He smiled and grabbed the bag up and looked inside. He smiled wider and handed it to one his guys. Hudson spoke up "That's the money.. I'm out.. done now.. right?" Damien kneeled down to Hudson's level and replied "Better not be a penny less. Ace! I want you to count every last bill in there now." Ace did as his boss said. Hudson and Damien stood up and waited a few minutes.

Lightning was getting nervous waiting..

Ace nodded. It was all there. Damien smiled and spoke up "Well. It was good doing business with you Mr.McQueen." Damien's tone made Hudson uneasy...

Damien patted Hudson's back in approval. Hudson asked "So I'm done? I'm out? Right?" Damien sighed and answered "Yes sir you are. I am a man of my word after all?" Hudson sighed in relief. He turned around to leave but two men a lot bigger than him stopped him.. Damien spoke up as Hudson turned back around facing him. "Thing is I can't let you leave without facing the consequences of your actions. I told you not to get in my way of those cars? Boys bring out the new recruits! I want them to see this." He smiled. Hudson swallowed hard.. scared.. the two crew member grabbed Hudson's arms. Holding Hudson in place. Hudson struggles to free himself but gave up quick. About six new recruits stood in a line to the side. Damien began to explain to them how Hudson had tried to stop him from getting inventory and the car he desired and such.. Damien had apistol behind on his back belt.. Damien then spoke up to Hudson "Now, you are out. And you will be free to go once your punishment is over with." Hudson glared at Damien. "What are you gonna do?.." he asked.. Damien answered. "You want out so badly!? I don't know why? I made sure you had money!? Anyways.. If you won't drive for me?..". One Damien's men handed him a bottle of bleach acid.. Hudson's eyes widened with fear. The two men holding him down forced Hudson onto his knees. Damien continued as he took the bottle and then a funnel, "You wont drive again." He chuckled a bit and added "This is gonna burn boy!" He smiled as he walked up slowly. Hudson could feel his heart racing!.. pounding with fear!..Damien spoke up as he stopped in front of

Hudson who was fighting to get free "Hope you got a ride outa here. Because spoiler alert! You won't be able to see anymore!" Damien chuckled. "Get a good look kid.." He lowered his face to Hudson's and looked Hudson in the eyes as he continued "Cause my face is the last thing you are ever gonn see with them pretty blue eyes...". Hudson topped fighting. He was terrified!! He screamed! And begged for mercy!

Lightning was really getting nervous. He glanced at the time.. where was Hudson by now?.. he heard that scream suddenly!

Another crew member came over. Hudson begged Damien "Please don't do this!? Please!?" Hudson tried to get free but just couldn't. The third man pulled Hudson's head back by his hair. Hudson was almost crying by now. Damien lined the funnel up with Hudson's left eye. He looked ahead and paused. He nodded once the third guy let go of Hudson's hair. Damien put the funnel and acid down. Hudson lowered his head. Taking a few deep breaths of relief! Damien called out "You lost buddy!?" Lightning stood there. He realized Hudson was being held down. Lightning put his hand up in the hair and walked forward as he answered "That's my son you got there...". Damien glanced at Hudson then back at Lightning. He smiled a bit and called back out again "Well!? The Lightning McQueen!?" Damien chuckled a bit. "That's close enough." A crew member pointed a gun toward Lightning... Lightning stopped and glanced at it.. Damien walked around Hudson and spoke up to Lightning "Your son has to be taught a lesson..". Hudson felt the two men holding his arms loosen. They were distracted by his father.

Damien continued "Unless you really wanna watch me burn your sons eyes?! You best turn around and walk away." Lightning swallowed hard.. He never felt more afraid than now.. Lightning answered back "Please?.. tell me what I gotta do to get him out of this?..". Damien half smiled and replied "Awe ain't this cute.. My old man would have helped hold my ass down and let me cry.. but you?.. listen I'm a... reasonable man?.. That's why I haven't ordered my boys to shoot you down yet! You don't wanna he a hero here old man... you will loose..". The man cocked the gun. Lightning glanced.. Hudson called out "Just go!... I will be at the car after this!...". Damien smiled and added "Yeah daddy?.. I ain't gonna kill him?" Damien walked up closer to Lightning. Lightning lowered his hands. Damien spoke up right into Lightning's ear, "Go Wait in the car.. I will personally deliver your boy when we are done." Damien patted the side of Lightning's face and turned to walk away. Lightning noticed the pistol and grabbed it. The other crew member with a gun aimed up ready to shoot Lightning as Lightning aimed it at Damien. Damien turned around and chuckled and spoke up "It's alright.." to his crew member. "He won't shoot me." Damien came closer toward Lightning. Enough that his chest was touching th Pistol. Lightning's eyes widened and he stood there frozen and breathing rapidly. Damien smiled at Lightning and spoke up.. "I know your type.. You ain't got it in you.." Lightning frowned.. he didn't. He couldn't kill someone?.. Damien chuckled a bit staring at Lightning's fearful stare..

 **Lightning sure is stuck!? He's got this guy pointing a gun at him?.. his kid held down?.. Damien laughing at him!?**

 **Does Lightning pull the trigger?..**

 **Or...**

 **Did Sally out of fear call the only person she knew who would possibly even dare help whatever was going on? At the least keep watch, (Storm). And he followed McQueen and his kid out here. And Jackson isn't afraid to give Damien what he obviously deserves!**


	22. Unexpected events

**Sorry for all the typing mess up!!!**

Cruz nudged Storm awake. "Babe.. wake up.." her voice said. Storm sat up. "What is it?" He asked. Cruz hands him her cell phone? Storm gave Cruz a weird look but took the phone.

"Hello?"

 _Storm! It's Sally! Something is going on with Hudson and Lightning. Something about giving some guy money and stealing Lightning's old racer!? I don't understand!_

"Calm down what are you talking about?"

 _I don't know!? They left to go meet this guy!? Lightning told me not to leave the house in case! I'm scared. Hudson is in trouble!.. your the only person I thought to call.._

"Why?"

 _Because no one is as fearless as you! Will you please follow them! Keep my boys safe!?"_

Storms eyes widened.

 _Please!.. they headed out not a few minutes ago! You will see them pass by soon.. the mustang. Please!?_

Storm thought for a moment. He looked at Cruz. Cruz must of already talked to Sally because Cruz had that warming soft look. "He saved your life once.." Storm sighed. Then answered.

"Alright. I'll keep watch of them..". He hung up and handed the phone to his wife. He got up and slipped into some jeans a black 2.0 shirt and his leather jacket. He slipped his shoes on and began to leave. Cruz stopped him and kissed him passionately. He embraced her kiss.

"I almost forgot something.." he muttered and pulled away. Storm went to the closet and moved some magazines he and Cruz were in over the years and a box then unlocks a small one. He grabbed out a gun. Checked it. Loaded it. And got up for leave. Cruz spoke up "Should i come to?" Storm thought about it and answered "No. stay home with the girls. Ok just gonna look out for them quietly." Cruz nodded. Storm got out. He got in his Nissan gt and went to the main road. He waited to see he mustang pass by. His lights off. Engine off. He saw headlights speeding fast. He watched. There is passed by. Storm waited a moment. Then started up and followed.

It was a few hours drive. Storm had no idea where McQueen and his kid were going. They came to some docks.. Storm waited outside them. He watched McQueen drive inside. Storm sighed.. he debated if he really should drive on in.. minutes passed by.. Storm pulled in slowly. Trying to keep his cars engine quiet. He looked around. He saw the mustang not to far away. No one was in it. Or if they were they were hiding. Storm didn't see McQueen.. he sighed. Storm parked a bit ways away. He got out. It was still dark out. Storm carried the gun with him. He didn't like this. This was the kinda place drug deals went downhill.. you could hear the ocean.. he silently walked around different shipping containers.. til he saw a light and heard voices.. he peeked around. His eyes widened at what he saw!

Damien continued "Unless you really wanna watch me burn your sons eyes?! You best turn around and walk away." Lightning swallowed hard.. He never felt more afraid than now.. Lightning answered back "Please?.. tell me what I gotta do to get him out of this?..". Damien half smiled and replied "Awe ain't this cute.. My old man would have helped hold my ass down." Storm started looking around. Trying to think of a plan here. This was bad.. whatever Hudson and Lightning has gotten into!..

The man cocked the gun. Lightning glanced.. Hudson called out "Just go!... I will be at the car after this!...". Damien smiled and added "Yeah daddy?.. I ain't gonna kill him?" Damien walked up closer to Lightning. Storm watched.. Storm could almost feel Lightning's fear..Lightning lowered his hands. Damien patted the side of Lightning's face and turned to walk away. Lightning noticed the pistol and grabbed it. Storms eyes widened.. There's no way Lightning would shoot someone!? Storm snuck around a container to change his position..

Lightning aimed it at Damien. Damien turned around and chuckled and spoke up "It's alright.." to his crew member. "He won't shoot me." Stoke knew that was true. Lightning didn't have it in him.. Storm kept moving around. Storm was trying to get closer to the guy with the gun aimed at McQueen.. Damien came closer toward Lightning. Enough that his chest was touching the Pistol. Lightning's eyes widened and he stood there frozen and breathing rapidly. Damien smiled at Lightning and spoke up.. "I know your type.. You ain't got it in you.." Lightning frowned.. he didn't. He couldn't kill someone?.. Damien chuckled a bit staring at Lightning's fearful stare.. Storm stood behind the guy aiming at Lightning. He watched as Lightning stared at Damien. Storm looked around. He had to be quiet or this would make the situation worse..

Damien grabbed the pistol. Lightning let go.. Damien smiled as Lightning looked to the ground. "Because I'm in a good mood.. I mean I got me some money! And a dam nice car!" Damien said to Lightning. He started walking away back toward Hudson and continued "I'll still let you walk! The gunman lowered his gun.

Storm grabbed the mans shoulders pushing down as he used his foot to kick in his knee! The man fell down. Storm pushed him on his side. Shadows hid them. Storm grabbed the gun and as the man tried to roll over and up Storm hit the man hard with the end of the gun. It knocked him out. Storm took a few deep breaths and hid. Looking to see if anyone heard that. Everyone seemed to be focused on McQueen and the lead guy here.

Damien spoke up once more to McQueen "Last chance daddy. You can walk or watch!" Damien chuckled a bit. Hudson yelled "Go! Please just go! I'm sorry Okay!? I'm sorry!" Lightning's eyes teared up.. There wasn't much he could do. Damien walked back over to Hudson. He picked up the bleach and funnel. "Your choice." Lightning started to run toward Damien and the guys holding Hudson But was stopped by another crew member. He held Lightning back. "Stop! Don't do this!" Lightning yelled. He couldn't get free of the man holding him. Damine chuckled. Another person grabbed Hudson's hair and pulled his face up.

Storm had to think quick! He got up as quiet as he could on one the big containers and layed down. He wasn't that far... he began to use the gun to aim.. He never really used a gun much.. he knew how to typically use one but.. and he never shot someone.. but he wouldn't let Hudson her hirt like this. Storm saw the acid. He realized what was going down..

Damine spoke up to Hudson "If you move around a lot. This acid is gonna burn more than just those pretty blue eyes.. if it gets down that throat!?.. I'm sorry to say you probably won't make it far..". Hudson stopped struggling. It was scary enough. He didn't want to die!? Damien picked up the acid bottle. He aimed the funnel into Hudson left eye again. He lifted the bottle. Suddenly the acid splashed a bit and Damine dropped it and yelled in pain. No one really knew what happened!

Damien grabbed his right hand with his left looking at blood and the hole through it. "MOTHER FUCKER!" He yelled. He stared at Hudson who was just as shocked as he was. Everyone was shocked and looked over where the shot was fired. Damine looked up at Storm. Storms eyes widened. Uh oh.. Damien yelled "You son of a gun! You shot my hand!?" Damien laughed a bit in pain. The guy holding Hudsons hair, ran around and quickly wrapped something around his hand. Hudson saw the opportunity as Storm Aimed the gun at one the guys holding Hudson and fired at his foot. The man let go and jumped. Hudson pushed he other guy away and ran to his father. Damien watched as Hudson full force jumped and knocked the guy down. Lightning was free. Hudson punched the guy in the face then was pulled up by his dad. Lightning ordered "Run! Go!" Hudson and Lightning ran out. Damien looked back to where they guy who shot him was. His eyes widened. He was gone!? Damien yelled "Get them!?" Three men ran after them.

Lightning and Hudson ran toward the mustang. Storm caught up and ran beside them. "What the hell you two get into!? Who is that guy!?" Storm yelled. Hudson replied "You shot his hand!? That was amazing aim!?" Jackson's face looked pale as he answered "Yeah?.. that's where I was aiming..". He wasn't exactly. They ran to the mustang. Lightning got in the driver. Hudson in the back. Storm in passenger. They saw the three guys chasing them. "Go! My car is just ahead!" Storm yelled to Mcqueen!

Lightning gunned it and stopped screeching at Storms car. Storm got out. He saw that the three guys now had their own vehicle. "Shit.." Storm muttered. He got into his car. The mustang shot off. Storm behind them. The guys in a tan Lincoln suv. They aimed their guns out at the nissans rear window. They shot a few times. Storm yelled and swerved trying to miss their fire! He heard parts and metal fall from his car! "I just had this thing polished!" He growled.

Lightning noticed Storm struggling. Lightning drifted a turn. Storm followed. The suv didn't do as well they lost them a bit. Storm gunned it catching up to Lightning. They gunned it out of there! Finally! Free of him!

The three guys went back. Empty handed. Damien was getting cleaned up by some woman who worked on his guys when they got hurt on jobs.. Damien chuckled.

Suprised and impressed. One the guys threw down a tag plate. "Shot off one the cars they were in.." the man explained. Damien stared at it. "Run the plate." He ordered. They did. The photo came up. Damien leaned closer to the laptop his guy brought him. The woman stopped after he was badaged up temporarily. She walked away. Damien stared. "Jackson Storm.. he's got some balls don't he?..". He looked up his name. His record. "This guy is a beast behind the wheel.. Well shit.." Damien smiled and shook his head. He realized he and Hudson's father raced together. And his wife. She was cute little thing. Had two daughters... yadayadayada..

Damien spoke up "Seth!" He called. A man came up. "Go on over to Radiator springs. I want you to leave Mr.McQueen a little gift And pay a little visit to this Jackson fellow." Seth nodded. Damine chuckled a bit. The woman handed him a beer. He sipped it. Staring at One the photos. It was Storm. Younger. Cocky smile. His arm around Cruz Ramirez. And Lightning standing at his side...

 **Omg!! So intense! Hudson is finally out though! So!?.. Seth is gonna first lay his visit to McQueen. Leaving a little "gift" at the shop! Whose there when Seth delivers this gift!?**

 **Lightning, Storm and Hudson. Having a talk about things Hudson had been getting into?**

 **Or...**

 **Lightning and Sally, explaining to his wife what was going on and Sky who works there anyway.**


	23. Revenge of Damien

**A lot of reviews asked for me to use both options. So gonna try to. This one is emotional to!.**

Everyone got to their homes. They slept for a few hours. Everyone was tired. Even though Sally wanted explanations. Lightning finally got up.. He and Hudson definitely owed everyone an explanation. Lightning saw a note Sally left on the fridge as he headed down stairs. She was over at the diner for now. Lightning texted his wife that he was going to talk to Hudson a little bit before her. Lightning grabbed Hudson and they headed to the shop. They pulled up. Noticing Storms car was there. The rear shout up and messed up. Lightning and Hudson got out. Storm got out his car and spoke up "I been waiting for a while. Was wondering if you were gonna come in or not." Storm glared. Lightning glanced at the car behind Storm. It looked bad.. Lightning mentioned "Don't worry... I'll fix her up good as new..". Storms glare didn't change. The rear bumper fell off half way hitting the ground.. Lightning smiled awkwardly and answered "On the house?..". Storm snickered. Then the three of them went inside the shop. Hudson spoke up.. "I wanna apologise to both of you.. and.. thank you both.. Dad.. I'm sorry you.. you had to buy me out?.. and.. had to see any of that..". Storm frowned. He couldn't even imagine if his girls... just no... Hudson continued "And Jackson.. Mr.Storm.. thank you. For saving me. My dad. O owe you big..". Storm half smiled and replied "Call it even. Your old man saved me once." Lightning smiled softly and stared at Storm. Storms eyes widened as he added "Ofcorse I wasn't about to get poisoned by some physical maniac? What on earth did you two get into?!" Hudson sighed and answered.. "That was Damien. He steals cars. Sells them over seas to other countries or strips them down.. I was stealing cars for the last year for him... and.. I wanted out.." Storm finished for the kid, "And I'm guessing this Damien guy didn't want that?" Hudson shook his head. Storm sighed. Lightning spoke up "Thank you Storm." Storm nodded once. Hudson explained further. "My dad layed to get me out.. and.. I'm sorry he got away with the car..". Lightning frowned and answered "Hudson you are way more important than that old thing? I'm glad your safe." Hudson half smiled shamefully. Sally busted in the door. "Have you heard about the museum!?" Lightning, Storm and Hudson all stared at her. Sally continued. "It's trashed!?" Lightning and Storm looked at Hudson.. Hudson frowned..

Lightning explained "I don't even wanna see it. But.. I think that is something Hudson would love to clean up and repair?" Hudson nodded answering "Yes sir. I'll get right on it." Hudson began to walk out. Sally stopped her son. She hugged him. Hudson embraced his mother's love. He hugged her tightly back. It felt good to finally be over with this.. Sally let her son go. A man pulled up in a little red Porsche. It was pretty nice. The man got out. He walked and spoke up toward Lightning "You open?" He asked. Lightning answered "Uuh.. Yeah. What you need?" Lightning walked over to the man. The man spoke to Lightning about the Porsche. Hudson left. To start cleaning up the museum. Lightning got the Porsche keys. He pulled the car into the shop. Lightning then explained to Sally what exactly Hudson had gotten himself into and what all went down.. it was hard..

Hudson walked into the museum.. Broken glass and papers everywhere.. Hudson sighed. He felt so awful.. he moved some paper up. He moved some large glass with his shoes... Hudson picked up a brown frame of his father and Doc Hudson. The man he was named after.. he sighed... "I'm pretty sure I'm not worthy to be named after someone like you.." he muttered. "You would be so disappointed to..". He frowned. He laid he photo against a shelf full of broken things.. He stared. Hudson's phone then went off. He glanced at it.

 _Jess_

 _Think we need to talk._

Hudson sighed. But maybe they should.. then she sent another text. He read it.

 _Jess_

 _I'm headed to your dads shop with my sister. Come pick me up?_

 _Hud_

 _Yeah. But I gotta clean up the museum._

 _Jess_

 _Great! Ill just meet you there instead and have Sky drop me off._

It wasn't long Jessica arrived. She couldn't believe what a mess it was.. "What happened?" She asked. She had a bit of an idea. From what she overheard.. she walked a ways inside. The 95 car was gone.. She stared. Hudson walked up beside her and explained "This.. guy I use to work for stole it and.. and ruined the place..". Jessica thought before speaking. "Did you steal cars?..". Hudson looked in Jessica's eyes.. "Well.. I.. Yeah.. I did. I don't anymore. I'm done with that life." Jessica frowned. Because he lied to her. He was a criminal.. what else could he be lying about?.. Hudson added "I'm sorry.. I couldnt Tell you before because I couldn't let my boss at the time know of anyone close to me that I cared about..". She glanced at him. His blue eyes. He cared? She was close to him? Jessica half smiled and grabbed a broom and said "Well let's clean the place up." Hudson smiled at her. Maybe now things would be better.

Jackson left. He wanted to explain better and more to Cruz now that he knew more to. Lightning and Sally were fighting a bit over what was happening with Hudson. How Sally even though she loved her son. He broke the law. And how Lightning Just payed for his freedom.. Sky started to get to work. Trying to block out the couples yelling.. She looked at the paperwork. Saw the red Porsche. She decided to start work on it. She walked over to the hood. She placed headphone in. The last few things she heard was Lightning yelling "I can't send my son to jail!? He just got in the wrong crowd!" Salt yelled back "I understand that he's my son to!? But there's no way he's gonna be able to race after this!? You trust him going back out on his own!? He'd be safer in jail!" Then she heard sweet music. Finally some peace!.. Sky struggles to open the hood. It was like it was caught on something?.. she pulled up a few times. A wire or string held it? Sky looked peeking under the hood. That's not normal on a Porsche?.. she yanked it hard enough the weird wire snapped! The next thing that happened felt slow motion... Glass and white smoke shattered from the car. Followed by bright yellow light. Sky put her hands up to shield herself. Sally turned around facing the blast. The color turned red and orange! Lightning shoved Sally away knocking her to the ground. The blast really hit at this point. Black smoke rolled throughout the room and busted the windows and doors of the shop! Most the town heard it. The shop was down Main Street. Everyone ran over seeing the black smoke! Hudson and Jessica ran over!

Faintly you could hear sirens coming up! The cops that took over after sheriffs retirement ran over trying to keep people away. Hudson pushed through "My parents are in there!" He yelled trying to get inside. He darted for the door and grabbed the handle it burned his hand up badly! Sheriff. The old man grabbed Hudson and pulled him away. "No! My parents!? Let me go!!" Sheriff wanted Sally and Lightning out just as badly!.. he knew them sense they first came to the town! Sheriffs eyes filled with tears as he pulled Hudson back. Hudson yelled "Please!" Flo and ramone watched in horror. They all did!

Sheriff pulled Hud back just in time to! A second explosion blew! It was really loud. The firefighters ran and started to spray down the fire! Everyone watched in horror. A few firefighters ran inside! They had to get the people watching backed away. In case the fire spread or another explosion!

The sound was unreal.. Jessica stood frozen. She realized her sister. She screamed "Sky!" Sky's boyfriend ran and tried to run to the door. But was stopped by cops.!

Lightning blinked a few times. The sound hurt his ears. Like loud rumbles and paper being crinkled. Along with what sounded like a train. Creaking sounds everywhere. And crackling. He coughed. The room was dark. Black smoke everywhere. His eyes stung. He rolled over on his back. The place was on fire! He coughed more. He felt awful but his adrenaline pumped. He saw blood on his arm and ripped shirt.. he couldn't tell where it came from. He coughed. His lungs stung. "SALLY!" He cried out and coughed. "SALLY!" He sat up and slowly pulled himself up by the desk. But it broke from him pulling his weight and he fell. The sound was awful. His head hurt badly. Lightning coughed leaning against the desk.. "Sky!?" He called out. He heard her call back faintly "Sir!.. I'm here... I.." he heard her cough and choke up.. Lightning crawled over slowly. He pushed his hand down into some glass.. "Fuck!" He yelled. He looked through the smoke. "Mr McQueen!" He heard Sky call. She sounded faint. Lightning coughed again. It hurt. He crawled further. He saw her. He quickly got over to her and sat up beside her. He stared.. a huge piece of metal was sticking out of her stomach it looked like. He looked at Sky in the eyes.. Sky had lood in mouth leaking out.. She had tears in her eyes. "Sir!.?.. the car!.." she began to cry hard. "It blew up!" She wheezed "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I didn't know!" She cried hard. She was in pain and bleeding badly. Lightning didn't know what to do. He scooted closer to her and grabbed her head and leaned her on him gently. "It's okay.." he said to her. "It'll be okay!.." he said again. He coughed more. He asked her "Did you see Sally!?" He had to yell over the sounds of the fire. Sky choked up on blood and answered. "MRMCQUEEN!.. I can't hear you!! I can't hear you!..". Lightning's eyes burned. Suddenly they saw lights. And firefighters! "Here!" Lightning yelled coughing. They came. One grabbed Lightning up. He helped Lightning walk or more so limp outside. The crowd cheered seeing him. Hudson ran to his dad!

Lightning had soot all over him. His shirt ripped and blood from his arm. He had a nasty gash in his arm.. then Emts came out with Sally on a stretcher next. She was unconscious. Her head had blood on it. She was covered in soot to. Storm and Cruz ran up at this point.

Then Sky was brought out on a stretcher. She was bleeding. Blood all over her stomach and sides.. the metal sticking out of her. She had blood coming out her mouth. Glass shards covered her face and arms. Storm ran to her. Cruz held Jessica tightly as Jessica was terrified. Storm looked his girl in the eyes. "Daddy!" She yelled with a choking sound from blood. They wouldn't let Storm in the ambulance!.. the ambulances left. Quickly to the hospital! Hudson wasn't aloud on either.!.. Firefighters rushed to put out the fire!

Hudson was crying. A lot of people were!.. Storm stood there. Frozen.. It felt like he was just hit in the chest and he couldn't breathe as he watched the ambulance disappear.. "Dad!" He heard His youngest call out. She ran to him and grabbed him hugging him. Crying into her fathers chest.. Storm didn't say anything. He just grabbed her and held her close!..

Seth watched from a distance. He mostly watched Storm.. Seth called Damien.

 _This better be good news!?_

"Gift received. The shop is destroyed. Got the old man and his wife."

Damien chuckled

 _Good job. Looks like someone's getting a raise!_

 _How bout Hudson?_

"Didn't Get him. He's out here crying. The explosion got one of the Storm guys daughters. Is that enough or do I still need to visit him?"

 _Is the girl dead?_

"No. But she might be in a few hours. Injuries looked bad."

 _Find out. If she dies I will call it even. But.. If she lives.._

 **If you caught it. I used both. Option 1, as the "gift" was delivered. Option 2 as the "gift" was received.**

 **And omg. This Story is heartbreaking!**

 **Hard choice!!! I'm sorry!!!**

 **Does Sky make it? This choice means Damien isn't done with Storm for shooting him. What could Damien plan to do next!?**

 **Or...**

 **Sky doesn't make it.. she bleeds out.. Damien is satisfied enough and leaves everyone be. But This will**

 **be hard on Storm and his family. Could cause tension and all. Especially between Storm and Hudson.**


	24. Its not over

Hudson, Jessica, Storm, Cruz, Flo, Sherriff, Ramone, Luigi, a lot of the townsfolk waited. To hear from the doctors. A few hours went by. Finally. The doctor came out. He spoke up "McQueen?" Hudson and the townsfolk all stood up.. The doctor smiled and spoke to Hudson. Hudson looked so much like his father it was obvious who was family. "Your father will be fine. I just finished sowing his arm up. He's sedated at the moment. But he will wake up in the next few hours or so.. You can see him now." Hudson then asked "What about my mom?" The male doctor answered "Well sense they were brought in as emergency. I was with your father. Someone else with your mother. I'm headed that way now to check how that is going okay?" Hudson nodded. The doctor looked over and added "Same for Miss Storm. I'm gonna check on her to." Storm nodded once. The doctor wrote down McQueens room and then went on to check on Sally and Sky. Jessica wiped some tears away and asked her father, "Can I go with Hudson to see Mr.McQueen?" Storm looked at Hudson. Hudson answered "Yeah? It'd be nice to have the company." Storm nodded to Jessica. Jessica got up with Hudson. They went on through the halls.. Jessica poke first "Hey.. they will all be fine..". Hudson glanced at her. It was hard for Jessica. Her big sister. But Hudson had both his parents here.. Hudson replied "Yeah.. everyone will be fine...". They got to the room. Anticipating they went inside. His father looked bad.. not as bad as he did when they first got out...

Lightning had scars all over his neck and arms. The one arm was bandaged from wrist to right under his shoulder. His short grey hair a mess. Bags under husbeyes. Soot still kinda in his air a bit to. There was an iv in him.. Hudson walked up slowly. Staring at his father. Jessica's eyes teared up.. she wiped her eyes again. Hudson thought about what happened. There shouldn't have been anything in that shop to cause this?.. it had to be Damien.. Hudson walked over to the chairs in the corner and sat down. He aimlessly stared. Jessica went and sat down with Hudson. She layed her hand on his knee. Hudson looked at Jess. Her crying eyes.. "I'm sorry.." he said. Jessica gave him a weird look and asked "For what?" Hudson stared at her.. he sighed answering "Honestly?.. I'm sorry I came home... this wouldn't have happened. To my parents and your sister...". Jessica giggled a bit and replied "You didn't cause that accident. Don't start blaming yourself Hud.." she wiped some tears.

But he did. He knew this couldn't been an accident. But he didn't really know what happened.

Hours passed. The doctor came back out into the hall. Storm and Cruz stared up at him. The doctor stared for a moment before answering. "Sky made it through the surgery removing the metal.. and we got all the glass shards from her body. We had to start giving her blood. She lost a lot..". Storm stood up and asked "So she's fine though right?" The doctor sighed answering "She's weak. Mr. and Mrs. Storm there is never an easy way to say this. Please come with me." That felt like a knife to the chest. Storm stared at Cruz. She could read his heart brake.. they folllwed the doctor as he continued "Sky has got a long recovery ahead.. The metal punctured a kidney.. we removed it. And had to clean up the mess the metal made from that. She suffered a few broken ribs to. She's got tiny cuts from glass all over aswell..She is in icu for now. She has to be on oxygen from the smoke inhalation. i don't wanna give you and your wife false hope. There's a chance she won't make it." The doctor stopped. Storm replied "Thanks but she will make it. Shes stronger than you think." The doctor frowned.. "You will need bands to see her. It's a restricted area. for the two of you and..? Your other daughter?" Cruz explains "She went to see McQueen." The man nodded and gave them a room number. And the bands. "Best of luck..". Storm stared at the bands.. Cruz wrapped her arms around him.

They walked the through the halls. Storm wanted to see Sky before Jessica. They enetered the unit. The hall was filled with glass windows. To see patients. And little boards outside with their last names. Hey passed by ally of empty ones. And a few with the curtains closed and names outside. Cruz glanced at them. Looking for the one that would read Storm.. She glanced following her husband. She stopped noticing a name. "Jackson." She said getting his attention. The curtain was closed here. But the name. Jackson stopped and walked over to his wife. Cruz pointed out the name and spoke up "Mrs McQueen?...". The board said McQueen. Storm sighed and answered pulling his wife away "Come on.. we got Sky to worry about..". Cruz went with her husband. But was now curious with that to. They walked into the one that read Storm. Sky had an oxogyn mask on. She was asleep. She looked peaceful. Cruz's eyes teared up seeing her. Sky's face had cuts everywhere. And her neck and arms.. Sky was covered by a blankets. Chest down. Storm scored a chair over near the bed. He sat down and grabbed his daughters hand. Cruz rubbed his shoulder. Storm spoke up "I should have been there... I could have protected her." Cruz sighed and replied "You didn't know?.. no one did. And what could you have done Jackson?..". He stared up at Cruz. Rubbing his fingers across Sky's hand.. he looked back at Sky... he didn't know. But he would have tried anything.. Storm brushed sky's hair out of her face. At least she wasn't covered in all the black soot now. She was cleaned up well.. her face looked swollen though.. Storms eyes teared up looking at his daughter.. he remembered Rachel bringing her over for the first time. That red and blue striped shirt.. the backpack with a car on it.. How Sky Just loved Cruz so much so quickly... How Sky was afraid that Jessica would replace her and now Storm wouldn't want her?.. He remembered seeing Sky playing with Jessica with little toy cars. Even though Jess wanted to play with dolls. The time Sky first really cussed at him. You'd think a dad would be angry when his pre teen daughter cusses at him. But Storm laughed at it. It was kinda funny all these words outa someone so small. She was definitely his daughter. Sky's first boyfriend.. the time she decided to work on cars. Sky graduating.. It was to much. Storm half smiled. But he came back to the now and reality.. The machines beeped. Oxogyn pressed. Ivs ran into Sky's wrist and arms... Cruz leaned over and spoke softly "She will make it..". Storm faked a smile for Cruz. She would. Sky was strong..

A few hours passed. Cruz went and got Jess. To see Sky. And then the doctor explained to Hudson about his mother. She had a bit to the head. Minor. Nothing hurt really. Sally's kings were burned from severe smoke inhalation. She had to have a tube out down to keep air in. Her throat kept swelling shut.. She had burns down her left side... The doctor wanted to place her in an induced coma for a few days.. Hudson agreed to it. No one else could make the choice but him for now.. His father still hadn't woke up... Hudson stood out the window. Staring at his mother. He was to afraid to face this.. Alone.. He stood there. Heartbroken. He brought this to his family.. his friends... he layed his hand on the glass.. staring.. "I'm so sorry.." he muttered..". Jessica came up. Hudson noticed. And wiped his tears and stood there. Staring at her.. He used the band on his wrist and shit he curtains to his mothers room. Jessica walked up and hugged him. Hudson didn't say a word. Just hugged her tightly back.. they held each other here. Never wanting to let go.

Morning came and a nurse was cleaning up Lightning's arm. He woke up slowly from it. His eyes felt heavy. He saw the nurse but it was blurry. He blinked a few times. The nurse spoke up "Good morning Mr.McQueen. Your arm is doing fine. Just gonna re bandage it." Lightning looked at his arm. A huge scar and went down it. It looked awful.. he went to speak but he sounded hoarse.. He tried clearing his throat. The nurse spoke up "Now now. Don't speak to much. You breathed in a lot of smoke." She finished his arm up and patted the bed and said "I'll get the doctor." She left. Lighting looked up at the ceiling. All he wanted to know is if Sally was okay? And Sky?.. The doctor came in. "How we feeling?.." he asked. Lightning tried sitting up and put pressure on his arm. The director rushed over holding him back and instructed "Stop! You wanna sit up let me move he position of the bed. You put pressure on that arm right now and you might rip it back open..". Lightning did as the doctor said. The doctor made the bed sit up. He took a deep breath. Lightning asked in a hoarse tone "Sally?..". The doctor frowned and answered "She's being treated to." Lightning took a deep breath and coughed. He used his other hand to cover it. But he felt something come out his mouth. It was dark and black looking. It freaked him out naturally. The doctor grabbed his hand and looked at it and spoke up "You May need more treatments then I thought. I'll be right back with some oxogyn. And I'll need get x rays. Here's a paper towel. Your not dying don't worry." He saw Lightning's worried look. He left the room. Lightning cleaned his hand up.. his mouth tasted funny. He just layed there on the pillow. He hated hospitals.. being in them. Sally was always next to him. Or he next to her.. the doctor came back in along with a nurse, and placed oxogyn onto Lightning's face. It smelled weird. He asked Lightning "Do you wanna try to stand up?." Lightning thought for a moment. Then nodded. Lightning swung his legs around. The doctor grabbed Lightning's shoulder bear his injured arm "No pressure on the arm now." He reminded Lightning. Lightning stood up Alright. The mask and cord around his shoulder. The iv on his other arm. The nurse through a blanket over McQueen's shoulders and wrapped it around him. To cover himself better. Then followed behind him with tv and ozogyn cart. He slowly walked with the doctor. He felt awful. He just wanted to see Sally. He hoarsely spoke again "Can I see Sally?..". The doctor answered "Right now I need to get your x rays..". Lightning didn't fight the man.. he was to old for this anymore.. he sighed and frowned..

Hudson waited for his father in the room. The doctors helped Lightning wall back to his room. He was doing well. Results would come in soon. They walked in. Hudson and Lightning locked eyes. Hudson got up and ran to his father and grabbed hold his dad. Hugging him. Lightning lended his good arm around his son and hugged him. Hudson let go. Seeing as the doctors wanted to get Lightning into the bed. They did. They made sure his arm was okay. Then left. The doctor would be back with results shortly. Hudson moves he chair over and sat by his dads side. "Dad I am so sorry..". Lightning looked at his son. Hudson was in tears.. Lightning spoke up barely. "I love you." Hudson smiled a bit. He grabbed his fathers hand. Someone knocked on the door. Hudson glanced. Jessica. He asked his father "It's Jess?" Lightning smiled and nodded. Hudson stood up and let her in. Jessica came in slow. "Hi MrMcQueen.." She said softly. Lighting smiled a bit and waved his good hand. Jessica came over. Hudson behind her. Lightning asked "Sky?" Jessica answered looking down.. "She's..". Jessica took a deep breath and continued to answer "She is a fighter.." She half smiled. Lightning frowned. It felt awful something like this happened at his shop.. if Sky was that bad?.. what about Sally?.. Lightning thought about he shop. That red Porsche. Lightning spoke up to Hudson "Red Porsche..". Hudson asked "The red Porsche? It caused this?" He asked. Lightning nodded. Hudson grew angry. Lightning saw it. Lightning spoke up "Please don't do anything.. leave it be..". Hudson didn't want to. But he knew he couldn't do anything about it anyway.. Lightning spoke up "I wanna see your mother.." Hudson and Jessica looked at each other for a moment. Hudson then sat down by his dad.. "She's in some real bad shape.. She in an induced coma. She has this tube down her.. I..". He stopped. He didn't know how to explain everything to his dad.. Lightning layed his hand on Hudson and spoke up "I wanna see her..". Hudson sighed. "I'll see what I can do.." Hudson left the room Jessica followed. Hudson found the doctor. Explaining how his dad wanted to see his mother. The doctor replied

"I don't usually let otherpatients in the icu?..". Hudson begged "Please.. My parents have always been side by side in times like this..". The doctor gave Hudson a weird look and sighed. Jessica begged for Hudson and Lightning to. "Is she's as bad as you say. You should let her husband be by her side through this..". The doctor agreed.. eventually..

Lightning was set in a wheel chair. Taken to Sally's room. The doctors let Hudson have it from here.. Lightning stared.. Hudson pushed his father into the room and close beside Sally. She had medical tape and some kinda brace holding this tube in.. Lightning layed his hand on hers.. His eyes teared up.. they were to old for this.. Lightning himself was to tired to keep fighting he felt like. He was worried Sally felt the same way.. Hudson stood there. Seeing his parents like this...hurt. Badly. Lightning asked his son. "Can.. you leave me here for a bit..". Hudson nodded answering "I'll be back in about.." he looked at the clock "Half hour?..". Lightning smiled a bit. Then Hudson left. Lightning layed his head on the bed near their hands.. he sighed.. In a way.. Lightning felt tired.. he glanced at the clock a few times.. his eyes got heavy.. he blinked a few times. He closed his eyes and drifted next to her...

 **So sad!!!... everyone has to get better!!?**

 **How does Seth pay a visit to Jackson Storm!?**

 **Casually spikes his drink with something dangerous..**

 **Could lead to some life threatening injuries and in the hospital..**

 **Or...**

 **Visits him at his home. His family. Seth tries to hurt Storm physically. Could lead to a brutal fight and risk Cruz and Jess.**


	25. The old storm is still there

It was getting late. Hudson stayed with his parents for a while. But they made Lightning head back to his own room. He didn't want to. But he needed rest to. Lightning didn't fight it. He was to tired to anymore. Hudson stayed until his dad fell asleep. Which wasn't to long. He sighed. Watching him.. He was probably the worlds worst son right now... Jessica knocked on the door and peeked in.. "Hey.." She greeted softly. Hudson glanced at her. "Hey..". She half smiled and walked up to Hud. "My parents are headed home for the night..You gonna gonna go home alone?" Hudson sighed answering. "I guess?.. I don't know what to do?.. I feel lost right now Jess..". Jessica came up and messed with his hair. It got a bit of a smile out of him. Hudson got up and stretched a bit. "Would be nice to go shower.." he mentioned. Jessica's eyes widened and agreed saying "Yeah really! Think you should." Hudson chuckled a bit as she held her nose for a moment. Jessica walked him out. He stopped and grabbed out his phone. He forgot he didn't have a car. The Jeep was destroyed in the fire in the shop. Along with the mustang. Jessica spoke up, "I have my car here. I'll take you home?" Hudson smiled and nodded. "That would be great..". She smiled.

Jess drove Hudson up the pass to the house. It was silent. Felt different without his parents there. "I'll walk you in.." she said. Hud smiled. And she did. They walked inside. Hudson offered her a drink. It was so quiet.. Jessica nodded. Hudson grabbed her some water. "Well I'm gonna shower.. it's been a really long day..". Jessica sighed and hugged him.. it felt good. Jessica spoke up "Mind if I kinda stick around a bit.. Itd be nice to have some company that's not actually talking about my sister right now..". Hudson smiled "Yeah. Um.. make yourself at home. I'm still gonna head up and shower. But I'll be back down." Jessica nodded and Hudson went up the stairs.

Jessica went to the living room. Watched a bit of tv. Hudson came back down before long. His hair damp.

She couldn't help but love him. Even after all this. He sat beside her on the couch. "What you watching?" He asked. Jessica answered "Some funny videos of people messing things up. It's really funny." Hudson nodded. They both watched a few things. They laughed softly a bit. It felt good to laugh. There was so much stuff going on. Jessica leaned over onto Hudson. His eyes widened.. how could someone so perfect even be so nice around him. After everything?.. he wrapped his arm around her. It was nice to be home.. they sat and laughed for a while. Watching some tv.

Cruz walked into the kitchen where Storm was getting a drink "Jessica is staying over with Hudson for a bit." Storm rolled his eyes and replied "That kid is trouble.. I don't like it..". Cruz mentioned "Well that kid has our daughter smitten." Storm sighed and said "I hope Hudson gets things straightened out.. I wouldn't care so much if he would stop getting into so much crap?" Cruz sighed. "Hey do you hear that?" Cruz asked. Hey both went silent. It sounded like smashing a mailbox? Maybe? Crushing cans? Smash... smash.. smash.. they both went over to the front door and opened it. "HEY!" Storm yelled. It was some guy beating the shit out of their SUV with a bat! Storm marched over angerly. "What do you think your doing!?" He got close. The man took a swing at Storm. Storm ducked down quick "WOAH!" He yelped. The guy took another swing at him Storm jumped back! "What the hell!?" He yelled. He fell on his backside on the ground. Cruz screamed for him! The man hit hard toward Storm. But Storm rolled out the way and stood back up against the suv. The man swung again. Hitting the window and braking glass everywhere. Storm pushed the guy over running toward him and knocking them both to the ground! Storm hit the guy hard in the face. Then the man used the bat and shoved Storm off him. Cruz ran out and to the side front of the garage toward the gardening hose!

Storm struggled as the man sat on top of him using the bat trying to choke him. Storm didn't know if he could keep the bat off his throat..Suddenly! Water spewed harshly at the man. Soaking both Storm and this guy. The man fell off the side of Storm dropping the bat and trying to block the drowning of water in his face! Storm looked over at Cruz with the hose! Storm stood up slipping in mud for a moment. Then got up with the bat. He waved at Cruz to stop. She did. Storm learned over to the man. The man was wiping water from his face. Storm hit the ground hard by the man and yelled "Who are you!" The man began to stand up but Storm used his foot and kicked him back down. "Who are you!" Storm yelled again. The man stared up at Storm. Glaring. Storm hit his own suv hard. It made the guy jump a little with fear. The man yelled "No one!" Storm threw the bat down and lifted the man up by his shirt and slammed him against the suv. "Than no one will miss you!" Storm yelled rearing his arm back! The guy reached on his pocket and grabbed out a knife flipping it open with a button. Storms eyes widened as the guy swung his arm aiming at Storms side. Storm let go and jumped back! The man picked the bat back up. Cruz ran around he suv. Storm was just trying not to get hit or stabbed by this guy! Storm tripped over a stupid rock into the garden path. Falling on his back. The man hit the ground near Storms head and dropped the bat. then sat on top of Storm and reared back with the knife. Storm grabbed the mans hands with the knife with both his hands. The two pushed and pulled each other. Storm was just trying not to get stabbed! Storm glanced at the bat.. Cruz ran around to them and hit the man with the tire iron on the shoulder. The man fell to the ground off of Storm. Storm scooted away and yelled "Get out of here!" The man stood back up and grabbed the bat. He lost the knife when he fell. Storm turned around just as the man swung the bat! Storm felt the bat hit his hip hard. Storm fell to his knees.. the man lifted the bat straight over his head Storms eyes widened with fear.. Cruz grabbed one he stones from the yard and hit the guy over the head.. the man staggard for a moment.. Then fell to his side. Dropping the bat as he went down. Cruz dropped the rock and gasped. Afraid she just killed someone!

Storm stood up in some pain and grabbed his wife. "YOU OKAY?" He asked out of breath. Cruz nodded. Her eyes small and scared. Storm ordered her to go inside. "GO. get in the house..". He said with a few breaths. He patted the man down as Cruz went inside. Storm pulled out a wallet. Nothing but a bunch of car dealer cards?.. same name. Then it hit him.. this was the guy who pulled the Porsche in the shop..and now tried to kill him with a bat?.. Storm put the pieces together... This guy must of worked for that Damien guy!? This guy put his daughter in the hospital! Storm glared down at the man and stood up. The man started to come to. He looked up at Storm. Storm spoke with a deep dark serious tone. "You're gonna wish you were dead." The man blinked a few times and looked like he was gonna pass back out. Storm lifted him up and against the beaten suv and slapped his face a few times and spoke up "No you don't.. wake up!" Storm slammed the guy into the vehicle. The man did wake up and come to more. Storm glared with anger! Storm yelled "You blew up the shop!? Didn't you!" The man stared and spit in Storms face. Storm growled and threw the man down. The guy glanced at the ground he leaned around turning into his stomach reaching for something. The knife. Storm noticed and pulled the mans feet toward him. Storm flipped the man over and sat on top of him. He grabbed the mans shirt collar and yelled "You did it didn't you!" The man glared. Storm yelled again "SAY IT! I want to hear you say it!!" The man grabbed Storms arms trying to get free. But Storm was driven by his rage now! He thought about Sky. How she was hurt. Fighting for her life! How she called to him. _"Daddy!"_ He grabbed the mans throat. "Tell me!?" The man in a choked up voice answered "I did! I left the bomb in that shop! You were to stupid to realize it!" Storm lifted he man head by his throat and slammed his head in the pavement drive way. Cruz watched from inside. Noticing how Storm was getting aggressive rather than protective now..

Storm yelled "You almost killed my daughter!" Storm teared his arm back and punched the guy hard twice! Storm yelled again "You put her in the hospital!?" He reared back and punched the guy again! Cruz ran out now!.. Storm yelled again "You tried to kill them all!" He ounched The man again. The mans nose was definitely broken! Blood all over his mouth and nose now. Cruz yelled "That's enough!" Storm punched the man again and yelled "He placed the fucking bomb!" Cruz's mouth dropped.. she felt sick from just hearing that!.. Storm grabbed the mans shirt and pulled the man up to his face, the man spoke up spitting some blood out his mouth. "It should have killed them all..". Storm slammed the man into the pavement. He spit blood and coughed. Cruz spoke up to Storm. "Jackson that's enough. Let me call the cops.. don't do something you'll regret?..". Storm glared down at the man. He took a deep breath and answered his wife. "Fine.. call the cops..". The man laughed. Cruz and Storm stared at him confused. The man spit some blood out to the side and spoke up joking "I go to jail? I'll spend every moment thinking of that younger daughter of yours. She's a lot nicer in the right places isn't she.." Storms anger only built up. Cruz layed her hand on Storms shoulder. It froze him.. "He's just getting in your head..". Storm glared at the man. They heard faint sirens coming. Storm stood up. Staggering in some pain from his hip.. the cops pulled up. The man sat up. He could barely see from his face swelling up. Cops started walking up. The man laughed and joked at Storm again. "I get out and I'm gonna be in someone else." He winked. That was it. Storm turned around and came up to the man ready to beat him down for good now! He reared back as the man done the same thing. Cruz yelled "Jackson wait!" Storm punched the mans face hard at the same time the man hit Storm in the leg. Storm felt a sharp pain. The man fell knocked out. Storm looked down at his leg. The knife sticking out. Blood leaked slow from the wound.. Storm stared at it.. he fell back down on his backside. Cruz ran and leaned him up. "You're okay!.. you're okay!.." the cops came up. They dragged the man away. One cop looked at Storm and explained "Its not that bad.. just need to get you to a hospital. Don't pull it out." They called for an ambulance. It more less just hurt from seeing the stab rather than feeling it. Storms adrenaline was pumping to fast for him to feel it much yet.

Cruz let them take Storm. He was awake and alive and he'd be fine. She wanted to get ahold of Jessica. Make sure she was alright. Cruz called her daughter. But no answer?.. she called multiple times?.. no answer. She called Hudson. No answer either... Cruz sighed. She believed her daughter was alright. She headed down to the hospital for Storm for now. Leaving Jessica a bunch of messages.

 **Now Jessica and Hudson fell asleep on the couch. They were tired physically and emotionally. Worn out.**

 **When they wake up. How does this go!?**

 **Option 1: They wake up, Jessica embarrassed that they slept on the couch together and she kinda just wants to get out of there and rushes to leave! Seeing her father was attacked! And Feeling stupid and embarrassed. Hudson tries to calm her down ofcorse. But she runs to leave.**

 **Or...**

 **Option 2: Do they wake up slowly and sweetly. Gazing at each other. Hudson offers her to make breakfast before they head to the hospital, Leading to a cute cooking lesson and Hudson telling Jessica a big change he is gonna make.**


	26. More than one suprise

**I was suprised with the amount of reviews saying option 2. I wanna keep it by the most choice. So option 2 it is!**

Hudson slowly woke up. Leaned against the corner of the couch. He blinked a few times. Realizing Jessica was asleep leaning on him. He smiled a bit at her.. she was still asleep. He just let her be and sat there with her. It wasn't long she woke up slowly.. she looked up at him. "Morning.." he said softly. Jessica layed her head back down on Hudson and replied "Did we really fall asleep?" Hudson smiled answering her "Yep." They layed there a bit. Jessica turned on the tv. The burned down shop was on the news.. Hudson quickly turned it off. "I'm not ready for that yet.." he mentioned. Jessica understood completely. Jessica looked up. Gazing into Hudson's eyes. "Would it be wrong to say I actually felt safe and comfortable here? With you?" Hudson's eyes widened. He answered "Not at all. It was nice having the company and we were both so tired.." Jessica nodded still leaning on Hudson. Hudson sighed and spoke up "Why don't I make us breakfast?" He smiled. Jessica giggled a bit and replied "Well.. we should get to the hospital. And I really should call my parents.. who knows what's going through their minds now!?" She raised her brows. Hudson chuckled a bit "Come on. We shouldn't go there with empty stomachs. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Hudson mentioned. Jessica sat up and rolled her eyes and said "Now you sound like my mom." They walked into the kitchen.

Hudson grabbed out some eggs, bacon, bread.. "Alright. You wanna help?" He asked. Jessica hesitated but nodded. Hudson smiled "Great! How do you like your eggs?" He asked. Jessica answered "Omlet?.." Hudson gave her a weird look answering "Alright?.. well here." He pushed the eggs toward her and have her a bowl and whisk. "You beat the eggs and I wil start getting th bacon fired up okay?" Jessica nodded. So Hudson began to prepare th a bacon. Jessica stared at the carton of eggs. And the bowl and whisk. She really didn't know what that utensil even was?.. _beat eggs?.._ she thought. She hesitated. She grabbed an egg out and stared at it intensely.. Hudson paused and stared at her and asked "Um.. you okay?" Jessica smiled awkwardly and answered "Ofcorse? Just.. don't I need?.. like a bag or something?" Hudson gave a really weird look now and asked "A bag?..". Jessica answered "Yeah?.. so I can out the egg in something or another while I beat it and it not go everywhere?" Hudson just stared. Not sure if she was joking or what?.. Jessica stared back... Hudson then asked carefully "Have you ever beaten an egg?..". Jessica answered "Well... no? But it can't be that hard? So as I beat it." She hit her fist on the table and explained "I want something for the egg to be in. So I don't splat it everywhere? I can't very well smash it up in a bowl?" Hudson stared for a moment then bursted out laughing hard. He couldnt help it. "Wait, wait, wait!? Do you think I mean beat an egg with your fist!?" He laughed! Jessica's brows lowered "Well what else does beat mean!?" She defended. Hudson laughed so hard. He finally calmed down. And took a deep breath answering. "Okay.. blondie.." he joked. Then he picked up an egg and cracked it into the bowl. He used the whisk to properly beat them. Jessica stared and blushed feeling stupid now. Hudson spoke up "You're cute when you blush." That made her blush more. She pushed her hair back behind her ear.. She looked beautiful. They finished making breakfast. Hudson set up the table.

They ate quietly. It was kinda hard for Hudson. Sitting at the table. Knowing his parents were still in the hospital. He looked and gazed at Jessica across form him. Jessica complimented "Thisnis really good Hud.. thanks..". He smiled. Hudson replied after a moment of thinking "You know after being home and now.. with this going on... I really think I've made my decision." Jessica gave a curious look asking "What decision?" Hudson sighed answering "I think I really wanna stay.. I know it'd be a big change. No more traveling round the world but.. I miss everyone and the town and.. my parents need me..". Jessica smiled widely! "Really!? You're gonna stay!?" Hudson chuckled a bit at her enthusiasm asking her "You think I should?" Jessica nodded and blushed a bit. She was adorable. Hudson smiled and answered back "Them it's settled I'm staying. I'll call my sponsor later. Give them a heads up." Jessica felt her heart overjoyed! "Well.." Hudson said. Realizing they were done eating. "Guess we should head to the hospital. My dad will be wanting to visit my mom and I should really be there..". Jessica nodded. She needed to be there for her family to. "You head on. I'll clean up." Hudson offered. Jessica's got up and walked around to him and kissed his cheek "Thanks..". Hudson eyes widened. He didn't know what for.. breakfast was the least he could do after what he caused.. Jessica began to walk away. Hudson stood up and called out "Wait.." Jessica stopped and turned around.. "Um.. Thank you?.. for staying with me last night..". Jessica smiled. Then she left. Hudson sighed. He was an idiot.. or at least he felt like one.. he wanted to kiss her. But.. just didn't.

Jackson and Cruz were with Sky along with her boyfriend Vern. Jackson had to stay the night for observation. But with some stitches. He was fine.. Sky was out still. Which might have been a good thing. She maybe in to much pain to deal with it right now.. Jessica walked in. Her parents stared at her. Storms brows lowered and he stood up and asked sternly "Did you stay over with Hudson?" Jessica felt nervous. Why was her father mad at her?.. Jackson waited and stared at Jess for an answer.. Jessica answered slow.. "Yeah?.. I was tired and I fell asked on the couch?.." Jackson rolled his eyes and added "Better Be smart about sleeping with that kid!" Jessica's eyes widened as she defined. "What!? No!? I didn't sleep with him dad!? I fell asleep!" Storm glared. He sat back down with Sky. Storm was just stressed enough right now. And he didn't want Jessica making the mistakes he did.. or at least similar ones. Storm spoke up harshly "You know I can't deal with you right now Jessica. Do what you want. I can't handle all this right now. And I'm not even gonna explain what happened last night right now." Jessica went and stood by her mom...

Hudson walked into his fathers room. His father wasn't there. He must of been with Sally.. Hudson sighed. He went it the icu. Lightning was sitting in a wheel chair. Staring into the window. Hudson walked up slow. Lightning noticed his son and waved his head fir him to hurry. Hudson curiously rushed over. "What is it?" Lightning hoarsely answered "They are able to take out the tube. She can breathe fine already!" He smiled. Hudson smiled seeing his dad perked up. Hudson wanted this one day. Whatever it was his parents had. It was amazing. "Can we go in?" Hudson asked. Lightning answered quietly "Soon. The doctors have to finish getting some test they told me..". Hudson nodded. Staring. The nurse came over and shut the curtain for a moment. Hudson spoke up "Hey dad..". Lightning looked up at his son. Hudson continued "Think it would be alright if.. if I stayed a while.. like?.. quiet traveling and maybe found something here.. I could be home more and be here whenever you guys needed me?" Lightning smiled answering "That's the best thing I've heard all day. Your mother and I would love for you to move back home Hudson..". Lightning's eyes teared up. Hudson asked with a half smile "Are you gonna cry?" Lighting wiped his eyes and answered "No. they still just.. they just burn still." "Right. Okay Dad." Hudson smiled and shook his head. The curtain opened back up. Sally didn't have the tube in down her throat anymore. It made Hudson and Lightning feel better. Like things really were getting better.

Hudson and his father stared with Sally most the day and night. But they made Lightning go to his own room. If he done well another day he could go home. Storm and his family stared to tire.. Cruz went on to get some coffee. Waiting for Storm. Vern went on home. Jess ran into Hudson.

"Hey. Headed home?" She stopped him outside. Hudson was driving his dads truck. Hudson answered "Yeah. But it's been a lot better day. How's Sky?" He asked. Jessica sighed answering "Well.. nothing has changed yet." Hudson nodded. Jessica brushed her hair back behind her ear. It fell right back in her face though. "You know I could tag along again if you need me? I mean need me to keep you company!?" She corrected. Hudson smiled. He stepped close. Real close. Jessica's eyes widened as she looked up at him. Hudson brushed her hair behind her ear. Jessica stared. Gazing into his ear. "Wow.." She said. Hudson's gave a weird look. Jessica blinked a few times and stepped back asking herself "Did I say wow out loud!? Sorry.. I meant like.. wow.. you um.. look?".. he smiled. He looked perfect.. Jessica fumbled over her words.. Hudson rolled his eyes and grabbed her face and kissed her deeply!.. he tried to let go but Jessica used her hand and pulled him back in. It tripped him because he wasn't expecting it and he fell against his fathers truck. But Jess didn't care. They let go for only a second.. both stared and then Jessica pushed onto him and kissed him again. They kissed passionately for a few... then Jessica pulls away.. leaning her head against his.. taking a few breaths she spoke up "Um.. I.. we are in the parking lot still.." she snorted a cute little laugh. Hudson smiled and let her go. It was the first time she kissed him sense he'd been back.. it felt amazing. Better than any kiss that they had before!.. Hudson spoke up "Don't go..". Jessica rolled her eyes. Hudson continued. "I would love for you to come over.". Jessica stared.. "Maybe.. maybe I'll come by shortly. I gotta... um.. head home and grab some stuff anyways." Hudson smiled. "Well.. in case you don't. Night." He walked up and kissed her forehead. Jessica smiled "Night.."

Storm stayed behind with Sky a while longer. He was hurting. He couldn't believe his well one of his little girls was hurt like this. He held her hand. He stared. "I wish it were me. Not you Sky.." he mumbled. She didn't rely though. She was still out. Storm layed his head in his hands and began to cry. He rarely cried. When he did.. it was something big for him.. Storm was really hurting.. Afriad he might lose his daughter.. Now Storm was never a godly man. He nerver went to church much.. he never believed in angels watching over people. But tonight. Tonight he did. And tonight he prayed. He got down slowly on his knees.. painfully from his wound. He layed his head down at the end of the bed. Crying. He said aloud to himself. To angels..To whoever was out there..

"Someone up there?.. God?.. Rachel.. please don't take her.. I know I messed up with her a lot.. But she doesn't deserve this... take me? If you gotta take someone take me?.." Storm wiped his tears and continued. "Please god. Heal her. Bring my baby back to me..I don't deserve such a perfect little girl. She's a remarkable woman.. She's stronger than I ever was!.. Please don't take her yet.. she has so much to live for still...". Storm didn't know what else to say... he didn't do this..

Cruz came in slow.. Storm wiped his tears and cleared his throat and stood up. Cruz smiled "Hey.. There's something you should see..". Storm glanced confused at Cruz. Unsure what she could possibly think he needed to see. Storm patted Sky's hand and left with Cruz into the hall way. Cruz handed Jackson a piece of paper. She had a weird look on her face.. "Tjhe doctor already spoke with me about it.." Storm glanced at it. His face looked confused even more now as he read it. He stared up at Cruz. With a straight face he asked "Are you pregnant?" Cruz snorted a laugh and answered "God no!? I'm to old to go through that again!" Storm glanced back at the paper again. Cruz explained "Those aren't mine.. those are Sky's..". Storms eyes widened.. "Jackson.. Sky is pregnant..". Storm swallowed hard... his face turned pale. He didn't want his girls to do this. To make that mistake like he did. Storm felt dizzy. "Jackson?.." Cruz said his name. Storms eyes rolled and he fell to the ground fainting.

 **Sky is pregnant! Storm is going to be a grandfather!!**

 **Hudson finally made a move on Jess! Finally kissed!**

 **That's a lot!**

 **So our little choice!!??**

 **Does Jessica go back over to Hudson's for the night. The emotions. That kiss. They are definitely doing that again. Jessica let's her emotions and her heart take hold and goes to him. Wanting him. His kiss..**

 **Or...**

 **Once Jess is home. She is already amazed they kissed now.. and what her dad said earlier.. she stays home. She is smart about this. And tells herself to calm down.** **She shouldn't let him have her so soon.**


	27. We are all getting older

Hudson pulled up after running to he store. Grabbing some things for around the house. He grabbed the bags and heard someone pulling up. He glanced behind him. It was Jessica. She parked her car and got out. Hudson smiled greeting her "Just couldn't stay away could you?" Jessica rolled her eyes and answered grabbing a few bags form Hud, "Don't flatter yourself." She joked. Hey both went inside. Hudson turned off the alarm. He and Jess set the bags on the kitchen in the island. Hudson out them away. Jessica watched for a moment. Hudson finished puttin the last thing up he turned around only to have Jessica push him against the counter kissing him! But he enjoyed it. He grabbed her hips and went with it. Her kiss was passionate. Not like the last few girls he had been with in his career. She released him. Smiling up at him and blushing. Gosh she looked cute like that. Hudson complimented "Wow." Jessica just giggled a bit and replied "Wanna go watch some netflix?" Hudson sighed and answered "I guess?" Jessica walked away. Hudson watched her.. she was nice to look at. He followed. Jessica sat down on the couch. Hudson hesitated but sat next to her.

Jessica leaned over and spoke "Hudson..". He cleared his throat and asked "Yes?" Jessica answered nervously and blushing "Now that you've decided to stay?..um... the cruise!?" She said. Hudson gave her a confused stare "The Cruise?" He asked. Jessica wanted to slap herself on the forehead. She kept getting tongue tied lately! "Yeah the cruise.. would you go with me? I mean.. if you even wanted to go ofcorse?..". Hudson thought about it. It made him think of his parents.. He answered with a sort of frown "I'd love to go with you.. just.. I really hope my parents.." he stopped. He was ruining the moment. Jessica leaned closer gazing into his eyes. Hudson froze. He told himself to kiss her but he was frozen. Jessica layed her hand on his knee and continued "Hudson.. I'm sorry for braking us up before.. I missed you all those years..". Hudson half smiled and replied "I missed you to." Jessica grabbed hold of him and hugged him tight and teared up begging him "Please don't leave again..". Hudsons eyes widened. He held her for a moment. She pulled away staring at him. Hudson leaned in to kiss her. They kissed passionately. Hudson gently pushed Jess down into the couch and pulled his legs up. Holding himself on top of her. He kissed down her neck. He began to take his shirt off. He really had been working out a lot. He looked a lot more toned than before!.. Hudson half smiled and asked "You like?" Jessica nodded biting her lip. They kissed again. Hudson began to help Jess out of her shirt but she stopped him.. Hudson stared confused he was so sure he had the green light here? Jessica spoke up looking up at Hud, "I need to know what this is first.. are we still just friends?" Hudson stared thinking. He hadn't been in a relationship.. but he smiled staring into Jessica's blue eyes.. "Well.. I hope more than friends?" He kinda asked. Jessica smiled and pulled his face to her and kissed him kinda roughly now. It was good. She felt good. That kiss went further and they enjoyed every touch tonight.. they tired themselves out.

They headed to Hudson's bedroom. Jessica grabbed one of his old shirts and slipped into it. It was so late by now. She just stayed the night again. She layed down. Hudson shirtless wore some sleep pants. He layed next to her and covered up. "You sure it's not weird?" Jess asked. Hudson answered smiling and staring at her.. "No way beautiful." She smiled at that. Hudson layed back. Wrapping his arm around Jess. They fell asleep pretty quickly.

The sun rose up.. Storm came to. He looked around. Cruz was sitting in a chair. He sat straight up. Cruz stood up and walked over to him "Hey there!? You know you fainted right?" Storms brows lowered as he snickered "Did not!? Did I?..". Cruz half smiled and nodded. Storm stood up out the bed. "I.. You?.. Sky?" Cruz answered "Sky's pregnant. Yes." Storm was processing it still. "How?." He asked. Cruz sighed answering "Well.. When two people have really strong feelings.. and.." Storm glared and spoke up "I know how thank you. I just.. it's gotta be a mistake? How could it survive even? She had a huge piece of metal shoved into her?" Cruz stared warmly. It wasn't. Cruz explained "It hit her up higher than the baby Jackson..". Storm thought for a moment then spoke up sternly. "I'm gonna kill him." Referring to Vern. Cruz replied "Now.. we don't know if he or even Sky knows?.. you can't run up and start that with Vern." Storm stared at Cruz.. Cruz continued. "Just remember they are kids.. and you and I have been here before..Don't run him off." Storm thought about it. He wanted to see Sky. Now he really wished she were awake. There were so many questions.. Storm and Cruz went to stay with Sky for a bit.

Storm stared at the results..Vern came in he was just a brown eyed, brown hair, freckled faces kid. "How's she doing?" He asked. they had been dating a good year. Storm held himself back. Cruz spoke up "Jackson don't...". But he couldn't help it.. He stood up and marched right in front the kid and shoved him against the wall. Vern threw his hands up afraid and confused. It was actually a bit painful for Storm. His hip hurt badly and it went down in his leg. Throbbing. Storm yelled "You idiot!" Cruz stood up and walked over. "Jackson stop." Storm glared at Vern. Cruz continued "Let him go..". Vern just stared. Nervous and afraid of Storm.. in the year he had been with Sky.. Storm never done this.. Storm let go of Vern. Vern straightened up his shirt. He saw the paper.. the results and spoke up "Think we need to talk..". Cruz and Storm stared at Vern. "Um.. sit down.. I got something I guess I should say then..". Cruz went and sat down. Storm followed his wife but stood there. "I think I'm good standing right now." He glared down at Vern who was standing in front of them. Cruz grabbed Storms arm and pulled him down. Storm reluctantly sat beside her. Vern took a deep breath and began to speak. "So.. you know?..". Storm glared and yelled "Oh yeah! I know now!?" Vern swallowed hard and continued "I wanted to tell you when we found out but," Storms brows lowered and he stopped Vern and spoke up "Wait so the two of you knew? How long?" Cruz answered "She's around eighteen weeks Jackson." Vern continued "Sky said we shouldn't tell you just up front.. and she said she should be the one to tell you but.. well no one expected this..". Vern glanced at Sky and sighed with a frown. Storm replied "Wait..you didn't take off?..". Vern gave Storm a weird look and answered "What? No? I love Sky? I wouldn't take off on her because we made this?" Cruz layed her hand on Storms knee and smiled warmly. Storm didn't mean to. But he just expected Vern to take off and run.. like he did.

"How does Sky feel about all this?" Cruz asked. Vern opened his mouth to answer but Storm interrupted "No. stop. Just Don't. I wanna hear what she has to say from her. No matter when that is." Vern closed his mouth. Storm stared at Sky.. he wasn't disappointed in her so much but felt like he failed her. He didn't want her to follow his steps and yet, here they were.. hours went by. Cruz went down to get them some drinks. Vern followed. He had to go to work shortly anyway.. Vern stood and spoke up to Storm who was sitting by Sky's bedsides "Sky told me about her mother. About you before." Storm looked up at Vern. Not knowing where he was going with this? Bringing up something that he regretted. Vern continued.. "You know Sky doesn't hold any of that against you? The way she talks about you? You're like her hero?" Storms eyes widened a bit. He didn't believe that.. he glanced at his daughter. Vern continued. "I won't leave her. I'm not.. I want to be here for everything. So you don't gotta worry. I'll take care of her." Storm didn't say anything. He just gave a single nod.. Vern had to go. "Call me if anything changes..". He left. Storm sighed. His heart broken that his daughter was going through this.. Cruz was taking a while. He stood up. Wiping the few tears he had.. Storm began to leave and limped away, He opened the door and began to walk out. "Daddy?..". His eyes widened. He froze and turned around.

Sky was awake. Her eyes sparkled with tears.. Storm ran back over to her. He grabbed her hand "You're Okay!? I'm here!.. I'm here..". Sky's hands were shaking. She pulled the oxogyn mask off. Storm shook his head and spoke up "No, don't do that honey..". Her voice sounded hoarse as she replied "Dad.. I am sorry..". She had tears. Storm shook his head and said back "No?.. don't be baby. Your okay. God thank you!" He glanced up at the ceiling. "Dad are you crying?.." she giggled a bit. Storm chuckled at her laugh.. Sky put her hand on her fathers cheek and smiled saying roughly "Hey.. you're a Storm.. Strong and brave.. Right?" Storm smiled and nodded agreeing and he replied "That's right baby... Strong and brave..". He smiled. He started crying. His emotions were crazy. He looked at her. Her stomach. He thought about asking her himself about it.. but she noticed enough and began to speak up.. "Daddy..I.. I'm pregnant.. or was?.. I don't know now.." her eyes teared up. Storm sighed with a smile and explained "I know.. your blood work gave it away.. and then Vern..". Storm glared a moment. Sky replied "I'm sorry I didn't tell you.. I just.. didn't want to hurt you..". Storm thought for a moment before saying "No. I'm sorry I made you feel like you couldn't? I love you Sky.. I'll be here for everything. Anything I promise.. okay?..". Sky smiled weakly at her father. Storm helped her place the mask back on as he pressed the button for the nurse.

Nurses and the doctor checked her. She was doing well. Just weak and tired. They decided to get an ultra sound tomorrow. Let her rest still. If she was doing this well tomorrow they could move her to the normal rooms. Cruz ran up after Storm texted her. Cruz hugged Sky. Happy to her awake and doing so well. Sky asked "Where's Jessica?..". Storm felt awful. He had been so deeply and emotionally on Sky's injuries and such.. He kinda neglected Jess.. He looked to his wife. He really didn't know. Cruz smiled awkwardly and spoke up "Well.. She stayed over with Hudson last night..". Storm asked "Again?" Cruz nodded. Storm snickered "They are definitely sleeping together then." Cruz rolled her eyes defending the kids, "That doesn't mean that?" Storm gave Cruz a look and replied "Okay. How many times did we stay the night together and just sleep?" Cruz glared. Not answering that. Storm asked "Can you get her here?" Cruz nodded and grabbed out her phone. It wasn't long Jessica ran in the room. Overjoyed seeing her sister doing well.

Sky asked her sister after a good hug. "You ready to be an aunt?" Jessica gave her sister a strange look and asked "Wait what? Are you!?" Sky nodded with a smile. Jessica looked at her dad for a moment. Storm nodded once. Jessica smiled widely and squealed "Oh my god!? I'm happy for you!? And Vern!? He does know right?" Sky nodded. He was still at work at the moment. They allenjoyed each other.. somemone knocked eventually. Storm called out "Come on in." Hudson cracked the door open. Storm glared a bit. Hudson opened the door wider. Lightning limped on in behind his son.. Everyone's eyes widened a bit. Cruz ran up and spoke up "How are you doing? I'm sorry we didn't visit. Just.." Lightning held his hand up stopping Cruz and he answered "Its Fine. I get it. You had family here..". Cruz smiled. Glad that mcqueen understood. Cruz mentioned "We get back home after this and I can work with you and that limp with some therapy." Lightning faked a smile and replied explaining "Uh.. that's not nesesary.. I wasn't in another car accident. Just a fire. The limp isn't that bad?" Cruz said back "Ooohh its cause your old isn't it?" Lightning glared br answered reluctantly "Yes.. because I'm old..". He glared at her. Cruz smiled but replied "Did you fall? It maybe just something acting up from the accident a while back. Its completely normal at your age for that to happen Mr.McQueen." Lightning sighed and rolled his eyes. He then glanced at Sky. He limped over to her. Jess moved out the way. Sky looked up at Lightning and spoke up "I'm so sorry about the shop..". Lightning chuckled a bit and answered "Don't Be. You didn't do anything." Sky smiled sweetly. Lightning sighed. He felt awful for this. Jessica walked over and grabbed Hudson's arm. Leaning on him. Storm noticed. He watched them for a moment. Lightning wanted to see his wife some before going home though. So he headed out. With Hudson to.

It felt good to be in normal clothing for Lightning. He sat by his wife. Holding her hand. Staring at her. He hates seeing her like this. Fighting to survive. Hudson stayed for a while. Jessica knocked softly. Hudson went outside with her. Jessica asked "How's your mom?" Hudson sighed answering "Better. Slowly." Jessica leaned up and kissed Hudson. It felt good. "Hey Jess." He asked. Jessica waited for his question. Hudson continued "Can we not tell your dad we are you know... not yet?..". Jessica gave a weird look and asked "Why? You ashamed of me? Scared of my dad?" Hudson bobbed his head and then answered "Definitely not ashamed of you! But.. Your dad.. I'm pretty sure he won't like the idea of you dating someone like me.. especially right now?.After everything I've caused...". Jessica sighed and agreed. For now. She hugged Hudson tightly. She was happy that he was hers again. They gazed into each other's eyes. Hudson spoke up "Jess.. I..". He stopped as his father walked out. They stared at each other. Lightning cleared his throat and spoke up "Um.. ready to head home?" Hudson glanced at Jess then let go of her and answered his dad, "Yeah. Better let me drive." Jessica smiled and sweetly mentioned "Glad your doing well Mr.McQueen. Hope miss Sally gets better to here soon." Lightning faked a small smiled and nodded. He began to limp away. Hudson followed. Waving goodbye to Jess.

Hudson pulled the truck around and helped his dad in. They began to leave. The drive home was quiet most the way. Hudson mentioned "I know you will say no but.. maybe you should use a cane for a few days? Don't wanna make yourself hurt more than you have to?"

Lightning sighed and answered back "Thanks for looking out for me but.. I'm fine." His dad always was more stubborn than he thought. They got home. Hudson tried to help his father inside. But Lightning insisted he was fine. Hudson could tell his father was just lost without his mother.. Lightning started to go up the stairs as Hudson shut the front door and set the alarm. Hudson saw his dad was struggling. He sighed and walked up to his dad "Please let me help?." Hudson begged. Lightning stared at his son.. and sighed. "Yeah.. okay.." Lightning gave up. Maybe he did need the help. Hudson helped his father up the stairs and into his bedroom. Lightning sat on the bed. Hudson even got clothing out for his dad. "Alright.. you good from here?" Hudson asked. Lightning nodded. Hudson places a bottle of pills on the bed side table. "Don't forget these tonight." Hudson reminded his father. Then left the room. Closing the door behind him. Lightning sighed. Alone. He layed back in bed. Tired. He brushed his hand across where Sally layed.. He frowned. He hated being apart from her.. but he didn't have the strength to stay in the hospital chairs and beds much now.. they wouldn't let him stay in the icu anyway...

 **Poor mcqueen. Age is wearing in him!**

 **So anyways!!? Damien throws Seth under the bus. That's what happens when you get caught. Seth knew that.**

 **So does Damien take a liking to Storms anger. He could use a guy like that in his crew! Damien will try to convince Storm to come work for him. Starting by paying a visit to Storms home.**

 **Or...**

 **Move on from Damien and continue with the other characters lives. Like Sky, Sally and Lightning. Hudson and Jess. Etc**


	28. Can j date your daughter

Lightning opened his eyes. He glanced over to the empty bed side. He sighed h ecatefullt sat up. Trying not to put pressure on that one arm. He yawned and grabbed his pain pills. Taking them quick. He could feel the pain already. He stood up out of the bed. His back and leg hurt. Like he slept funny or something. But it was a nagging pain. It had always been off and on a while. Just after the fire it was worse right now. Flared up. He started to limp slowly to the bathroom. He dressed. Slowly. He walked to the door of his room to head down stairs. There leaning on the door was a black cane. He stared at it. A note was attached.

 _Just try it._

Hudson must of got one. He looked at the time. Wow.. it was already past 12.. he slept in badly. Lightning left the cane. He just didn't want to use that thing. He headed to the stairs. He stared down to the bottom. He sighed. He began to slowly make his way down the first two steps. It wasn't too bad. His pain pinched badly though. He gritted his teeth and tightened his wrist.. he stopped. He wasn't even half way down.. he glanced back up. He sighed and walked back up the few steps. Grabbing the stupid old man cane. He used it like he used crutches before. Putting weight on it from his good side. He made it had way without as much pain. What do you know.. it did help. Lightning made it down the stairs. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed out some cold coffee from the fridge. Hudson probably wasn't home. He headed to the garage. The truck was gone. He sat down at the stairs of the garage. Just thinking. Missing his wife. Thinking about the crap his son got into... Lightning heard the truck pull up. Hudson came inside. Lightning got up and went back inside. Hudson saw him. "Dad, glad your awake. We should head to the hospital." Hudson said quick. Lightning worried and asked "Everything okay?" His voice was getting stronger. Hudson smiled and answered "They took mom out of the induced coma this morning. She could take minutes to a day or so to wake up, she could be awake now. She's been off a few hours. But thought you'd want to try to be there. They are moving her to a regular room now. I headed over to come get you." Hudson noticed the cane. "Helps doesn't it?" Lightning didn't care about the cane. Sally was getting better. They left. Eager to See Sally wake up. They got there.

Lightning walked to the window first. The cane made it easier. Something to press his weight against. He stood there. Staring inside. The curtain was closed at the moment. Hudson walked up. Hudson spoke softly "She may not be up." Lightning sighed. He hoped she was though. Storm walked by. Stopping at Mcqueen. Staring for a moment. Storm half smiled and mentioned to Lightning "Whats with the cane?" Lightning answered with a question "Hows Sky?" Storm answered "Better and better." He said with a smile. Lightning nodded. Storm asked "Hows the wife?." He treaded carefully. Hudson answered for him, "She might be awake. They are able to take her out the coma. I thought they were moving her earlier. But. They decided to wait I guess..". Storm explained. "Usually if they move someone they wait til they wake up. Anyways glad to hear she's doing so well. And champ,". Lightning stared at Storm. Storm joked "Yoir asking for it form Cruz. I'm sure she will tease the snot out of you walking around with that cane." Lightning glared. Storm glared at Hudson and spoke up "Good to have Jessica back home." He then walked on. Lightning gave Hudson a confused stare and asked "Where did she go?" Hudson looked at the floor and slowly answered "Well.. she might of stayed a night or two at the house.." he smiled awkwardly. Lightning's eyes widened "Oh really?" Lightning then stared back at the window. Hudson opened the door. Letting his father walk in first. Lightning's heart raced. Eager to see her. Hoping she was awake. Lightning walked in with a limp. The cane helping. He stopped. Staring. Sally was sitting up.. even had her hair up in a bun. She noticed him and stared and began to smile. Hudson came in and shut the door. Lightning walked over to the bed side and dropped the cane and hugged onto Sally tightly.

Sally embraced her husband. Closing her eyes and not letting him go. Hudson stood by. Nervous. He didn't really know why.. Sally pulled away staring into Lightning's eyes.. his blue eyes. She grabbed his face and leaned her forehead against his.. Lightning smiled and took a deep breath. "I was afraid we wouldn't make it out of this one together Sal..". He admitted. Sally pulled away and stared with a smile and replied. With a bit of a rasp. Her voice was weak and hoarse a bit, "You can't get rid of me that easily Stickers..". She joked. Lighting smiled. Hudson walked up closer. Sally smiled at her son and motioned him to come close Hudson did. She grabbed hold of him. Hugging him tight to. "I love you both so much..". Her eyes teared up. She let go of Hudson. Kissing his forehead lightning held her hand. Sally smiled at him. Then leaned up and pulled his face down and kissed him. Lightning took a deep breath of relief after that kiss. Hudson picked up the cane and leaned it on the bed. Sally noticed and asked "Are you okay?" Lightning glanced at the cane and answered her, "Yeah. Just needed some help getting around some..". Sally frowned a bit then asked "Lightning?... what exactly happened?" Lightning sighed answering "The red Porsche was a set up. It blew up. Something underneath it. Sky triggered it. She took the biggest hit." Sally's eyes widened as she asked "Is she okay?" Lightning smiled and nodded. Sally took a breath of releif. So everyone was okay. They moved Sally to another room. Not in the icu. At the moment she didn't care about everything her son got into. She needed to focus on getting out of the hospital.

Storm, Cruz, Jessica, and Vern waited with Sky in the icu still. Finally a nurse came in and brought a mobile like ultra sound. They wanted to keep Sky here one more night now. But they wanted to see and check the baby. And everyone else wanted to see it to! Cruz held Storms arm. As the tech got Sky ready and the gel and such. Vern sat next to Sky and the bed. Holding Sky's hand. Storm smiled a bit.. seeing Vern stick by her. Them both smiling. They seemed excited about the baby. Jess just watched next to her parents. Then on the little screen there it was. A little blob of a baby. Vern held Sky's hand tightly. Cruz smiled ofcorse. Storm was just happy everyone was doing okay. The nurse spoke up "Wanna know the gender? I can actually tell what it is?" Sky's face lit up. Though she was weak she was smiling and happy. Vern smiled and answered "Definetly!?" The nurse smiled and laughed a bit. Moving the monitor around. "Well.. its a little girl." She answered. Everyone smiled. Storm felt like tearing up and all last crying. Seeing his daughter happy. Sky weakly and alftly asked her father "Are you.. gonna cry?" Everyone stared at Jackson. He sniffles a bit and blamed it on the flowers Vern brought up. Everyone kinda laughed. Cruz hit his shoulder a bit and joked "Sure Grandpa!" Storms eyes widened. He was gonna be a grandfather now huh. But something felt right about it. He half smiled down at Cruz and replied "Anything you say grandma." Cruz's eyes widened. That was unexpected she was always the one teasing people about their age. Not people teasing her!? It was a cute and funny moment.

Cruise night was coming up. The town felt off with it. It wouldn't the same. Feel the same. Without Mcqueen and Sally. In honesty. Now days. They made it what it is. Without them?.. ofcorse they'd still have it. Cruise night was big in the town. People came all around for it. But the main townsfolk were upset about it. Sally may not even be out if the hospital in time..Christmas is was next week to!?

Flo and ramone were the first to visit Sally once she was out the restricted area. Flo walked in. Sally lit up a bit. "Flo!?" She said with a smile. Flo came up and hugged her gently. "How you feeling sugar?" She asked Sally. Sally sighed and answered "I'm.. im feeling fine. Just tired and achy." Flo smiled. Ramone stood over next to Lightning and Hudson. Ramone spoke uo "Diggin the cane man." Lightning rolled his eyes. Ramone comtimud "You Guys year about Storm giving a smack down on the guy who done this? He was arrested the other day." Lightning didn't know that. He didn't watch the news yet. Tried to stay out of the public for now. Storm must of been doing the same. "I didn't know that. What happened?" Ramone answered "Well the guy tried to beat Storm with a bat. But Storm beat him up pretty good. He got taken to the jail. He admitted to the shop mishap." Lightning was surprised a little bit. Ramone pated McQueen's back and spoke up "I'm glad everyone is alright. You guys till gonna try comeinf to the cruise man right?" Lightning sighed and stared at Sally before answering "I don't know.. if Sally isn't feeling it..Probably not." Ramone nodded. Hudson slipped out the room. Bumping into Jessica. "Hey!" He said with a smile.

Jessica smiled back. "Guess what!" She said. Hudson stared as she answered "I'm gonna be an aunt to a little niece!" Hudson's eyes widened.. "Sky's pregnant?" He asked. Jessica nodded happily. Hudson replied "Wow.. um.. congrats." He said with a smile "Whats your dad say about that?" Jessica smiled answering "He's happy about it surprisingly. Kinda tickled I guess about a new baby? I don't know?" Hudson gazed at her. Jessica added then, "Maybe he wont mind us dating hen either?" Hudson's smile faded. He was pretty sure Storm wouldn't like that still.. Jessica spoke up "Why don't you just ask him. Might gain some respect from my dad that way?" Hudson gave her a look. Jessica explained "As intimidating as my dad is and like putting a little fear in guys I've dated. He respects a man who has the guts to face him about some things like that." Jessica straightened up Hudson's shirt and licked her hand and fixed his hair. Hudson sighed and asked "I don't even know what I'd say?" Jessica quickly straightened him up and cleaned up his face a bit to. "When would you'd say would even be the right time?." He asked another question. Jessica patted his chest and answered "No time like the present right?" She nodded her head to the left. Storm was walking up. Hudson glanced for a moment. Then back at Jess. She smiled and leaned against the hospital hall wall. Storm got closer. He seemed happy. In a good mood. He passed by Hudson and spoke to Jess, "I'm gonna grab your mother a smoothie from town. Want anything?" Jessica shook her head and answered "No thanks. But I'm sure Hudson would love to come with you." Storms eyes widened and he looked at Hudson. Hudson had that stupid fake awkward smile on his face. "Yeah?.. i would love to?..". He said nervously. Storm raised a brow. He knew this was a set up. He answered "Alright. Come on kid." He half smiled. Oh he'd have fun with this. He walked away. Hudson glared at Jessica and muttered "Tell my parents I'll be right back." Jessica nodded and Hudson left catching up to Storm. Who still had a slight limp from his brawl with Seth.

Storm and Hudson got into a little four door charger. It was bright yellow. Must of been Cruz's Hudson thought. Storm hesitated starting it and asked Hudson "So what's the deal?" Hudsons eyes widened. "Uh.." Storm continued "I know this is some kind of set up. What exactly are you wanting from me?" Hudson swallowed hard and answered gently "Well.. I..". Come on just say it Hudson. "I want to ask permission to..." Storm glared st him. Hudson changed his wording and continued "I'd love to date your daughter.. but.. I know I am definitely not the right choice.. I'm a mess.. I keep messing things up and getting into trouble..". Storms eyes widened. He didn't expect Hudson to admit all that? Hudson sighed and continued "And believe me. I totally get it if you don't want me to.. and.. as much as it'd hurt, If you say no. I won't persue anything with Jess..". Storm started the car up. Thinking for a moment. Then replying "Well.. I.. You know I don't appreciate Jessica going off and spending nights with you. That's not okay with me. I don't like it. Especially sense neither of you have your own home or place to even do that sort of thing. And you're right. You are a mess. The trouble you got into. I do not and I will not allow Jessica to be placed into that." Hudson frowned and spoke up "I understand. If it makes anything better. I am not working for that guy anymore.. and please understand I wanted out for a few months.. he just.. he wouldn't let me go.." Storm remembered what he saw. The kid was gonna have his eyes burned.. Storm frowned and relplied "Well. Your done with that. That's good...". It went silent for a moment. Storm continued "I know Jessica likes you." Hudson glanced at Storm. Storm drove the car up to the diner and parked it. "Listen kid.. You got to straighten up. I understand it's tough. Believe me. But if you want to date my daughter. You can't live like that? Heck you can't live like that anyway? Your parents don't deserve that?" Hudson answered "I know.. I am quitting the team. I'm moving back home.. I want to start over...". Storm stared. He sighed. "With Jess to.." Hudson added. Storm stared. Thinking about it. Should he give Hudson the permission to take Jessica and date her? He probably would even if he said no anyway right?

"Thank you Hudson. For coming to me and asking me if it would be alright." Hudson half smiled at Storm.

 **So!?..**

 **Does Storm give Hudson permission to Date Jessica?**

 **He has gotten Storms family wrapped into some orettt bad crap lately! What if he pulls Jess into it? Although Hudson says he's done.**

 **Yes**

 **Or...**

 **No**


	29. Career change

Storm continued "I'm not sure I trust you Hudson. But...". He stared the kid who was now frowning a bit. Storm added then "But..I've done things that no one should have given me a second chance to.. I give you this chance.. don't make me regret it. You got to straighten up. The Hudson I knew years ago. He was a good kid.." Hudson replied "Thank you Mr.Storm." Jackson began to get out the car but stopped and said, "I do have another question." Hudson waited for Storm to ask. "I your not going to travel racing or.. stealing cars or whatever?.. what are your plans?" Hudson thought about it for a moment then answered, "Well.. I may race again. Like my father but... I may take a year off?.. Get myself in the right place.. with the right people again..". Storm smiled a bit and replied "Your in the right place for that. Look.. if you need to talk. Need help and your to ashamed to see your old man.. you got me?. I know that may sound weird. But. I don't want you or Jessica getting messed up. You again. Got it. Stay clear of things like that guy you worked for. Okay?" Hudson nodded. Agreeing. Storm took a deep breath and spoke up "Alright. I'm gonna head inside. Grab that smoothie. Want anything?" Hudson shook his head. Storm got out shutting the door and leaned over he window. "Dont steal it." He glared at Hudson. Hudson smiled awkwardly as Storm went inside to get the drink his wife wanted.

Cruise night came along. Sky was let out the hospital. She was doing well. She would need some therapy. And check ups weekly for a bit. But she and her baby girl would live. Sally was doing well. She still wasn't released from the hospital yet. It got dark. She stood up. Peaking out the window. The street, the neon lights..the cars lined up. Everyone out enjoying the night. Sally sighed. She loved these nights. Made her remember every year. Just how much she loved the town. Sally heard the door open. She turned around. It was only Hudson. Dressed sharply in a black suit. Sally smiled at her son and complimented "Wow.. you look so handsome." Hudson smiled and walked to his mother and hugged her gently. "Thanks mom." Sally was in a hospital robe and then a house rob over that. Iv still in her arm. She had to pull it along as she walked carefully and slowly. She turned and glanced out the window and then replied to her son "You taking Jessica?" Hudson answered "Yeah ofcorse." Sally smiled. "I am so glad you decided to stay Hudson." Sally said as she straightened his suit up. She noticed he wasn't wearing a tie. Sally spoke up "Where's the tie?" Hudson sighed answering "I hate those things mom. I am not wearing one." Sally giggled and replied "You and your father." Hudson smiled. Looking at his mother. Her age.. Sally smiled up at her son. "Go on. Get outa here. Enjoy yourself." She said. Hudson chuckled as his mother pushed him away gently. He thanked her and began to leave. Sally stared at the roses Lightning brought her yesterday. "Wait." She called out. Hudson turned around. Sally grabbed a single rose and handed it to Hudson. "There." He helf the flower. She warmly looked at her son. He really was grown. "I wish I could see you out here tonight...Now go..". Hudson nodded and replied "Love you." She smiled as he left. She sighed. Wishing now that he never left to begin with. Maybe then he wouldn't have gotten into such trouble.. he was lucky he wasn't in jail.. Sally walked back over to the window. Staring out.

An hour went by. She sighed. Stood up and decided to lay down. As she sat on the bed. She watched he door open. It was only Lightning. He walked in. Limping with his newest best friend. The cane.. She smiled warmly. "Hey stickers." She greeted. Lightning smiled and walked up to her "How you feel?" Sally answered softly "Bored. I hate being stuck here. I wish we could be down there." Lightning smiled and sighed "Yeah. Our friends do to. But..". She raised a brow "But what?" She asked. Lightning helped her stand up and answered his wife "But I got a suprise for you. Think it might cheer you up." Sally smiled as Lightning pulled out the 95 charm necklace he gave her years ago and clipped it around her neck. She smiled. "Thank you." She said. Lightning replied "Oh that's not all. Come on." He held her hand and grabbed his cane back up. Together they walked to the door. Sally stopped him. "I can't leave?" She mentioned. Lightning smiled and replied "I know. But it's just waiting on the private wait area. I talked to the doctor. You can walk that far." Sally giggled a bit and joked "Oh ok more afraid for you and that leg." Lightning rolled his eyes and answered "Its not that bad. I think I look pretty good with it anyway." Sally leaned on him and commented "Oh yeah. You have never looked better." She gazed into his eyes. Lightning chuckled and opened the door. Together they walked down the hall talking.

"I'm worried about Hudson." She mentioned. Lightning sighed. Limping. Cane one side. Sally on the other.

He replied "Well.. maybe staying home now will help straighten him out. He told me he's not sure he is gonna race anymore now..". Sally's eyes widened "Really? But.. he's good at it?" She defended. "That's What He's always wanted to do? Grow up and be.." she stopped Amd stared up at her husband. Lightning half smiled and spoke up now "me?.. Maybe I did put some pressure on him. Not on purpose. I mean I did everything I could to teach him evrything I knew. And Doc taught me... I was busy with trying to help him succeed, I never stopped and really asked if he wanted that?" Sally rolled her eyes and replied "Stickers he wanted to race. He loved the cars. The speed. He wanted to because he liked it. Not because you influenced him. Now what is this suprise?" Sally changed the subject. They stopped at the waiting room doors. Lightning knocked. It opened.

Only to reveal all the main townsfolk there. Lights shit off. A lot of glow sticks in place of neon. Mater the old funny guy even had a table full of old car emblems and ornaments. In place of the cars parked out on the street. Music played. The old beautiful songs from long ago. "Oh my god?.. you?..you old romantic." Her eyes lit up as she lightly smacked her husband. Lightning grabbed her hand and nudged her inside. Everyone was happy to see her smile. The town happily agreed to do this when Lightning mentioned it. Even Hudson and Jess were there. Sally smiled warmly at her husband. "Thank you. Even if I am still in this gown!?" Lightning chuckled. Mater ran up "May I?" He offered his hand. Lightning smiled. "She's all yours." Sally smiled at Lightning the took Maters hand. He gently swayed her back and fourth to the song great balls of fire. It was cute. Lightning watched. He glanced at His son. Jessica wasn't big on dancing. Not like this. But Hudson knew how to and shows her. Lightning chuckled at his son with jess. It warmed his heart to see his family. His friends. He felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around. Ellen. His mother. Lightning smiled her. She was getting even older. "Shall we?" He asked. Ellen smiled. Her husband. Lightning's father Sikver had passed away last year. Lightning swayed with his mother for a moment. But the song ended and she sat down. Mater walked Sally back to Lightning. "Thanks Mater." Sally smiled. Mater winked at he old couple and danced onto the floor. He danced funny. Confidently. Shamelessly. It was great. The song hound dog came on. Mater pulled Hudson out and called him out "Come on now! Like we use to do when you was little." Hudson sighed as Mater began to dance. Everyone cheered for him to do it. "Come on Hudson!" Jess yelled with a smile. The dance was a lot of shimmying and fancy footwork's and air guitar mostly. Mater taught the dance to Hudson when he was a child. For fun. More less Hudson and "Uncle" Mater made it up.

Hudson shrugged his shoulder and thought why not. Hudson jumped in and danced with Mater. The dance was funny and cute. Everyone clapped and whistled a bit. Hudson could move fast. "Alright! Thats my boy!" Lightning called. Everyone enjoyed it. Hudson and mater jumped like they were jumping rope and or skipping to the song in place. Mater couldn't keep up much more. Hudson sounds to the ground and back up then grabbed Jessica. "Ooh no!.. no, no! You know I don't dance well!" She tried to pull away. But Hudson used her pull to spin her around into his arms. And he leaned her back. Arching her back downward. Gazing into her eyes. She smiled at him. Then he lifted her up as the song changed. Our twin names taylor. Lightning wrapped his arm around Sally. They watched their son take Jess and dance slowly with her. Mater grabbed McQueen's cane and whipped his back side a bit. It made mcqueen jump a bit. "Git r dun." He shoved him and Sally forward. They stared at each other with a startled look. Sally's fave turned to a warm smile. Lightning held her hips and kissed her cheek.. "When did we get so old?.." she asked. Lightning chuckled and answered "You don't look a day over twenty five." Obviously lying. Sally rolled her eyes and joked back "Well I hate to tell you but you don't. I wouldn't look in a mirror if I were you." Lightning smiled at her weird and mean humor. The song started to end. Lightning leaned forward and kissed his wife. His wife of Now nearly 30 years.. Sally leaned into his chest.

Jessica and Hudson left the room earlier. They went for a walk outside with the people out enjoying the more actual cruise night. With the cool air and neon lights. Storm and Cruz were enjoying drinks at Flos.

They walked by a lot of people. The street was full of travelers enjoying the night in radiator springs.

Jessica grabbed and held onto Hudson's arm. "I'm so glad your staying." She said. Hudson smiled. "Yeah me to." And he really was. He forgot how amazing this town was. Jessica ales more as they walked. "So what's the plan now though mr famous championship racer?" She giggled. Hudson sighed answering "Well. I haven't decided. I thought about not racing at all. Just.. helping my dad re open the shop. Get my life right. Work on the better things.. us." Jessica asked looking up at her boyfriend "No racing?" Hudson answered "Well.. wouldn't wanna take the spotlight from you? Would I?" He joked. Jessica rolled her eyes. "You are a crazy dancer. Where did you learn to dance like that!?" She asked laughing. Hudson chuckled and blushed and replied "Well Uncle um.. Mater and I use to dance together for fun when I was little. Now I look back and I think he was just wearing me out for my parents." Jessica laughed. She was adorable. They both were. As they walked Hudson thought about it. Shouldn't he go into racing. NASCAR. Against Jessica to. Like her parents raced each other?.. or maybe take a year off. Get things better and right again. Work for his dad of the shop re opened and such... it was a big choice. But a good one.

"What do you want for Christmas now?" Jess asked. Hudson smiled and escomo kissed her nose and answered "Oh I got what I wanted." She giggled and pulled back. He looked at her as they walked.

They walked by the cafe. People were dancing to Deuce coupe. Storm noticed them. He watched them a bit. Cruz patted his knee. His eyes widened. Storm looked to his wife as she spoke up seductively "You know instead of spying on the kids?.. we could always head home early?" Storm answered "I don't know.. I'm not that tired babe." He didn't catch on. Cruz cleared her throat and spoke up again "I could make you tired?" Storm stared. Still not catching on he replied "I really don't wanna put up anymore Christmas lights babe. And I can not wrap presents for my life." Cruz giggled that funny laugh and shook her head. She rubbed up Storms leg. His eyes widened and he stared intensely at Cruz now. Cruz spoke up with heavy beautiful brown eyes "No. but I think i could give you something for Christmas early?" She winked. Storm smiled and replied "Suddenly I am really into the Christmas spirit! Seriously. I don't know if I can wait until we are home!?" Cruz laughed a bit and kisse dhim softy. But Storm grabbed her face and kissed her deeply and intensely. They just had to leave!..

 **So!? Big decision for Hudson!?**

 **Should he continue to race!? NASCAR like his father. He would race along side Jessica! Fast cars and fame!?**

 **Or...**

 **Take this year off. To get his life together. Get his own place. Try and focus on the meaning of life. Getting back to his roots?**


	30. The past comes back

"Welcome to the first race of the season! For the piston cup! It's me, Bobby swift joined by my pal Cal here. Got three new rookies this season!" Bobby said. Cal agreed speaking up "We sure do! And one to watch is Jessica Storm!" "Wooh! Got that right Cal! Daughter of five time champ and Koedel rally Jackson Storm, and Three time champ Cruz Ramirez!" Bobby added. Cal smiled and spoke up "Ironically enough sponsored by Champion Metal. A little ole car shop in radiator springs owned by Lightning McQueen himself!" Bobby laughed and winked joking saying "Sounds like you should take your car out there to get looked at Cal." Cal glared and Bobby. Bobby continued "That girl was born for the track I tell you!" Cal replies "Now hold on there. We have our last seasons champ, Ashton Hicks. I just love hearing all these old names again! Sure brings back memories!" Bobby laughed and agreed.

Hudson was getting things in the pits organized. The crew up and ready to go. Jessica walked up. In a yellow suit. She had convinced Lightning to have the colors be golden yellow. Jessica arched her back and began to put her hair up. Hudson stared. Looking her up and down he walked up to her and grabbed her hips. "Wow you look.. amazing." He smiled. Jessica rolled her eyes and finished putting her hair up and replied "Oh i know." She lifted up and kissed him deeply. Jackson walked up and cleared his throat. The two love birds released each other and took a step back from each other. Cruz smiled and hugged her daughter. "You're gonna do so good!" She said excitedly! Jessica smiled "Thanks mom." Jackson smiled. Proud of his girl. Lightning walked up. With his cane still... as much as he hated being seen with it. He learned it was best for him. Sally was at his side. "How you feel?" Lightning asked. Jessica smiled and answered. "Oh I'm ready!" Sally spoke up "Confident. That's good." Hey all noticed a brown haired kid walk by in a dark green race suit. His eyes were blue. He stared. Eyeing Jess. Looking at Lightning, Sally, Hudson,Jackson and Cruz. He put some glasses over his eyes and walked on. Almost like slow motion. He was kinda cute. Pretty good looking. Must of got looks from his mother! Jess asked "Whose that?" Jackson glared and answered "That's the one to look out for. Ashton." Hudson then asked "Hicks kid?" Jackson nodded and replied "Yeah. He's a few years older. He's the season champ." Jessica growled "Not for long!" She smiled cocky. Hudson loved her confidence. Jessica went on to get her helmet on and such. Jackson and Cruz stayed close to her.

Sally asked her love as she watched him look around the stadium. "How's it feel?" Lightning glanced at Sally and asked with a smile "What feel?" Sally nudged him and explained. "Being out here after all these years?" Lightning chuckled and answered. "Feels right. Not being here necessarily. But.. seeing the kids take their place and grow up." Sally smiled looking at Hudson and Jessica. Then asked Lightning more "You Okay with Hudson deciding not to race?" Lightning answered rolling his eyes "Well.. I'm just glad he's trying to get his life back together. And that he's home. He doesn't have to race for me to be proud of him. Besides. Having him work in the shop is good. Especially sense I moved Sky over to desk work." Sally smiled. Then a familiar voice spoke behind them. "HEY MCQUEEN!" Sally and Lightning both turned around. "Chick.." Lightning said with a glare. Chick wrapped his arm around Lightning. "Man you got old huh!?" Chick joked. Noticing the cane. Lightning sighed and replied. "Yeah.. well I think we both got a little older.. and more mature.." Chick chuckled and replied "Oh definetly! Hey your son not racing!?" Lightning answered "No. he's gonna be the guy under the hood this round." Chick smiled and took his arm off Mcqueen and replied "Hey that's good. Better safe than sorry right!?" Lightning gave Chick a confused look and asked "What does that mean?" Chicks eyes widened and explained. "Well only that my boy is a champion you know! Wouldn't wanna embarrass the McQueen name out there!?" Lightning defended his son "My kid is the dirt racing champ. That aside. I think we have out grown the trash talk don't you? Maybe we can set things aside. It was great racing you." Lightning smiled and offered to his hand out to shake hands with Chick. Chick chuckled and replied "I'm sure it was for you. Good luck." He walked away. Lightning put his hand down and sighed. Sally laughed. "What's so funny?" Lightning asked. Sally stopped and answered "Oh nothing. Just can't believe that guy is still pushing your buttons." Lightning nodded. He couldn't believe Chick either.

 _Racers line up!_

Jessica qualified for 20th. Not bad for first race! She started up. And with one last kiss from her boyfriend she put on her helmet and lined up. Cruz became her daughter's coach. She was good at it. Getting people to push through. It was her job as one point! The crew did well. Jackson, Hudson, mcqueen and Sally sat in the back of the pits. Jessica moved up to 15th.

 _150 laps to go.._

It was going well. Good clean race. Lightning enjoyed watching them. Ashton Hicks has the lead in his dark black olive green car. It was sleek and high tech. Jessica moved up to the top ten. Great for her first race!

"I told you we'd have to look out for Miss Storm!" Bobby spoke up. Cal gave Bobby a look and corrected him "I said that?" Bobby joked back saying "Oh I'm sorry didn't hear you there Cal." Cal glared and shook his head.

 _90 laps to go.._

"Doing great sweetie! Keep pushing through and let's show these boys what girls can do!" Cruz cheered her daughter. Jessica smiled and pushed hard. Gunned it. Weaving through. Jackson watched. Wow Jessica was good! She made it to the 8th position! "Wooh! There we go girl!" Cruz yelled. Jessica replied "Alright mom calm

Down. Not over yet." Cruz blushed and replied "Sorry."

Jessica took a pit stop on a yellow. A few racers in the back caused it. Hudson gave the thumbs up as he crew finished and off Jess went again. Speeding up to now 6th.

 _40 laps..._

"Getting there. Moving on up!" Cruz complimented.

 _25 laps left!_

Jessica pushed up to 5th. Ashton noticed. He didn't like it.

 _10 laps.._

"Alright Jessica. Let's go outside. There we go.. go low." Jessica listens to her mother well. She moved to third position. Jackson watched proudly. They both did.

 _3 laps to go!.._

Cal and Bobby watched eagerly! And cal spoke up excitedly! "And it's Ashton Hicks for the first win of the season!" Jessica won third. Still not bad for her first race!

She came to the pits. Everyone cheered for her. She took

Her helmet off and got out the car window. Hudson lifted her out and spun her around and kissed her and set her down. "You did awesome!" Hudson complimented! She smiled happily. She was proud of herself. Jackson stared. Hudson blushed a bit. Cruz squealed with excitement "You did so good!" Jessica smiled and replied "Yeah but not like you guys! You guys won first for your first races!" Lightning and Cruz stared at each other. Jackson spoke up "I didn't. You did great out there baby. Proud of you." Jessica smiled and her father hugged her. Ashton spun around and blew some smoke. Taking his victory.

Hudson and Jessica we're at her trailer. Hudson presses her against the trailer. Kissing her. She giggled and smiled. Biting her lip. Ashton walked up. Hudson pulled away form Jess. They both stared at him. Jessica was sweaty and still her suit. "Good race girl." Ashton smiled leaning against the trailer. Jesssica smiled and cocked her head and replied "Thanks. Good win. Ashton right?" Ashton half smiled. He was built a little more than Hudson. A little fuller to. Ashton replied "You can call me Ash Miss Storm." He flirted. Hudson's brows lowered and he stepped forward "Um hi? I'm Hudson. Boyfriend." Ash stood up and replied "Down boy. Easy. I'm not tryin take your girl." Hudson glared. Ash continued "Look forward to next week Miss Storm." Jessica half smiled. She looked like her dad. She stepped forward and spoke up "Me to. Only I won't take it so easy on you next week." Ash chuckled and replied "I like it rough." He winked. He then looked at Hudson then walked away. Hudson didn't like it and spoke up to his girl, "Don't talk to him like that." Jessica gave Hudson a look and replied "It's just friendly trash talk. Calm down." Hudson replies "And don't call him Ash? It's Ashton." Jessica rolled her eyes. "Your cute when your jealous Hud." Hudson's eyes widened as he defended himself, "I'm not jealous?" He was.

Everyone returned home. To radiator springs. Hudson was working on his own place. He and his father opened a new shop. A bigger one. Champion metal. Jessica

Still lived with her parents. They didn't mind at all.

Jessica went out with Hudson the night they got back.

Jackson and Cruz were a little happy they'd get some the night to themselves. Proud of their little girl. Jackson and Cruz had an Uber take them home. They noticed a woman standing outside their door?.. Jackson and Cruz got out. Paying the Uber. Then walked up. "Can I help you?" Jackson asked the woman. She moved out the way of their door and asked "Jackson Storm right?" Jackson nodded. The woman spoke up "Im Judith Bean. I came on behalf of Jack Storm. Your father?" Jackson's eyes widened hearing his name. He hadn't spoken to his father in over 20 years now.. then he lowered his brows and began to unlock the house door "No. you got the wrong guy." Cruz frowned. But she didn't care. Jack was awful. Jackson opened the door, the woman showed Jackson a piece of paper and explained "He passed away." Cruz's eyes widened. Jackson's eyes did to. He froze. He glanced at the paper.. the woman continued. "This explains all the things he left. His will. We will be having it read out in a few days. Your in it." Jackson sighed and his brows lowered , he shoved the paper away and he replied "Good riddance." Cruz grabbed his shoulder and gave him a look. He sighed. He then took the paper from the woman and looked over it. He spoke up "If I got anything I'd burn it. So does it really matter of I show?" The woman sighed answering "Legally...". Storm growled "Fine." He went into the house. Cruz smiled and spoke to the woman "Thank you. See you there..". The woman left. Cruz went in and shut the door. Storm went straight for the kitchen. Cruz followed.

Jackson grabbed himself alcohol from the fridge and began to drink. Cruz frowned and spoke up "Really? Your father died and your gonna start drinking already?" Jackson stared before answering, "I hate that man. He ruined everything. What could he possibly have to give me?" Cruz shrugged her shoulders. Jackson took a few more sips and spoke up. "I'm glad he's gone." Cruz frowned "You don't mean that.." Jackson repeated "I am. He has never done anything right for me. Don't you remember he even tried black mailing you to sleep with him behind my back!?" He hit the counter. Cruz was startled. "I'm sorry.. I just..". He said softly. Cruz sighed. Jackson had a lot of anger toward his father. "I really don't wanna go." Cruz spoke back softly "Well I will be with you." She looked at the paper

 **I have a few good ideas a friend told me I should do for this!? So shout out to Sasha for giving me these ideas!!! Here's the choice for this! I honestly love both ideas here.**

 **Storm goes to the reading of his fathers will, only to find out he has a brother well half brother he never knew about!? Who is a bit obsessed with becoming just like Jackson Storm.**

 **Or...**

 **Goes and finds out his father didn't die. He faked it to get his son to talk to him because he is sick and dying.**


	31. Dont have to forgive me

Sky came home late. Her father and mother were out on the couch. She noticed. Her dad was maybe even a little drunk?.. "Um.. Everything Okay?" She asked. Cruz spoke up "Yeah.. um..". Jackson didn't look normal. Jess asked "What's wrong with dad?" Jackson stood up and spoke up "I'm fine. Why do you think that I'm not..". He may have had one to many. Cruz spoke up "Jack passed away. And We will be going to hear out the will." Jessica's eyes widened "Oh.. I'm sorry.. I..". Jackson spoke up "Oh he deserved to die. I'm glad he's gone." Cruz's brows lowers as she scolded "Jackson!? You know I don't like this and I'm not gonna let you say awful things like that in front of our daughter?!" Jackson blew Cruz off. He went up the stairs and to their bedroom. Cruz sighed. Jessica spoke up with a smile "It's alright mom. Dad is just upset.." Cruz smiled and brushed her hand across Jessica's cheek. "You are a good girl." Cruz said as she began to head up to the bedroom to. Jessica called up "I wanna come. Long as it won't interfere with my race. I'd love to come along. Support dad and all to." Cruz smiled and nodded. She was tired. Went off to bed. Jessica showered and went to bed shortly after. She called her sister. Sky has her own little place. Jess explained how Jack had passed away. Ofcorse Sky decides she wanted to tag along to now.

The day came. Hudson pulled up in his new black Land Rover. Storm and his family were about to leave. Jessica ran up to Hudson and hugged him asking "What you doing here?" Hudson smiled and answered "Well I got away from the shop for a minute. Thought I'd see you off before your little family vacation." He joked. Jessica kissed him quick and replied "Well.. I'll see you after the race right? Or are you gonna meet me at the race?" Hudson sighed and answered "Don't know. I'll talk with my dad. He is kinda nervous about letting me go on my own still.." Jessica nodded. Storm called out "Come on. Let's get this trip over with." Jessica glanced at her family as they got into the fixed suv. "Enjoying the rover?" She asked with a smile. Hudson brushes his hand across it and answered "Yes. Thanks again. It was a very unexpected Christmas gift." She smiled. Jessica kissed her love once more. "See you soon Hud." She called out as she left. Hudson waved and left back to his fathers shop.

Cruz drove. Mostly because she was afraid Jackson would detour away from this.. Sky spoke up. She had a bit of a baby bump. It was adorable. "Sky are you sure you're okay for this?" Jackson asked his daughter. Sky smiled answering "Oh I'm not missing the chance for one last family vacation. Even if it is just for Jacks funeral." Jackson rolled his eyes. Jessica was messing on her phone. Sky asked her sister "Sooo.. How are you Hudson doing?" They has been dating for a solid two months now. Jessica answered "Good? Are you going to wind up marrying Vern?" Sky smiled and rubbed her baby.. "I hope so." Storms eyes widened and he turned and spoke up to his oldest "You mean he hasn't asked?" Sky answered "He has. I'm just not ready." Jackson asked more "How can you not be ready? You two are having a baby? You should think about that?" Cruz gave her husband a look. He noticed and honestly didn't know what he did or said wrong. Sky explained "Look I just don't want to get married yet dad. I'm not walking out on my family or the baby or anything." Jackson sat there. He didn't know what to say. Jessica leaned up "So the house we are going to? His is where you grew up?" Jackson sighed answering "Yeah..". Sky spoke up "I know I've been there once. But I don't remember much of it." Jackson answered "Consider that a good thing." Sky rolled her eyes.. Cruz spoke up "Alright... here we are." The girls looked outside. Eyes wide. The place was huge and fancy! "Wow! You grew up here!? This place makes Mr.McQueens place look like a shed!?" Jessica said loudly. Jackson didn't answer. They parked. Getting out. The family walked into the home. There wasn't anyone else but the maids and such cleaning. The girls looked around. The woman who came to Storms home came over and spoke up "Glad you came. Oh and?.. your daughters?" She asked. Sky and Jessica stood close to their dad. Jackson smiled answering "Yes mam. Now can we get this over with?" The woman nodded. "Follow me." They did.

They all sat down at the very long and large formal dining table. They all sat there silently. The woman walked to Jackson and spoke "You need to sign a form in the next room. Your wife and daughters can wait for you here. It won't take long I'm sure." Jackson sighed. He got up and patted Cruz's shoulder and said "Be right back." he followed the woman to his fathers little office area. He stood there. She shut the door and left. Jackson stood there. Confused? He looked around. There were photos on the shelves... of him.. Kenna.. his new wife he figured.. And Jackson's mother.. Jackson stared at that one.. she looked happy.. he went to grab it when the door opened and startled him. "Jackson!" He turned around and his eyes widened! "What!?" Jackson yelled. "Your suppose to be dead!" Jack frowned and explained. "I didn't know how else to get you here.. I needed to see you..". Jackson was furious. He tried to leave but his father blocked the door. "Out of my way! I'm leaving!" Jack stopped his son and asked "Could you have really let me die that easily?..". Jackson stared at his father.. he sighed and answered "Yes. I could have been fine never coming back here!" Jack frowned... "Jackson I'm dying." Jackson rolled his eyes and smirked "Sure." He opend the door to leave. Jack explained "I only have weeks son.. I don't want my only memories of you to be painful.. please...". Jackson froze. He knew he should at least hear this out but.. he hated his father.. "How do I know this isn't another trick?" Jackson asked calmly.. his father answered putting his hand on his son's shoulder "Because I'm sorry.. because of how I treated you?.. I missed out on a lot in your life.. I missed my grandchildren.. the way I acted and treated everyone.. please. Stay a few days.. let me just get to know my son.."Jackson pulled away from his father and stared. He didn't really know if this was another trick or what! Jack spoke up "You hate me. I deserve that... But please. I'm begging you Jackson.. you don't have to forgive me? I just want to tell you things I should have. And apologize for events.. and I would like to see my grandchildren once at least...". Jackson frowned.. he sighed and answered his father "Give me a moment.. I.. I gotta think..". He left the room. Jack stayed there and gave his son some space...

Jackson walked back out to his family and spoke up "Jes not dead. He just tricked me to come back here." Cruz's eyes widened and she stood up and asked "Seriously!?" Jackson continued "He says he's dying and wants to just say some things.. I don't know if I should even give him that..". Cruz replied "No!? As many times as I believe people deserve chances. Not him!" Sky spoke up "Why not?.. if he's dying? Dad hear me out..". Jackson stared at his oldest and replied "Sky you don't understand what this guy has put me through. Your mom through!?" Sky growled back "Maybe not! But you gave my mother a chance!? You gave me a chance?, gave Hudson a second chance!? Why not him?" Jackson's eyes widened. He didn't expect his daughter to come out with that? Jackson's brows lowered and he yelled "I don't have to explain myself to you young lady!" Sky stood up and spoke "Fine. But i want to meet my grandfather and hear what he has to say." Jackson looked supposed and helped back "What!?" Sky frowned and explained "I'm sorry dad. I understand you felt it was best for us to never know Jack. But.. I wanted to. At some point you should have let me decide if he was good or bad and let me decide to want him in my life or not...". Jackson glared. He honestly didn't know what to say. Sky continued. "You should allow him to say whatever he feels like if he's dying.. mom wanted that. But..". Jackson frowned and walked up to his girl and replied "I know... I'm sorry..". He hugged her close. The little bump kinda got in the way. Sky smiled "For me? Let's just hear him out okay?" Jackson sighed and nodded.

Jack walked in.. "I'm sorry I... oh?.. I didn't know you brought the entire family?..". Jacks eyes widened. Staring and Cruz.. the girls next to Jackson!.. Jackson replied "What is it you wanna say?" Jack answered "Let me get my notes.. my memoery isn't well..". Jackson shook his head. Jack noticed and continued "Nevermimd.. look.. I want to apologise.. for... for..". Jackson rolled his eyes. "For what?" Jack collapsed to the ground. Cruz and Jess ran over. "Hello!? Help! Call an ambulance dad!?" Jessica yelled. Jackson's eyes widened.. a woman ran in. And helped with Jack. She explained she was a home nurse. They let the nurse do her job and waited out in the living room.. hours went by.

The girls were even getting sleepy.. Jackson's face was pale. He didn't believe his father.. but now.. he had a seizure right there!? He couldn't believe his father was actually dying!? The woman came out. "Hi.. now that your father is waking up. I thought you'd like to see him? He would like to see you Jackson. Just.. you.. he said...". Jackson and Cruz stared at each other. Cruz's stare was warm and teared.. Jackson knew she was telling him to go.. "Alright.. take me to him." Jackson said. The woman did. He entered his fathers bedroom. Jackson looked around the room. The huge bed had high dollar red blankets. A red canopy over the bed. The chandelier.. red carpet... Jackson walked slowly to the bed. Jack was laying there. He really was old. And weak.. dying... he had an oxygen mask on. Jack looked at Jackson..

"Son... I know I don't deserve any of your time.. thank you.. for coming. For staying..". Jackson tried to lighten the mood saying "I like the red curtains.. and bedding. It's really nice in here.." He just stared. Jack replied "Yes... I like it... Jackson I regret a lot.. I regret not being kind enough.. I am sorry..". Jackson stared and didn't say anything. Jack continued "I'm especially sorry that after your mother died.. I blamed you.. how I wasn't there for you through that... I should have been..". Jackson frowned and turned away. He didn't want to hear anything about his mother form his father. Jack spoke up "I'm serious..I'm sorry for how I treated your mother. For the things you saw... that wasn't right for a kid to see..". Jackson rolled his eyes. Jack sighed speaking "I shouldn't have done those things..". Jackson replied "Yeah well you should be saying that to mom." Jack frowned. His eyes teared up. It made Jackson unsure how to react. His father never cried?.. Jack continued "That night you told her. You did do he right thing truly.. and I shouldn't have sent her away.. it should had been me who left..". Jack began to cry softly. Jackson's eyes widened. Jack spoke still "I'm sorry I did that. And blamed you.. I can't.. when I look back..I can't believe I blamed an innocent boy.. it was all me. I shouldn't have treated her and you so badly.. I look at you right now in this moment son.. and I see those eyes staring at me.. I should have been a father to you.. Instead I blamed you?.. how messed up was that!?" Jackson looked at the ground frowning. He didn't know what to say.. his anger slowly faded... Jack continued. "Then How you saw me treat so many women...How I pushed you to do the same... That was terrible.. I was setting you up for failure... Then that girl... I'm so sorry I convinced you to run away from that situation... I know you didn't know what to do. And that was probably the first time you truly ever came to me for help..". Jackson swallowed hard.. Jack continued "That girl. And your daughter did not deserve you to run off because I made you.. I just.. i was a horrible father.. I'm sorry. But I am proud of you. You have become a great man. A truly successful man." Jackson looked at his father.. "Just.. I...". Jackson didn't know what to say... Jack spoke up again "I'm sorry how I treated your girlfriend.. Kenna.. I can't believe how I took my own son's love away for myself.. that is unforgivable." Jackson

Smirked saying "She was kinda sleazy anyway..". Jack frowned "Everything I did to you was.. And marrying her.. I am so sorry I screwed so much up for you.. I'm sorry for trying to sleep with Cruz. And I wanna apologize to her for that to. I know you can't forgive me. And I'm okay with that.. I just wanted you to hear these things.. son I am proud of you. And I wish I could go back.. I would fix so much.. do things differently..". Jackson sighed and replied "Stop. Please stop.. Thanks for the apology.. i... I'm sorry your dying..". He frowned. He didn't know what to say... Jack smiled and said "Don't be. Just. Thank you for listening to me.. Please.. let me see my granddaughters and.. is Sky pregnant?" Jackson half smiled and answered "Yeah. She is. Having a little girl." Jack chuckled a bit and joked "Feel old yet?" Jackson smiled shaking his head. Jack and Jackson stared at each other. Jack spoke up "Your mother was right about you.. you were born for greatness." Jackson stared at his father. He suddenly didn't feel so much anger. It felt different.

Jack spoke up "I hope you will stay a few days... let me see the family. Have dinners. I could tell you a few good memories I do remember..". Jackson gave Jack a weird look and asked "Really?.. give me one." Jack smiled and replied with a chuckle. "Jackson I remember things before I started messing things up between your mother and i?" Jackson stared. Jack smiled and answered "You never forget holding your baby for the first time. Do you?" Jackson stared. True. He would never forget holding Sky as a child for the first time. Or holding Jessica for the first time.. Jack continued "I remember the time we all went on that trip to the mountainside and camped.. You hated it. I caught the camper on fire..". Jackson chuckled a bit. He remembered that. "Your mother brought that spare tent. But you refused to sleep in it. You slept in the car." Jackson smiled and replied "Because the bugs were eating me alive!" Jack smiled and mentioned another time "I also remember the time you gave your little bear to that baby girl who was crying badly in the store.. your mother was so proud of you. Just a small child and yet you gave something you loved away to help that girl..". Jackson didn't completely remember that moment. But he smiled. Hearing his dad say he actually remembered some good things.. Jack spoke up again "I hope you don't only remember the bad." Jackson stared blankly. He pretty much did.. "Where's the wife?" Jackson asked his father. He replied answering "She left me a few years ago.. I don't have anymore else Jackson..". Jackson thought for a moment... should they stay for a few more days. Spend actual time with Jack?... or is this enough for Jackson.

He may not be as angry with his dad. And he and his family would say their goodbyes.. but you can't change the past. And Jackson is to hurt to try still...

 **Should Jackson agree to stay with his wife and daughters here with Jack for a few days? Trying to salvage what they can?**

 **Or...**

 **He just can't. The pain and hurt. Caused by this man.. he kindly forgives his father but can't manage to stay here..**


	32. There is some good in him

His father wasn't doing well. Jackson left the room. Letting him rest. He came back over to Cruz. His girls were gone. He asked "Where'd the girls go?" Cruz answered wrapping her arms around Jackson's neck. "The attendant gave them rooms for the night. Everyone's tired. We can head home tomorrow and Sky still insists she see Jack." Jackson sighed. Gazing into Cruz's brown eyes. He half smiled a bit and said "Actually.. I think I wanna stay.. Just a few days. Unless it's to uncomfortable for you?" Cruz shook her head. Jackson replied "Alright..Thank you for being supportive of me. Not just this. Just. For everything. Sense the day we met..". Cruz smiled and kissed her love. "Your welcome..". She released him. "I'm gonna go find out where we can stay." Jackson nodded.

Morning came and they all met up down in the formal dining area. It was made up very fancy.. the girls were just about tickled by it. Cruz and Jackson came in. The attendant came and mentioned to Jackson. "Your father will be down momentarily." Jackson nodded. Jessica finally asked "Okay.. so... can I ask why you and..? Jack? Right? Don't get along?" Jackson stared and sighed answering "It doesn't matter now anyway. That was years ago..". Cruz smiled and layed her hand on Jackson's hand. Jack walked out slowly. He sat down head of the table. "Good morning..". He said. His assistant helping him sit down. Another person had a box of things and put the box in front of Jack. Jackson asked. "Whats That?" Jack smiled answering. "These are a few things I wanted to give to you.. some things of yours you left when.. well and some things of your mothers. A few photos." Jackson stood up peeking into the box. He grabbed out a pair of keys and stared at them. "Whats that to?" Cruz asked. Jack answered "Those are the keys to the shed out near the guest house." Cruz's eyes widened. "There's a guest house?" Jack chuckled and replied "Yeah but we used it for storage mostly. And Jackson's race stuff." Jackson layed the keys back down. He grabbed out a photo.. he sat down and stared at it. It was just his mother. A painting of her. Cruz glanced and spoke up "Wow.. you favor her a lot.. so does Jessica." Jessica and sky looked at each other. Now they wanted to see. They came around and stared at the photo. The woman had long black shining hair pulled to one side. Blue grey eyes, she wore a long red gown on the painting. Sitting. Sky asked "Is that grandma?" Jackson stared at the photo and answered "Yeah." He let the girls take the photo. Jessica out of curiosity looked through the box. A bit of dust flew. Jessica coughed. Jack chuckled and explained "I'm sorry. I put that box together after Jackson left..It's been sitting. Rotting away on the attic with some junk for the last What 30 years?.. I got it out when I found out I was sick..". Jackson stared at his father.. Jessica pulled out a purple box blowing dust off. "Gross!" She threw it back! Everyone stared at her. Sky peeked in and grabbed the box and laughed explaining. "Think these might be outa date then!" Showing everyone it was just a box of protection. Cruz couldn't help but laugh pretty hard. Jessica spoke up "That's the last thing I wanna think about is dad at our age with that!?" Jack smirked. Sky threw the box back in. Jackson took the box and set it down off the table.

Breakfast came. They ate. Jack spoke up toward Cruz.

"I want to apologize.. how I acted the last few times you saw me. And when we met Cruz.. for trying to hurt you..". Cruz sighed and replied "Well.. I suppose it's in the past.." she smiled warmly. Jack half smiled and said to his son "I'm glad you found a good one Jacky." Jackson glared. He hated the name. Jack then looked at the girls and spoke "So.. Sky.. do you even remember me?" Sky glanced over and replied "Somewhat.. but honestly not that much." Jack nodded and continued "You called me papa Jack for a while. It was cute." Sky joked "Papa Jack? Hmmm may steal that name for someone else." She winked. Jackson's eyes widened and he scolded "I won't be called papa Jack thank you." Sky giggled a bit. Jack spoke up again "So having one of your own. Tell me about yourself please Sky..did you go to school? What do you do for a living and such?..". Sky smiled. "Well.. yes I went to collage. But I work for Champion Metal. It's a company owned by the McQueen family. At the moment I'm more of behind the desk. But once little girl here comes along. I'm sure I'll be back to working on the cars there." Jack nodded "So you work on cars?" Sky explains "Yeah. Mr.McQueen rebuilds mostly. But does some minor stuff and repairs as well. Jessica here races. They sponsor her." Jess smiled. Jack continued speaking to Sky though "Is the father in the picture?.. I don't mean to sound rude..". Sky smiled answering happily. "Yea. Vern is. He is a great guy. He will be a good dad." Jack then spoke to Jessica. "So you race? Like your father here?" Jessica answered "Yep. Last week was my first race." Jack's eyes widened "I bet your father is proud." He glanced at Jackson. Sky nudged her sister and mentioned "She's dating her sponsors son." Giggling. Jack replied "Really?" Jessica blushed a bit and "I am." Jack thought for a moment and continued "I'd love to see her race once? I never went to any of your fathers races. I should have." Jack and his son stared at each other for a moment. Jessica spoke up "I have a race in few days. You should come." She smiled. Jack asked "Wel I'd have to make sure thats okay with this guy here!" He joked. Referring to Jackson. Sky spoke up "I'm sure dad would be fine with that." She stared hard at her father. Jackson gave Sky a weird look and answered "Um? Yeah. I'm cool with that." Jack smiled and said "As long as my health lets me, I will be there then Jessica." She smiled warmly. They all finished. Jack stared at his son's family. Regretting A lot. He spoke up "Girls.. Sky.. Jessica.. I am sorry that because of my actions and ways I treated your father that meant you missed things to. I'm sorry I wasn't there for the two of you as a grandfather...". Sky smiled and joked "You could make up for it with embarrassing stories of dad." Jackson's eyes widened. Jack chuckled and replied "I'm sure I can think of a few." Jackson glared at his father.

It felt so different. Having normal family conversations? Jack wasn't trying to show off anything. He wasn't bragging. Or putting Jackson down?.. Jack leaned over and grabbed the house keys out the box and slid them in front of Jackson "Here. Go check the place out. I think you'll like what's been kept there." Jackson gave his father a look. Confused and curious. He took the keys. "Girls May I show the two of you around. I'll even get my assistant to pull out old albums and I can find some baby pictures of your dad here?" Sky spoke up "Oh I'd love to see that papa Jack." Jackson stared at Sky. Cruz layed her head on Jackson who was playing with the keys. Jack stood up and patted his son's shoulder. "Don't take to long. If you want we can get it to the old track behind the house." Jackson's eyes widened. There was no way he kept what he was thinking now!?.. Cruz asked "What's that look for?" Jackson spoke softly to his wife "Come on. There's no way..". The girls followed Jack. Taking a tour of the place. Cruz went with her love.

They drove a bit a ways out. A nice little long curvy road. Leading to a cute little house. It was still well kept outside. Jackson got out his car after parking it. Cruz followed him to the door. He unlocked it. Ipishijf the door open. He turned the lights on. It was clean. Jack must of had the attendants keep it up. Cruz walked in with Jackson. Walked by photos of Jackson as a kid. With a nunch of cars. A few racers. Cruz stopped and stared at one. "Jackson wait.. here?.. is that you as a boy? Standing by what I think that is?..". Jackson turned and looked at the photo on the wall. It was. "Yep. That's me next to McQueens car. It was parked out for people to see it and such. I think that was the year he won his second or third cup?" Cruz stared. They walked on. Into the living room. There was a car parked in it. "Woah? A car inside he house?" Cruz asked suprised. Jackson chucked akd answering "Yeah. That wall there is fake. It pushed out. Into the garage. I built that thing multiple times." It was just an old stock car. Jackson moved the wall. And there. Another race car. Jet black. With the name Storm on the hood. Cruz stared "Wow!? What's that!?" The car looked almost brand new! Jackson smiled answering "This car is the one that got me through raving school. And got me my first sponsorship. Got me into nascar." Cruz smiled. Jackson walked around and got into the car. "Go ahead. Start it up." Cruz said. Jackson didn't think it would run. But he pulled it. Loudly it roared! "Wow." Cruz said. Jackson shut it back off. And got out. Cruz smiled and said "Impressive." Jackson rolled his eyes. "I can't believe my dad kept his place up? Figured he didn't care..". Cruz hugged Jackson. "Wanna take it for a spin?" Jackson asked flirtatiously. Cruz smiled and growled "I thought you'd never ask." She kissed her man. Jackson and Cruz pulled the car out. Got it out to the track right behind the little house. Cruz spoke up "No wonder you were so good. You had your own track!?" She said wide eyed. Jackson chuckled and replied "Yeah. I really wanted to race." Cruz texted on her phone for a moment. Jackson took a few laps. Cruz did to. She stopped and got out the car.

Jack and the girls came over. Jack smiled "Took her for a spin?" Jackson smiled and answered "Dad I can not believe you kept up with it!?" Jack smiled seeing his son actually excited and happy about something. Jack sighed answering "Itd be a shame to have let this baby rust away." Sky looked at the car. "WOW! This things is old!?" Cruz snorted a little short laugh. Jessica brushed the hood. The name across the hood. She looked at her father "Can I Please?" Jackson smiled and happily answered "Go ahead! But it's not like the cars your use to now." Jessica rolled her eyes "Oh please. I'm the Storm. I can handle it." Jack spoke up as Jess got in the car. "You did good son." Jackson half smiled. Jessica revved it a bit. Then took off! Squealing the tires a bit. Her family watching. Jack spoke up "woah!? Man I remember watching you a few times out here Jacky." Jackson smiled. Not really caring hat his father just called him that name. They watched as Jessica whipped back and took

the turns fast. She took a few laps around. Then stopped. Blowing some smoke. Made Sky and Jack cough a bit.

She got out. "Sorry! Just practicing for my victory lap." She said confidently. Cruz smiled "That's my girl." She said. Cruz spoke up "Hey does the other stock car run to?" Jessica's eyes lit up "Wait there's two!?" Cruz nodded. Jackson smiled "Go on go see it. Not sure if it runs though." The girls went off to it. Jack smiled and asked Sky. "Any names for that baby girl?" Sky shook her head and answered "Nope.. got two month to go though." Jacks eyes widened. He came closer to Sky and asked "May I?" Laying his hand out. Sky nodded. Jack layed his hand on the little bump. Jackson watched idly by. Jacks eyes lit up "She's a little kicker isn't she?" Sky smiled and nodded saying "You have no idea!" Jackson smiled warmly. Sky was his greatest mistake. Not even a mistake. She was a gift. She saved him through a dark time. Well Sky and Cruz did. Suddenly they heard th loud roar of a deep engine. Jessica pulled it out and parked it next to the other car. She called out. "Come on dad! One on one?" Jackson's eyes widened. He never raced his daughter before. Heck he hadn't raced in a while. Cruz hit his shoulder "Ow?" He yelped. Jessica spoke up "Oh are you to scare to lose to your own kid!?" Jack chuckled. Jackson smiled and rolled his eyes answering "Oh I'm not scared. Just remember where you got your talent from Jess." Jessica laughed and replied "Oh I remember. I got my speed and determination and talent from one the greatest racers I've ever seen! Thanks mom." Cruz snorted a laugh and replied "Thanks sweetie!" Jackson chuckled "Alright that's it. It's on!" He jappily got into the other sports car. Cruz called out "Good luck baby!" Jessica smiled and replied "Thanks I don't need it though mom." Cruz explained "Oh I meant your father." Jackson stared from the car with a bit of a smile. That was amusing. Sky spoke up "Good one mom." And the two women fist bumped. They revved the engines a bit. And they both shot off like rockets!

Dinner that night was nice! For the first time it was filled with laughs and jokes. Stories. It felt different. something Jackson hadn't felt in a long time in this house!

As bed time rolled around. Jessica purposely wore nothing on her upper half. Covered by a blanket. She smiled her boyfriend. It rang. Then his face appears and he spoke up,

"Hey baby. How's the trip?" He asked with a white smile. Jessica brushed her hair back and answered "Actually really fun! Jack isn't as bad as I expected from the years dad put him down." Hudson nodded. He stared at her a bit. Jessica continued "And I got to race my father for the first time!" Hudson raised his brows and asked "Who won?" Jessica giggled and answered "Well dad did.. but don't tell him.. I may have let him." Hudson rolled his eyes and squinted his eyes staring he asked "Are you wearing a top?" Jessica flirted "Oh no. The sheets here are so soft against my skin.. I just couldn't help myself." Hudson shook his head and brushed his hand across his eyes "You're to much Jess." He joked. Jessica replied "I try to tease the best I can." Hudson groaned and replied "Oh you do it like no one else." Jessica half smiled. "How's everyone in town?" Hudson answered "Normal. I miss you." Jessica smiled "miss you to Hudson. You gonna come to the race?" Hudson sighed answering "I think so. I talked to my dad about it. Think he will give me the weekend off so I can." Jessica smiled. Hudson continued "You should See this neon green thing Ramone has. It had to get some work done on it when Mater thought he'd try towing it out and parking somewhere funny.. But you know I think maybe Mater shouldn't drive anymore. It's kinda scary now..". Hudson babbled on. Jessica lost interest and dropped the blanket down. Hudson almost immediately shut his mouth. And stared. Jessica spoke up "Oh please continue..". Hudson smiled

saying "Well now I forgot what I was saying..." staring and gazing at her body and eyes.. "Like what you see?" She asked. Hudson nodded and asked "Do I need to come over there?" He joked. Jessica answered "Well.. if you come to the race... Might be something waiting for you in my trailer after the race." She winked. Hudson sighed "You're killing me..". Jessica smiled "That's what I was aiming for babe." Hudson shook his head. "Well I am gonna get off here Hud. Get some sleep." Hudson frowned "What? Gonna leave me with.. with some thoughts like that? There's no way I'm gonna sleep now?..". Jessica giggled. "Why not? Did I give you a little problem?" Hudson chuckled and spoke corrected "I don't remember you calling it little before?" Jessica rolled her eyes. "Night." Hudson sighed "Fine. Night babe.."

 **After the race which Jack attnends.**

 **Does Jack ask Jackson to get the family together and see if they could all go out for a nice late night dinner in the city? Jack really wants to be with the family he has in this time.. (Could lead to a pale faced awkward moment for a few people)**

 **Or...**

 **Does Jack ask his son if the two of them could have a nice father son dinner to speak about some more things.. (Could lead to Jackson verbally forgiving his father)**


	33. A peaceful goodbye

The family went to the race. Jack was amazed. He looked around at the stadium. Jack looked around. "So this is what you did for a living?" He asked his son. Jackson nodded. The crew was there getting the pits ready. Cruz getting her headset on. Ashton walked over. "Hey," he greeted Jessica. Jessica smiled "Hey there Ash! Ready to get beat today?" Ashton chuckled. "Sure. You can try sweetie." Jack noticed them and asked "Is that Jessica's boyfriend?" Jackson stared. "No.. that's another racer." He watched now. Ashton asked with a handsome smile "Wheres the boyfriend?" Jessica sighed "Well... I guess working. I really hoped he'd be here though." Ashton half smiled and replied "Think I could buy you a drink afterwards?" Jessica smiled and checked him out a little bit. Ashton was rather cute. But Jessica answered "Thanks but no. Pretty sure my boyfriend wouldn't like that." "Bet I wouldn't." Hudson's voice said harshly. Ashton moved over. Revealing Hudson standing behind. Jessica's eyes widened and she smiled "Hudson!" She ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you came!" She kissed his cheek. Hudson smiled then glared at Ashton "What are doing here Ashton?" Hudson asked. Ashton put sunglasses over his eyes and answered "Oh I'm here to win. Something you wouldn't know about." Hudson replies "Excuse me?" Ashton walked up facing Hudson and continued "You know. Sense you can't race?" Jessica's brows lowered as she defended her boyfriend "Um he can and he did win a championship!?" Ashton stared and smiled "Did. Key word there. Catch you on the track babe. Or rather you'll be catching me." He winked and walked away. Hudson growled "What a piece of work." Jessica rolled her eyes. "Glad you got to show up Hud." She said happily. Hudson smiled and glanced at her "Ofcorse Jess. I love watching you." Jessica pushed her body against his and spoke softly and seductively "Just you wait until after the race then. I have missed so much of you..". Hudson smiled a bit. That stroked his ego. Hudson replied "Sounds great. Just maybe I can take you out to dinner later tonight?" Jessica smiled and nodded.

Cruz walked up "Alright you two.. arms length. Hey.. ready?" She asked her daughter. Jessica nodded. "Alright then! Let's do this!" Cruz said with excitement.

The race was on!

 _195 laps to go.._

Jessica was in third. Ashton had the lead. Cruz guided her daughter. It was great.

"Wreck behind you. Don't worry about it." Cruz mentioned.

 _120 laps.._

Jessica passed up second swerving around. She tailed right behind Ashton. "That's it.. doing good babe." Cruz said with a smile. Jack watched happily. He nudged his son "She's doing good." Jackson smiled.

Ashton tried to shake Jessica. But she didn't shake.

Jessica got right next to Ashton.

 _95 laps to go.._

Ashton scraped his car against Jessica's. It threw it off and she eased off. Falling behind. She was now in 5th..

"It's alright baby. You did fine." Cruz said. Keeping her daughter calm. Jessica's brows lowered and she replied "No! That guy needs a little lesson..". Cruz's eyes widened as Jessica gunned it. Passing one driver quickly.

 _70 laps..._

"Don't be like that Jess. Aggression won't help.." her mother explained. Jessica replied thorium the helmet "It May!?" Jessica nudged the drivers rear in front of her. Jackson noticed. He tapped the podium near Cruz and spoke up "Hey!, Tell Jessica to keep it clean!" Cruz began to But Jessica spoke up "I heard him. Don't worry about it."

 _55 laps to go..._

Jessica gunned hard. Back into second. Right behind Ashton Hicks.

Cal and Bobby were up enjoying hemselves.

"Ohweeh! This race is fun!" Bobby said excitedly. Cal nodded saying "Yea it sure is."

 _20 laps to go.._

"The final twenty laps! It's going down!" Bobby said. Cal spoke back "The leaders, Ashton Hicks, Jessica Storm and Sid Friendly battling it out!"

Jessica tailed behind Ashton. This time he eased up. Letting her get close. Cruz spoke up "Watch him Jess..". Jessica did. Ashton let them race side by side. He must of switched his radio to hers.

"Hey there babe!" Ashton said. Jessica snorted a laugh and smirked back "Yeah you wish I was your babe! Ready to lose this one?" Ashton chuckled and answered "No mam!.. But wanted to say your doing well! You'll look good in second!" Jessica snorted a laugh, "Oh please! Hey Ash! Tell me how it looks back there k!?" Then Jessica gunned it. Passing him and taking the lead!

"Woah!?" Ashton smiled and yelled.

"Did you see that!?" Bobby yelled. Cal began to answer but Bobby continued "Here. You may have missed it. Use these glasses so you don't miss nothing else." Cal didn't understand why Bobby handed him glasses? Bobby explained "Maybe we should have gotten you some when we raced. Might of at least helped you see me coming." He winked. Cal glared.

 _5 laps to go._

Ashton was behind Jessica. Storm family and Hudson cheered for Jessica. She might do it! Ashton came and nudged her rear a bit. Jessica looked back seeing him. He gunned side to her.

 _Final lap.._

"Oh this is gonna be close!!" Bobby yelled. The two racers side by side. "Come on!! Wooh!" Bobby yelled. Everyone watched as he two racers sped side by side. No way they tie!!? "Come on baby!!" Cruz yelled. Everyones eyes were wide and hearts filled with excitement! They were so close to the line. The last turn. Still side by side.

"Who is it gonna be!?" Cal said. Everyone grabbed their seats! Some stood up. The two racing like a drag strip hard!!

"And!... And it's!!" Bobby said. The flag dropped! "Ashton Hicks takes the win!!" He finished. The crowd roared. "Good job baby. Get them next time." Cruz said. Jessica sighed. She pulled into the pits and the team still thrilled with her win.

The team packed up. Jack, Cruz and Jackson were chatting in the pits. Still cleaning up.

Hudson was on the phone. Near the trailer. Jessica walked up very sexy. Like she was trying to get his attention. She did. Hudson stared. "Yeah gotta Go..". Hudson out the phone in his pocket. Jessica spoke up toward him "Who was that?" Hudson brushes it off saying "No one. Hey you did good Jess." He came closer to her. Gazing into her eyes. Jessica smiled and replied "Thanks. Hey will you come in and help me?." She opened the door and went into her trailer. Hudson followed answering "Yeah. What you need help with?" The door swung shut behind him. Jessica played with the zipper of her suit and answered him "This darn zipper is stuck." Hudson chuckled and walked up to her and grabbed the zipper. Pulling it down, revealing her black tank top. He stopped and realized it was fine "Jess.. The zipper is working fine." Jessica smiled and finished taking the suit off. Hudson sighed with a smile. Jessica was wearing a black tank top and some black tight pants.

"You always look so good." Hudson complimented. Jessica walked up pressing her body against his and kissed him sweetly.. he smiled. Jessica guided his hands to her backside. His eyes widened and he asked "You want to skip dinner?" Jessica nodded biting her lip. Hudson lifted her up onto his hips and kissed her passionately. He turned and pushed her against the trailer wall...

Jack spoke up to his son. "Hey.. do you think we could have a dinner. Just the two of us. A father and son thing. I'd like to hear some things. I'd ask you a few things if it's alright. And you can ask me anything?" Jackson stared at his dad blankly and answered nervously "Um.. yeah okay?.. I guess it wouldn't be that bad?..". Cruz smiled warmly. "I'll see you boys back at Jacks?" Jackson nodded. Cruz kissed her husband and walked off. Jack and Jackson left soon after.

They sat down in a nice little private table in a quiet restaurant. Mostly for couples. The theme was dim and dark. Kinda nice. But Jack wanted somewhere peaceful..

They sat there with a few drinks.. Jackson felt a bit nervous. Kinda awkward.. Jack spoke up first "Thanks for joining me.. son I just.. I want to know a few things if that's alright?..". Jackson stared.. unsure. But he nodded. Jack took a deep breath and began "Did you ever know I loved you?" Jackson's eyes widened. That was hard. Jackson leaned in his chair and answered carefully. "Well.." he had to think.. "I mean I guess?...". He thought about it. The things his father put in his head.. then spoke up "No. wait no. Love makes you weak... That's what you told me. Because of that, I never believed you could love me." Jack frowned and replied "I'm sorry for that. I wish I never told you those words.. You knew your mother loved you right?..". Jackson sighed and answered "No. you convinced me that love made you weak.. Mom was weak.. or I thought so..". Jack shook his head. He couldn't believe what he said and out in Jackson's head.. "I'm sorry I took that away from you...". Jackson half smiled and replied "I know she loved me though. I mean it took me a while to get that out of my head dad.. But I look back. And I know she did. And I know I loved her to. I know at.. to some extent... you did love me okay?" Jack nodded and swallowed hard. It hurt. Jackson stared and asked "Why were you so hard on me?" Jack took a deep breath as Jackson continued "Why did you push me? Telling me to be so tough? It was like you wanted me to fight everything and everyone? You made me feed off anger and learn to live on that feeling?" Jack frowned answering "I don't know.. I wish I could answer that Jackson.. I messed up. I don't know why I thought.. honestly I guess I thought if I could make you tough and untouchable.. nothing could stop you from becoming the strongest and the best..". Jackson gave his dad a confused look. Jack continued "I am so sorry... you never got to be a kid.. and using you like I did..". Jackson watched as his dad teared up. It felt weird.. Jackson spoke up "Hey.. you may have messed up.. but it's alright now.. I met someone who helped me a lot..". Jack smiled a bit and replied "Cruz. She's perfect you know that.. she reminds me of your mom.. You do to.. She would be so proud of you Jackson." Jackson turned away. Jack continued "I'm sorry. For her death.. blaming you was.. I don't know why she loved someone like me for so long.. you need to know. Your mom and I.. She knew I messed around. She stayed because she was so.. forgiving and stuck that maybe we could all be a family.. she didn't let go..". Jackson sighed. His father cried a bit silently.. tears ran down. Jackson stared.

Jack continued "Are you happy now?.. please.. I want to know that after everything I put you through.. that you finally are happy. Please let go of me.. don't hold onto my memory and pain I put you through. I don't want you to hurt yourself with that..". Jackson smirked "You know... when I left home. Or rather when I ran?.. I had this big letter I was going to send you. Things I wanted to always say to your face." Jack asked "Well.. you can say it now?.. no matter what it is." Jackson stared. He frowned. He remembered some of the letter. They were awful things. Things that made him just as bad as his father in those years.. Jackson replied "It doesn't matter now. I would never say those things now..". Jack stared blankly. Jackson layed his hand on his fathers on the table. "Dad I forgive you.. don't sweat it anymore. The last few days have been great. I think that's the dad I'll remember..". Jacks eyes teared up. He wiped them away. "You are your mothers son.. I don't deserve that." Jackson shrugged his shoulders.. "I didn't deserve second chances for things I done. I have changed. And.. if I truly want to be the man my daughters should see. My wife needs.. Part of that is forgiving you. Letting go.. I'm sorry we couldn't make this work sooner...". Jack leaned over the table and reached out. Jacksonstood up and helped his father up and hugged him. He even teared up a bit. He could remember the last time he and his father even felt this close before!..

Jack patted his son and they released. Both chucking a bit from seeing each other tear up. Jack spoke up "You're doing great. You done good with your girls Jackson. I'm so proud of you..". Jackson half smiled. Jack continued "I wish I could have apologized to Sky's mother to.. what I done to her..". Jackson half smiled still and replied "Tell Sky. She would love hearing that. Even if she doesn't know everything that happened between the three of us there." Jack nodded. "Come on let's head home." Jackson said. Leaving a considerable tip. Jack spoke "I'm sorry I made finding love hard for you..". Jackson smiled and held his arms out and replied "Becuase of you I'm bulletproof! And I met Cruz." Jack sighed and replied "One way to look at it?..". Jack passed away that night in his sleep.. in peace. Jackson felt at peace to finally..

 **Awe!! Loved that ending there!**

 **Now Damien has been plotting revenge! He has a few ideas!**

 **Is Damien waiting for Storm and his family to return home. Comes in and gives Jackson a beating. Winds up Damien takes jessica as payment for taking one his guys!? (This choice pulls Jackson and Hudson into this mess!)**

 **Or...**

 **Is Damien already inside their home. The family walks into an ambush kind of Damien and his guys. They decide to give Storm and his family the same he gave to Seth! And teach Storm a lesson. (Cause some issues between Jessica and Hudson as she finds out how badly and how deep Hudson was into this..And bring out that anger in Storm)**


	34. This ks what you brought!

Jackson pulled up. They had dropped Sky off at her home first. Vern had a sweet little dinner and flowers waiting for her. Vern had really impressed Jackson. And for the first time. Jackson came home with a smile after seeing his father.. even if it was for the last time..

Jessica jumped out the suv. Jackson about got out but Cruz stopped him and layed her hand on his knee. "Hey..You did some good back there.." she smiled at him warmly. Jackson rolled his eyes with a smile and replied "What did you expect? That I'd like totally be a drama queen?" Cruz giggled a bit and kissed him sweetly. Then got out the suv. Jessica was already inside by now. Jackson opened the back of the suv. He grabbed out two of the bags. Cruz and Jackson walked up. He set the bags down and held the door for Cruz. She froze and spoke up "Jackson...". He left he bags and walked inside. His eyes widened.

There was some guy with a bat standing in their home. Two guys next to him. They heard mumbling. Cruz and Jackson turned and lookedthat direction.. Their eyes widened with fear. Some guy had Jessica holding her and covering her mouth with his hand! Another guy stood next to him.. Jackson started to go for it. Because no one touched his girls!? Cruz did to but she was stopped and grabbed hold tightly. She yelped "Let me go!" Jacksom froze and glanced seeing Cruz being held now to. The man holding the bat laughed. Jackson stared. Confused. The man cocked his head. Jackson felt a hard hit to the back of his head.. he fell straight down. He blinked a few times. He heard Cruz scream his name.. the man with the bat walked up. Jackson pulled himself to his knees.. "Do you remember me?" The man asked. Jackson stared.. the man grabbed Jackson face. But Jackson slapped his hand away. How dare he touch him! The man laughed and continued "Let me give you a reminder... See this?" He lifted his hand. It had a nasty gashing scar.. Jackson's eyes widened. "You shot me? Remember?" Damien chuckled. Jessica had her mouth free now and yelled "What!!? You shot someone!?" Damien stared over and Jessica and replied "Relax sweetheart. Daddy did what he had to do. Right?" Jackson's glared and replied as he stood up "Let them go..". Damien paced around as he spoke up "Well I sent my guy Seth down. He did part of his job right. He left Mr McQueen a little red wrapped gift. I heard.. it was the bomb!" He smiled and chuckled. Jackson's brows lowered with anger. He clenched his fist.. Damien continued "Got one your kids huh? I know who they are." He pointed to Jessica and Cruz. Jackson yelled "They have nothing to do with you!" Damien stopped and answered "Oh but they do. See Seth was suppose to come over and teach you little lesson. But.. then i find out you beat the shit out of him and now he's in jail!? I lost one my toughest guys! And do you know how hard it is to find someone who is willing to take candy from a baby?" He chuckled. Jackson watched him close. Damien continued "Now I am gonna teach you myself what happens when you interfere with me and my buisness." Jessica screamed "Dad What is he talking about!!? What business!?" Jackson went to walk to his daughter but a man grabbed Jackson and knocked him

To the ground. "DAD!" She yelled. The man sat down on top of Jackson and held his throat! Jackson struggled to get free he just couldn't. Damien knelt down to Jackson and spoke softly "Thank you really.. Becuase I had to come out. I get to enjoy myself a bit here.. Let me get this over quick and we can be done. Alright?" Jackson glared thing to get the man on top of him to let him breathe easier. Jackson wheezed for air.

Damien poked the man with his bat and spoke up "Not so tight. I want him to be fully awake for this." Damien stood up and walked away out of Jackson's view.. he heard Damien "Now you hurt one my guys and put a hole in my hand. I'm gonna do the same to you." He heard a drill. Jackson's eyes widened. "I don't fucking care what you do to me!" Jackson snarled. Damien chuckled. "Good to hear son!" Damien smiled. Jackson still was fighting the strength of the man holding his throat. He looked over as he saw Damien walk over to Cruz and brush her hair. Jackson kicked his leg and yelled "Don't you touch her!!" Damien turned and looked at Jackson who was trying to get free. Damien replied "Now I hate having to hurt a woman.. and I don't usually.. but you have no boys on the family." He chuckled. "Lay her hand on the table and pulled her a ways from it." Jackson grew more and more angry and scared as the men pulled the little hall table out to where Jackson and Jessica could watch! A man flung all the glass ball decor and photos off toward Jackson. He flinched a bit and blinked at some glass shattered. "Don't do this!" Jackson begged. Cruz was scared she spoke up "No!.. please!.. I don't understand! This is who Hudson worked for!?" Jessica yelled "What!? Your the freak who made him steal cars!?" Damien smiled as his guys forced Cruz's hands on the table. One hold her hands and the other holding her back and on her knees. Cruz tried to pull away. Scared. "Jackson!.." she cried out. Damien spoke up toward Jessica "I don't like that name much but yea.. Hudson was one my drivers. Until he decided that I wasn't enough!? And your dad here."

He pointed to Jackson "Got between me and teaching that smart ass kid a lesson!" Jessica's eyes teared.. Jackson spoke up "He was going to burn his eyes out Jess! I had to do something! You let them go! Do what you want to me!!" Damien knelt down and smiled down at Jackson "Don't worry your next." His eyes widened as Damien stood up and walked over to Cruz. "Give the lady something bite on." Jackson was so filled with fear. One the guy took his belt off and wrapped it around Cruz's face and in her mouth.. "Comfortable?" Damien asked Cruz. He brown eyes were filled with fear.. Damien aimed the bat at her arm.. Cruz mumbled and tried to get free realizing what this guy was gonna do. Jessica cried out helpless! "Mom!! Please don't!!" Damien faked a few hits and laughed about it. Then said "Alright. Real deal baby!" Jackson stared up at the man on his throat. He was looking away at Damien. Jackson let go of struggling with the guy. He looked to his side and used his hand and grabbed one he heavy ball ornaments Cruz just had to have. He gripped it firmly and hit the guys head on top of him hard! It knocked the man off. Jackson jumped to his feet! Damien reared back the bat above his head. Jackson ran but was tripped by one Damien's men. But he tripped close enough he grabbed Damien's shirt and pulled him down. Damien fell next to Jackson. Some guy pulled Jackson's feet and pulled as Damien stood up with the bat and hit the table next to cruz hard enough it snapped. Cruz fell down. Damien yelled "Now we are gonna have some fun!" Damien stood ready to hit a ball like stance as Jacksom kicked the man off his feet and ran toward Damien. Damien swung but Jackson slid down to his knees and missed the bat. Jackson stood up and as Damien tried to hit him again Jackson grabbed the bat. The two both held both hands on the bat. Both struggling to win. Both pushing and using all their strengths. Damien smiled "Wooh!.. you are strong!.." Jackson's face was very an angry expression. Pure aggression. Damien smiled saying "To bad you don't work for me.. I could use a guy like this.." Jackson shoved Damien against the wall Damien kicked Jackson's knee. Not enough to make him fall but Damien flipped around and shoved Jackson against the wall now. "Wooh! I haven't had a good fight like this in years!" Damien smiled. Both sweating a bit from pushing the bat toward each other.

Cruz tried to get free but just couldn't. These guys had her held tight.. Damien pushed the bat to Jackson's throat. "You wanna die in front of them! Don't you!?" Jackson stared at Cruz... Damien spoke up "You shouldn't have messed with my work." Jackson called out "Look away!.. just don't look Cruz!" Cruz eyes widened.. She tried to. But she couldn't. There was no way Jackson was giving up!? Damien pushed the bat to Jackson's throat harder. Jackson wheezed and choked some.. he looked up.. fearing this was it.. he saw a black box on the ceiling.. His eyes stared a moment. Then he barely yelled "Angela.. play sky's playlist..". Damien gave a confused look as the song addicted to you by shakira came on?.. "Angela.. Lights off!" The house went pitch black. Damien yelled "No! No Angela! Who the fuck!" Damien felt a hard push against him. No one could see. The house was dark. There was no moon light in the windows. Damien fell with a loud crashing sound. He felt around. He lost the bat. Damien yelled "Turn the fucking lights on Angela!!" The house replied " _Unauthorized voice command._ " Damien stumbled around. "Where are you Jackson!" Jackson grabbed Cruz as she wasn't being held back.. he grabbed her and she pulled away. Jackson wasn't trying to mean but had to keep her quiet he pushed his body to hers against the wall forcefully and whispered in her ear.. he guided her to the kitchen. Jackson could barely see. He prayed Cruz made it. He felt around trying to find Jessica. "Come back here and fight Jackson!" Damien yelled. Jackson could hear Damien was a ways behind him.. Damien grabbed out his phone and turned the flash light on. He shined it toward Jackson. "New plan boys! Burn the bitch down." Jacksons eyes widened. He looked over to Jessica. Damien grabbed his bat. Jackson ran and hit the guy holding Jessica hard. He grabbed his daughter and picked her up and ran into the kitchen with Cruz. "Angela lights on!" He yelled. The lights came on. Jackson pushed Cruz and his daughter toward the exit but one Damien's guys blocked it. Damien came in swinging his bat.

They heard some people run outside. "Angela call the police!" Cruz yelled. Angela replied " _calling emergency_ " Damien chuckled and spoke up "Sure why not. We will be gone before they show up." They heard scuffling in the house. A man ran in and started pouring fuel all over the house. Jessica hid in her mothers arms. Jackson yelled "Don't do this!?" Damien smiled and replied "No this is on you Jackson! I was just gonna bust up the wife's arm and drill a little in your hand and leave! But you wanted to fight back... now you and your family can burn." Jackson looked around. Damien chuckled and spoke up as his guys stood behind them. Jacksom counted them. All of them were there. "There's no way out of this!" Damien laughed. Jackson threw a glass Dutch oven from the counter at the window braking it. "Go!" He yelled. Jessica went first. Then Cruz. Damien yelled "Catch them outside and bring em back in." Jacksom yelled "No! Please!!" Jackson fell to his knees.. in tears. He didn't know what to do.. Damien smiled. "I like you begging..". Jackson sighed and begged "please just go.. Don't hurt them please.. what do I need to do?..". Damien walked over with the bat over his shoulder and replied. "Tell me...". Damien picked Jackson up by his shirt "Are you giving up?..". Jackson frowned and stared at Damien with tears in his eyes. "Are you gonna cry!?" Damien asked and chuckled. Jackson looked down at the floor. He was.. he didn't know how to win this... Damien knelt down and spoke up "Unfortunately... Jacky... there is no way out..". Jackson's brows lowered. "Don't call me that!" He yelled and punched Damien hard! He grabbed the bat and hit the floor next to Damien. Damien jumped back. His crew came and tried grabbing Jackson. Jackson hit two

Of them hard enough they fell. Two left. Damien ran for the exit and yelled "Kill him!" The two guys cornered Jackson.. Jackson hit one guy low he fell then jacksom hived the other guy down and yelled "Get back here Damien!" Jackson ran outside. He saw Cruz and Jessica Cruz yelled "Jackson!" The cops began to pull up and BANG! A shot fired. Jackson stumbled a bit. Feeling hot liquid down his leg.. Damien laughed a bit. Then another shot fired. And Damien fell.. jackson fell to his knees then sat down roughly. Jessica and Cruz ran to him. Jackson looked at his leg.. there was a lot of blood.. he felt faint.. Cruz yelled "Jackson!?... Don't do this.." Jackson fell limp.. he fell on his back. Cruz held him up crying "Please don't do this!" He blinked a few times. But he couldn't stay awake.. he closed his eyes. It sounded like the sirens and voices were underwater then it went black.

 **Now calm down!! Jackson will live. And Damien.. he's done for.. the other men were arrested. Jackson will have to spend a few days in the hospital.. Jessica is furious. Well they all are.. Jessica will be cold, mean and heartless toward Hudson for a while..**

 **How does Hudson take that?**

 **Treats her equally cold. She doesn't understand. And Jackson chose to get involved. He didn't have to! But Jackson will be satisfied it's over between the two.**

 **Or...**

 **Compassionate. Does sweet things trying to get her back.. but Jackson is furious. He will rough up the kid this way and have almost complete hatred for Hudson.**


	35. I love him

Jackson spent a few days in the hospital. Thankfully he would live. The McQueens heard what happened. Hudson felt awful enough.. But he was happy that Damien was finally gone..it wasn't a few days later and news was crazy about a bunch of cars they had found. Including the fabulous 95. It was returned to the museum.

Jessica had been ignoring Hudson the last few days.. she was upset and hurt.. Hudson came by the house. He knocked. Cruz answered. "Hudson?..". Hudson smiekd neevously and asked "May I see Jessica.. please?" Cruz thought for a moment then called out "Jessica!.. Someone's here to see you!" Jessica came out. She looked great. Her black hair up in a pony tail. A tight tank top with her race number. Some shorts.. Hudson smiled and pulled out some flowers.. Jessica glared and spoke "Thanks.. But.. this is definitely not enough." Cruz stepped back letting the two talk. Hudson replied "I know.. look I tried to explain I worked for some crazy guy before and stuff.. I didn't mean for this to happen.. I didn't know it was going to Jess please?..". Jessica sighed and replied "I believe you okay?.. but.. it's a lot.. I mean?.. what I saw.. what happened to me and my parents?.. that's a lot to take in!?" Hudson frowned and swallowed.. "Hudson I do care about you.. but.. I need to think.. that was scary.. and I'm not up for that..". She began to shut the door Hudson stopped it with his hand "Wait.. please?..". Jessica stared into his eyes. His blue eyes.. she brushed her hair behind her ear.. Hudson grabbed her hand and spoke softly "Jessica.. I know I have messed up a lot.. but you're the one thing right in my life.." Jessica's eyes widened.. Jackson came up behind her. He glared angerly at Hudson. He pushed Jessica back and stood up straight

"You're not welcomed." He said harshly. Hudson's eyes widened. He spoke up to Jackson.. "Sir.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know Damien would come after you?.. please. I.. I just came to apologize to Jessica. And you.." Jackson stepped closer to Hudson. Jackson glared and spoke up again "Get off my lawn. Stay away from my daughter.." he shoved Hudson back. "Stay away from my family!" Jacksom said as he shoved Hudson harder. Hudson fell to the ground. A little scared. He stared up at Jackson. Jessica ran out "Dad no!.. stop Okay!.. he... he didn't know..." she defended. Jackson snarled "You'd defend him after what he brought here!?" Jessica frowned and stared at Hudson.. She sighed answering "He didn't bring him here!.. just.. please Okay! I love him!" Jackson's eyes widened. Hudson was just as suprised.. it was silent for a moment. Jackson's brows lowered. He stood up to his daughter "Youd choose him over your family?..". Jessica gave the same dirty stare to her dad and took a deep breath.. "No. but I choose to forgive him and not blame him." Hudson stared at Jacksom and his daughter. Jackson spoke up "Well you either get back in that house young lady.. or don't come back." Jessica's eyes widened. "What?..". Hudson couldn't believe he heard that either. Cruz heard it to and spoke up as she walked up "Jackson You don't mean that!.. look let's all calm down and" "I am calm!" Jackson yelled. Cruz me eyes widened and she froze for a moment. Jackson yelled at Hudson "If I see your face near my family again I will end you!" Hudson stood up.. he stared at Jackson. Jessica ran between them and placed her hands on her dad "Stop! Please dad..". Jackson stared at his daughter. He glanced at Hudson. The boy had a blank stare.. Jackson pushed his daughters hands away and scolded "If you love him so much maybe you should be with him!" Jackson stormed off. Cruz stopped him and scolded "You had better pull yourself together! You are not kicking our daughter out!" Jackson yelled at Cruz "You really want that kid around here!" He pounted at Hudson. Hudson stood next to Jessica. Cruz frowned and answered "I don't know.. I think you need to breath. Calm down. Okay?" Cruz reached for Jackson but he shoved her hands away roughly. She stared angerly at her husband. Jackson frowned and went inside. He was angry. Cruz sighed. "You two okay?..". Hudson and Jessica nodded. Cruz frowned and continued "Hudson.. you should go.. Come on Jessica." Jessica stared at Hudson.. "I have to go..". She said. Hudson grabbed her hand and spoke up staring into her eyes. "You said you loved me?.. did you mean that?" Jessica stared.. Cruz spoke up "Come on Jessica." Jessica pulled her hand away. She didn't say a word to answer him. She just left and went inside. Hudson sighed as the door shut.. confused now more than ever.

Hudson got home and went to his father. Lightning was reading something another on his phone. Had his glasses on. It was kinda cute. Hudson walked in.. "Hey dad.. can I ask you seomthin?" Lightning glanced up at his son. "Sure?" Hudson took a deep breath and explained "Okay so... please don't make this weird okay?.. but..". Lightning's brow raised and he asked his son "Are you in trouble?" Lightning put his phone down and took off the glasses. Setting them on the table. Hudson answered with a chuckle "No. no worries there.. but.. how did you know.. that.. you loved mom?" Lightning's eyes widened. "Uh.. I.. I don't know I just..". Hudson frowned. Lightning continued. "Well.. I mean it was so long ago.. but.. I think.. what's this about?" He looked at his son. Hudson stared and answered "Jessica... she told me.. Well her dad that she loved me." Lightning half smiled and joked "Not suprised. You are a McQueen." Hudson smiled and shook his head. Lightning then continued "Alright.. well.. I think I knew I loved your mother when.. Wow I guess..See I left town.. maybe a month later I came back? And that first time seeing her again. I knew." He smiled. Hudson nodded. "Ofcorse knowing I loved her and having the courage to say it! Different times." Lightning added. Hudson was curious. "Okay? When did you tell her?" Lightning smiled and chuckled a bit answering "I took her to dinner and after dinner we.." he stopped and changed his words.. "We.. went to the movies.. and the next day I just.. I just said it. And thank goodness she loved me to. It wasn't that hard actually. It just came out.. I guess cause I already knew I loved her?" Hudson smiled and replied. "Thanks. I was just curious. And nice code word. Movies?" Hudson chuckled a bit. Lightning replied "Oh would you have rather I actually said what we did?" Huskies blushed and answered "No. no... movies is good. I get the picture.. and now it's in my head.. gross okay. Yeah. Thanks." Hudson began to walk away. Lightning stopped him asking "Do you love her?" Hudson stared at his dad. He thought for a moment and answered "She is an amazing girl. Jessica is so perfect you have no idea.. I definitely love her..". Lightning smiled warmly. Hudson headed up to his room for the night.

Hudson ran to grab some lunch for him and his dad for at the shop. Sky to. He ordered. He paid. He waited. He got the food and began to leave. Hudson places the food into the rover. He saw Jessica pull up. She walked past him. Glanced at him. She went inside the diner. Hudson stood there for a moment.. Hudson decided to go inside to her. He went inside. He noticed Jessica went toward the restrooms. He followed. She went inside the women's. He waited outside. The restrooms were cut off from sight in a cut out square corner. She came out and Hudson shoved her gently against the wall. Her eyes stared widely. Hudson gazed into her grey blue eyes and spoke "Please kiss me before I lose my mind..". She stared. Suprised. She grabbed his face and pulled him in and kissed him passionately. He could feel her pain. She was hurt by him. Well by what came to her family. Hudson gently pushed his body against hers and kissed her deeply. Jessica embraced him. Hudson lifted her legs up over his hips and held her against the wall. Someone walked over and made the clearing throat sound. The two didn't stop kissing each other. The person cleared their throat louder. They stopped and stared. It was only a random customer. They walked by and went to the restroom. Hudson gazed back at Jess. She blushed. He set her back down. Hudson grabbed her hand and spoke up "I love you." Jessica smiled at him and replied "My dad hates you right now..". She then hugged him tight. It was just as confusing to him still as before.. "I love you to Hudson.." she said. That made him feel better. He had never felt a woman's love like this. It may have been a few months. But he loved her before he left. And still had now. Hudson gazed into her eyes. The customer left the restroom

Awkwardly. Hudson smiled at her and continued "Stay with me?.. Don't go..". Jessica gave Hudson a confused look? Hudson explained "I don't wanna lose you again Jess..". Jessica frowned. But her dad.. Jessica sighed and answered "My dad Hudson..". Hudson frowned and replied. "So what?.. I can't...All I know is I love you.. and you're the best thing I have. I can't let you get taken from me because some idiot I had no control over.. please?..". Jessica shook her head and asked "Please what? What do you want me to do?..". Hudson frowned and thought for a moment.. Then answered "I want you to make whatever choice you want..". Jessica gazed at him and hugged him again. Jackson stepped up. Hudson and Jessica released each other and stared. Jackson spoke up harshly. "Get away from him Jessica." Jessica frowned and replied "Dad I'm a grown woman.. I can choose what i want." Jackson's brows lowered as he scolded "Not as long as you live in my house. And your still a kid to me. Now come on. Let's go." Jessica glanced at Hudson.. he half smiled sadly..

 **Kinda hard and hurtful choice...**

 **1\. Does Jessica go with her dad.. she will end it with Hudson officially.. she doesn't want to strain any relationship with her father.. maybe one day they can find their way back..**

 **Or...**

 **2\. Does Jessica stand up to her father. Decide she wants to be with Hudson. Jackson will just have to get it through his stubborn head that Jessica is an adult, and if this is a mistake.. it's her mistake and choice.**


	36. Anger comes out

Jessica took a deep breath and spoke up firm "No. I'm staying with Hudson." Jackson's eyes widened, Hudson felt good but also a little scared as he stood there. Jessica continued "I'm not a child. I want to be with him. That's what I choose. I'm sorry dad." Jackson's brows lowered as he replied "No. you can't do that? I'm your dad, now let's go!" A few people stared as Jackson got louder. Jessica shook her head and grabbed Hudson's hand. Jackson stared. A little surprised and angry. Cruz walked up. Not knowing the entire situation. She stared at Jessica holding Hudson's hand.. Jackson snapped back "You!..I!..". He growled frustrated. Hudson took a step back. Cruz spoke up grabbing Jackson's shoulder "Hey.. let's.. be calm.. we are in public?.." she mumbled. Jackosn took a deep breath and answered "I am calm.." Cruz took a deep breath with him again. Jackson closed his eyes then with a calm and simple expression spoke up blankly "I'm gonna kill him." Hudson scooted behind Jessica. Jessica glared at Hudson a bit. Jackson was mad. His expression changed and he started to walk toward Jess and Hudson. Cruz stopped him and spoke up "Stop. Get back to the car." Jackson looked at Cruz and replied "I don't take orders from you?" Cruz's brows lowered as she loudly ordered "Now!" She pushed him a bit. Jackson glared at Hudson and Jessica and yelled "He is not welcomed anywhere near the house! If you wanna be stupid enough to be with this screw up than fine! Screw yourself up!" Cruz slapped Jackson across the face. Everyone in the diner was just as suprised as he was. Hudson hunkered down now behind his love. Jessica moved and spoke up "You're being a wimp?" Hudson smiled awkwardly. Jackson lowered his brows and stared at Cruz. Everyone inside stared. It was silent. One awkward person snapped a photo with flash... Cruz gave the same deathly glare back at Jackson. Jackson glanced at Hudson. Then back to his wife. He looked at the small crowd.. he threw his hands up and muttered as he left "Fuck this." He left. Cruz frowned. The crowd moved along. Cruz spoke to Hudson and Jessica.. "He will come around... um... Hudson.. maybe you shouldn't come around for a little while.. come on baby..". Cruz reached for her daughter. Jessica growled "No. you know what I'm moving out. Dad said long as I'm under his roof? I won't be. It's time anyway." Cruz's eyes widened. She wouldn't fight her daughter like Jackson did. She hugged her daughter. It confused Jessica. Cruz let go and spoke up "Please don't leave on bad terms with your dad?" Jessica answered back "Well I'm not coming home tonight. Dad and I could use the space tonight." She said crossing her arms. Cruz asked "Where else are you gonna go? The motel? Just come home after a few hours?" Jessica grabbed Hudson and answered "Maybe I'll just stay with Hudson!" Hudson eyes widened. Cruz replied "Don't do that right now? Your being rash..". Jessica rolled her eyes and replied "No dad is! This is what I want. Accept it." Cruz stared. She sighed and answered "Fine.. but your both taking this the wrong way..." Cruz walked away.

Hudson pulled Jessica off and asked "Why did you say that? I love with my parents? And I'm pretty sure they won't be cool with that idea?" Jessica frowned. Maybe she did just start blabbing.. Hudson sighed and continued "Ill.. I will talk to my dad when I get back to work.. which I probably should do." Jessica smiled and replied "Okay.. thanks.. I think I'll take a few laps at the butte..". Hudson smiled and left.

After an hour or so of working on the cars. Hudson needed to ask his dad and explain that situation... Lightning was at the desk. He just dropped something on the ground and knelt down to find it. Hudson walked over. "Dad..". Lightning stood up. Hitting his head on the desk "Ow!.. Yeah?" He stood up. Hudson sighed with a small frown. Lighting saw it and asked "What did you do?" Hud is chuckled answering "Nothing. But.. Jessica kinda stood up to Jackson.. about dating me?" Hudson smiled nervously. Lightning eyes widened.. "Uh.. What?" Lightning asked his son. Hudson explained "Well.. Jackson is definitely not cool with me and Jess now.. but Jessica stood up to him and said she chose me.. and she kinda said she would stay with me tonight and give her and her dad space but.. I live with you and mom still so?.. I told her I had see what you two would say?..". Lightning thought about that for a moment and answered "Does.. We.. no. I can't allow that..". Hudson's eyes widened and he frowned. Lightning continued "I can get her a hotel for the night. I'll pay. But I know as a parent. I would only be more furious if something happened and other parents took sides like that." Hudson replied "You don't have to take sides? Just a place for the night." Lightning noticed what he was looking for and picked it up as he answered "Exactly. But it would look like we were siding with you and Jessica if she stayed with us. I'm not doing that to Storm. As a father I.. I just can't. But I will get her a hotel if she wants a place to stay for the night. That's my answer." Hudson sighed and replied "Alright. I'll let her know."

Lightning got home later. "Sal." He called out. Sally walked out and leaned on the wall "Hey Stickers." Lightning smiled and walked up to her. Setting his cane down. "You know what?" He smiled and leaned into he face. Sally smiled asking "What?" He grabbed her hips and continued "I love how after all these years you still call me that.. really gets my going..". Sally giggled a bit "Really?" Lightning smiled seductively "Oh yeah baby." Sally rolled her eyes. "Did Hudson come home with you?" She asked. Lightning stepped back confused "You mean he's not home?" Sally shook her head. Lightning sighed and explained "I gave Jessica a room for the night at the hotel.. I.. I didn't think about Hudson.." Sally smirked "Well... he's your son. Don't worry about it. But.. why did you give her a room?" Lightning sighed and explained "She wanted space from her dad. I thought about talking to Sky about it. But didn't want to intrude and put more drama on her. With the baby and all." Sally smiled and replied "I'm looking forward to meeting that little one. Maybe one day Hudson will have his own little hand full to deal with hmm?" Lightning chuckled "I hope he's every bit like him. Maybe just a tad smarter." Sally rolled her eyes and replied "You know he's a lot like you." Lightning stared and thought about that and answered "I don't know about that." Sally smiled explaining "He is. He even looks like you?" Lightning rolled his eyes. "What happened with Jessica and Storm?" She asked. Lightning sighed answering "He doesn't exactly want our Hudson dating Jessica.. I don't know exactly all the details but..". Sally smiled saying "I think everyone is just tired and that situation that happened to Storm and his family was a lot. They will be fine. Just scared." Lightning just agreed.

Meanwhile at the diner..

Hudson and Jessica had just finished having a little late night snack. Hudson and Jessica decided to take a walk. Jessica held onto his arm. Leaning on him. "I meant it." She said softly. Hudson's eyes widened and a smile came to his face.. "Meant what?" He joked. Jessica answered "I love you." They stopped. They gazed into each others blue eyes. Hudson replied "Love you to." Jessica hit his shoulder and joked "Don't her all mushy now?!" They laughed a bit. Hudson sighed "I'm sorry about your dad.. it's not right.." Jessica shrugged and answered "No. it's my dad. He's always been a bit.. aggressive. Plus the last few months have been really hard.. between Sky in the hospital.. then His father passed away. And now I just.. I hurt him a little. But he has to learn. I'm not a baby. I can make my own choices. And that means you." Hudson smiled.

The couple kept walking Hudson smiled "Well.. I don't want this to be the new thing. If my parents taught me anything. It's that family is most important. I screwed that up working for that guy.. I won't do that again." Jessica asked "Oh so you want a family?" Hudson chuckled "Well.. one day. You?" Jessica answered frowning "Well.. First I gotta get married you know..". Hudson noticed her frown but answered trying to get a smile out "Yeah?.. you will make a beautiful bride." Jessica smiled as they walked down the cool dark street. Jessica sighed and admitted "Can I.. just.. I'm gonna have to tell you at some point if I truly love you anyway..". Jessica stopped and grabbed Hudson's hands.. she looked upset. Hudson spoke up "what's wrong?" Jessica took a deep breath and answered "I want to give you a chance to walk away before you found out and possibly felt betrayed.. so.. you can walk away if it's a deal breaker okay. Hudson frowned and nodded. Jessica then said it.. "I can't have kids.. I got my normal little check up as always about year and a half ago.. and.. I can't.. it's hard to explain. But.. I know you and your parents will want kids.. grand kids.. so.. it's alright if you can't be with someone like me..". Hudson was a little hurt hearing that.. she would have been a beautiful mother.. he sighed and smiled answering "Jess.. I love you? So.. we can figure that out when we get to that.. if you know?.. I'm that lucky guy who gets to marry you." Jessica smiled. He was back to he Hudson she once knew. The kind hearted boy..

Meanwhile at Storms house..

"I can not believe you would take her side!? His side!" Storm yelled at his wife. Cruz yelled back "I'm not on anyone's side!? There is no side Jackson!" Storm growled.. Cruz grabbed his shoulder and softly tried calming down the heated debate.. "Look.. I wanna protect Jessica to.. but." Jackson pushed her away roughly and yelled back "This isn't about protecting her!? She's making a huge mistake!" Cruz asked loudly "How!? Tell me?" Jackson replied with anger "You think Hudson isn't gonna screw her up!? What's next? Once a theif always a theif!" Cruz rolled her eyes "Oh please. This isn't about Hudson? It's about you losing Jessica!" Jackson's eyes widened he froze for a moment. "She's growing up Jackson. She's graduated school. She is racing. And now.. now she found someone she loves...". Jackson's brows lowered and he snapped "She can't possibly love him? They been dating like a few months!? It's not real?" Cruz snapped back "How would you know?!" Storm yelled "Because I know!" Cruz rolled her eyes "Please, Just because it was hard for you to love and find peace doesn't mean it's that way for everyone Okay!?" That fueled his anger "Oh you wanna bring my idea of love into this!?"

Cruz just stared. Not sure why this was escalating like it was now. Jackosn hit the wall and yelled "I'll tell you what it's not! You not listening to me and agreeing to how I wanna raise my kids!" Cruz lowered her brows and snapped "Our kids!" Storm rolled his eyes and yelled "And as my wife your suppose to be behind my every decision!" Cruz shook her head "No!? We are suppose to figure things out together! I don't have to agree with you!" Jackson hit the wall again and yelled "You never do!" Cruz yelped "That's not fair." Jackson was just letting his anger out at this point "You wanna know what's not fair!? Sitting here arguing with you when I should be dragging my daughter home!" Cruz turned around and mumbled "Breathe.. just be calm.." she took a few breath and turned around saying "I think we should both stop and take a brake.. this is getting crazy." She said that last word funny. Storm glared as she continued "Your just angry. Let's just breathe and take a deep breath.. maybe after some time we can talk." "No! I'm not doing your stupid exercises again! I hate it! I hate that you treat me like a child even after all these years! You bet I'm angry! Because I get disrespected by own blood and come home just to be told how crazy I am!" Cruz defended herself "I never said you were crazy!" Storm yelled back "Well you are! You and your stupid meditations and weird breathing shit!? You don't know your place!" "My place!? What does that mean?" Storm answered in her face. "It means you should know I am head of this house! Your place is under me!" Cruz yelled back "Really!? Under you?" Storm snarled back "Fuck you are so frustrating!" Cruz rolled her eyes and smarted "And your so difficult!" Storm shook his head. Even he began to feel like this was getting ridiculous.. "Maybe you should just go!" Cruz yelled. Crossing her arms. Storm kinda thought the same thing and yelled "Fine! I wanted to go!" Storm turned beginning to walk away when Cruz smarted off "Ofcorse you did. It's what you do best." Storm turned around "What!?" He really did want to know. Cruz yelled as she walked up to him "That's what you do! Things get tough and you leave! You run! You rather walk than fight!

For anything!" Storm stared angry at Cruz. Cruz shoved him a bit and continued "Just like when we dated. When I was pregant! When I had our baby! Heck even like with Sky's mother!" Storms eyes widened. That fueled it. He had enough and yelled into Cruz's face "You shouldn't talk about things you don't know anything about!" Cruz yelled "Well you're the one keeping secrets still after all these years!" The two glared into each others eyes.

Storm yelled "I have secrets because if you dared cut into those secrets!? I would bleed out! You're to fragile for some things Cruz!" Cruz yelled "At least I'm not weak and run from my responsibilities!" Storm yelled "You told me to!" As he shoved Cruz hard against the wall.. throwing her into it . She hit it hard and fell to the ground.. she stared up at Jackson. Her brown eyes filled with anger and hurt.. Jackson froze.. realizing what he just did.. he took a step back.. "I.. I.." he was at a loss of words.. he stared.. he hurt the one person who loved him.. the one person who was willing to take him as he was.. his eyes teared up.. he scared himself. He took a few steps back again.. he glanced at his hands..

"I'm.. I'm sorry.." he began to leave. Cruz spoke up harshly with rapid breaths "You leave this time.. don't come back..". Jackson frowned. He froze.. staring outside the door.. He clenched the keys and smarted back "I think that's best..". And he left.. Cruz's eyes widened. She didn't mean it. Somewhat.. but she was hurting. She cried as she heard the car start and speed off.. she curled up and just cried.. she cousins believe he actually left again..

 **That fight did get out of hand.. maybe they will**

 **realize it more with some time?.. Jackson left. Angry..**

 **1\. Does he just drive. Leave town. Find some hotel. Maybe a bar.. sit and regret his actions... Start to wonder if he should even go back home.. if Cruz would forgive him again?..** **he just can't believe he touched Cruz like that?.. (Jackson could make bad decisions along this way that affect him and Cruz further.**

 **Or...**

 **2\. He just parks somewhere at the diner. Sitting. Thinking. Angry.. than he sees Hudson with Jessica walking.. and his anger explodes at the kid..**

 **(Hudson will stand up to Jackson this way. Which**

 **Will push the kids to make a very crazy and kinda stupid decision.)**


	37. Into the Storm

**I really hope there aren't many or any typing mistakes here!!! Thanks for reviewing and reading!!!**

Jackson drove out a few hours away.. He didn't know where he would go.. his anger turned to pain.. to hurt.. he regretted what he said.. what he did.. he wondered if Cruz meant it..

Don't come back.

It echoed in his mind... it hurt.

Jackson drove to a bar. He walked inside and walked to the counter. "Jack and coke please.." he said to the young bartender. Just a young man. The kid made his drink. And handed it to Jackson. Jackson sighed and drank slow. Sipping it. A girl came up. Flirting. He didn't even pay attention to her. He played with the ice in his drink.. The girl layed her hand on his knee. Jackson stared at her. She pulled him up and danced with him a little. Jackson stood there. He was upset. The girl kissed his neck.. kissed his cheek. She kissed Jackson's lips.. Jackson closed his eyes. He let her in.. Jackson grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. Embracing her.

Jackson explored her. But it felt empty. This wasn't right. He pushed her away. "I have to go.." Jackson said kindly to the girl. He walked away and back to his car. He didn't want that.. He drove back out on the highway.

Jackson pulled over on the busy highway. He looked around for his phone.. "Shit.." Jackson mumbled.. he didn't grab it in the fight. Jackson leaned into his leather seat. Watching the cars and trucks drive by fast. Feeling the force from a few big trucks.

It was dark.. Jackson really didn't have anywhere to go..So he drove to one place he really didn't wanna go..

Jackson pulled up and parked. The fountain had been cut off. He stared. Stared at his childhood home.. he sighed as he opened the front doors and went inside the dark empty and quiet home.. Jack left the estate to his son.. along with a bunch of vehicles.. Jackson walked in. His steps echoed. He went down to the basement. His father had all kinds of wine. Jackson just grabbed one. He sat down and drank it from the bottle.. staring into the dark.. Jackson thought about how badly he messed up this time.. he drank more. Jackson walked up and around the house. Looking at the memories. Most of them hurt badly.. But it did feel better sense forgiving his father. Sense they made up.. even if it came later than it should have. Jackson walked into his fathers office. Still a bottle in his hands. He sat down into the chair. Spun it around once. Looking at all the books and papers. The photo.. Jackson put the bottle down and grabbed the photo. His mother. He stared at it.. "You would love the girls mom..". He said to the photo. Jackson went to sit back down but the seat wasn't where he was sitting and he fell grabbing the bookshelf down with him. It fell half way. A bunch of books falling and hitting him.. Jackson put his hands up blocking it. They seemed to stop. Jackson slowly looked at the shelf. He saw a gold statue of what looked like a woman fall toward him and BAM! He fell down. Laying there. He closed his eyes..

Jackson woke up shortly. To the sound of a loud thunderstorm. He was dazed. Felt funny. Wobbly. He staggard up. He stumbled as he walked out to the door. He opened it up. The wind. The rain. The thunder roared. Jackson let the rain hit his face.. "I gotta make this right.." he said. But he was drunk. He was hit hard in the head. He stumbled down the stairs to his car. The rain hitting him. Thunder rolled. Jackson got into his car and shut the door. The dark made it hard to see. The rain distorted it worse. He started the car. Headlights on. He backed out. And started to drive off. Back to Cruz. Jackson drove. Swerving a bit. He didn't care. His head was pounding. He slowly woke up more and more. The dark made it hard to see. He was on a back road to the highway. Jackson just wanted to make things right. He swerved a bit. Jackson took one his hand and rubbed his eyes. Closing them for only a second. He looked back at the road and seen headlights and a horn blared! Jackson's eyes opened wide as he swerved to miss the coming car! He hit the rail. But it was messed up and damaged. His car hit the rail side ways and flew into the air. It hit on its side and flipped to its roof hard. Smashing the hood. The car slid and scraped against the pavement to a stop. Upside down. Jackson groaned in pain. Glass everywhere. He felt light headed. Heavy eyes.. his vision fading in and out. He closed his eyes... his heart pounded heavy.. he felt like giving up.. he felt sleepy.

Jackson felt like he was laying on the most comfortable bed he ever laid in. He felt truly relaxed. He felt someone brush his hair.. Jackson opened his eyes as he mumbled "Cruz?..". But it wasn't. "Mom?.." he asked. Staring at her. She had tears in her eyes. Jackson sat up. Severely confused. Amy, his mother.. put her hand on Jackson's face gently and leaned to his face and whispered into his ear "Get out..". She leaned away and looked at him. Jackson reached for her "Wait? What?!" He yelled. Amy kissed his fore head and said it again "Get out Jackson!" Jackson didn't understand. He took his hands and rubbed his eyes.

He opened them up. He looked around. Jackson was buckled in his car turned upside down. He groaned a bit. Jackson tried to get free. The seat belt was stuck. He growled at it. The rain was loud. He was in pain. He looked around the car. Then he saw headlight coming fast. He heard brakes hit hard and squealing the wet pavement. The car couldn't stop in time. "Shit!" He yelled! Trying to get the seat belt loose! He grunted and growled breathing rapidly. He fell as it let him free finally. The headlight closer. Jackson began to pull himself out the car quick. Ignoring his pain in his legs and chest! He grunted and strained as he pulled up half way out then slipped on the wet metal. "COME ON!" He yelled to himself. The man from the car that almost hit him head on grabbed Jackson under his arms and pulled him out the rest of the way! Then the squealing car hit Jackson's turned over car! It spun Jackson's car in circles and tore it in two at the cab!... Jackson stared. Scared. He couldn't believe he just escaped that!.. he breathed rapidly.. The man patted Jacksons shoulder then ran to the vehicle that just tore through Jackson's car. Jackson sat there. Off the side of the road. He pulled his shirt up. Revealing obviously broken ribs from the bruising.. he put his shirt back down. His leg was bleeding at the knee.. "Shit!" He growled. He breathed rapidly. He sat there. He was already tired.. he just closed his eyes. Wondering what Cruz could be doing.. wondering if she was even missing him.. he just wanted to get back to her now..

Cruz wiped her tears and went to lay down in bed.. She didn't completely mean that.. She was just tired of him running away. He needed to stay.. but she said that crap.. Cruz was glad Jessica didn't see this fight.. Cruz grabbed her phone to call Jackson. That's when she realized he left his phone.. now she was even more upset and heart broken.. she had no way to even contact him! What if he never came back!?.. she cried hard.

Cruz headed down to the kitchen. She drank some water. It was to hard to sleep. She was overthinking. Cruz sat down in the living room. Flipping through the channels. She finally just shut the tv back off... she sighed..Cruz headed back up the stairs.. slowly. She tried laying down again. But a bad feeling in her stomach made it impossible to sleep.. she cried again silently.. "I'm sorry Jackson... please come back..." she whispered to herself aloud. But he didn't. It was still dark in the am when she heard a loud knock. She glanced outside seeing the cop car? She ran to the door and opened it. She cried hearing what the cop had to say.. About Jackson in a car accident. Cruz grabbed her keys and drove out fast.

The sun rose up. Hudson woke up and stared at the ceiling. He smiled as he looked over seeing his girlfriend laying next to him. He rolled over top of her and kissed her neck. Jessica opened her eyes and pushed him up and looked at his face. "Well good morning?" She said with a smile. Hudson replied "Morning." He kissed her forehead. Jessica gazed into his eyes and pulled is face to her lips and kiss him passionately. Hudson kissed her neck again. Jessica giggled a bit and pushed him up saying "Come on baby.. not already." Hudson sat beside her and replied "Oh come on. Don't make me beg?" Jessica rolled her eyes and stretched a bit. Hudson looked at his phone. The time. He stood up and spoke up "I gotta get to work. My dad probably has a few words to say to me anyway. Get that over with." Jessica nodded and grabbed the tv remote and turned on the news then went to the bathroom. She washed her face and hands up. Fixed her hair. Hudson called out "Jess get out here?" He sounded funny. Jessica walked out. Hudson pointed to the tv screen. "Doesn't that look like your dads car?" Jessica stared at it and replied answering "Yeah. But my dad is at home. Which I should probably hear back anyway." She turned away. It was a bad wreck. Hudson continued staring at the tv. The head line came on in red at the bottom of the screen and it made him cover his mouth.. he brushed his hair back and called to his girl softly "Jess... come back..". Jessica walked back over. Hudson's upset look made her feel nervous. "I'm gonna call my dad.. we will figure this out..". He said. Which only made her worry. Jessica glanced at the screen. The banner read

 _"Car accident involving former racing champion Jackson Storm."_

Then the dark woman with brown hair in a snazzy suit said into a microphone,

"I'm here on the scene as crew cleans up after a serious accident early this morning involving Former race car driver Jackson Storm. Now you can see here how badly one the vehicles were torn. Police aren't sure if this was due to a drunk driving situation yet or what." Jessica stared. The car was her dads! He grabbed Hudson. Hudson spoke up "Call your mom. I'm gonna take off and we will figure this out Okay?!" Jessica felt scared and numb. "Jessica!?" Hudson yelled. Jessica grabbed her phone. She called her mom. But she didn't answer. Which scared her more. She began to cry. She felt her knees shake and give out. Hudson caught her and held her. He sat down with her on the bed.. letting her fear and tears fall to him.. She tried thinking about the last things she said to her father!.. was this because of her!?

Sky called before long. Both girls were afraid and didn't know much anything about the accident.

Cruz walked into the room slowly. Jackson's eyes widened. "Cruz.. babe I'm." He bagan. But Cruz looked angry. She spoke up harshly "Don't. You.. you know at first yes I was terrified. That I may lose you?! But they told me you were okay. Just.. in the hospital.. and at first I believed that was a second chance!" Jackson stared. He didn't understand what was going on with her now.. her emotions were so mixed he couldn't even read Cruz. Cruz continued "But the drive here gave me time to think. This isn't a second chance? It's like the fiftieth chance!?" Jackson sighed and replied "Cruz.. the things I said i didn't mean half of it. Over that. All of it. It was stupid..". Cruz rolled her eyes and said "Oh please? Look.. your okay and that's good. I couldn't live knowing you were.. if this was worse.. But your fine obviously." Jackson spoke back "Cruz please listen to me. I shouldn't have left okay.. I shouldn't have." "But you did!" Cruz snapped. Jackson stared at his wife... she was angry and hurt.. Cruz continued "I can't do this. Not anymore! I'm glad you're okay. But.. this is getting ridiculous! I can't!..". She was frustrated. Jackson frowned and softly said "Look.. Babe.. I can fix this okay?.. I always do?" Cruz shook her head and corrected her husband "No? You never fixed it? I just forgave you and pushed it back! Now you can see what it's like when someone walks out on you!" She snarled and with that she left. "Cruz! Cruz wait!" Jackson called out. But she was gone. Cruz sat outside in the waiting room. Crying. She was so hurt. So mad.. she grabbed out her phone. Missed calls from the girls.. she sighed. She couldn't handle this. So she texted them both real quick. Cruz just sat there.. crying.. She couldn't just let this go again. At least not right now.

Jackson was confused. Jessica had to see him. So Hudson drive her that way then. Jessica couldn't bare thinking she was at fault for this!

 **Cruz is very upset after this fight. And for years she has forgiven Jackson and let it be. But this time she just can't so easily. Cruz will shut him out. Being harsh and a bit cold with him at times. She is just hurting. But how does Jackson react to this treatment?**

 **1\. His anger builds by each day she pushes him further. (Jackson could snap)**

 **Or**

 **2\. Jackson decides they need space before he does lose his anger at this behavior. Jackson moves into his dads old place for what he hopes is only a few days.**

 **(But Cruz and Jackson could get use to being apart)**


	38. Falling for trouble

Jessica ran into the hospital. Running by her mother. "Mom!" Cruz looked up at Jessica. She hugged her mom. "Hows dad?" Cruz sighed with a bit of a smile

She answered "He will be fine." Hudson walked up. Catching up to Jess. Cruz stared at Hudson breathing rapidly. "You really should get in better shape?" Hudson glared. Jessica went to the room and ran in straight to her dad. Hudson stayed out with Cruz.

Jessica hugged her father. Jackson painfully hugged her to. "Dad I'm sorry!? I didn't mean to cause this!?.." she cried out. Jackson pulled her away and looked his daughter in the eyes and explained "What? No? You didn't do this? This is bad driving and a drink. Which also wasn't caused by you." Jessica sat at the bed. Seeing her fathers leg in a cast. "Why did you drive and drink? That's stupid?" She asked Jackson answered cautiously "I know it was. I just got into a little fight with your mom and I over reacted." Jessica asked "Was it about me?" Jackson chuckled and answered "No. I just started crap about things I shouldn't have." Jessica frowned. "But you guys are fine right?" Jackson hesitated to answer. But he said "Yeah. Always are." He really did believe Cruz would come around like she always had before. Hudson knocked and walked in. "Hey Mr.Storm?..". Jackson glared at the kid. Still a little upset. Jessica spoke up "Please dad.. I really do love him okay?..". Jackson looked at his daughter. He sighed and glared and spoke up to Hudson. "I don't like you. But.. if Jessica.. loves... you.." it was hard saying that. "Than I guess I shouldn't be so quick..". Hudson walked in a little closer. Jackson firmly threatened "But if you hurt her or drag yourself back into anything stupid! I will be way worse than that other guy was to you." Hudson smiled and nodded saying "I understand.. it's not in my intentions to hurt her..". Jessica smiled at her love. Jackson sighed.

It was a few days and Jackson was able to go home. He had to use crutches for a while. He couldn't go to the races with Cruz and Jessica. Hudson stayed and helped and drove him around when needed. He really stepped up.

Cruz and Jessica got back from one the races. Cruz walked into the house. Jackson greeted them both. Jessica smiled "I finally won this one dad. Telling you I'm doing better than you!" Jackson chuckled and replied "Your mom is better than me." Cruz glared at Jackson. Jackson grabbed her arm and softly spoke "Hey.. please talk to me?" Cruz answered pulling her arm away "Hi." Then walked on. Jackson sighed. Jessica asked "Is mom that mad?" Jackson didn't know how to fix this. "Just.. I need to talk to her..". Cruz had been shutting him out. Treating him cold for the past few days.. Jackson used his crutches to walk into the kitchen where Cruz was getting cans and meat out to make something. "Cruz. Please stop treating me like this? I am sorry I left and I'm sorry about the things I said. I'm sorry I done what I did okay?" Cruz slammed a can down and snapped "So!? It's not enough to say you're sorry!?" Jackson put his crutches against he counted and leaned over near Cruz and asked "Tell me what I have to do? Tell me and I'll do it!?" Cruz answered with a frown "There isn't anything ya can do this time? Please just.. I need you to stop. Just leave me alone and let me be..". Jackson frowned. It hurt. He had never been treated so cold by anyone he loved before... "Cruz.." he began and reached for her hand "No!" She snapped and pulled away. Jackson was lost. He sighed and grabbed his crutches and left the room. Cruz sighed. She just.. she couldn't even look at him without feeling hurt right now..

Dinner was quiet.. Jessica spoke up "So.. I think I may have found me a place?..". Cruz replied "That's great. Where is it?" Jessica answered "Well.. I mean it's nice and really got a good view. I haven't told Hudson yet. He may not like the idea much." Jackson then asks "Why does that matter? You find you a place that you want and like. I'll help you get it if you like." Jackson smiled. Cruz glared. What did he say wrong now?..

Jessica replied "Thanks dad. It's not in town though. It's in California." Cruz and Jackson both stared at their girl. "What?" Jackson asked. Suprised. Jessica answered "Yeah.. it's small. So don't worry dad. No parties. And it's even got a little gym. So I'll be kept in shape mom. Alright Hudson helps me out a lot there.." she mumbled. Jackson's brows lowered and he snapped "What was that?" Jessica stared and smiled awkwardly as she answered "Nothing..". Cruz then spoke up "That's great honey. If that is what you want?" Jessica thought for a moment. Jackson then spoke to his wife. "This is good as usual babe." Cruz glared and answered. "Thanks.. I made sure I put extra salt on yours." Jackson stared as Cruz continued. "Sure you don't want that to go?" Jackson glared and replied "Stop." Cruz continued "I mean you're always in such a rush to leave!?" Jessica sat there staring.. Jackson hit the table and yelled "Stop! I said I was sorry!?" Cruz yelled back "And I don't want an apology!" Jackson growled "Than I'm not sorry!? Fuck this! I am trying Cruz!" Cruz stood up and yelled "Well Stop!? It's not working anymore okay!" Jackson yelled "No! I won't stop!" Jessica stood up and yelled at the both of them "Stop! Both of you! This is ridiculous!? I don't know what exactly happened that night between the two of you, but I can't take this!" Cruz and Jackson both stared shamefully at Jessica. Cruz spoke to Jackson "Your hurting Jessica over this!?" Jackson yelled "I am not!?" Jessica hit the table and yelled "You both aren't hurting me!? But I can't take the constant fighting all the time!" Cruz frowned. Jackson yelled "Than you need to stop pushing me away! I told you! Tell me what to do and I will do it cruz?!" Cruz glared and answered loudly "I don't know!" Jackson growled and replied "Why do you have to be like this!?" Jessica threw her hands up and said "That's it! I'm staying over with Sky!" She began to leave. Cruz called out "Wait Jessica.." Jessica yelled "No! I need some air!" She stomped out the house. Slamming a door. Cruz glared at Jackson and yelled "See what you did!" Jackson defended himself "Me!? I just want things to be better again!" Cruz yelled "Well maybe they just can't be!" Jackson's eyes widened. He stopped. He didn't want this. He didn't want to lose her for good.. "I.. I'm sorry.." he turned away. Cruz walked out. Jackson hit his head gently a few times on the table. "Stupid.." he muttered.

As bed time rolled around, Jackson was already sitting down in bed. Cruz just got out the shower. Jackson stared.. Cruz just glared.. "What?" She asked. Dressed in just one of his shirts. Jackson began to say something but Cruz spoke up "I am only wearing your shirt because it's comfortable. Don't flatter yourself." Jackson closed his mouth. Cruz sat down and began to put some hydrating lotion onto her smooth legs. Jackson spoke up "You look good..". She ignored him.. Jackson tried to think of something.. "I love you?..". Cruz turned and glared at him. He smiled.. feeling kinda stupid. Nothing was working. "Cruz please.. stop treating me this way I can't stand it?" Cruz snapped "Well I can't stand what you did either!" Jackson swallowed hard trying not to yell he said "Okay I get it. I am sorry. I will do anything to fix this. Please?" Cruz growled "You don't get it!? I have just!.. I can't!.." she stormed off to the bathroom and shut the door. Jackson sighed.. Cruz cane back out after a few minutes. "Are you done?" Jackson asked. Cruz became more angry with that and answered "Are you kissing me!? That's what you ask!?" Jackson yelled "Hey don't get mad at me!? I told you tell me what to do!" Cruz yells back "You left me!" "Because you told me to cruz!?" Jacksom yelled back. Cruz lowered her brows more and snapped "Well I'm gonna tell you again! GO!" She pointed toward the door. Jackson held his tongue and calmly but harshly said "Fine." He stood up and took his crutches "I'll sleep on the couch." He said as he left. Cruz slammed the door behind him. Frustrated.

Jackson woke up slowly and rolled over. Falling onto the floor. He yelled in pain. His ribs and leg still healing and all. Cruz ran down. She came in seeing Jackson on the floor she asked "What's wrong?.." Jackson smiled and chuckled "What? Um.. nothing I just.. fell off.. the couch..". He sounded like he was straining in pain. Cruz rolled her eyes and walked over helping Jackson up and sit on the couch. Jackson smiled at her saying "Thank you." He meant it. Cruz glared.. she began to walk away but Jackson grabbed her hand and spoke softly "Cruz please.. I can't take this.. I know I messed up but I won't do that again?" Cruz pulled her arm away and walked away arms crossed. Jackson sighed. Did he loose her?..

Days went by of Cruz giving Jackson the cold shoulder.

Cruz and Jessica just got back from another race.

Hudson was on his way to pick Jessica up. She had expected things to go south so she planned to have a late dinner with her boyfriend. Cruz and Jessica came inside. Jackson heard them but decided not to even bother today.. he wasn't getting anywhere anyway.

Jessica walked in "Hey dad." She sat down by him. Jackson smiled and greeted "Hey Jessica. I saw the race. You did great!" Jessica smiled and replied "Thanks. Even though Ash won again..". Jackson smiling replied "You'll get him next week." Cruz walked in and asked Jessica "What Time is Hudson coming over?" Jessica looked back and answered "Within the hour. I'll be back. But tomorrow Hudson and I are going to look at a few places out of town." Cruz nodded. Then glared and greeted "Hello Jackson." Jackson sighed and answered back "Cruz." Cruz left the room. Jessica frowned seeing her parents acting so distant. Like strangers more and more.

Cruz prepared dinner. She just wanted to keep busy. Even though she was tired from traveling. It wasn't long Hudson came over. Pulling up in the rover. He knocked and Jessica let him in. Hudson greeted Jackson. Then walked into the kitchen with Jessica to see Cruz before heading out. "Mom I'm headed out okay?" Cruz looked shocked. Then she burnt herself and explained lOh my gosh I forgot!? I'm so sorry. Yeah okay go ahead baby." Hudson asked "Did you already cook for you all?" Cruz nodded and answered "Yeah I... I forgot you were coming over." She giggled embarrassed. Jessica sighed at her mother. She was stressed. Hudson mentioned "As long as Jessica doesn't mind I mean we could always stay here? It'd be a shame to waste such good food?" Jessica glared but replied "Sure. If that's what you want mom?" Cruz answered "Up to you two. There is plenty for everyone." She burnt herself again. "I see where you get your cooking skills from." Hudson chuckled. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Come on we will set the table mom." Jessica said as she pulled Hudson.

Dinner was quiet. Felt weird. Hearing utensils hit the plates. Lasagna. It was.. okay?.. kinda toasted... crunchy.. Hudson politely complimented. "This is.." he bit hard and swallowed , "Really.. good Mrs. Storm..". He lied. It wasn't that good. Cruz smiled and replied "Just call me Cruz. Mrs Storm is out dated." Jackson glared. Hudson didn't answer. Just stared. Jessica spoke up "Um.. so we will be going to look at a few places tomorrow. Any advice house hunting for myself?" Jackson answered "Well one. Don't move into together please." Cruz spoke up "Why do you care?" Jackson sighed and continued to the kids "I just don't want you to move to fast Jessica. Okay?" Jessica nodded. Cruz played with her food. She was upset. Jackson asked "How was your day Mrs Storm?" Cruz glared and slammed her fork down answering sarcastically "Great! What about your couple days alone Mr. Storm?" Jackson answered harshly "Amazing. I love having the place all to myself." They stared. Hudson chuckled awkwardly and spoke up "Hey.. maybe we could use something to drink. Take the um.. edge off? Right?.. I'll be right back.." he stood up. Jessica stood up and said "I'll go with him.." The two left. Cruz spoke up "So you didn't leave the house?" Jackson leaned back and answered "Now why would I do that? No one here bitching at me?" Cruz yelled back "So now it's gonna be like that!?" Jessica and Hudson stood on the kitchen listening to Jackson and Cruz fight back and fourth. Hudson whistled and spoke "Wow.. they really had each other huh?" Jessica frowned. They heard glass shatter. The kids ran in. Seeing Cruz run up the stairs and Jackson yell up "So now you're gonna leave!?" Hudson and Jessica stood there. Not knowing what to do besides watch. Cruz cane back down with a suitcase. Jessica grabbed her mother and asked "Wait! Your leaving?!" Her tone sounded scared. Cruz pulled away from her daughter and shoved the suit case at Jackson and yelled "No. He is!" Jackson growled "Fine! Just remember you want me to leave!" Cruz rolled her eyes and replied "No I don't!? But I can't take this!" Jackson yelled "You!.. I!..." he stopped. He didn't want it to get worse. He took a deep breath and spoke calmly "I think I should go. I think we need some space.. I do not mean forever. I just.. Your right. You can't take this. And I can't either. I don't want to make it worse.. I'm gonna go. But I'm coming back." Cruz snapped "Don't bother!" Jackson frowned and spoke up "Hudson. Please. Just drive me to the diner. I'll get myself a ride from there..". Hudson stared at Jessica.. "Um.. sure.." Hudson said. And he helped Jackson leave.

Jackson went to his fathers place.. he drank. He went to bed. In pain. Broken hearted.. he spent a few days here.. not even visiting the town of radiator springs for a while.. he hasn't seen or heard from Cruz in this time..

It was raining. Jackson was just reading some old book in the living room and drinking a bit. By the warmth of the fire place. The door bell went off. Jackson made his way to the door. He opened to find a vey unexpected visitor. Crying.. make up running.. hair and clothes soaked... she waved and smiled fake... Jackson opened his mouth and said her name shocked. "Kenna?...". She smiled. "Hey Jackson.." she wiped her tears and nose.. Jackson stared and let Kenna inside. She shut the door. Seeing his crutches. "I heard about the accident. How are you doing?" Jackson answered "Um.. okay? Why are you here?..". Kenna sighed rubbing her eyes, "I miss him.. and I came here to just.. I don't know.. but I saw your car and so I figured I'd knock..". She began to cry a little.. Jackson spoke up "There's tea as always in the kitchen.. if you want some you can help yourself. I'll.. find you some clothes.."

 **Oooh Kenna shows up!?**

 **Anyways!!!**

 **1\. Does Cruz finally try to let Jackson back in again. She knows where he is. She will go to him. Forgive him. Try and hope things can get better again. (Remember Kenna is over and what will Cruz walk into?)**

 **Or...**

 **2\. Does Cruz find herself tempted and maybe even moving on with a new handsome doctor in town? As Jackson has not returned home yet. (Could put Cruz in a hard situation as she might have to choose as she falls for now two men. Jackson, and this new interest?)**


	39. Aurora

Kenna dried off and came out of the bathroom wearing one of jacks old shirts and some of Jackson's shorts. Only thing that could possibly fit her tightened up. She sat with Jackson by the fire. "Why are you here?" Kenna asked. Jackson sighed and answered "Fuck why not.. Cruz and I are fighting. I messed up and shoved her and hurt her and said some things and then I left. I shouldn't have and she just refuses to forgive me and tell me how to make it right." Kenna's eyes widened and she replied "Well.. I'm sorry to hear that..". It got silent. Staring at the fire. Kenna asked "So it's funny. All the times you hated here? Yet now your staying here?" Jackson sighed answering "The more I try not to.. I just become as bad as my father.. I forgive him. But.. it's like I'm that person inside still." Kenna turned upward and face Jackson and put her hand on his cheek and spoke softly "No.. you are better than that. You always were. I'm sorry for hurting you..". Jackson stared into Kenna's eyes.. Kenna put bothered her hands into the sides of Jackson's face.. Jackson pulled her hands away and replied "Thanks. I don't hold it against you or my Father anymore. I forgave him and I will forgive you to. We were stupid kids anyway right? And I guess it had to get me to where I am now... although now that I look at myself.. I'm just as messed up.." he frowned. Kenna sighed and spoke back "Let me get something to drink." She walked out. Jackson sighed. He was already thinking dirty. But it wasn't like that exactly. He just wanted to release his pain. He couldn't anyway. This leg? It was a good thing he was held physically back. He didn't want to. He had to put it out his mind.. "Cruz... I still want you.." he said to himself. Kenna walked back in. Bringing Jackson something to drink. The rain hit the roof hard. It was actually kinda relaxing. Kenna leaves over Jackson. She spoke up "Maybe we could help each other out.. I am just hurting. I don't mean to sound.." Jackson pushed her up and spoke up "No. listen. I can't. I don't.." he stared at her face.. it was very tempting. Not because of Kenna. Because he was use to distracting himself this way. Becuase he could numb his pain with her. At least for a while. He swallowed hard.. Kenna leaned forward.. Jackson froze. Move don't.. he told himself.. Kenna kisses his neck.. Jackson relaxed and closed his eyes.

Kenna kissed his neck and up his face to his lips. Just as she began to press her lips to his he stopped her shivering her gently away. "I think you should go if this is what you want. I need to go to bed anyway." Jackson said harshly. Kenna frowned. She wiped her face again.

Cruz pulled up in her charger. She couldn't take being apart much more. Her face went from a frown to confused and overthinking as she parked the car. Seeing a white Ferrari parked.. The rain was still coming down.

The door bell went off. Kenna and Jackson stared. Jackson sighed and grabbed his crutches and stood up saying "I'll be right back. Don't do anything?" He said harshly. Kinda afraid she'd try something else to sway him. The bell went off again and again. "Geez.." Jackson muttered as he came to the door and opened the door. Thunder rolled as his eyes widened. "Cruz?!" He said suprised. Cruz pushed and let herself in and harshly asked "Who else is here!?" Jackson shut the door behind her and answered "Now, Cruz.. listen I did not do anything okay?" Cruz got into Jackson's face and yelled "So it's another woman!? Is that how it is!" Jackson yelled "No! Yes!? What!? No!" He growled. Frustrated. Kenna ran out. Cruz and Jackson both stared. Cruz saw the clothes she was wearing. She yelled "Your sleeping with her!?" Jackson lost his grip and fell to the ground and just stared up at Cruz. She was furious. Jackson could feel his heart end. His heart brake. He couldn't fix this. There was nothing he could say.. he watched as Kenna and Cruz yelled at eahcther. Calling each other stupid names and getting into it verbally.. Jackson felt like crying. He felt weak.. He staggered up with his crutches. It wasn't easy. He put his hand onto Cruz shoulder. It stopped her and she stared at him. Jackson spoke up "I never slept with her." He said calmly. Cruz stared into his eyes.. she knew he didn't... Jackson asked "Why did you come?" Cruz frowned. Kenna just stood there and watched. Cruz answered. "I.. I wanted to see you?.. I wanted to forgive you. I wanted to tell you I still love you.. but.." she began to glance at Kenna but Jackson stopped her gently grabbing her face and spoke up "Don't look at her.. she has nothing to do with any of this."

Kenna took that as a good time to leave. Jackson threw his crutches down and grabbed Cruz's face and went for it. He pulled her face in and kissed her passionately. Cruz closed her eyes. It felt so good. He released her from his lips and she layed he head into his chest. It hurt some form his ribs still healing but he grit his teeth and let the pain be. He didn't want to let Cruz go again. Cruz began to cry. Jackson brushed her hair. "I'm sorry Jackson.." she muttered. Jackson chuckled and replied "You don't need to be. I was an idiot again. I went way to far." He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Never letting go again. "Cruz.. I.. well I can't promise I won't be stupid again? But.." Cruz giggled a bit. Jackson smiled hearing that. "You are the reason I am so crazy. But it's a good thing." Cruz gazed into his eyes and replied "Maybe. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get over this..". She frowned. Jackson lifted her face up and spoke up "Now you listen here. You had every right. I shouldn't have been pushing you to. Your the most amazing woman I've ever known. And most forgiving. I'm suprised you have put up with me this long!?" Cruz hugged him tight. "Ow... breathe.. Ribs.." he muttered.. Cruz let go quick "oh I'm sorry!" She forgot. But then he fell down. "Crap! I'm sorry!" She said again and knelt down to him. Jackson took a deep breath. "I love you Cruz Ramirez." Cruz rolled her eyes and corrected "That's Storm. Cruz Storm." She smiled. Jackson half smiled. Then Cruz's phone rang and What she heard!.. she stared at Jackson... it made him nervous..

Jessica and Hudson were checking out some little apartment in the city. Hours from radiator springs. Jessica was looking at the rooms. "Says the price is pretty good monthly." She mentioned. Looking at some paper information. Hudson grabbed it and read over it. It had a big city window view. Hudson gave his opinion "Honestly. It's stuffy." Jessica rolled her eyes and replied "You been stuck in radiator Springs to long babe." Hudson smiled and shook his head. Jessica walked around and looked in the bathrooms. The bedroom. The kitchen. It was a tiny kitchen. "Isn't this kinda small?" She asked. Hudson looked and answered "Well.. you don't really cook much anyway?" Jessica hit Hudson's shoulder. "Ow?" He yelped. Jessica stared at him. Hudson asked "What?..". Jessica leaned up and kissed him passionately. Hudson embraced her. He loved her. She let go smiling. Hudson blushed a bit as Jessica looked down. "Problem?..". Hudson smiled awkwardly.. Jessica whispered "We cant leave like this?.. let's test out the counter.." and winked. Hudson replied "Um.. no.. I am not doing that in a kitchen that you aren't even buying?" Jessica kissed his neck and suggested "The couch then.." she pushed him slowly guiding him. He tripped and fell back on lot the couch. Jessica on top him...

After a little while the two got dressed back. Jessica smiling on the couch. "Tell me this place is good?" Jessica giggled and answered "Very good. I think I found the right place." Hudson nodded and said "Good." The two Locked up and began to leave when Jessica's phone rang. She answered as the two got to the rover.

"Hey. Yeah?. Yeah I finally found me a nice place I think. What? Oh my god!? What!? Be there as fast as we can!" She hung up. She looked super excited. Hudson asked as he started the vehicle up "What is it?" Jessica answered "Floor it ! My sister is having the baby!" Hudson went speeding a bit but back toward the town.

Jackson and Cruz got to town hey went straight into the hospital. Jackson was a little slow with his injuries and all. They went to he front desk of the mothers unit. "Can I help you?" Jackson spoke up "Sky Storm? We got a call saying she's having her baby?" The desk clerk explained "Alright. Well unless you have an armband I can't let you back there. You'll have to wait in the waiting room like everyone else." Jackson sighed but maybe that would be best.. he didn't know if he should be back there watching that.. Cruz on the other hand had a fit about it. Eventually they did get arm bands. But Jackson waited. Cruz went on to be with Sky. An hour past.. Jackson grew nervous. He hoped everything was going well. Cruz came out. She seemed warm and happy. Jackson stood up on his crutches. "Everything Go Okay?" He asked. Cruz nodded and asked "Come on. You gotta see her. Sky really wants to see you to." Jackson followed Cruz. They went into some little room. Cruz held the door for her husband. Jackson stared as he entered. He couldn't help smiling. Sky was laying down. She look tired and rough. Vern next to her. Sjybwas holding a little wrapped up baby.. Sky smiled at her father. Jackson came closer slowly. He immediately complimented "You did amazing..". Sky smiled and moved the blanket a bit. Letting Jackson see the baby girl.. Cruz walked up and stood next to him.

She was perfect.. Jackson smiled. Sky asked "You wanna hold her?" Jackson answered "Well.. I can't really.." cruz rolled her eyes and spoke softly ordering "Sit down grandpa. You can hold her that way." Jackson glared at Cruz a moment but disnas she said. Vern took the baby girl gently from his love and brought her over to Jackson.. he took her and held her close and tight. It felt a little funny. Holding a baby like this.. so small. So light..so helpless... "Tell me she has a name?" Jackson asked. Sky smiled. Vern answered "Yeah. She does." Sky answered "We decided to name her Aurora." Jackson chuckled a bit and stared at the baby girl. "That's beautiful Sky..". Aurora opened her eyes. Staring at Jackson. She had big steel grey blue eyes.. she was perfect. "Hi there baby girl..". Jackson softly said. The baby just looked widely at Jackson. Cruz joked "She probably thinks you look funny." Jackson chuckled a bit and took Cruz's hand. Sky smiled seeing that everyone was happy. "Where's Jessica?" Cruz asked. Vern answered "She and Hudson are on their way. Be here in a little bit I'm sure."

Jackson gazed into the babies eyes. He glanced at his wife. At Sky.. he was really lucky. He was truly happy. Even after the stupid fight. It was meaningless. Jackson never thought he would ever be this happy..

 **Awe! I love tender moments. Especially for Jackson. He really deserves to be happy. Our choice here is gonna be tough. The let's just say Chrome agency is going to come to the McQueen's home. They are going to tell Lightning to call his son home so they can take him in. They have collected a substantial amount of evidence after investigating Damien's crimes of Hudson's involvement.**

 **1\. Lightning calls Hudson home knowing his son will be taken.. They will try to get Hudson out ofcorse.**

 **Or...**

 **2\. Lightning calls and warns Hudson. Knowing that when chrome finds out he himself will be arrested. But at least that gives Hudson time to figure out what he needs to do. And give Sally time to try and figure out how to get Hudson out of this.**


	40. Tough spot

Lightning wrapped his arm around his wife. Sally leaned onto his chest. Relaxing on the couch watching some drama comedy thing. It was just getting over with. Sally shut off the tv. Lightning yawned a bit. "Ready head to bed?" Lightning asked. Sally layed on his chest and answered "Yeah I think so. I'm jealous that Hudson gets to see that baby." Lightning chuckled a bit replying "Well

let's see how they are doing when Hudson gets home and maybe we can visit tomorrow Okay?" Sally nodded. She then stood up and stretched a bit. Then the door chime rang. Lightning stood up and said "I'll get it. You just go on and relax. I'll head up in a moment. It's probably just Hudson back early." Sally smiled and kissed Lightning's cheek. Lighting walked over to the door. Without his cane. He had been doing better. Feeling better. He opened the door. Three well dressed people stood there. Two men and one woman. The woman had brown eyes and black hair up in a tight bun. She spoke up asking. "Good evening Mr. McQueen. . I'm here for your son? Hudson? May we come in?" Lighting was a bit confused as he answered "Uh.. sure..". The three walked inside. Lightning closed the door behind them. The woman had handcuffs on her belt. It made Lightning uneasy. "He's not here. Um.. what's this about?" The woman flashed Lightning her badge and explained "I'm Maggie Jenkins. I work with Chrome. Your familiar right?" Lightning nodded and frowned. He started to figure what this could be about. Maggie continued "After we had captured some of the crew of The Foster case. We tracked down the rest of his crew and found the list of his employees. Hudson was listed." Lightning stared. Afraid a little. Lightning answered "You saw his name on a list? That's not enough to say he worked for some criminal?" The woman smiled and replied "You're right. But luckily Mr. Foster had kept tabs and had videos and records of his emploees and the work they done. We have your son on camera steeling a few cars." Lightning's brows lowered as he defended "Anything Hudson some for that guy was forced!? That man made him do those things or he would have killed him?" Maggie glared. One the guys pulled a tablet from inside his jacket and handed it to Maggie. She pressed the screen a few times then showed Lightning a video and asked "Does this look like he was forced?" Lightning watched as the video shows Hudson alone. Steeling some rolls class car. By himself.. he sighed and looked at Maggie. Sally came down as Maggie put the tablet away. Sally asked "Oh.. Um? Whose this?" Lightning began to answer but the woman spoke up "Maggie Jenkins. I work for chrome. Why don't we all take a seat? Hmm?" Lightning glanced at Sally who began to worry now.

They all sat in the living room. The two men stood up. Maggie explained. Sally wanted to cry. She spoke up "Well he's not here!?" She said upset. Lightning layed his hand on her knee. I'm a way trying to comfort her. Hudson done this to himself.. Maggie than ordered "I need you to call him home." Sally yelled "What!?" Maggie repeated. "I need you to call Hudson home." Lightning loudly asked "You want me to call my son so you can take him away!?" Maggie sighed and answered "I understand that this is a difficult situation.. but yes." Sally's jaw dropped. Hurt and shocked. Lightning stood up and firmly said "No. I won't do that." Maggie replied "That is a direct order from Chrome. If you refuse I can arrest you to." Sally teared up and grabbed Lightning's hand muttering "Stickers..". Lightning sighed. He grabbed out his phone... Sally spoke up harshly "You can't make us do this!?" Maggie answered "Actually I can. I'd rather not go on a wild goose chase. Make the call Mr.McQueen." Lightning began to leave as he said rudely "This is ridiculous." But The two bigger men stopped him. Lightning swallowed hard. Staring at Sally. Maggie then added "Your son is a criminal. He knew the consequences.." Sally softly spoke "We cant do this?..". Lightning pulled up Hudson's name.. frowning. Upset. Afraid. "We will figure this all out." Lightning told his wife. Then he called Hudson.

"Hey.. Hudson..". Lightning stared at the woman and took a deep breath, "Chrome is here for you.. don't come home." Lightning hung up. Maggie spoke up glaring "That was a huge mistake." One the men hit Lightning on the shoulder downward. Knocking him to his knees. Sally stood up and knelt down with Lightning. "Arrest him." Maggie ordered. One the men took the cuffs from Maggie then Lightning's arms and began to cuff him. Sally stood up and begged "You can't do this?" Maggie replied "You were a lawyer once? You know I can." She walked by Sally and began to leave. The two men lifted Lightning and pushed him. "Where are you taking him!?" Maggie answered walking out the door "Chrome headquarters. As soon as I'm done I will return him. Stay home Mrs.McQueen." Sally followed the men and Lightning. Maggie opened the door to some suv back seat. One man got in the other side. The other shoved and helped Lightning inside. Lightning spoke "We can figure this out. Help Hudson. I'll be fine." Sally stared as the woman got in and shut the door. The other man got in the driver seat and slammed the door. "Stickers!?" She called out and the suv left.

Hudson stopped the rover on the side of the road. He had to think.. he wasn't but an hour from town.. Jessica asked "Why did we stop? What's wrong? What did your dad say?" Hudson layed his head on the steering wheel.. Jessica asked "What's wrong?..". Hudson sighed and then gazed into his girls eyes.. smiling warmly. But something was wrong.. "Hudson?.. you're scaring me?..". She said. Hudson brushed her hair behind her ear and softly explained "Jess.. When we get home.. there's some people waiting to arrest me for when I worked wit Damien I'm sure." Jessica's jaw dropped as she replied "But your done with that?" Hudson replied "I am. But I still did some things.. illegal things.. and I guess they know now. I'm sorry..". Jessica frowned and spoke up after thinking for a second "Than let's not go home? I don't wanna lose you?" Hudson sighed and leaned in his seat as Jessica continued "Let's just go back to the city for the night. I can't let them take you now?" Hudson then asked "So what? I run? Get into more trouble and pull you in? No! I promised I wouldn't do that!?" He yelled. Jessica hit the dash. Frustrated and hurt. Hudson frowned. He didn't know what would happen. He'd be in jail obviously.. but..

He began to speak but Jessica stopped him kissing him passionately. She grabbed his face and leaned his seat back and pulled her egg over him and took off his buckle. They kissed crazy and began to undress each other there in the car...

Hudson parked at the hospital. Jessica opened the door. Sitting there. "Aren't you coming with me? Please.. please come with me?" Hudson nodded silently. Jessica got out and shut the door thinking he was right behind her. She heard the river start back up. She turned around "Hudson what are you doing!?" She tried to open the door. But he locked it. Jessica hit the window "Hudson!? Hudson Wait!.. please!?" Hudson frowned. He called out "I'm sorry.. just go Okay!?.. I love you!.." and with that he reversed and rove away. Jessica yelled "Stop! Hudson!?" But he was gone.

He drove home. Knowing what might happen. He got parked the rover. Sally ran out. Hudson walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Sally was crying. She explained how they arrested Lightning. Hudson held his mother. He done this.. he brought so much pain to the town.. he started to wish he never came home.. he hurt so many people through Damien.. "I'm so sorry mom!.." he cried to her. Sally replied "No.. I love you Hudson.. you just got into quite a mess.. I'm gonna do what I can.. okay!?" She grabbed his face. Forcing him to look at her. "I'm gonna find a way to fix this." She said. Hudson nodded. The suv pulled up. They came for him. Hudson stared. He didn't run. Sally begged them not to take him. Begged them not to hurt him. But what hurt Hudson was hearing his mothers cries and pleas. It hurt him more than anything knowing he hurt his parents hearts.. Hey took him. And left. Maggie spoke up "You sure are stupid to come back." Hudson glanced at her.. he didn't say a word.. he was just upset. A little scared of the unknown.

Lightning was cuffed down to a table. He had been here a few hours. When the door opened Maggie walked in. Lightning asked "Look is his really necessary?" He tried freeing his hands. "I didn't do anything?" Maggie hit the table and yelled correcting "You warmed your son! You told him not to come home!? Bring him in." Lightning stared at the door. In cuffs there.. they sat Hudson down in front of Lightning. "He basically came to us." Maggie mentioned. Hudson frowned staring at his dad and mumbled "I'm sorry.." Lightning warmly smiled and replied "It's okay.. we will get this sorted out." Maggie grabbed a tablet and spoke up "I don't know? Hudson here has a lot on his plate. Damien like to keep dirt on his employees didn't he?" She layed the tablet down between Hudson and Lightning. Showing a photo of Hudson and a list of crimes and deeds and jobs he pulled for Damien.. Lightning spoke up "Don't say anything." Hudson stared. Maggie spoke back up "Yeah? Don't say anything. We only have video proof? Photos? All thanks to Damien." Hudson yelled "Than take me to jail!?" Lightning tried to get his hand free and yelled "Shut up!" Maggie replied "You will go shortly." Hudson sighed.. Maggie walked around. Hudson mentioned "You can let my dad go? He didn't do anything?" Maggie rolled her eyes. Lightning spoke up "I want a lawyer. He wants a lawyer. No more of this Alright?" Maggie came close and spoke to Lightning "You are free to go in a moment. But your son isn't getting a penny. He didn't just steal cars here? He's stolen from countries. Helping sell these cars over seas. Hes wanted everywhere. He isn't getting out until his hair is greyer than yours..". Lightning's eyes widened.. Hudson just lowered his head. Ashamed. Guilty.. "I'm sorry.." Hudson said again to his father.

Someone knocked on the door. Maggie left taking the tablet with her. Leaving Hudson and Lightning alone. But recorded. The door shut loudly.. Hudson's eyes teared up.. He really messed up. Hudson spoke up "Dad.. I am so sorry. I didn't even know Damien kept tabs that closely on me?" Lightning lowered his brows and ordered "Shut up. They are probably listening right now." Hudson didn't care as he continued "When I was doing those jobs for him I wanted to come home. And now I regret that I did but not because of getting caught." Lightning tried getting free again and instructed his son "Stop talking Hudson now!" Hudson replied "No dad? Let me say this!" Lightning just stared quietly. Hudson continued "I am sorry I brought all this to everyone. To you and mom? The shop? Storm?...Jess..." he sighed. Lightning stared.. Yeah he was disappointed but Hudson was getting things right and now.. Now he'd spend the rest of his life in prison.. Lightning spoke up softly "Hudson. I love you. I'm sure your mother is thinking of a million ways to get his sorted out as we speak..". Hudson glanced up at his father. He was scared. He was hurt. Maggie walked back in. She shut the door and spoke "How touching. Father and son moments... Here's the deal.. Hudson.. We already have enough proof to put you away for a very long time. If I don't. Than the government will surrender you to one of the countries looking for you." Hudson looked down. There wasn't a way out this time.. Maggie unlocked Lightning from the table and cuffs. Lightning rubbed his wrists a bit. Maggie spoke up "I'll have you taken home." Lightning put his hand on Hudson's shoulder and asked "And my son?" Maggie answered "His fate is sealed." Lightnknowered his brows and replied "Surely there is some kind of deal?" Maggie loudly answered "No! If I give him any deal than the other countries will want to take him. This is a class three felony here Mr.McQueen. That means up to ten years. That's just here. In just a few other countries.. he'd be spending ten to fifteeen years. One country could even put him away for life. It's a good thing I have him. I can offer him less than anyone else..". Maggie opened the door. "You can go." Lightning frowned. He would need Sally for this one.. he hugged his son and whispered in his ear "Don't admit to anything... i love you..". Lightning had to leave. Leaving his son...

 **Hudson is in some trouble here. He has very limited options now.. after Sally attempts to help. He's gonna have two options.**

 **1\. Take a deal. There wouldn't even be any type of trial. The deal would mean spending 5 years in jail..**

 **And in five years.. a lot could change between him and Jessica.**

 **Or...**

 **2\. Fight it. Try to convince the jury he was forced to... and get out scot free. Showing how he did get out and start clean up his act! But could wind up spending up to 15 years in jail. Which could be way worse!?**


	41. Prison

**I hate typing mistakes. I'm trying to look out for them more. I really am! I'm sorry!**

Hudson decided to fight. They were in some square room. Sally and Lightning and Hudson. Talking to Maggie. Maggie spoke up "This is the last chance on this deal. Five years. Then you would be free?" Hudson spoke up "No. I wanna fight this. I can win this." Lightning added in "Yeah we can figure this out. My son is not going to jail!" Maggie sighed. Sally spoke up "Hudson.. it's a good deal?.." Lightning and Hudson stared at Sally.. Lightning asked his wife "Wait? You want him to go to jail!?" Sally explained. "It's a good deal Lightning..". Lightning's brows lowered as he fought his wife "No!? It's not! He doesn't deserve to be in jail?" Hudson added "I think I can win this mom?" Sally rolled her eyes and replied "Lightning.. it's a good deal. He did the crimes. Now if he goes to court this will never work? Hudson take the deal.." Sally said. Hudson stared. He couldn't believe his mother wanted him to?.. lightning stood up over Sally and firmly spoke "No. he's not taking the deal." Sally stood up and said "He needs to!" Loudly. Lightning hit he table and yelled "No! I won't send him to jail!" Sally became angry and ordered "Outside! Now!" Lightning took a deep angry breath and followed her out. Maggie stared. Hudson frowned. Ofcorse his parents were fighting now..

Lighting asked his wife "Why would you tell him to take the deal!? We can fight this!" Sally answered "Because it's a good deal!? Look if they are offering him five! That mean if he goes to court he will get five to fifteen years Lightning! Up to fifteen year!? We will lose him ten year longer! And with the evidence!? He can't win!?" Lightning yelled "Are you for real?! He can't go to jail!?" Sally was in tears and poked Lightning's chest as she explained "Stop! Okay!? I need you right now more than I ever have! I don't wanna lose him either!? That's why I want him to take the deal! Stop trying to get him to fight it and let me do what I'm good at!" Lightning stopped. Realizing maybe Sally was the smarter one here.. he frowned. Sally layed her hands on Lightning's shoulders and softly spoke.. "I don't want him to go to jail either okay?.. You can't fix everything Lightning..". She kissed his cheek. He was hurting. He didn't want to send his son away.. Sally walked back in. Hudson spoke up "I will not take that deal." Sally frowned and sighed. "Hudson.. take the deal." Hudson's brows lowered as he repeated "No? I won't take it. I can fight this." Sally sat down and looked her son in his blue eyes. "Take the deal.. please...". Hudson couldn't believe his mother was asking him to do this?.. he stared.. hurt and afraid. He thought about it for a moment. Sally layed her hand onto his.. "No. I will not take it." Sally sighed. Maggie spoke up "Okay. Well.. because you have traveled so much. You will stay here until the trial. I'll see you all in court. I'll let you and your husband see him for a few minutes before they come to take him." Hudson nodded. Maggie left. Lightning cooled down and walked back in. Sally's eyes were filling with tears.. "Hudson.. I love you okay." She said and grabbed him held him tight. Her little boy.. he was so grown. He looked so much like his father.. Lightning frowned. It hurt. The situation hurt. If only he would have stayed and helped Hudson in his career and his life choices more maybe..

Maybe then they wouldn't be here.. Lightning grabbed his son and wife. He hugged the two of them. "We will figure this out..". He said to them. But Sally knew this wouldn't end well..

Court came. Hudson was brought out. Cuffed. A lot of words were said. A debate and such. Back and fourth. Evidence shown. Hudson showed hownhe began to make things right. Change his life. The jury had come to their decision. Sally grabbed Lightning's hand tight as the judge asked the jury.

"How do you find Hudson McQueen?"

One the people stood and she answered. "We find Hudson McQueen.. Guilty." Sally pushed herself into Lightning's arms. She knew his would happen. Hudsonbecame scared. Lighting listened. Everyone did as the judge replied "With that I sentence Hudson McQueen to..six years imprisonment. No probation. Dismissed." He hit the podium. Hudson stared at his parents. He was going to jail.. there was nothing they could do now. The police took Hudson away. Sally cried. Watching her son. Being taken to jail was hard. Knowing he wouldn't be home for years now.. he was only around 23!? He ruined half his life with his choices!?.. It hurt Lightning to ofcorse.. he just was a bit stronger here..

"Six years!? That's outrageous!" Jessica cried out. Pacing in her parents home. Jackson just told them after getting off the phone with th McQueen's. "I can't believe this!?.." Jessica said as she teared up. Cruz held Jackson's hand. Cruz hated seeing Jessica torn up about it. Jackson sighed. "Look.. just.. don't think about it. I want you to focus on racing. Focus on that. Don't think about the pain okay?..". Jessica stared into her dads eyes.. six years... that was so far away.. Jessica needs to drive. She couldn't see Her love Hudson. She couldn't even just call him up! She drove. Fast. Speeding. Trying to take out her rage and pain! Jessica raced to her new place... she walked in and threw herself on the couch. Dying inside. Crying... she would miss him to much!

Hudson showed up to his new home for next few years. Wearing his nicer clothing still. "Take it off. We gotta search." Hudson sighed.. he took off most everything. The man added. "Everthing." Hudson stared.. nervously.. he took off everything then.. his clothes were taken by some other guy. "Spread your arms up". Hudson did. It felt so awkward.. "turn around." Hudson did slowly. The man looked at Hudson. Then continued "Squat and cough three times." Hudson gave an odd glare and asked "Are you serious?.." Hudson tiurned and looked at the man. He nodded. Hudson turned back around. He squared down and coughed. Three times. Very very awkward.. then he was given some new clothing. "Stand up. And get dressed. We will transport you." Hudson got dressed. Some orange scrubs.. they took him to some vehicle. "Hold on before we head out. Got another one coming." Hudson got in and sat down. Cuffed. He was scared. Another criminal sat behind Hudson and asked "First time?" Hudson stared all wide eyed answering "um.. Yeah.. first time to prison..". The man chuckled a bit and replied "It's not so bad. Everyone's okay. What's your name? Last name. Everyone goes by last names." Hudson swallowed and answered "McQueen..". The man smiled and replied "I'm Russo. Maybe we will wind up being in the same cube." Hudson didn't say anything. Just stared.. nervous. Russo asked "You got a girl back home McQueen?" Hudson answered "Uh... maybe..". Russo chuckled. He had brown hair. Brown eyes. Cut short. A Jersey accent. The guard came back. Sat down. Russo asked "Yo. Where's the other one?" The guard answered "None of your business let's go." The driver drove off. Headed to his new home...

They pulled up. Parked. Hudson and Russo got out the van. They followed guards inside. Other inmates watched and eyes them. One whistled at Hudson. It was an all men's prison. Another inmate stuck his tongue out and snickered "Hey pretty boy.." and laughed. Hudson felt more and more scared by the minute.. they got inside.

The guard explained they had to go through processing. Hudson went to this little corner. A female officer spoke up "Alright. Raise your head. Look at the lense. Say cheese." They got his photo id. He had to wear it. Next he went to the nurse. Some guy. "Alright. Any tattoos. Illnesses. And I'll need you to take this cup and go to the restroom for me." Hudson took the cup and answered "I don't have any tattoos or anything. Where's the restroom?" The male nurse who kinda looked Mexican answers "Your in it? Just tune around if you want some

privacy?" Hudson stared. A little disgusted.. he stood up and stared. The nurse added "Go ahead?.. don't got all day?" Hudson glared and sighed.. he turned around. This was gonna be a horribly long six years...

Next he was introduced to the therapist. An older woman. "Hello Mr. McQueen. I'm doctor Harley." She shook his hand. She seemed to be the first normal person he met so far.. she had silver shirt bobbed straight hair and blue eyes. Kinda on the hefty side. "So.. you?... Stole cars for a bad guy?" She smiled. Hudson sat down cuffed. In a chair in front of the woman's desk. Hudson nodded. Dr.Harley continued "Do you regret it?" Hudson answered "I got out. But.. evidence bit me in the butt.." Harley giggled a bit and replied. "Well.. I'm here so if you need anyone to talk to. About anything. I am here. Okay? Plus i do give the evaluations here her pink lips smiled. Hudson didnt say anything. Harley asked "How long did you commit um.. these crimes?" Hudson answered "I don't know? A little over a year?" Harley nodded. "Well.. sounds right. Listen. I've been here for a little over twenty years. And sometimes it just shocks me. You don't seem like a bad guy..". Hudson stared into nothing. Blankly. Harley noticed and asked "Do you need a bag? Are you feeling sick? It's perfectly normal to suddenly throw up." Hudson glared and answered suprised "I do not need to throw up?.. I'm fine..". Harley nodded and replied "Okay. Good. But it's okay if you need to. Let me give you advice. Because you are a pretty one. Blonde blue eyed.. there are.. some gay men in here. Just.. mind your own business. They will try to be your friend. Try to get you to let your guard down. It's okay. But I want you to know.. do not feel like you have to do anything to or with these men? Okay?" Hudson's eyes widened. He did not expect to hear that... he just nodded. Staring. Disgusted.. "Have a girlfriend or wife?" Harley asked. Hudson answered "A girlfriend.." Harley smiled and replied. "She can visit. Long as you put her name down. You get up to five people. You don't have to fill them all at once. I know we have your parents down. What's the girlfriends name. Then she can visit on some weekends." Hudson felt a bit better hearing that. He answered "Jessica Storm." Harley wrote her name down. Then she placed the papers away. "Alright. We are all set. Remember you can come talk to me anytime. I'm here for you. Just be careful out there. Okay?" Hudson nodded. He was then taken around. Showed around the jail. Given a jacket and a pillow. A bag of a few things like soaps and brushes. Etc.

Hudson was shown to his cell. He had two other room mates. Some Spanish guy. And some old man. Hudson set his stuff on a top bunk. The older man asked "Whats the name?" Hudson stared. The man had dark grey brown hair. Lots of wrinkles. "Um.. McQueen.." he answered slowly. The older man replied "Um McQueen. Nice to meet you. I'm Douglas. That's Piper." The Spanish man waved. Hudson nodded. Hudson began to make his bed up. Piper chuckled. Hudson stared at him for a moment. Douglas spoke up. "You're doing it wrong. And if it's wrong. The guards here will mess you up." Hudson gave a very confused stare.. "What?..". Douglass nodded. Then layed back on his bed. Hudson turned away. Continuing to make his bed. Thinking. How do you not make a bed right?...

another inmate came in "Well hey blondie. How'd you get in?" Hudson stared. Douglass spoke up "Don't bother the kid." This inmate had orange red hair. Messy. Baggy eyes and freckles.. he had drugs written on his forehead.. The man laughed. "Come on. What'd you do blondie?" Hudson corrected "Its McQueen. And it's none of your business." The carrot top chuckled and looked Hudson up and down. Then crossed his arms and stared at Hudson before walking away. Douglas spoke up "That's Hawks. He sold and used drugs. He's all bark no bite." Hudson nodded slowly and finished making up his bed..

 **Now Hudson is gonna go the cafeteria for dinner for the first time here!? It's crowded. Inmates everywhere.. he's gotta choose to sit somewhere!?..**

 **1\. The yoga guy and a few older men?**

 **Or...**

 **2\. The carrot top Hawks?**


	42. This is getting weird

Hudson sat down. Next to the yoga man. He had white hair. Real skinny.. The man had a raspy voice. "You know that movie? Says life is like chocolates?" Hudson stared blankly and answered "Uh.. maybe?..". The man replied "Well it got me thinking last night. About... like an artist?" Hudson gave a confused look as he listened. The man continued "Sn artist works so hard.. you know? Hours. Sometimes days on a piece." Hudson nodded. The man continued "then you know how. They donate it? Sometimes? They just throw it away?" Hudson replied "Well.. I don't know if donating exactly counts as throwing art away?" The man hit the table and yelled "It's a medefore! That is you!" Hudson scooted down a bit. Stopped by some guy. "You're new here huh?" He asked. Just mother older man. Hudson nodded.. "don't worry bout it. He's just very religious." Hudson stared. Confused. He tried eating the food.. "This food is awful.." he gagged. The man glared. And pointed into Hudson's face "You maybe new... but that is unacceptable." The man walked off. Hudson swallowed hard. Confused. The yoga guy spoke up "You fucked up now.." Hudson stared. A little afraid now.. "Why?.." he asked. The man answered "He's dating the chef." Hudson sighed. "Great.. I'm fucked.." Hudson said aloud. Hudson really wished he could just talk to Jessica now...

Morning came. He felt the bed shaking. Douglas spoke up "McQueen. Get up. Look if you wanna shower your ass you need to get up." Hudson looked around. He felt tired. He sighed. Douglas spoke up "Bring your own soaps." He left. Hudson got up. Went to the shower. There was a line. He got in. Quickly washed up and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into the toilet and sink area.. one guy was brushing his hair. Another talking crazy to himself in a mirror.. he looked over in a corner and he looked twice.. disgusted. He saw some guy... no it was Hawks.. kneeled down on some other guys... he stared. Then looked away and walked out. Breakfast..

Hudson walked in line with other inmates with his tray. Douglas was in front of Hudson. He asked "Feel normal yet?" Hudson sighed. Douglass added "You will soon." Hudson replied "Not soon enough." Then a dark colored feminine man came up behind Hudson and started playing with his hair. "Ooh I love a natural blonde." Hudson pulled away. The man had a girly tone. He continued "Come see me sometime. I'll give you a nice trim up here. Give you a fresh new sexy look." Hudson stared. The inmate helping with the cafeteria asked "You the newbie. McQueen?" Hudson nodded. The man gave him a special pudding cup and said "Made special for you." Hudson took it. Suspicious. He sat down next to Douglass. Carrot top hawks sat with them. Russo came over to. Russo asked "Where'd you get puddin?" Hudson answered "Um.. just the guy up there? You can totoally have it." Russo laughed. Hawks shook his hand up and down rapidly up and down and said "I wouldn't eat that.. might be extra special." Hudson pushed the food away.. he felt like he was gonna barf. Russo spoke up "You made fun of the food didn't you? Black is dating the chef." Hawk chuckled and said "If you wanna eat you better make up with Black alright!?" He laughed. Hudson felt sick.. he stood up and walked away. He just needed some air!

He knelt down. Breathing. Taking a few breaths..Then someone walked up. "Hey there Hudson..". He glared. Hudson looked up. His eyes widened. The man spoke up "This a bad time?" It was Brad... "Crap.." Hudson said.. Brad spoke up in Hudson's face "This ain't over.. enjoyed seeing you." He walked away.. Hudson was regretting everything.

Hudson along with the few other new guys were brought to a room he had to watch a video about correction stuff. And rules etc. then a female officer explained about using weapons and making them. She had a rod from a bathroom sink in her hands. She explained how someone once used this to beat someone. She played with it stoking I in her hand. Hudson couldn't believe what this woman was doing with her hands to this rod? In front of all these guys? She showed a tooth brush with a blade on it. She explained how the men who made these and used them. Were now Then the nurse came in and talked about suicide. Then how in about a week they'd move all the well behaved inmates to bunks. Nicer bigger spaces.

Lunch came. The inmate wouldn't give Hudson anything to eat. "You for real? Hudson asked. Then he saw Black standing there.. watching.. Hudson sighed "Fine." He walked out. He tried to leave the cafeteria. A female guard stopped him. "Nope. We don't leave until lunch is over." Hudson replied "Well I'm not eating." The woman shoved Hudson back and answered "We don't leave until everyone's lunch is over." Hudson sighed.. he turned alien and looked around. All the clicks.. some dark colored man patted his seat and smiled. Hudson stared... Russo came over and pulled Hudson and said "Come on. Sit with us. Don't wanna sit with McPhee." Hudson went with Russo. Sitting with him, Douglass. The old yoga guy. Russo asked. "Rough day so far?" Hudson nodded. Douglass replied "You gotta make it up to Black." Hudson sighed "How?" He asked. Then he glanced over. He saw Brad. Staring at him... he swallowed hard. Russo answered "You need to confront this.. Head.. on.. if you get what I'm saying?.." Hudson glared and replied "Nope. Nope. Not doing that. I do not swing that way Okay?" The yoga guy spoke up "Well you gotta figure it out if your gonna eat?" Hudson nodded. Thinking. "I'll just apologize." Russo chuckled.

Hudson found Black in the restroom. He walked in. He was getting a very.. hands massage from another guy.. Hudson sighed. Black chuckled seeing him. Hudson spoke up "I just want to apologize.. I am sorry I disrespected you.. and I was stupid.. I am sorry..". Black stared at Hudson. He smiled and replied "Your cute. Young. But I don't care about sorry. Apologizing is weak. Once you are seen as weak.. that's all you are here." Hudson shook his head and asked "What do you want me to do?" Black chuckled. "You look like a smart kid. Figure something out." Hudson frowned and left. He was going to starve..

That night h couldn't sleep. The guards move Hawks into the room with Piper, Douglas, and McQueen. He glanced over at Hudson "You Okay McQueen?" Hudson sighed answering "Yeah.." he wasn't. Hawks replied "Look. Sometimes. When all else fails. Suck up." Hawks got comfy in his bed. Douglas added in "Literally." Hudson shook his head. Hawks smiled and ended with "Good talk McQueen." Hudson stared st the ceiling.. he was going to die.. he was starving.

The next day Hudson was aloud a visitor. They called Hudson back. Explaining he had someone come to see him. They out cuffs on his wrist and ankles and guided him into a small visitation room. Filled with other inmates and their visitors. His eyes lit up as he saw her. "Jessica!" She ran and hugged him. Then grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. The guard yelled "That's enough!" The two sat down at this small table. Jessica joked "Wow. You looks amazing in that orange. I mean really." Hudson glared and whispered "I haven't eaten in two days.." Jessica's brows lowered "What?" She asked. Hudson explained "I offended this dude that is datijfnthe chef apparently and now he is starving me." Jessica couldn't believe it. "Seriously?.." she asked. Hudson was still whispering. "He's out to kill me. Oh my god.. I'm gonna have to fight him. Or worse.." his eyes widened. Jessica gave him a weird look. "I'm gonna have to suck it. I'm gonna starve?...". Jessica grabbed Hudson's hands and tried calming him down "Listen. Hudson. Hudson listen to me!?... your mom and dad are trying to find a way to shorten this or get you out completely." Hudson took a deep breath. "Calm down... okay?" Jessica said again. Hudson nodded. The guard yelled. "Visiting hours are over. Inmates. Let's go..". Hudson frowned. Jessica grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. "I love you. Just hold in there.." she said. Hudson replied "i love you to..". He was taken back with the rest of the inmates.

Hudson stomped into the cafeteria. Confronting Black. "Hey! I get it. You wanna do this? Just hit me Okay!? Go ahead. Hit me!" Black stared. "Come on. Just get it over with!?" Hudson yelled. Black stood up and asked "You want me to do it?" Hudson closed his eyes. Waiting for the hit. Black spoke up "I won't do it. Instead. I'm gonna watch you starve. Slowly..". Hudson left and sat down. Hudson needed to find a way to get food. Hudson was going through his stuff. Trying to find something to trade even. McPhee walked in. "Hey.. you the new guy?" Hudson glanced over.. "Yeah." He answered. McPhee asked "You need something to eat?" Hudson stared. McPhee pulled out some raw veggies and handed them to Hudson. Hudson took them. Shocked. McPhee said "Don't worry bout it. We gotta look out for each other..". McPhee left. Hudson stared at the food.. finally.

Dinner time. Hudson walked and sat down in the cafeteria. McPhee walked up and tapped his shoulder "Hey.. its been handled. Go get something to eat." Hudson glanced up at McPhee. Slowly he walked up. He grabbed a tray. And Black stood there. But this time. Hudson was able to get food. He ate quick. He was starving. He couldn't believe how amazing this food tasted now! As night rolled around. They head count the inmates. "Movie night inmates. Lucky few get to see a movie!" The security lead Hudson and some others to a little room. A large projector played some film. Hudson found a seat alone. He stared at the screen.

All Hudson could think about was Jessica.. he wanted to see her again. McPhee came over and sat beside Hudson. Hudson smiled kindly. Fake to. McPhee smiled and got comfortable in his chair. Gave Hudson a single nod. They watched the movie for a moment. McPhee then layed his hand onto Hudson's knee.. and rubbed up and down. Closer in his thigh.. Hudson swallows hard. Not sure how to react as he watched McPhee slide upward..

 **Oh no!!? What does Hudson do!?**

 **Does Hudson jump up. Try to leave. But can't. And winds up sitting right back down next to McPhee. Where he will grab McPhee's hand and hold it to keep McPhee from doing anything else during this movie.**

 **Or...**

 **Does Hudson shove McPhee down and off. Causing more issues between himself and inmates. And getting into trouble with security.**


	43. Protection

Hudson stood up. And tried to leave. The guard spoke up and pushed him back. "No one leaves." Hudson replied explaining "Please. I wanna go to my cell." The man replied answering "No one leaves. Until the movie is over." Hudson's sighed.. he turned around and went back. He sat down. Hoping McPhee would leave him alone. McPhee started to touch Hudson's thigh again.. Hudson grabbed the guys hand. And closed his eyes as he held the guys hand tightly..

Morning came. Hudson went in line for the showers. It felt like forever. Finally the person in front of him walked out. He bumped Hudson's shoulder. "Oh. Sorry McQueen." The guy said sarcastic. Hudson looked at the guy. It was Brad. Smiling. He was gonna best the crap out of Hudson. He just knew it.. Brad spoke up "Wonder how you look with a black eye...". He walked off.

Hudson needed distracted. He took a run outside. It felt pretty good actually. He stopped and took a breather. "Hey!" He heard called out. Hudson turned around. It was McPhee.. McPhee came and sniffed Hudson's shirt. "Mmmm smell good. All sweaty. You look good.." he said. Hudson stared. McPhee complimented Hudson as he touched his arms. "WOW. You a man. I love it. I always knew I was waiting for the right one to come around." Hudson backed away and replied "Just um. Keep waiting. I'm sure he's here somewhere..". McPhee gave Hudson a strange look then smiled and said "I love that golden hair.. you look amazing..". Hudson sighed and walked away a guard told them to go inside. They did.

Hudson was inside he cafeteria for lunch. Some inmates were talking about how someone murdered someone. Hudson sat down with his food. Alone. For the first time. It was nice. But then Brad sat down in front of him. Brad spoke up "How ya doing McQueen?" Hudson stared. Brad added "Won't be long til I get you alone for what you did..". He glared. Hudson leaned forward and asked "What I did? We both did? We both got caught?" Brad chuckled. "No. You got us caught. If you would have stolen those two last cars to begin with.. I wouldn't be here. We wouldn't be here." Hudson sighed. "You're gonna pay McQueen." Brad said. McPhee came and sat beside McQueen. "This guy bothering you man? Are you bothering my man here?" Brad stared and answered "No. we were just talking." Hudson answered as he leaned back in his seat. "No.. he is bothering me." He smiled. McPhee threatened Brad, "Than you need to be getting on outa here. No one gonna bother my friend here." Brad stared at Hudson and asked "Are you kidding me? You sway sides now?" McPhee stood up and leaned forward and said "Move! Because this is my Man here! I will fuck you! I will fuck you up! Don't make me fuck you!" McPhee threw food at Brad. Brad stood up looking at his shirt. McPhee yelled "You don't want that! Now go!" Security came up. "Take it easy." McPhee spoke to the guard "It's all good. All good." He sat down. Brad walked off. The security let them be. Hudson leaned over to McPhee and whispers.. "I'm not your man...". McPhee looked at him and explained. "I threw my lunch for you." Hudson sat back in his seat proper.. thinking.

He sat in his cell. Laying in his bed. Bored. Trying to avoid people. A guard man came over. "McQueen. You have a visitor." Hudson followed he guard. They cuffed his wrists. His ankles. They led him out to the visitation room. His eyes widened.. "mom?.." he said. Feeling like he would choked. Sally hugged Hudson close and tightly. "Jessica said you were starving? Aren't you eating?" They sat down. Hudson answered. "Yeah i.. I can eat now." Sally's eyes teared up and she spoke "Your dad wanted to come.. but they only aloud one of us.." Hudson nodded and asked "Hows dad doing?" Sally sighed answering "We miss you Hudson. We are trying to find some way to get you out. Get this fixed." Hudson nodded. Sally hugged him over the table. "I love you.. do.. do you have room mates? Cell mates? Um.. everyone treating you okay?" Hudson leaned over and whispered "I think I have a boyfriend?.." Sally gave a weird look and asked "What?"

Hudson explained "This guy keeps kinda protecting me and he.. he..grabbed my leg?.. he fed me.. got me out of trouble..". Sally's eyes widened "Your were in trouble? Did this guy do more to you?" Hudson answered with a look "What? No?" Sally nodded. "I'm trying to get you out. Okay?" Hudson nodded. Visiting time ended. Hudson was called to the therapist office. He walked in. Harley smiled "Hello there Hudson. Please. Sit down." Hudson walked in and sat down. Harley continued. "I want to let you know. That I will be denying your request to room with Mr. McPhee." Hudson gave a weird look "What? I never requested? No!?" Harley nodded. "Well never the less it's been denied. You can go now." Hudson sighed and left. Hudson walked into his cell. Hawks chuckled and spoke up "You got a stalker.." smiling. Hudson glanced behind him. McPhee.

"Hello Babe." McPhee greeted. Hawks chuckled. Hudson sighed and replied "Look. Can I talk to you?" McPhee smiled and nodded. Hudson walked out with him. Hudson stood out in the halls with this guy and spoke "Okay Look.. I know.. that you like me.." McPhee smiled. Hudson continued "I'm sorry if i?.. lead you on in any way? But I can not be your? Man?.. I have a girlfriend. At home. I love her. I am into her...". McPhee glared. Hudson continued "Maybe.. you could find?... someone else?..". McPhee shook his head. Then stomped away. Hudson sighed. At least that was over now.

Hudson took a shower. Wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out. Starting to go to his cell. He stopped. Brad stared. Brushing his teeth. "I'm gonna be here. Everyday for you Hudson." Hudson glared as Brad continued. "Everyday. I will beat you down." Hudson walked up and got into Brads face "Do it! I don't care! I'm glad your here!? Because now I get to at least watch you become less and less of a man! You wanna be here everyday!? Do that! I'll be here to Brad!" Brad relplied "Please. You don't stand a chance against me." Hudson said back "Try me. I knocked your ass cold once. I'll do it again." They glared into each other's faces. Brad walked away. Hudson watched him leave.

Hudson sat on his bed. The guard came and knocked. He spoke up "McQueen. Pack it up. Your moving. Block c. Bed 18." He left. Hudson sat up. Douglas spoke up "Oh.. you moving to the ghetto." Hudson stared and sighed. "Good luck out there blondie." Douglass added.

Hudson grabbed his things and went out. The guard took him to his new room. He was the only. White blonde kid. In the block... Hudson walked into his square. And his room mate was Indian. He immediately set a bunch of rules for Hudson. "Listen newbie. No shoes in the square. No clothes or trash on the floor. No lights at night. No talking at night. No gay crap going on in here. And don't bring no drama. Got it?" Hudson nodded and took his shoes off. He didn't want nay trouble.

Middle of the night. Hudson and his room mate were asked. Hey woke up to the sound of water hitting the concrete floor. But it smelled?.. Hudson sat up. The room mate did to. It was McPhee. Relieving himself in the floor by Hudson's bed. Holding up the finger! Hudson's jaw dropped. McPhee finished and put away and winked at Hudson and walked away.. the room mate glared at Hudson. Hudson had to clean it up. If the guard saw it. He'd think Hudson done it and would write him up!. And there goes good behavior!? He began to. His room mate stood there watching and complained how he was doing it wrong. Hudson became frustrated and loudly whispered "I am sorry if I'm doing it wrong!? I never cleaned up this before from another human!?" The Indian replied "Get a handle on your drama!?" Hudson said back defending "I don't know how to handle this!? He is like a stalker!? He won't leave me alone!?" The room mate replied "Figure it out!?" Hudson looked up and explained "I would really

like for you to stop antagonizing me over this because I have another humans pee on my hands! And I'm not aloud to use the bathroom until morning!? So I have to sleep with his pee!?" Hudson motioned his hands everywhere. "all over me!" His room mate beans over and replied "Awe... is the privileged white kid upset? Must be so hard not having someone to clean for you!?..". He said sarcastically. Hudson glared.

In the morning Hudson decided to try the workshop to pass time. It was very slow. Very boring. Hawks came over and tapped Hudson's shoulder. "Hey. Come on. Lunch break McQueen." Hudson turned and looked at the clock. He nodded. Hudson saw the opportunity. And he stole a screw driver. He and Hawks went outside. Hawks sat across from Hudson. Eating sandwiches.

"So? How's it going?" Hawks asked. Hudson glanced up at him and answered "What? The workshop or being stuck in this dump?" Hawks smiled and replied "Both?" Hudson sighed. Picking at the sandwich then answered "Well. The workshop is boring. It's nothing like what I'm use to working on." Hawks asked "oh yeah? What's that?" Hudson stared and answered. "Race cars. All kinds of cars. I worked with my dad in his shop..". Hawks nodded "cool." Hudson frowned. He missed his dad.. his mom.. Jessica.. his life.. the alarms began to go off. It was loud and cringing. "Hit the ground!" Hawks yelled and layed flat on his stomach. Hudson stared "What?!" He asked. Hawks looked up and explained "Those alarms mean on the ground. Now!" Hudson layed down. Confused. Scared. He didn't understand. The guards came around tapped the inmates. "False alarm everyone!" They said. Hudson took off and left his jacket. Hudson and Hawks went back into the workshop. The guard in their told everyone to clean up.

They were cleaning up when the guard noticed the missing screw driver. He yelled at the inmates "Who has the screw driver!?" Everyone stood there. Hudson was good at stealing things.. but keeping it hidden.. it made him nervous. The guard became furious and hit the alarm. Everyone dropped to the floor. Hudson to. The man woman who ran the prison came in. And started to explain how a screw driver is considered a deadly weapon. The woman continued "That's another five years to whoever is found with it!? Do you all understand that!?" One inmate spoke up "I didn't do it!" He reallt didn't. The woman replied "I'm just informing you all. What will happen to whoever has it." They all stared. Hudson licked his lips as it felt dry. He sighed. The woman in charge spoke up to the guards "Alright... search all of them." The femal guard went and started to search one guy. He made jokes and such. She took him to be detained. The other female officer started searing the rest of the male inmates. She came to Hudson. Patting him down. She groped his pants below the waist.. Hudson cleared his throat when she grabbed him.. she stared at his face. She felt around everywhere. He was clean.

They let everyone go. They couldn't find it. Hawks asked. "Who do you think took it?" Hudson coughed and answered "I don't know. Some crazy man probably." Hudson picked up his jacket and put it back on. Hawks and Hudson walked outside. Some inmate came up to Hawks and Hudson "Hey.. you the smart rich kid right? Good school?" He asked. The guy had messed up teeth and blonde hair braided up tight. Hudson nodded. The man asked "I'm writing a letter appeal. Thought you could check it out for me. I never even finished school. Would you mind? I'd owe you?" Hudson sighed and took the paper "I can take a look later for you." He places the paper into his jacket pocket with the... Hudson's face turned pale... someone stole the screw driver!.. Hawks asked "Hey? You Alright McQueen?" Hudson layed eyes widened. Who took it!? "Well well.. what's going on here. Brad walked up smiling. Hudson stared. Scared. "I gotta go.." Hudson began to walk away quick. "He's weird huh?" Hawks said. Hudson went to his cell. He checked other pockets. Relieved. No one stole it... he took a deep breath. The Indian room mate asked "What's wrong with you?" Hudson opens his mouth but then they heard a guard call out "Sweeping! Everyone up!" The Indian man spoke up "Great now they wanna inspect our home." Hudson's face turned pale as he pulled out the screw driver. His room mate stared and eyes widened. He grabbed it "What did you do!?" He asked. He grabbed the screw driver and shoved it into a bag of rice quick. Hudson and his room mate stood still and silent as thenguard destroyed their beds. Their belongings. He stepped out. "All clear." He left. Hudson room mate got into Hudson's face "What were you thinking!?" Hudson answered. "Protection I guess? I don't know? I'm losing my mind!? I'm freaking out!?" His room mate replied "Lucky this time! If you want to ever get out of here you must take that screw driver back to the work shop without anyone knowing you took it!" Hudson sighed.

 **What does Hudson do!?**

 **Keep the screw driver as protection**

 **Or...**

 **Attempt to return it without getting caught.**


	44. Jessicas hurt to

Hudson took the screw driver. And headed back toward the workshop. He walked. Trying not to attract attention. Guards and officers everywhere. Checking everyone. McPhee called out "Hey! Don't be mad for earlier. I like you. I miss you babe." Hudson stared. He walked on. The therapist stopped him. "How are you doing?" She asked. Hudson stared. "Um... good. Um..". He stopped. Harley asked "Are you okay?" Hudson nodded. Nervous. "I.. yeah? I just.. I gotta go..". He walked away. Harley was suspicious. Hudson looked at the workshop entrance.. there were to many guards out. He headed back into his cell. He looked around where to hide it. Under the mattress for now.. The room mate came back. He stared at Hudson. He asked "Did you take care of your problem?" Hudson nodded answering "What? Yeah?.. yeah I did." He lied.

Bed time rolled around. Hudson sat in bed.. he coudint sleep. His Indian room mate was awake to. "Bains." He said. Hudson looked over and asked "What?" The man replied "Bains. My name. Call me Bains. McQueen? Right?" Hudson sighed and answered back "Yeah..But.. I don't deserve to be called that." Bains asked "Why not? It's your name yes?" Hudson stared at the ceiling and answered "Yeah. But.. my dad.. He's this.. big shot amazing guy. A legend. And.. I've really hurt him..". Hudson was upset. Bains asked "A legend? Who was your father?" Hudson looked over and hesitated. He answered "Just a really good guy who doesn't deserve this..". Bains nodded and replied "How long are you here?" Hudson smirked "Six years.. You?" Bains answered "I have been here for three. I have two more to go." Hudson sighed. He hated it here. All he could do is hope that maybe his parents and good behavior got him out sooner.

The next day another search was performed sense the screw driver never turned up. Hudson was scared. He stood next to his room mate as the guard searched. Hudson leaned over and spoke up "It's still in there.." Bains glanced at Hudson and asked "What?!" Hudson admitted "I went to take it back and there were to many guards out front and then I almost got caught. So I came back and hid it for now!...". Bains have Hudson a dirty look and replied "You lied to me?!" He whispered. Hudson explained "I was gonna return it when I got up but then they did this sneak suprise search?" Bains shook his head and asked "Where is it?" Hudson answered nervously "Under the mattress..". Bains glanced at he officer searching. "Shit.. he's looking there.." Bains said. Hudson knee he was doomed. The officer walked out. And called out "clean." And moved on. Bains and Hudson stared at each other. Hudson looked under the mattress then. "It's gone..". Bains shook his head. Angry with Hudson. "You lied to me." He said. Staring at Hudson. Hudson swallowed. "I'm sorry. I.. i was protecting you?" Bains shook his head and corrected "You we're protecting yourself. First your boyfriend come and let's loose all over my floor. Then you lie to me over.. that? Better not be anything else McQueen!" Hudson rolled his eyes "Can you just cut me some slack!? I have been here for just a few weeks. I have been starved. Teased, threatened, felt up! Now you wanna get upset cause I lied!? Cut me some slack!" Hudson stormed out. Upset. He just wanted to be home. Get out of here..

Hudson went to shower. He ran into Hawks. Hawks asked "Hey You Okay McQueen?" Hudson stopped and asked "What has Brad told you? I know you been talking to him." Hawks sighed and answered. "It's nothin. You don't wanna know. Your to pretty to worry." Hudson grabbed Hawks arm and asked "Tell me what Brad said?" Hawks sighed and answered pulling his arm away "He says he's gonna murder you.. Says you two use to work together. Then you gave him the boot." Hudson rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. Hawks asked. "You really steal cars?" Hudson stared and nodded. Hawks smiled and walked away. Hudson went and showered. Bed.

Breakfast. Walk. Lunch workshop. Dinner. Shower bed. It was a routine now... Hudson began to feel like he was never gonna be free.. he had years to go..

"McQueen, visitor." The guard came and mentioned. Hudson went to the room. Cuffed wrists and ankles. Then let out into the visitation room. Like usual. "Jess.." he said with a breath of relief. She smiled. They sat across from each other. "How are you baby?.." She asked. Hudson sighed answering "Better?.. I think? I have a few friends I guess you could call them now. It's not as bad.. it's boring. Very boring. And lonely..". Jessica frowned and grabbed his hands. "Love you." She said. "I love you to." Hudson replied then continued "How are my parents?" Jessica smiled and answered "Good. Still working on getting you out. They really want to find a way.. I do to..". Hudson nodded. He didn't want her to go.. "There are to many men here..". Jessica giggled a bit and replied "Well it's a men's prison?.. How bad is it in there?" Hudson stared. He lied saying "It was hard at first. But. It's safe. I'm fine. It's all fine..". Jessica teared up. "I miss you..". Hudson smiled "miss you to..".the guard told everyone to finish up. He took Hudson away. Jessica cried..

She ran to her car and cried. Jessica hit her steering wheel. It wasn't fair!

Hudson along with a bunch of other inmates were dragged into the community room. Some inmates tore a huge hole in the ceiling. So they were all gonna clean it up. Hudson sat there beside Hawks. Listening to the guard explain what everyone's job was. One inmate spoke up "I can't work with dust I am allergic." The male guard grabbed the mans face and spoke loud enough Hudson could hear. "Shut your mouth inmate.. you know I'd love to just hit the shit out of your ass." Hudson's eyes widened. He didn't want to hear his weird talk.. Everyone was dismissed. They began cleaning up. Hawks spoke up. "Brad giving you trouble?" He asked Hudson. Hudson sighed and answered "Not yet." Hawks asked more "What about McPhee. You two makin eyes?" He chuckled. Hudson glared and answered "No. I have a girl back home." Hawks smiled and nodded. "Is she cute?" Hudson glared without anwering as they cleaned up the mess.

Hudson sat in his bed in his cell. Bored. Thinking. Overthinking. Hawks ran in. "Dude. Have you seen the new guard?" Hudson sat up off the bed. "No? Why?" Hawks smiled and answered "She's pretty cute..". Hudson gave Hawks a weird look and asked "I thought you?.. were into dudes?..". Hawks stared and replied "I am. But I don't mind the occasional woman? Come on man." Hudson nodded and stood up. Following Hawks. They stared out at the new guard. Blonde hair up in a high pony tail with brown streaks. Big brown eyes. Tan skin. Hourglass body. She looked hot. Especially when you haven't seen a woman so long. Hawks chuckled and spoke "See? What I tell you?" Hudson glared. It only made him miss and want Jessica more and more.

Days passed. Time was slow. Boring.

Jessica Storm just finished a race. She won second. To Ashton Hicks again. She walked back to her trailer. Alone. Ashton caught up. "Hey! Jessica! Great race girl." Ashton smiled and complimented. Jessica smiled and replied "Thank you Ash.." she crossed her arms and frowned as she walked on. Ashton stopped her and grabbed her arm "Woah.. where's that smile at? I noticed you been down last few races?.. you okay?" Jessica sighed answering "Its nothing for you to worry about Ash..". Ashton thought of an idea to help cheer Jessica up "Hey! Why don't you finally let me take you out for a few drinks tonight? I think it'll help get a real smile on your face?" Jessica stared. She thought about it and answered "I don't know Ash.. I really am good with going home and sitting on my couch..". Ask spoke up another idea "Well why don't I come with you? I'll even buy something good? Maybe we can watch something on tv or order some food? Whatever. Just hang out?" Jessica thought about it again. She could use some distraction from everything going on. A little cheering up could do some good. Ashton grabbed her hand and continued. "Hey.. I'm here for you? Okay? I mean it? I'm the guy you can lean on and just lay out all your problems. Okay?" Jessica smiled and nodded. Ashton took out his phone and asked "what's your number and send you mine. Let me know if you wanna hang out then?" Jessica took his phone and entered hers into it. Then handed the phone back. "Great! Thanks. You know I can't believe it!." Ashton said excitedly. Jessica shave a strange stare and asked "Believe what?" Ashton with his brown hair and handsome eyes answered "That I just got the hottest girl on racing's number." He winked. Jessica smiled and shook her head and replied "Oh please. Your silly." Ashton smiled and said "At least I got that smile out of you." Jessica stared at him and replied "I'll.. I'll let you know here soon. Okay?" Ashton nodded and waved. "See ya!" He called out as he jogged off. Jessic abit her lip and sighed. She went inside her trailer. Her phone went off. She checked it. It was Ashton's number.

 _Can't wait to see you. Whether we hang out at your place. Or get drinks. Or at the next race! You were awesome out there tonight!_

Well at least Ashton was being nice. Jessica thought about it. Going out instead of staying home or sitting around alone again..

 **What does Jessica do!? Ash has invited to spend some time with her!?**

 **Does she say yes! Let's hang out tonight!**

 **(If so should they drink and watch movies at Jessica's place? Or go out to a bar)**

 **Or...**

 **No. She would rather go home. Be alone.**


	45. Cornered

Bains and McQueen layed in there beds. Bains whispered asking. "Who do you think has the screw driver now?" Hudson sighed. Staring at the ceiling "I don't know..". Bains asked "Think it could be McPhee?" Hudson thought for a moment. Bains asked "Or that guy your terrified of? What's his name?" Hudson answered "i call him Brad. I honestly don't know his last name." Bains sighed. "If you get me stabbed. I'm gonna Stab you to." Hudson glared and replied "No one is stabbing anyone." Bains asked "Then why did you take it!? What were you gonna do with it? Loosen someone's bed bolts?" Hudson glared. What would he have done anyway. He wasn't a killer. He had to be on his best behavior and get out early. "Good night McQueen." Bains rolled over. Still upset Hudson lies to him. Now someone. Anyone of the inmates had a weapon..

Breakfast in the cafeteria. Russo and Hawks sat across from Hudson. Hawks mentioned. "Hey.. That brad guy eyeing you." Hudson glanced back behind him.. he was.. Hudson sighed and turned back around. Russo asked "Brad? I thought that was Dean?" Hudson asked "Dean?" Hawks nodded and answered back "Brad Dean. He and McQueen use to work together." Russo looked shocked. Hawks added "Better watch your back. He really giving you the death stare. Like the terminator or something." Hudson glared and replied "Thanks..". He starts to wonder. What if Brad did have the tool.. Brad continued to stare at Hudson.. Hudson walked around a bit. He went to restrooms. Brad stood near the door. Hudson stared. Brad popped his knuckles. Hudson sighed and deskcided to move on. He'd come back later. He walked off. He needs to know how his parents were doing on getting him out.. Hudson went to doctor Harley's office. Harley let him in. He sat down. "Whats on your mind Mr.McQueen?" Hudson answered "I want to make a call. Can I do that?" Harley smiled and answered. "Sure if you fill out this form. Then we can see if we can get it accepted quickly." She pulle dout a four page form. Hudson stared and asked "Are you kidding? For a phone call?" Harley nodded. Hudson growled and filled it out.

Hudson watched a few inmates outside. One was going on about being saved by Jesus. And how he coming standing on a picnic table. A few guards told him to stop. Get down. He didn't. He made a fuss about it. Bains walked up and stood beside Hudson. Hudson stared. "You religious?" Hudson asked. Bains glanced and answered. "Not anymore. But that's entertainment here. And I'll take whatever entertainment I can get." Bains stood there. Watching and listening to the inmate. Hudson sighed. Bains looks around and added "Got to admire the effort. Just about every inmate is out here." Hudson thought about that.. he patted Bains back and said "Good. I'll be back." He left quick. He went around. Snooping. Looking for the screw driver in the other squares. "Come on..." he mumbled. Black noticed him. Watched him. Hudson started snooping around another inmates stuff. Suddenly Hudson was shoved to the floor!

"What you doing!" Black asked loudly. Hudson stared form the ground answering nervously "Nothing!? I.. just my friend asked me to get.. his.. book. He asked me to get his book." Hudson grabbed a book from under the bed. He stood up and walked away carefully Black eyed him and watched Hudson leave.

Hudson sat in his cell. Everyone starts doing their normal. Bains walked into the cell. "Hey. Where'd you go?" Hudson answered "Better not to know." Bains nodded and sat down. A guard came up "McQueen visitor." Hudson happily for up and went with the guard. He was cuffed as usual he walked out. "Jessica." He smiled. He sat down. Jessica hugged him and sat down. "How are you!?" She asked. Hudson sighed and answered "I'm fine. What about you? How are doing baby? How's racing?" Jessica smiled answering "I'm okay. Racing is just racing I miss you." Hudson nodded and replied "I miss you to." Jessica mentioned "Ash tried to ask me out the other night. Ofcorse I declined!" Hudson's brows lowered "Ash? Hicks kid?" Jessica nodded. Hudson shook his head and spoke up "Should have known he would try something..". He became angry. He couldn't do anything in here! Jessica grabbed his hands and replied "Hey. It's okay. You trust me right?" Hudson sighed. Gazing into his girls eyes. "Yeah I do." Jessica smiled. Hudson asked "My parents figure out anything yet?" Jessic asighed answering "Well. On good behavior you could get out two years early. But that means no trouble. At all. Other than that they are still trying to figure it out..". Hudson nodded and said "That's four years then still..". Jessica frowned. Hudson looked into her eyes "Jess. I'm sorry. I.. maybe I should have ran..". Jessica replied "No. you did the right thing. Even if it's taken a few years from us..". Hudson frowned. "I'll get out early okay. I'm gonna do my best to keep clear of trouble." Jessica nodded. The guards ordered inmates back to their cells. Jessica frowned. Hudson spoke up "Hey. I'll see you again. Right?" Jessica nodded. Her eyes teared up. She began to kiss him but a guard yelled "Hey! No intimate contact!" She stopped. She wanted to cry.. Hudson was taken back again.

Hudson sat in his bed. Reading some dumb book. Guard came by and asked "McQueen. Dr Harley wanted to see you". Hudson got up. He went to her office. He sat down. Harley smiled and spoke "Mr. McQueen.. your parents and lawyer have informed me that.. you want to do what you can to get credits and get released early. We have a program. Where you work and I'm a sense earn credits. Just cleaning. Helping with things like the cafeteria. That such. If you would be interested?" Hudson smiled and answered "Yes. Yes definitely! Anything." Harley nodded. "Okay. I will get you a schedule started. How are we doing in there?" Hudson leaned back and answered "Fine. I just wanna serve time and get out." Harley nodded and replied "Good plan. Stay out of trouble. Oh and if you hear anything about the... missing tool? Come to me please." Hudson swallowed and nodded. Harley let him leave.

Lunch and Hudson sat with Hawks and Russo. Hawks spoke up "I talked to Dean or.. Brad? In the showers earlier." Hudson nodded. Russo ate. Hawks continued "You know he really hates you." Bains walked over and sat down by Hudson. Hawks and Russo stared. Bains asked "Could you two give us a second?" Hawks and Russo hesitated but moved. Hudson faces Bains. Then man spoke "Anything on the screw driver?" Hudson sighed answering as he ate "No. I'm gonna have to stop worrying about it. I think Brad has it." Bains asked "The guy who keeps staring at you?" Bains cocked his head a bit. Hudson turned. Seeing brad eyeing him.. Hudson sighed answering "Yeah. That's Brad." Bains replied "Has he tried something?" Hudson shook his head answering "Just threats. Nothing else." Bains nodded.

Hudson was scheduled to clean up the restroom along with two inmates that night. Hudson walked in pushing a mop bucket. He looked around. It was gross. But. If it's help get him out early. He'd do it.. another inmate came out from a stall mopping he stared. They both froze and stars. McPhee. Hudson became a bit nervous. McPhee spoke "As good as I can clean this shit hole. Ain't nothing. Gonna clean up the dirt you keep throwing as you dig yourself a hole. Deeper and deeper..". Hudson swallowed A little afraid. He replied "McPhee.. listen..I just..I hope things are.. okay?.. between us. I.. I don't want any enemies.." McPhee chuckled and replied "It's okay blondie. You know why?" Hudson shook his head. McPhee answered. "Because I kept thinking.. what could i do? What could I do to make you turn and look my way. To be interested in me?" Hudson stood there.. awkward. He replied "I told you... okay and I'm sorry but. I am not into guys." McPhee nodded. "The real answer blondie. The real answer is you are a piece of privileged shit. Some white man with a high class degree took a shit on a white ass toilet and out you came! You ain't nothing!"

Hudson stared at McPhee. He wasn't white obviously. And probably didn't grow up with all the advantages Hudson did.. McPhee continued. "I hope your girlfriend. Bites it off." He said into Hudson's face.. McPhee explained. "Better watch yourself McQueen.. don't bring your ass near me." He left the room. Hudson sighed. He began to clean. He finished up. He began to leave. Brad came in. "Alone are we?" Hudson stared.. a little afraid. Brad walked up into Hudson's face. "What you gonna do. Gonna fight?" Brad got up into his face close enough to feel his breathing.. Hudson looked at the ground.. it felt like high school all over again. Brad shoved Hudson gently. Hudson stepped back. Brad came up to him again "What? You cleaning shit trying to get out?" Brad shoved Hudson against the wall. And held him there. "I ain't letting you leave. Only way you leaving.. is a body bag." Hudson replied "Don't do this. I don't wanna fight!" He shoved brad away. Brad shoved Hudson hard against the wall. Hard enough he fell down. Brad looked down at Hudson and replied "Don't fight. It'll make this quick." Hekicked Hudson hard! Hudson coughed a bit.. "Brad stop! Please!" Brad chuckled. "Begging? Well I gues I know whose on the bottom now don't I!" He kicked him again. Hudson coughed. He looked up at Brad.. unsure what to do..

 **What does he do!?**

 **Take it!? But McPhee who just left over hears and** **comes and gets him out of this! (But he's gonna own Hudson after saving his but)**

 **Or..**

 **Fight back. Risk getting into trouble?**


	46. Cant handle prison anymore already

Brad picked Hudson up and slammed him against the wall. Brad held Hudson's mouth shut and throat tight. "I want to tell you one thing though first!" Brad let go of Hudson's throat and punched him hard in the stomach. Hudson closed his eyes in pain.. brad leg go his mouth and hit his face hard. Hudson fell back down. "Not gonna fight me!?" Hudson breathes rapidly and answered "I can't! Please... Brad.." brad picked Hudson back up and punched him hard in the stomach again. Hudson gagged and coughed as he hunched over. Brad spoke up "No you don't. Get back up. Take it like a man!" He pulled Hudson up and hit his face again. Hudson spit on the ground. Brad grabbed his throat tight and said "I gave them Damien's records to get a few years off my ass. Your in here. Because I put you here." Hudson couldn't believe this. "You sold us all out!?" Hudson barely got out. Brad nodded and replied "And now I'm getting back for what you did to me." He oushed Hudson up the wall strangling him. Hudson gagged and choked. Then no noise. He couldn't breathe at all! His was it. He tried hitting Brad but he just couldn't. Brad pulled Hudson forward then slammed his head into the hard wall and continued choking him. Hudson closed his eyes. He couldn't fight back.. he felt weak. Like he was slipping painfully. McPhee ran in. He ran at Brad and jumped onto his back and yelled. "I told you I would fuck you!" Brad let go of Hudson as he now tried to get McPhee off his back. Hudson gasped for air. It stung. McPhee was thrown off of Brad's back. McPhee stood there a moment watching Brad get steady. McPhee ran and punched Brad down slamming his head into the floor. Hudson rand over and yelled "Stop! That's enough!" McPhee pulled brad up and slammed him into the bathroom mirror. Braking it. He he brad there and spoke up into brads here. "Next time you try that. Or if you tell who done this. I will literally fuck you up." McPhee slapped Brads backside. Then grabbed Hudson's arm and spoke "Let's gonbefore the guard shows up." Pulling Hudson out with him.

They could hear guards coming. "In here!" McPhee said. He pulled Hudson with him into the laundry room. Hiding in the corner behind a large dryer. They sat there. Listening to the guards rush around outside the room. McPhee grabbed Hudson's face tightly and looked him in the eyes and spoke "i just saved your life. What do you say?" Hudson nervously answered "Th..thank you.." McPhee slapped Hudson's face then grabbed it tight again by his jaw. "I own you. Understand". He let go of Hudson's face. Hudson nodded. He was afraid not to.. Hudson breathes rapidly. McPhee layed his hand on Hudson's knee. Then brushed through Hudson's golden hair. Hudson turned away and closed his eyes. The guards were still out there. He was trapped. McPhee kissed Hudson's neck softly. Hudson kept his eyes closed and cringed. This was not right!.. "Stop.." Hudson said. McPhee continued to kiss Hudson's necks and shoulders.. Hudson looked at McPhee and said again "Stop this isn't okay!" McPhee replied looking at Hudson "Oh come on. It's fine. What are you hiding?" He smiled McPhee began to mess with Hudson's pants. Hudson pushed McPhee's hands away and scooted himself against the wall and said "No! Stop! I get it I owe you! But I can't do this!? It's not okay!" McPhee saw the fear and pain in Hudson's eyes. He sighed and stood up. "Fine. But I may change my mind. Just remember. Your mine. Got it McQueen." Hudson nodded. He had tears in his eyes. McPhee looked around the corner. It became quiet. He looked down at Hudson and spoke "It's clear..". Than he left. Hudson sat there for a while. He cried. He broke down and finally cried. He eventually went back to his cell. And layed down in bed. Falling asleep pretty quick. He was emotionally drained..

Breakfast. Hudson looked like crap. A bruised up face. Hawks and Russo sat down. Staring. Hawks said it first "Dude you look like shit? What happened last night?" Russo asked "Didnthe ghetto people beat you up?" Hudson glared and answered "No.". He began to eat. Hawks and Russo saw Brad walk in. He looked as bad as Hudson. Russo leaned over and asked "Dean? Or brad? This him?" Hudson sighed. Hawks smiled and spoke "Dude!? You guys really beat the crap out of each other." He chuckled. Hudson glanced but looked down and ate quietly. Russo and Hawks stared at each other a moment then ate as well. McPhee came and sat beside Hudson. Russo stared. Hudson shook his head and turned away. McPhee wrapped his arm around Hudson and spoke up "What you staring at Russo?" Russo raised his brows and looked at his food. Hudson stood up and spoke "I lost my appetite." He walked off. Standing by the door. A guard came over and grabbed Hudson's arm "Come with me."

He said firmly. Hudson asked "What for? I was standing here?" The guard didn't answer. Just pulled Hudson along with him and out the cafeteria. The guard took him to Harley's office. Hudson walked in and sat down.

Harley sighed and stared at Hudson. She finally asked "What happened?" Hudson didn't answer. He crossed his arms and sat there. Harley asked again "I can't help you if you don't tell me Mr.McQueen?" Hudson coughed painfully but still didn't answer. Harley leaned back in her chair and said "Alright. Fine. Your phone request was accepted. One phone call every two weeks. That's what I can give you." Hudson replied "Thank you. When can I make the first call?" Harley answered "Right now if you'd like? One call though. Make it count." Hudson answered "I'll come back later to. Once I figure out who to call..". Harley nodded and dismissed Hudson.

Meanwhile back home...

Jessica was eating breakfast. Talking with Sky.

"So how's it feel being a mom?" Jessica asked.

 _Oh it's fun. Aurora loves to suck the life out of me. And poop. Like babies. Poop. A lot._

Jessica laughed

"Tell her auntie Jess loves her."

 _If auntie Jess loves her she will come watch her for a day or so!? Isn't that right my little perfect girl._

"Funny. I'm glad you and Vern are happy Sky.."

 _How are you handling things with Hudson?_

"I don't know.. it gets harder each time I see him. And it's awful. Not him being in jail so much as where I'm stuck. Like in the middle.."

 _What do you mean the middle?_

"Like.. we aren't married. So.. there's no full permanent commitment. But we are together. So.."

 _Are you thinking about calling things off?_

"No! But.. if I'm gonna stay with him the entire time he's in prison?.. I'd like to know he wants to marry me. I mean.. I don't wanna waste my life waiting for him to get out and not want me.."

 _I see.. I get it. I do. You could always be like some of those prison wives or whatever in tv. Like get married in jail. Thatd be a wedding to remember._

"You can do that?"

 _Well I saw a show about men and women in prison. They filled out a form and got married in prison. But that was a joke. I don't think that's a great idea?_

"No. It's a good idea. If we were already married than I'd not have any reason to doubt?!" She smiled

 _Uh?..i was joking Jessica?_

"I know but that's the solution! Thanks! You always give the best advice sis!"

 _What!? No!? Jessica.. don't be stupid."_

"I won't. Love you bye!"

She hung up. Sky looked down at her baby and said in a funny voice "Your grandpa is gonna kill me when aunt Jessica tells him mommy's big mouth idea. Yes he is. Yes he is.."

Hudson was watching tv in the community room. Brad walked in. Glaring at Hudson. He spoke up "It's not over McQueen..". He left the room. Hudson sighed.

Hudson returned to his bunk. Some guy was Putting his stuff around where Bains was. "Hey? What are you doing?" Hudson asked. The dark colored man answered "This is my new bunk. You my roomie?" Hudson stared and asked "What happened to Bains?" The man answered as he made the bed "I don't know? All I know is this is my bunk now?" Hudson nodded. The man continued "They call me P. Don't laugh it's not a joke. That's my name here. Who are you?" Hudson answered "McQueen." P stared and stood up asking "McQueen? Like the racer?" Hudson nodded. P smiled and replied "I hate racing." Hudson stared. Great.. a bad room mate.. just what he needed.

Morning came. Hudson yawned. He opens his eyes. Something was on his chest. He rubbed his eyes and looked a dead rat! Hudson jumped up throwing the rat to the floor. P woke up and stared "What's wrong wit you!?" Hudson shivered. Grossed out and explained "There was a dead rat on me!?" P rolled his eyes and looked at the floor at the rat. "Yeah. That's dead alright." He glanced at Hudson. "Who did you piss off white boy?" Hudson frowned. Brad. It had to be Brad..

Hudson went to shower later in the day. Suddenly the shower stopped. Brad opened the curtain "Hey there." He winked. Staring at Hudson who was dripping wet. Hudson stared. Afraid. Brad spoke up "Told you.. this ain't over.." he pulled out a razor blade that was put on the end of a toothbrush.. Hudson's eyes widened. Brad explained "This is gonna hurt." Brad shoved his hand across Hudson's mouth and pushed him against the wall. He came at Hudson's shoulder with the blade but Hudson used his hands to keep it away. They heard someone coming. Hudson closed his eyes. Afraid. Brad let go and spoke "Another Time." He ran out. Hudson stood there. Cold. P walked in and noticed his face.. pale.. scared. P asked "Man you okay?" Hudson took a deep breath and answered "No.. no I'm not okay.. I can't handle this..". P replied "Just drop him. Push him down and beat him. He will leave you alone then?" P walked on. Hudson grabbed a towel and dried off. He went to his cell Layed there. He had a head ache. Something was poking his back? He sat up and looked under the mattress. Something wrapped in a wad of paper towels. Had a note.

 _Thought you could use the protection.._

Hudson unwrapped the thing. It was the screw driver!?.. Hudson stared. Thinking. Maybe he did need it now.. Hudson put it inside his clothes. Hoping he wouldn't get caught..

that evening Hudson took a walk outside. He needed some air. Brad called out "McQueen!" He started walking up from behind. Hudson stopped and turned toward Brad. Brad grabbed a sharp carved piece of wood from his shirt. Hudson stared afraid.. a guard walked out. Stood there. Brad spoke "I'm gonna end you." Brad grabbed Hudson by the shirt. Hudson yelled "You gonna stab me in front of a guard!? Help!" The guard stood there. It confused Hudson. Brad smiled and replied. "I payed him off." He tried to stab Hudson. Hudson yelled "Help!" Hudson moves dodging a few attempts of Brads. "You can't let him do this! He's gonna kill me!" Hudson yelled at the guard. He pulled away from Brad. The guard went back inside. Brad laughed. Hudson freaked out. Scared. Brad tried stabbing him again. Hudson fell to the ground on his stomach as he dodged another hit. Brad stabbed his hand! Hudson yelled as Brad ripped it out. Hudson sat up. Holding his bleeding hand.. Brad spoke up. "I'm gonna end this now. And no one, no one! Will miss you!" Brad kicked Hudsons side a few times. Making Hudson bal up on the ground in pain.. Then he reared his arm back to Stab him!

 **What's Hudson do!!?**

 **Stab Brad in the leg with the screw driver and try to run for it!**

 **Or...**

 **He snaps! After everything that he has put up with here! He breaks and snaps.. Fights back and beats Brad up bad!**


	47. Only the hands

Hudson couldn't take it anymore. He rolled over missing Brads hit! Then Hudson rolled up. Standing facing Brad. Brad glared. And something inside him snapped. Hudson kicked Brad between the legs then punched him hard in the face and yelled! Brad fell down to the ground and Hudson got top of him grabbing the weapon Brad made and throwing it then Punching Brad hard with both his fists! Blood got all over his hands. Hudson just kept hitting him! Blood splattered into Hudson's face and shirt! That guard who was payed off walked out. His eyes widened! He ran over an tried to pull Hudson off of Brad. Hudosn shoved the officer away and continued to hit Brad. At this point Brad wasn't fighting back. He was limp. Hudson didn't care. He kept hitting him. Two more guards ran out. They pulled Hudson off and slammed him to the ground! Shoving his face down! Sitting on top of him they cuffed him. Hudson stared at Brad. Not moving.. He went to far.. The officer pulled Hudson up and took him away.

Hudson was pushed though the prison. They locked him in isolation cell. Four solid grey walls. And one door with basically a mail slot window.. They took his cuffs off. Leaving him alone in here. There was a toilet in the corner. A single bed. Hudson sat down on the bed.. His eyes teared up.. He wanted to cry. But he didn't feel any emotions.. he layed down onto the bed.. staring at the ceiling.. they wouldn't shut the light off.. Hudson looked at his hand.. it'd be fine.. then just shirt.. is hands?.. his face were splattered with blood.. Hudson tried wiping it off. Crying. Freaking out! He calmed down. Hudson sighed.. slowly going to sleep..

"Let's go inmate!" An officer yelled unlocking the cell door. Hudosn sat up. Sore. He stretched a bit. The guard came in. "Stand up." Hudosn did. The man officer put cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Usually this was done for visitation. "Wait do I have someone here?" Hudson asked. The officer answered "No inmate. Let's go." He walked and held Hudson's shoulder. Hudson was taken tk the showers. Cleaned up. Then to a room he never saw before. He waited in this room for what seemed like hours. Another officer came in and stood in front of him. Checking his tag. "Yep. That's McQueen." The officer spoke up in a radio "Inmate ready for transport." Hudson eyes widened and he asked "Wait transport? To where?" The officer ordered harshly "No speaking inmate!" Hudosn shut his mouth.. he was taken outside. To a bus. "Where am I going?" He aksed. The offer slapped the back of Hudson's face and answered "Quiet inmate!" Hudson sat down in a seat on the bus. It felt like hours before it stopped. Hudson stared out the window.. it was another prison? The officer took Hudosn inside. Hudson had to give his name tag. Then taken to another small room.. an officer put on some gloves. He took off the cuffs and ordered "Take it all off." Hudosn sighed. He knew how this went. Hudson took it all off. "Spread your arms... now turn around and bend over and hold your ankles." Hudosn hesitated. But did as the officer ordered. It was not enjoyable as the officer checked making sure there was nothing hiding anywhere.

"New clothes inmate. Get dressed." Hudosn stood up and got dressed. He was cuffed again and taken out to a large area.the officer blew a whistle. A bunch of inmates ran and placed their backs against walls. Then Hudson was taken across the room. All the other inmates staring at him. Quietly. But he looked around. This prison was mixed gender? There was women and men? The officer took Hudson to a cell. He took the cuffs off and pushed Hudosn inside and shut the door and locked it. There were two other inmates inside. One looked like he tried to make himself look good. He had brown eyes. Black hair. Glasses. Fit and muscular. Than another inmate was Spanish man. Kinda big with a huge tattoo on the side his face. They both seemed around the same age of Hudson. The Spanish one stood up into Hudson's face. "Listen newbie! I don't care what you did! You touch my stuff and I will bend you down and over!" Hudosn glared. He honestly was tired of putting up with guys like this. Hudosn asked "Which is my bed?" The nerdy one answered "Above me. Don't wanna sleep above Lorenzo." Lorenzo growled at Hudson like a dog. Hudson stared and sat on his bed. "I'm Tucker. You?" The nerdy one asked. Hudson glared and answered "McQueen." Tucker nodded and smiled. It was weird. Hudson layed down on his bed and turned facing the wall. "What did you do to get moved here?" Tucker asked. Hudson snarled "Nothing!" He yelled. Tucker threw his hands up. And stopped talking. Hudosn closed his eyes. He was breaking.

"Dinner time!" An officer said as he opened the door. Tucker and Lorenzo walked out. Hudson layed in bed. The officer spoke up "Come on inmate. Dinner. All inmates must come to the cafeteria." Hudson sighed and got up and walked out. He followed Tucker and Lorenzo. He stood for a long line. Men and women. This was different. They had two officers checking each inmate before aloud into the cafeteria. Hudson's turn came. They patted him down and let him inside. He got a tray. He walked through the line. Getting food. He sat down at an empty table. Tucker sat beside him. Adjusting his glasses. Hudson glared. Tucker asked "How long sense you seen a woman? I can tell your straight." Hudson answered. "I guess a while. I didn't know they had mixed prisons?" Tucker smiled and replied "What? Yeah? I mean this place is temporary. Til they find another place usually to put you. I been here about four months." Hudson became curious and asked "Wait? What? Temporary? Like a holding?" Tucker ate and answered "Um Yeah? The only people sent here are the trouble makers or real real bad guys. People they think are a threat to other prisoners. Notice how heavily guarded this place is?" Hudson looked around. Officers everywhere. Tucker continued "Mad maddy. If you wanna have some fun. See her." He winked. "Better do it before you get sent back to an all men's to." Tucker said as he ate. Hudson sighed. He wanted Jessica. He missed her.. He wondered if his family even knew he was moved yet.

Hudson along with a few other new inmates were taken to a small room. Each one was cuffed before being able to sit. Officers explained what the place was. Rules and such etc. some guy sat beside Hudson. Light blonde hair. Same build as Hudson. A little older though. Maybe around Skys age? Had tattoo sleeves on his arms. He had a funny accent. Maybe Jersey. Like Russo. He tapped Hudson and pulled out some lace pink panties from under his shirt "wanna sniff?" Hudson wasn't sure he heard that right. He leaned and whispered "What?" The man explained. "Sniff? Got them fresh from my girl back home. Smell like the beach." Hudson was disgusted and answered "No thank you...". Sitting back into his seat. He wondered how this guy even had them here?!

"Little. My name is Little." Hudson nodded and replied "McQueen." Little replied "How long you been prison hoppin?" Hudson answered "I just got here like yesterday..You do something bad..?" Little smiled and sighed before answering "Well.. it wasn't exactly good?..". Hudson nodded. Little asked "What did you do to get shipped out here?" Hudson teared up and answered "I.. I hurt someone..This guy is my prison.. I think really bad.. he wasn't moving.." he had tears in his eyes. "I think I'm done for..". He finished. Little asked "Did?.. did you kill someone?" Hudson answered "I don't know?.. I just.. kept hitting him.. and hitting him.. and I couldn't stop..". Little stared.. then spoke up "That's bad..". Another inmate sat on the other side of Hudson. A woman.. She had black hair. Dark skin. Messy. "What you looking at pretty boy?" She asked Hudson. Hudson looked away. She rubbed his knee and leaned up and whispered "You want?" Hudson coughed faking and pushed her away.

They finished up. Hudosn went and was taken back to his cell. Cuffs off. Lorenzo growled at him. Hudson layed in his bed. Tucker came up and peeked over the bed. Hudson stared. "Can I help you?" Hudson asked the nerdy guy. Tucker smiled and answered "Well. It's just everyone here has.. partners and well.. I help people find the right partner. So I wanna know.. your interest and such." He smiled. Hudson sighed and rolled over. Ignoring him. Tucker nodded and muttered "Okay then.." he sat down.

They let the inmates outside. For some fresh air. Hudson stood there. Some older man walked up. "Hey. New here?" Hudson. Nodded. "Tucker sent me over." Hudosn rolled his eyes and replied "Look. I'm not looking for some partner okay?" The man chuckled and replied "Fine by me. Just being friendly. I don't want enemies." Hudson stared. Standing there. Little walked up. "Hey McQueen." The older guy got up into Little's face and said "I don't like your face. Get outa here." Little defended "Hey I'm just saying hi to my friend here!?" The man looked at Hudson and asked "You know this guy?" Hudson answered "We met during the thing about rules and stuff..". Little shoved the bigger guy and said "Yeah so fuck off?" The man asked Hudson "You friends with this crack head?" Hudson began to answer. The man shoved Hudson and asked "You friends with him!?" Little spoke up "Hey don't mess with McQueen! He killed another inmate. Bare hands!" Little made some kind of jazz hands motion. The man stared and asked "So.. you really beat someone that badly?" Hudson stared.. he didn't answer. The man asked more "Did you hear sound of bones breaking? Or see blood flying through the air?.." Hudson sighed and answered "Um.. yeah.. I did..". The man smiled. Little spoke up "so how you doing in here McQueen?" The man shoved Little and harshly threatens "Best get that white ass out of here before I introduce you to my friend here!?" He held up his fists. Little laughed and shoved the man back. The man grabbed Little by the throat and shoved him down hard! "Help!" Little yelled. The man punch him hard and began to beat Little up badly. Little reaches out to Hudson "Help! Please McQueen!" Hudson hesitated..

He couldn't risk any more trouble. So he walked away..

Morning came.

They were aloud to walk freely in the morning. Lorenzo walked up pulls Hudson off his bed onto the floor and kicked him hard in the stomach! "Find me some cigarettes bitch!" He yelled. Hudson groaned in pain and

looked up "What?.." he asked. Lorenzo punched Hudson's face hard! "Cigarettes! Now! Find me some and don't you return without any!" Lorenzo reared back to punch him again but Hudson blocked him and answered "Okay!! Okay! I'll find some!?" Hudson painfully stood up and left the cell. He went around asking a few guys. Most turns him down rudely. Telling him get lost. He sat down. Laying his head on a table. He'd never find one. And he didn't want another fight.. he scared himself with Brad.. plus he didn't want trouble.. Tucker sat down by Hudson. Hudson sighed. Great. This nerd.. Tucker spoke up "Lorenzo told me he sent you out for supplies..". Hudosn sat up and asked "Tell me you have some?..". Tucker shook his head and explains "Carry does. She always does." Hudson sighed and asked "Whose Carry?" Tucker pointed her out. "But she always wants payment. Nothing is free around here." Hudson asked "Wouos Lorenzo start a fight if I didn't have any?" Tucker raised his brows and answered "I've watched him put three guys in the clinic.. over toilet paper..". Hudson hit his head down onto the table. He was never gonna catch a break! Hudson stood up and walked over to Carry. She had pixie cut brown hair. Brown eyes. Pale girl with a tiny figure.

Hudson spoke up "I heard you have cigarettes?..". Carry looked at Hudson and answered "Yeah. You buying?" They watched and kept quiet as a guard walked by. Hudson then answered "Yes. A few." Carry smiled and replied "What you got to pay with?" Hudson thought. Nothing?.. he answered "I don't have anything right now?.. please?" Carry laughed and touched his shoulder and corrected "I'm sure we can figure out something? What would you give for a few cigarettes?.." she bit her lip and looked him up and down.. "fresh meat?" She added. Hudson stared. He really didn't want trouble. So he answered.. "A.. a kiss?..". Carry smiled and replied "Getting there.." she grabbed his hands and mentioned "You have some really nice hands.." she spread his fingers apart. Staring at them.. "Bet they could really convince me?.. hmm?" She winked. Hudson pulled his hand away... away from her. He thought about it. "Follow me.. I know a place we can make our little payment. and I'll give you some cigarettes." Hudson swallowed hard Tucker walked up. "It's that or get the crap beat out of you and start trouble." Hudson replied "I have a girlfriend back home...". Tucker frowned and said "It doesnt count in prison. Besides. It'll make you ease up. Your tense." Tucker patted Hudson's backside and walked away. Carry asked "You coming?" Hudson sighed. "This place is messed up.." he shook his head and muttered. "It's just your hands Hudson.." he whispered to himself..

 **Does Hudson Follow. His hands get him those cigarettes for now.**

 **Or...**

 **Does he return empty handed. Ready for whatever Lorenzo is capable of.**


	48. Lets get married

Hudson called out "No.. never mind I can't." Hudson walked away. He just couldn't do this. He still was a person with a good heart and he knew right from wrong. Hudson walked back to his cell. He froze. Staring at Lorenzo and Tucker. Hudson went ahead and admitted "I couldn't get your cigarettes..". Lorenzo sighed. They stared. Hudson asked "What?..". Tucker answered "Rumors are you killed your inmate?" Hudson answered "Um..maybe..". He realized they didn't jump him out of fear of the rumor.. Lorenzo walked up slow to Hudson and glared into his eyes. Hudson didn't back down. Lorenzo growled. Than sat back down. Hudson walked over to his bed and sat up. He stared at the ceiling.

A while passed by. An officer came and spoke up "McQueen. Come on." Hudosn didn't move. The officer walked inside the cell and asked "What's your deal inmate? Come on." Hudosn answered "I'm counting the little spots on the ceiling..". The officer sighed and replied "You got a visit from your attorney." Hudson sat up. He jumped down and followed the officer. They cuffed his wrist and ankles and lead him into a room. The door opened. "Mom! Dad!" He said with excitement. Sally ran and hugged him tight. Lightning stood there. He didn't know how to react to his son. They all sat down. Along with a man from the management. "Alright. So.. Hudson? We have had time to go over some.. video feed. You're gonna be able to move back to your former prison. As soon as we are done here. We saw that this was a matter of self defense. No charges will be made." Hudson smiled a bit. Then asked "So he's not dead?" The man shook his head. Glad to hear that! The man continued "And your attorney or.. mother? Has been speaking with me about taking your case back to trial again. They believe with their witness. They maybe able to get you shortened time." Hudson asked "Wait what witness? My dad?" Lightning answered "Storm and I." Hudosn glanced and asked "Will Storm do that?" Sally patted her son's hand and answered "We talked to him a bit about it. He says he will do anything to help." Hudson smiled. The man continued "Yes. Well. Court still has to be determined and scheduled. So.. you will have to return to the prison you were at until court date." Hudson nodded and said "That sounds great. Thank you. Thanks mom.. dad..". Lightning just stared. Maybe he was upset. Sally smiled and wrapped her arms around her son. The man spoke up again "No more bad behavior. And you'll have to be processed again. Can't promise you anything Hudson. But.. no more trouble. Let's wrap this up and we will ship you off back to the old place." He smiled and left the room. Sally touched Hudson's face.. "My baby.." she softly said. Hudson smiled. "I'm sorry mom..". Lightning stood up and spoke "We should go. We will get court scheduled as soon as we can Okay?" Hudosn frowned. Yeah his dad was upset. Sally hugged him and kissed his for head "We love you." Hudson faked a smile. They left.

Hudson was transferred back to his old prison. Went through check and new tag and everything all over again. He walked through the halls. Everyone he knew stared.. like they were so suprised to see him come back? It was weird.. Hudson walked through the halls. But Hudson want the only one who returned. And he was back.. badder than ever!..

He got sent to his old room. With Douglas and Piper. And some new guy. Hudson touched the walls.. this place was not that bad suddenly.. he was glad to be back. Be able to soon go to court and hopefully get this sorted out! The new guy was younger than Hudson.. Black hair and brown eyes. He was a kid? Douglass shook Hudson's hand "I thought they shipped you off for good! Good to see you!" Hudson smiled. Piper asked "How was it? Beating him up?" Douglass added "Yeah you beat him up good! Bet he won't bother you again.!" Douglass laughed. The new guy asked "Wait you beat someone up?.. like.. with your fists?..". The other three guys stared at the kid.. Hudson answered "Uh.. Yeah. I did. What's your name?" The boy answered "John..". Piper replied "Last name dummy." John corrected "Hale.. My last name is Hale..". Douglass smirked and sat down. Hale spoke up "This place is already worse than I thought..." he looked scared. Piper snarled "You ain't seen nothin yet John." And laughed. Hale swallowed nervously. Hudson began to make his bed up.

Breakfast time the following morning. Hudson sat next to Carrot top Hawks. Hawks asked "So. You really beat the shit out of Brad." Hudson looked around. Everyone was staring at him. It made him feel paranoid. Hawks continued "Dude chill. Your like a celebrity now. You beat him up that bad!" He chuckled. Hudson sighed. They ate some. Hawks asked "Not gonna beat me to a pulp are you? I wanna safe word first." Hawks joked. Hudson smiled a bit and shook his head.

As bed rolled around. Hale was above Hudsons bunk. Crying. Loudly. Keeping everyone up.. Douglass spoke up "He's in your bunk McQueen! You shut him up!" Mcqueen sighed and got up out of his bed and spoke to Hale. "Hey.. Hale. You need to take some deep breaths.. You're gonna get beaten by some seriously pissed people of you don't let us sleep..". Hale replied "I just.. I miss home..". Hudson stared and replied "Don't cry?.. that's like the weakest thing you can do in here?..". Hale snarled "The other day I was walking with my Boyfriend. And now.. now I'm getting advice from a murderer!" He began to cry. Hudson snapped back "I'm not a murderer!?.. Look you need to calm down. I get it. It's tough. I cried to Okay? But really.. it's not that bad. Okay?" He said. Hale nodded. Douglas spoke up "Thank you!" Hudson layed back down. Finally had Hale calmed down.

Hudson was taken to the therapy office in the morning. Hudson walked in. Brad was in there.. Harley spoke up "Please.. Sit down Mcqueen." Hudson slowly sat down next to Brad. Brad glared at him.. Harley spoke up "Well.. I think.. we had an eventful evening.. a few nights ago..". Brad spoke up "I'm missing a tooth!" He yelled. Harley replied "Yes.. well I'm sure. Nothing like this will happen again..". Hudson spoke up. "I just wanna say.. that I won't cause anymor trouble." Harley nodded and replied "I'm sure both of you would rather put this behind you two than.. Spend a few weeks in isolation?" Brad spoke up "Sure. I think we can be friends.." he smiled and glared at Hudson.. Hudson looked down. Harley continued "Great. You may both go." Hudson and Brad left. And parted ways.

Hudson walked and ran into McPhee. McPhee spoke up "Hudson. I want to apologize. I saw Brad come out with you. And I told the officers Bout the two of you fighting..". Hudson stared.. then replied "No.. thank you.. I lost control that night.. the officers stopped me from.. you stopped me from doing something that could have ruined my life for good.. thank you." McPhee smiled a bit then walked off. Hudson went back to his cell. Hale was laying in his bed. Hudson stared.. "What are you doing?" Hudson asked. Hale answered with a little attitude. "Laying down?" Hudson glared and ordered "Well.. lay down? In your own bed Hale." Douglas and Piper stared. Hale spoke up "You know. I read this once in a magazine. Where.." Hale babbled on. It was really annoying.. Hudson glared.. then Hale said. "I thought I could help you with issues? You know? Maybe if you learned to share? Then you wouldn't beat people up?" Douglas and Piper almost laughed. Hudson took a deep breath and replied "No..I don't need some baby's advice. Got it! And we are not friends! So stop acting like you can be all nice and friendly with me?! When you look at me? Don't see a friend. See a man who has snapped. I will not hesitate to rip your throat out...". Hale stared wide eyed and scared..Hudson left the room. Realizing he kinda over did it..

Hudson walked back to the therapist office. He knocked. Harley called out "Come in." Hudson walked in. He sat down. Harley smiled and asked "Mr. McQueen. What can I do you for?" She smiled. "Everything is well with Brad so far right?" She added. Hudson nodded and answered "I want my phone call." Harley nodded "Alright. The phone is in the corner there. Keep it kinda clean okay? And obviously I'll be here. Monitoring you. No planning an escape oaky?" She winked. Hudson nodded. He walked to the corner and took her phone up. He dialed the number. He needed to talk to Jessica. Hear her voice.

The phone spoke notifying the caller that someone from this prison was calling. Then her sweet voice.

 _Hudson! Hey! I heard what happened! Are you okay!?_

"Yes!.. god I miss you.."

 _Your parents think hey can get your sentenced changed. Have they told you yet?_

"Yeah. I just had to hear your voice.."

 _Awe.. baby.. I love you so much._

"I love you to. I really do.."

He frowned.

"Please come visit me soon."

 _I will. I actually wanna ask you something._

 _Do you think we could get married?_

"What?"

 _I want to marry you. I hope... Don't you wanna marry me?_

"Well?... Yeah?.. I would love to marry you some day Jess?"

 _No now. Let's get married now. There's this form you can fill out and we can get married while your still there. I looked it up and we could even get this weird visit that lets me stay the night alone with you!? Isn't that awesome!?_

"Uh?.. Hold on. You wanna get married now? And spend our honeymoon as one night in jail?" He could not believe what he just heard..

 _Well.. yes. I want to be either fully committed to you or.. maybe things aren't working.._

"What?.. wait so you wanna get married or brake it off? Am I hearing this right?"

 _I know it's kinda sudden but if you love me it's what I want. I want to be your complete partner and wife and go through this with you Hudson. No matter how long your inside there._

Hudson has to think a moment. Marriage? Now?

"Jess. I do love you. I do want you. But.. Can't you be.." he sighed. He didn't know how or what to say.

 _Oh my god.. you don't want to?.. I feel so stupid.._

"No wait. That's not what I said. I just.. wasn't expecting this. I always thought I'd just purpose to you one day and with a real ring and on my knees and just.. I didn't think I'd be here.."

 _I'll come see you soon. Think about it for me at least.. please.._

"Yeah.."

Harley gave Hudson a signal to hurry it along.

"Baby I love you. Please come soon. I miss you. I'll think about it Okay?"

 _Okay. Love you to._

Hudson hung up the phone, Harley spoke up. "If you want to fill out a marriage form just come by." Hudson thanked Harley and left. He really did have a lot to think about..

Hudson layed in his bed. He had a hard time sleeping.. Thining about what Jessica wanted.. Marriage?.. He wasn't out of prison even yet? Did he want to marry her?.. maybe.. but.. like this? Why did she want to do this like this? Was he ready for that himself. Not like he was going anywhere?.. Did she love him that much really or was this some rash idea?.. he had a lot on his mind all

night..

Hudson was up. Making his bed back up like always in the morning. An officer came in and spoke up "Hale and McQueen. New bunks. Let's go." Hudson and Hale grabbed their things and followed the officer.

Hudson asked the officer "Hale isn't my new cell mate right?" Hale gave Hudson a weird look. The officer answered "Nope. This is you McQueen. Hale follow me."

Hale walked away. Hudson walked into the square. He stared. His new cell mate. Was Black.. Black stared at Hudson and spoke up "Nope. You ain't staying here." Hudosn sighed and walked to his bed. He sat down then layed down. Facing the wall.. He was still thinking about Jessica.. marriage.. he was tired from the lack of sleep..

He felt his face. He should shave. He hadn't shaved in a bit and began to feel this itchy brownish blonde hair on his face. He sighed. Hudson went to the showers and shaved. Then showered. He stared in the mirror at himself. He had changed. He started to walk out. He noticed in the corner of his eye. Hawks bobbing up and down on Hale.. Hudson rolled his eyes and left the bathrooms.

Lunch came quick. Hudson was sitting next to Hawks. Two other men that really Hawks knew sat across them. One said "Alright. And let's rate McQueen here?.. what 4?" Hudson gave them a strange look as he ate. "Rate me a 4? For what?" Hawks smiled and answered "Points your worth. And.. I'd say more of a 6? Natural blonde and blue eyes. Plus he would be hard to snag. He's the straightest guy here I swear!." He chuckled. Hudson asked "What? Wait what on earth are you guys talking about?" One the men answered "Kiss off. The more guys you kiss the more points you get." Hawks then continued "Yeah and some guys are worth more. Some less." Hudson was disgusted. He shook his head and replied "Yeah I'm not doing that. Don't put me in that thing." They chuckled a bit.

Hawks joked and made a kissing face toward Hudson "What!? You don't want a little smooch!" He joked. Hudson yelled "No! Back off!" They all laughed a bit.

Hawks asked "What's new with you then?" Hudson leaned and admitted "Ever been married? Any of you guys?" Two the men looked suprised. Hawks smiled and answered "Nope. It'd be selfish of me not to share this body." He joked. "Why? Thought you weren't married?" Hawks added. Hudson answered "My girlfriend. She wants to get married..". The three guys smiled. One said "Ooh. Get it girl!" The other replies "Don't do it. It's a trap." Hawks tapped Hudson's shoulder and asked "Wait while you in prison?" Hudson nodded. Hawks shrugged "Why not. Right?" Hudson smirked "Yeah?.. Why not?..". He picked at his food.

Hudson layed in his cell. Bored. Had a book laid on his face. Trying to relax.

 **Jessica wants to get married while he's still in jail!!**

 **Hudson has to give her an answer.?**

 **1\. Hudson says yes. The kids decide to go ahead and get married. They love each other. Even though Hudson is in jail.**

 **Or...**

 **2\. Somehow Hudson has to say no. Trying not to hurt Jessica's heart. He's just not ready and this isn't a good time. Hoping she doesn't mean that means she will leave him for this.**


	49. Almost taste freedom

The following. Day went on as normal. Boring. It was nice that most the inmates stayed clear of Hudson. Maybe beating Brad wasn't that bad for him. And his newest room mate Black. He just pretended Hudson didn't exist for the most part. He was finally staying away from drama and trouble it felt like. He just layed in his bed. Staring up. Legs crossed over. Tapping his fingers. This was hard. Waiting. Black was reading some weird old book. Hudson glanced over. Black glared. Hudson looked back up at the ceiling. He sighed. A female officer came over "McQueen. Visitor." Hudson got right up and followed her. It had to be Jessica.

He was cuffed and walked out. But this time the officer walked out to the table with Jessica waiting to. Hudson sat down. Jessica smiled. The officer took Hudson's wrist and made him place them into his lap then hooked the cuffs to the table. Hudson asked "Really?" The officer stared and walked away. Hudson half smiled at her. He knew she'd want an answer. Jessica looked beautiful. Her black hair was braided to one side. She wasn't wearing much or any make up. She didn't need to. "How's racing?" Hudson asked. Jessica smiled and answered "You drive a car in a circle. Tell me? Have you thought about what I asked?" Hudson sighed and answered "I have.. and.." "And its a great idea right?!" She said with excitement. Hudson frowned and shook his head and replied "No..? It's not?" Jessica's expression changed as she asked "Wait? You don't wanna marry me?" Hudson leaned forward and answered explaining "No it's not like that. I do.. one day. Out there. In the real world?" Jessica snarled back upset with him, "But this is the real world? Just because you are stuck in here? Doesn't mean I am? I thought you'd love that!?" Hudson shook his head and sighed. He leaned back into his seat. Jessica continued "Why not Hudson?" Hudson answered "I just.. please okay? I can't right now. There is so much going on in here.. I can't add that to the drama?.." Jessica's brows lowered and she She asked "Oh so marrying me is drama?" Hudson replied "No. I didn't mean it like that. Don't do that. I just mean you have no idea what happens in here?" Jessica snarled "Oh what? You gonna go gay on me?!" The other inmates and visitors stared for a moment. Hudson replied "No? Jess listen okay. You don't even know what it's like. I don't want to get married right now. That's all. I still want you. I still love you. I do want to marry you. But not like this." Jessica frowned. Her eyes teared a bit. Hudson continued "What would your dad even say right?" Jessica hit the table and yelled "Who cares what he would say!" The officer spoke up "Do I need to come over there?" Jessica waved and answered "No.. no, sorry..". Hudson replied to Jess. "I care. And you should care to..". Jessica frowned and shook her head. It hurt. She was hurt. "Whatever.." She muttered. Hudson hurt her.. he didn't mean to or want to. But how else would this go.. "I should go.. love you Okay?.." she stood up and walked away. Hudson called out "Wait. Jess wait.." he stood up to catch her but he was chained to the table.. he sat down and growled at the cuffs. He wasn't free. He was still stuck here! He wanted to comfort her. Hold her.. but he was still here!

Hudson was taken back. He had a new schedule for working around. Still trying to stay busy. He went around with an officer. Changing a bunch of light bulbs. Then helped with some electrical box thing.

Lunch came around. Hawks came and sat by McQueen. The other guys from the other day came sat down to. Taking about their current scores. Hawks spoke up "You getting married McQueen? Been pretty quiet?" Hudson looked at Hawks and answered "No. I'm not. And I don't wanna talk about it." He went back to his food. Hawks raised his brows and mouthed to the guys across. Hawks spoke up "Hey McQueen? Do these greens look okay?" Hudson answered "I don't know?" Hawks smiled "Just look at them for me?" Hudson glanced over and glared at Hawks answering "Looks like old prison food?" Hawks grabbed Hudson's face and pulled him and kissed him. Hudson pushed away and fell out of his chair. The officer yelled "Hey! Inmates!" Hawks stood up and yelled as the two guys clapped "Wooh six points for me!" He did some stupid dance with his arms. Hudson stared and snarled "What is wrong with you!?" The guys laughed. "You got him." One guy said. Hudson sat back up and snarled "You're sick. You know that." He grabbed his tray and walked away. Hawks called out "You know you liked it!" Joking and laughing.

Hudson walked around outside. He noticed Hawks and some inmate trading something. What was that?. Hawks walked away. Into a corner outside. Hudson curiously followed. He watched as hawks began to smoke something. Hudson's eyes widened as he realized what it was.. How did this stuff get in here?.. he walked off before Hawks noticed him..

Jessica had dinner at her parents tonight. She didn't want to be alone. She helped her mother set the table. Frowning. Thinking. Cruz knew she was upset.

"Hey honey. It'll be okay? They'll get Hudson out." Jessica sighed.. looking at her mother. Cruz set some bowl of salad down and asked "Isn't thatbwjats wrong?..". Jessica answered with her eyes tearing up "I asked Hudson to marry me and he said no..". Cruz's eyes widened. She didn't expect that.. "When did this happen?" Cruz asked. Jackson walked in and up to Cruz "Hey smells great babe." He kissed her neck. Jessica stared. Jackson glanced at his daughter. Seeing her face.. her eyes.. "Whats wrong?" He asked concerned. Jessica wiped her few tears and answered "I wanted to get married to Hudson but he didn't feel the same way..". Jackson opened his mouth to reply but.. hesitated. He asked Cruz "Do I wanna know?" Cruz shrugged her shoulders. Jessica sighed and explained "I'm tired of being lonely. Okay?" Jessica walked out the room. Cruz patted Jackson's hand and said "I'll talk to her.." she followed. Jackson sighed. Thinking.

The days passed.. Hudson sat in his cell. The usual. Staring. Waiting. Bored. An officer came up "McQueen. Therapist office. Now." Hudson sat up and asked "Am i in trouble?" The officer walked up and grabbed Hudson's arm and pulled him along. "Why? What did I do?" Hudson's asked. The officer didn't care. Hudson sat down in front of Harley. The officer stood there. And shut the door. Harley leaned forward and spoke "We have a court date set." Hudson's eyes widened. He felt his heart beat. Some relief. Harley continued "Two weeks from now. So keep up the good work. No trouble. Hopefully we will have you outa here soon." Hudson smiled a bit and stood up. In a little disbelief. He left the office. Excited.

During dinner Hudson was happy and in a good mood for once. Hawks noticed. "Hey. What's got you happy? You and McPhee finally.." Hudosn shook his head answering "Two weeks. I have court in two weeks. I'm gonna get out." Hawks smiled widely and patted McQueens back "Good for you! Hey. Can I get a goodbye smooch maybe?" Hudosn replied "No. you keep your nasty lips to yourself." He sipped his water. Hawks chuckled. "Better visit me? Bring me something good." Hudson smiled a little and replied "Man I am not coming back. I get out of here.. I'm gonna marry her.. I love her and I'm going to make everything right..". Hawks raised a brow and said "Hope that all works out. You know life isn't fairly tales?..". Hudson nodded. "Don't wind up back here. You seem like a good guy." Hawks added. Brad walked by. Glaring at Hudson. Hawks and Hudson stared.. Brad walked off.. Hawks nudged Hudson and mentioned "Careful. Brad finds out you leaving. He may give you another go. If you know what I mean...". Hudson nodded.

Sally visited her son the next day. Talking about some of court. "Thank you mom.. for everything." Hudson said and he meant it. Sally sighed and replied "Your my son..Just.. let's take this one step at a time.. I'm sure you'll be home soon." Hudson half smiled a bit then asked with a frown "Where's dad?" Sally looks down before answering "Hudson.. it's just hard.. He doesn't want to see you like this?.. But he misses you. I promise he does." Hudson nodded. He really disappointed his father. Sally brought it up "Jackson told us about Jessica purposing?.. Have you talked to her sense?" Hudson shook his head and answered "No. I wanted to marry her. But not like this..". Sally smiled a bit. Hudson asked as he leaned forward "How is she?.." Sally answered "She is doing well. She just misses you... I'm getting you out of here Okay?.. I promise..". Hudson smiled a bit before being taken back.

Brad was inside his square. Waiting. Hudson stared as he walked into Brad sitting on his bed. "What do you want?" Hudson asked standing his ground. Brad stood up and answered "Heard you're getting out?" Hudson didn't answer.. Brad came forward and spoke "You got lucky." Hudson smiled and bit and rolled his eyes. Brad shoved him "You wanna get cocky!?" Hudson looked down. Trying to think how to play this.. Brad whispered into Hudson's ear "I'm coming for you..". Hudson stared the ground.. Brad shoved Hudson and walks out. Hudson sighed.. he layed down for bed that night. black snores. It was annoying. Hudson layed back. Closing his eyes. He was glad he'd be going home soon. Or so he was sure he would be. He was pretty relaxed. Asleep. The guards done their normal checks here and there.

Hudson rolled over on his back. Blacks snoring waking him a bit. Suddenly the sound of someone getting beaten echoed. Guards, officers ran through. Everyone woke up. An officer ran through and yelled "Alright everyone stay in your beds!" Hudson sat up. Staying out. Black looked at Hudson and spoke up. "You started this McQueen." Hudson gave Black a strange look. But didn't say anything. He layed back down. Not sure what happened.

Morning came. Everyone was talking about the fight. Hudson grabbed his food. Sitting down. Hawks ran over "Hey! Hear about the fight last night?" Hudson answered "I heard it a little. What was it about?" Hawks shrugged his sho ulders. Douglas sat down. "Guess what I heard from the officers lounge?.." he said as he raised his brows. "One the inmates and officers got caught together." He chuckled. Hawks replied "No way!?" Hudson asked "Wait like? Together? Together?" Douglass nodded. Hudosn shook his head. "This place is unbelievable."

Hudson headed to his square again. Black was yelling at some other old guy. Hudson stopped and froze. Black grabbed the other mans throat "You selling me out!? What did he buy you with!? Huh!?" Hudson stared.. blankly. Black punished the guy down then looked at Hudson. Hawks walked by. Black yelled "You! Hawks you sell me out!?" Hawks jumped behind Hudson and yelled "No! I swear! Hey don't mess with us.." Hudson asked "Us? No wait sell him out? What's going on?..". Black got up in Hawks face. "When I find out who did.. he is dead.." Black walked out. Hudson turned to Hawks and yelled "What did you do!?" The other guy walked out. Hawks answered "It wasn't me? So don't be mad? Besides you ain't involved right?" Hudson stared at Hawks. Hawks began to leave but Hudson grabbed his shirt and got into his face and firmly and harshly threatened "Do not.. Mess with my chances of getting out of here.." he let Hawks walk off. Hawks threw his hands into the air as he left. Hudson sighed. He figured it was drugs or something.

The prison began to become violent the following week. There was a dirty cop figure between the officers. Drugs began to get passed around and snuck inside. An inmate hung himself. One was stabbed and killed. One started a fire in the storage area. It was getting crazy. Hudson was thankful he only had a few days before court.

Hudson walked into his bunk. Black was crying softly on his bed. Sitting. Hudson stared a moment.. "Hey.. You alright?.." Hudson asked Black stared silently.. Hudson sat down on his bed. Black spoke up "My son.. it's my son." Hudson stared blankly and Black continued. "One the other inmates.. had some bad people pay him a visit. And now he's in the hospital and I'm stuck here...". Hudson swallowed and looked down.. There was nothing to say to that.. Hudson layed back. Staring at the ceiling. He couldn't wait to get out.. the blonde tiny female officer came over "McQueen. Tool shed. Got work to do." Hudosn sat up and replied "I'm not on the schedule?" More of a question. The officer waved for him to get up and spoke "Come on McQueen. Or I'm gonna write you up." Hudson sighed and followed the officer out to the tool shed. "What kind of work am I suppose to be doing?" Hudson asked. The woman answered "Digging in the garden. Get the shovels and come on." She unlocked the shed. Hudson walked inside and the woman followed. Shutting the door behind them. Hudson gave a strange look and stared at her as she grabbed his face and kissed him. Hudson froze. Confused as ever!? She began to kiss more intense and with that Hudson shoved her away and asked "What is going on!?" The woman answered "Wow? Most inmates love it when one the guards get physical?" Hudson stared. Still confused. "Yeah I'm not into that?.." Hudson made clear. The officer took the cuffs off and held them up and said "I can make you?" Hudson's jaw slowly dropped.. She smiled and said "Just kidding." She put the cuffs away. "I'm writing you up McQueen." Hudson's brows lowered "What for!?" The officer answered "Being in the tool shed unauthorized?" Hudson snarled back "You are here!? You told me to come out here!?" The officer shook her head and came close to Hudson's face. He could almost feel her lips and she said softly "What are you gonna do about it?..". Hudson sighed. Staring. The woman opened the door and walked out. "come on. Out McQueen." Hudson walked out. Glaring at the woman officer as he left. Walking back to his bunk.

On the way back he ran into Hawks. Who was happy for some reason. Hawks stopped Hudson and asked "Hey. Hey what's with you?" Hudson shook his head and faced Hawk and explained "That newer officer. Yeah she tried to sleep with me I'm pretty sure.." Hawks eyes widened "Well.. did you go for it?" Hudson's brows lowered and he answered "What? No!? I just can't believe how bad this place is getting.." Hawks nodded agreeing. "Hey wanna see something?" He smiled. Hudson wasn't sure. Hawks looked around making sure it was clear of any guards then pulled the hips of his pants down. Revealing lace pink. Hudson looked away and kinda laughed "Why the heck you think I wanna see that? How did you even manage that?" Hawks smiled as he adjusted his clothes "My girl hooked me up for my birthday." He winked. Hudson shook his head.

Jessica sat alone. In her apartment. She watched some tv. Munching on some Cheetos. She shut off her tv. Tossed the bag on her table. Jessica looked at her phone. Her parents asked if she was okay. Ash nagged about getting a night out. She tossed it down. Missing him.. Hudson. She knew court was coming up. But that didn't hange the loneliness and depression tonight. She cried a little. Broken. She needed him home. Part of her was hurt form Hudson deciding not to marry her yet.. it was okay though.. maybe she rushed him.. her phone went off again. Stupid Ash. Jessica sighed. She stood up and walked to her fridge. Grabbing out some wine. Drinking alone at night became her new thing. To distract her from the loneliness. Her parents didn't even know. God if her dad knew.. she started shortly after losing Hudson.. she just became lonely.. it was worse tonight. Worse lately.

 **Jessica is gonna sink into her depression deep once.**

 **Does she drink to much now and drown herself into another man. Hudson would surely forgive her?**

 **Or...**

 **The coming race She is just out of it. She doesn't pay attention and winds up in an accident.**

 **But she maybe in the hospital upon Hudson's release.**


	50. Trouble finds you

Court came. Hudson was transported. His parents were there. And just Jackson. It took a few hours. But he would be released! Now he has to go back to jail for two more days. For processing and an official release date. But two days!.. Hudson returned to his cell. He planned to wait. It was very difficult. Sitting there. Knowing you would be released. Keeping out of trouble. "McQueen. Head to the front. Getting released." The officer came by one morning. Oh those words. Finally. After months here..The inmates stared as he walked by. Brad glared. Hudson stared at him.. He knew.. if he wound up back here he was dead. Or if he got out.. Hudson went through processing. Checked out. Released officially. His parents were waiting for him outside. "Hudson!" Sally said and ran and hugged him tightly. Hudson embraces it. It felt weird. Being outside. Not in a fence that is. Lightning smiled strong at his son and wife. Hudson let go of his mother and stared at his dad. "Im sorry.." Hudson said. Lightning pulled his son close and hugged him. "Don't. I'm glad your back." Lightning said. Hudson took a deep breath. Life could finally go back to normal. They drove out. It was quiet. Hudson stared out the window.. looking at the trees. The road.. the other cars. It felt like a new world. He was wearing old sweats. Just what they gave him to wear. They drive a few hours. They pulled into town. "Let's grab something to take home." Sally mentioned. Lightning pulled into the diner. Flo ran out. Much older. She was like a grandmother to Hudson. Besides his real grandmother ofcorse.

Hudson got out. Stretching. He looked around. It felt amazing to be home. Flo ran over and grabbed him hugging him. "Nice to see you to Flo.." Hudson said as he was squeased. Flo let him go than slapped him across the face "Don't do that again!" She snarled. Hudson rubbed his face and nodded. "We all missed you." Flo said with a smile. Hudson smiled a bit. Asked "Thanks I think?.. Hey is Jessica in town? I would really like to see her." Lighting and Sally looked at each other. Hudson asked suspiciously "What's going on?..". Lightning answered "Jessica's at the hospital." Hudson eyes widened as he asked now worried "What? Why? What happened?" Sally spoke up "Now Hudson. She's fine. Just had an accident at the track." Hudson frowned and thought for a moment and asked "Is She here? Or at the hospital in the city. I want to go see her." Sally and Lightning smiled at each other for a moment then Sally answered "She's here honey. Lightning why don't we let Hudson take the car and we can get a ride home." Lightning stared at Hudson for a moment then spoke firmly. "I want you home by nine. You live with us. There's rules from now on." Hudson nodded. He wasn't gonna argue. Hudson got intonthe car and drove off. Hudson walked into the hospital up to the desk. He was still in old grey sweats. He realized that now.. he looked stupid. To late now.

"Jessica Storm? I was told she's here?" The woman at the desk typed a bit on her computer. "Second floor room 278." Hudson nodded "Thanks." He walked off. Finding the room. He walked into the hall.

 _270...274..._

He saw Jackson walk in for he hall from a room. Hudson stopped. Jackson noticed him. "Good to see you're out." Jacksson said. Hudson replied "Thanks to you and my dad.. thank you..". Jackson nodded and walked up closer to Hudson. "Look... Jessica told me about her asking to get married a few weeks ago to you." Hudson got a little nervous and interrupted "Yeah.. about that... I wasn't trying to hurt her.. I.." "No no.. Listen." Jackson interrupted and chuckled a bit. "I wanna thank you. For saying no. She's not ready. Both of you aren't in my opinion. But she was making a very dangerously crazy decision. And I'm proud of you for whatever reason you decided not to. Usually the two of you get into some crazy situations..". Hudson was suprised. Jackson continued. "But.. stay out of trouble." Hudson nodded and replied "Storm.. Sir.. I do wanna marry her. One day." Jackson half smiled a bit and repeated "One day." Then he took a deep breath and patted Hudson's back as he said "Get in in there. She's missed you kid." Jackson walked away. Hudson reaches for the handle.. he hesitated. Then opened the door. "Jess?.." he said softly. Jessica was sitting up watching tv. A few cuts and bruises on her shoulders and arms. A scrape on her neck. She was wearing her normal clothes though. "Hudson!" She squealed. She ran to him and hugged him tight. "Should you be up!?" He asked worried. Jessica still held him tight answering "I get out tomorrow. I can't believe your back!" Hudson wrapped his arms around her to. He was glad to be back. He could hug her again. That alone was an amazing feeling. "Jess I love you." She pulled back smiling at him and replied "I'm sorry. That should have been the first thing I said. I love you to." He gazed into her grey blue eyes. "Can?.. can I kiss you?" Jessica giggled a bit answering "Yes finally!?" He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her lips.. so soft and gentle. He pulled away but Jessica grabbed his neck and pulled him right back in. Kissing him passionately. He could feel her pain. Her affection. Her faith. She pulled his sweat shirt off. He didn't mind that because it was kinda hot. He had some white t shirt underneath anyway. She began to take off that shirt an she stopped her. "Jess your?.. we are on the hospital." Jessica looked him in the eyes and replied "I don't care." He stared. They both stared at each other for a minute. Then roughly kissed each other like crazy. Leading to Hudson's shirt off. Then Jessica's and so on..

Hudson sat and watched some tv with Jessica afterwards.. she spoke up "Hey.. can we talk?..about me asking to rush into marriage and all?..". Hudson stared. Thining. He nodded silently. Jessica smiled and continued "First I wanna know. Are you mad?" Hudosn chuckled answering "No? I want to marry you. That's how I feel

about you. About us. But I need to clear my head. Get things really really right. I'm gonna see if my dad will still

let me work with him or not. And get my own place." Jessica replied "Well.. if you feel that way. You could move in with me? I'd love having you with me. And waking up to your face. If we will get married one day anyway. Why not right?" Hudosn thought before answering. Then he said "I.. maybe. I'd have to think about that. He then it's to far from my dads shop? I'd have to find somewhere else to work." Jessica nodded. She didn't think of that. Hudson stood up. Looking at the time. "Hey.. I gotta go. My dad wants me home by nine. And I feel tired anyway and honestly I miss my bed. A real bed." He leaned over her bed. Jessica sighed and smiled answering "Okay. Hey will you pick me up tomorrow then?" Her eyes lit up. How could he say no? "Ofcorse. And I'll take you out." He answered. Jessica smiled even more and added "Well that's a bonus. Can't wait." Hudson leaned in and kissed her gently and sweetly. "Night. See you tomorrow." He said lovingly. Jessica said the same back.

Hudosn got home. Greeted his parents. He walked into his room. He sighed. Relief. He was home. He threw off the sweat shirt. He grabbed some clothes to shower. S he walked in for he bathroom he smiled. Finally a shower alone. He let the water rain down on him. Just standing there. Listening to the sound of the shower. The steam. He closed his eyes. It felt so good. He layed in bed. Staring at the ceiling. He frowned. Thinking. It was hard to sleep. Why? He sighed. Hudson couldn't get comfortable. He sat up. Thinking. He stared down at the floor. He threw his pillow down and pulled his blanket up. He layed down on the floor. Closing his eyes. This was better. He soon fell asleep now.

Morning came. Hudosn woke up slowly. To a smell?.. a good smell. He sat up. He heard a knock. "Come in.." he answered. Lightning opened the door. "Hey you're mom made breakfast. Um.. wait did you sleep on the floor?" Lightning have Hudson a strange look. Hudson answered "Maybe." Lightning shook his head and continued "Anyways. Mom made breakfast. I'm gonna go on to the shop. Were you?.. wanting to work there still?" Hudosn answered rather quick "Yes. If I can?" Lightning nodded replying "Eat and relax today. Your wallet and keys are put away in the safe. Behave." Lightning left. Shutting the door. Hudson got up. He found some casual clothes. Jeans. Wow it felt different. Being able to choose actual clothes. He headed downstairs. The smell of real food. "Mom?" He headed into the kitchen Sally was at the table. Enjoying some coffee. "Hudson. Come on. Sit down." He came over and sat down. "I don't know what you ate in jail. But. Pancakes. Thought you'd enjoy some." She smiled handing him a plate. He stared then glanced at his mother "Thank you. Really. Thank you." She kissed his head and messed his hair a bit. Then went back to her coffee and reading on her phone. Hudson are. And it tastes so good. But he could test the metal of the fork to. And it felt so heavy. The fork. The plate. It felt weird. He finished up and cleaned up. Putting dishes in the sink. "Hey I'm gonna get Jessica from the hospital. She gets out today." Hudson mentioned to his mother. Sally turned facing him and replied "Alright. Just behave." Hudson sighed and asked "Why do y'all keep saying that? Behave? I was before? I went to jail because some idiot turned.. no.. I went to jail because I did something over a year ago that I should have. But I'm fine. I'm not addicted to crime?" Sally replied "Baby no one thinks that. Just.. trouble seems to find you.. and I really don't wanna lose you again.." she frowned. That's when Hudson realized how much jail didn't effect him. He sighed and walked over. Kneeling down in front of his mother "Mom. You're not gonna lose me ever. I'm always here for you. And I'm definitely not going back to jail. Okay?" Sally smiled and nodded. Hudson stood back up "Love you!" He called as he left. Grabbing his wallet and keys. Into the rover. Full tank. His parents must of drove it a bit. He didn't mind.

Hudson drove out to the hospital. There were news reporter and cameras outside his dads shop. "Crap.." Hudosn mumbled. Word must got out that the McQueen's son was out of jail... He felt bad for his dad. Be best he avoided the shop today. Hudson walked into the hospital. The waiting room by the entrance. A mother and a kid sat ther. The kid pointed at Hudson "Look mama. That's the guy who went to jail." Hudson glanced over. The mother pulled her child back and whispered something into his ear. Hudson sighed. From champion racer. To the guy who went to jail. He really screwed up his rep. He went to Jessica's room. Knocked before going in. "Hey Jess?" He greeted kinda. Jessica smiled and ran up and hugged him. "I'm so glad your back!" She said as she hugged him. Hudson gave her a weird look. Jessica looked at him and continued "Hows it feel being out?" Hudson gave her an even weirder look before speaking "Um?.. I came home yesterday. I came to see you yesterday?..". Jessica shook her head and replied "No you didn't?" Hudson stared. Not sure what to say next. Then Jessica started giggling and spoke up "Gotcha." Hudson sighed and glared "That's not funny." He said firmly. Jessica laughed and answered "Was to me? You thought i forgot?!" Hudson glared still and added "You know that's one hint I don't miss your mean little jokes." Jessica put her hands on his chest and gazed into his eyes. She was beautiful. He leaned forward and kissed her. A sweet kiss. Meaningful though. "Where we going?" Jessica asked pulling away. Hudson andswered "Thought about that little place by the falls?" Jessica half smiled then answered "Okay. Hey let's go to the dirt races tonight. I wanna race." Hudson raised a brow asking "They still do that around here?" Jessica giggled answering "Yeah? This town is basically known for dirt racing anymore? Wanna feel what it's like being hehikd the wheel of a race car again?" Hudson answered "I don't know." Jessica sighed and taunted "Fine. But I wanna go. I think Rodney will be there to. It'll fun racing old friends." Hudson rolled his eyes. Her crude humor. Pushing him. Hudson shook his head.

 **1\. Does Hudson get firm with Jessica. He will not go. And he doesn't want her to.**

 **Or...**

 **2\. Hudson gives into her idea. Goes to the race. And tried racing again after so long of not racing. Not driving barely even.**


	51. Getting older

Hudson answered firmly "No. I'm not going. And I don't want you to go either." Jessica gave a weird stare as he continued "All that's gonna happen is Rodney or some guy come and piss me off. Drooling over you and then you are gonna get hurt or pull me into something I don't want to do." Jessica snarled "That's not true?" Hudson shook his head and replied "Sure. Look I said no." Jessica rolled her eyes and gathered a few of her things. She was upset a bit. Jessica pushed him out of the way of the door "Let's go." She ordered rudely. Hudson sighed and followed her out.

Sally pulled up in her car to her husband's shop. She walked in. Her hair up in a bun. Some old jeans and a dress top. "Lightning?" She called out. Lightning was under the hood of some car. "Hey Stickers." Sally walked up and greeted. Lightning stopped and grabbed a towel and wiped his hands clean. "What you doing?" Sally asked. Lightning smiled and answered "Talking to my beautiful wife now. What brings you here?" Lightning and Sally walked over to the front desk. Sally answered "Well I wanted to see what you thought about maybe having a family dinner tonight?" Lightning asked a bit confused "What us and Hudson?" Sally grabbed her husband's hand and replied "Yes. And Cruz and Jackson and Sky.." Lightning stared and thought for a moment before he replied "You want us all have a dinner together?" Lightning sat down and grabbed out some papers.

Sally nodded. Lightning sighed and began to write some things down. Sally continued "Well. With Hudson back home. And Jessica and Hudson.. I think it'd be a nice thing for us all." She smiled. Lightning nodded. Sally then gave a weird look "Stickers are you okay?" Lightning raised a brow then realized his hand was shaking badly. He pulled away crossing his arms. Hiding his hand. "Yeah. I'm fine." He answered then added "You know thats a great idea. Why don't you do that. Invite Storm and his family over..". Sally glared and began to say something but Lightning noticed Sky walked through and he spoke up quick "Sky!? Hey why don't you and your fiancé come over for dinner tonight. And invite your parents and sister? Sound okay?" Sky stared suprised and amswered "Um?.. yeah I guess? But Vern isn't.." Lightning smiled and spoke up "There that's done. I bet you have a lot of things to get for dinner tonight.." Lightning grabbed Sally's arm gently and guided her to the door.. Lightning continued "So why don't you go on and get what you need and I will meet you at home early. Say three? Four? Love you bye!" He shut the door behind her. Sally sighed. But decided to leave it he and headed out.

Lightning leaned on the door. Relieved he didn't need to explain that stupid shaking thing to Sally. Sky stared and asked "You Okay Mr.McQueen?" Lightning glanced at his hand. It wasn't shaking as bad now. But still was.. he sighed and rubbed his hand a bit. Sky raised a brow and added "She doesn't know? Does she?" Lightning looked at Sky from across the room and slowly answered "No.. and I'd like to keep it that way for now." Sky nodded and went back to work. Lightning glanced at his hand again.. it stopped. But it was getting worse. He wondered how much longer he could even do everyday things at the shop anymore..

Jackson and Cruz were sitting watching some comedy show on tv. Cruz loved to laugh. Cruz's phone rang. She stepped away to answer. Shortly she stepped back and sat down next to her husband. Jackson layed his arm around her. "Who was that?" He asked. Cruz answered "Sky. The McQueens have invited us over tonight for dinner." Jackson gave a weird look and asked "Why?" Cruz smiled answering "Friends? Probably celebrating Hudson being home." Jackson nodded. Cruz then added "Plus.. Jessica loves him. I'm gonna guess it won't be long they will get married." Jackson's eyes widened a bit. He sighed. "What was that for? That sigh?" Cruz asked with a bit of giggle at the end. Jackson answered "Just... the kids.. when did we get so old?" Cruz laughed a bit. The cutest laugh. Jackson leaned forward and kissed Cruz's lips softly. Cruz gazed into his eyes as he pulled away. "I love you Cruz." Jackson said softly. Cruz smiled "I love you to Jackson." Suddenly you heard a baby crying from the monitor on the table next to the tv. "Aurora's up." Cruz began to get up. Jackson stopped her and stood up "I'll get her. Don't worry bout it." He walked away. Cruz layed back. She could hear Jackson in the room. Talking to the baby. They loved getting to watch the baby as Sky worked. Jackson came back down. Holding the little girl. Cruz smiled. "You look good as a grandfather." She said. Jackson walked up. Bouncing Aurora gently and glared a bit. "Cruz.." he said. "Thanks for putting up with me.." he added. Cruz rolled her eyes.

Jackson continued "I am serious. I have put you through so much drama and pain..". Cruz stood up and walked to him and replied "It was worth it in the end." Jackson smiled at his wife. Aurora began to whimper a bit. Jackson looked at her. "Hey now don't cry.." Jackson said as he began to bounce he a bit. Cruz petted the baby's head and spoke "Ill grab a bottle." She walked away. Jackson watched her a bit. Staring. Gazing. She was an amazing woman.

Hudson and Jessica sat outside. Staring at the falls. Jess leaned onto Hudson's shoulder. Hudson took a deep

Breath. It felt good. To be home. With Jessica. Hudson's phone went off. He started to grab it but Jess pulled it away and placed it down. "Could be important." Hudson made clear. Jessica rolled her eyes and replied "We are important. We need to get back to us." Hudson nodded. Thinking about that. "Hey You gonna come to my race this weekend?" Hudson thought about it before answering "Yes. I will. Someone's gotta keep an eye on you." Jessica rolled her eyes. "I missed you. I miss this." Jessica mentioned. Hudson smiled a bit then looked her in the eyes and said so softly "And you never.. have to miss it again. I promise. I'm here. And I'm not going to get taken away again. I won't do something stupid that will risk me losing you..". Jessica smiled and said "You mean that? Don't you?" She asked. Hudson nodded. A short silence followed. Then Hudson asked in a joke kinda "So what all did I miss?" Jessica smiled and answered "Well. You still have yet to meet my niece. She's adorable. Makes me think though..". She frowned. Hudson asked "Think about what?" Jessica faked a smile answering "We won't have a family. Or I won't.. you always still have that chance.." Hudson's brows lowered and he snarled "Listen to me. I love you and I'm not leaving over something like that? We can to. There's always adoption?" Jessica thought "Adopted children always wind up being messed up one way or another.." Hudson snapped "My father was?" Jessica giggled a bit and raised a brow "Really? I'm sorry.. I didn't know that." Hudson chuckled "Exactly. Look when we come to that we will deal it. Right now. It's us. Just us." Jessica smiled and nodded. "Mater backed into the hotel to." Hudson eyes widened. Jessica laughed at his expression. Hudson grabbed his phone back. "Hey guess what." He said with a smile. Jess asked "What?" Hudson answered "Our families are having dinner together tonight? Should be fun." Jessica laughed asking "Really? Yeah this should be fun." Hudson smiled and stood up "Come on. Let's go. Head there early and see if my mom needs help." Jessica stood up "Ask if she needs us to pick anything up then." Hudson nodded and called her.

Dinner came. Everyone showed. Jackson and Cruz. Jessica and Hudson. Sky and Vern and their little baby girl. Lightning was helping Sally get everything to the dining table. Jessica grabbed out some card game. "Hey Hudson, remember this game?" She nudged her boyfriend. Hudson glanced at it and snickered "Is that the game that gives you a scenario?" Jessica nodded. "After dinner lets play this again." Hudson rolled his eyes. Feeling to old and to done for games. Jackson and Cruz were sitting on the couch. Watching some news thing. Vern and Sky were already st the table sitting and playing with Aurora. Sally told everyone food was ready. Everyone gathered to the table.

Jackson began almost immediately at Hudson "So Hud, you got any plans for work now that you're getting back to normal?" Hudson nodded answering "Yeah. Gonna work at my dads shop for now." "For now?" Asked Sally. Hudson answered back saying "Yeah. I may find work outside of town. Move to the city." He glanced at Jessica. She smiled. Jackson snarled "You mean closer to Jessica." Cruz glared at her husband. Hudson chuckled a bit and said "Well.. that to..". Cruz spoke up then after a sip of her drink "Well I think that'd be great. It'd be nice knowing Jessica had a friend in the city to protect her from all the weirdos out there." Jackson commented "Isn't he the weirdo?"He joked. Cruz glared at him again. Sally spoke up "How about you Sky? How are you and your little family doing?" Sky smiled and fed some food toAurora as she answered "Oh we are good. Vern and I are actually thinking about getting married finally." "Fianlly?" Jackson asked. Sky answered "Yes dad. Fianlly. Vern already got a promotion last week. So.. things are good." Sally smiled. Everyone ate a bit. Jackson asked Lightning then "Hows the shop thing? Still good?" Sky stared at her boss as Lightning hesitated and answered "Been a little slower than usual.. but overall it's well." Jackson nodded and replied "I may come down there some time if it's cool. Might give me something to do." Sky spoke up "Ooh yes! Please Mr.McQueen. Id love for my dad to help out a little with me." Jackson stared at Lightning as Lightning smiled answering "I don't see why not. Your welcomed anytime Storm." Jackson's eyes widened "Wow. Thanks McQueen." Sky then continued and started rambling on about his car they had at the shop. It was cute. Her passion working on cars. Jessica put her hand onto Hudson's thigh. He looked at her with a raise brow. Jessica grabbed out her phone and texted him. Hudson looked at it.

 _Jess_

 _Let's play a game ;)_

 _Hudson_

 _What kind of game?_

 _Jess_

 _The teasing game. Like high school._

 _You get to tease your partner as badly as you want. Anywhere you want until either 30 minutes is up or they say the safe word._

 _Hudson_

 _Sounds weird. I never played that._

 _Jess_

 _Oh! Let's do it! Every 30 minutes it's the other persons turn. I'll go first. If you have to have me stop and can't take it. All you do is say.._

 _Hudson_

 _Say what?_

 _Jess_

 _Please_

 _Hudson_

 _The safe word is please? Alright I'll give it a shot. When do we start?_

She never answered back. By now Lighting and Jackson were having a friendly argument about different vehicles and races. Jessica started rubbing up Hudson's thigh. His eyes widened. Here!? Now!? During dinner? She was wild... Jessica rubbed up between his pants. Hudson sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Then grabbed her hand and stopped her. Jessica leaned into his ear and whispered "You have to say please if you want me to stop. But.. if you lose?.." she pulled away and giggled. Hudosn lenses over and asked "What? What happens if I lose?" Jessic abit her lips and replied "If you lose here. You become my slave in the bedroom." She winked. Hudson sat down in his seat. Thinking. Not sure what to even think she would do or truly meant by that. Jessica rubbed up his leg again. This time Hudson glared at her as she rubbed up to between his legs. Teasing. Hudson tried to be normal. His face blushed when Sky glanced over once. He had to adjust himself in his seat. Jessica put her hand under his shirt and rubbed his pants line. Hudson cleared his throat and squirmed in his seat. This time The other people noticed his odd movements. "You alright?" Jackson asked. Hudson blushed and answered "Ofcorse..". Everyone stared. Jessica paused for a moment. But then she rubbed harder. Faster. Hudson bit his lip. It wasn't fun anymore. "Pl...please.." he muttered. Being in front of everyone. At the table. He couldn't take it. He couldn't do this. Jessica stopped. Sitting back up right into her seat. She leaned over and whispered. "Wait until tonight now..". She pulled away. Hudson stared. Nervously.

Dinner ended. Everyone mostly left. Jessica stayed a bit. She decided to head home. To her apartment. Hudson was helping his mother cleaning up. Lightning walked up and handed some dishes into the sink. "Hudson why don't you get the cleaning spray and go clean up the table babe?" Hudson nodded and walked over grabbing paper towels and spray and walked away. Lightning grabbed something to drink and began to walk off. Sally called out "No you don't. Come here." Lightning walked over and leaned on the counter. "What's going on?" Sally asked. Lightning smiled answering "Nothing is going on." Sally stared at him as she cleaned up some dishes then replied "Lightning..Don't do that." She whined a bit. Lightning sighed and answered "Sally. Everything is fine. Okay?" Sally glared a bit then replied "Alright..". Lightning kissed her cheek and added "If something was really wrong I'd tell you." She smiled a bit. Lightning walked out.

Jessica asked Hudson "Will you take me to my home. You can stay the night tonight to. So you don't have to drive so late?" Hudson answered "Well.. Yeah. But I'll need to tell my parents." Lightning began to walk by. Hudson stopped him "Dad. Hey I'm gonna take Jessica home and probably spend the night there just for tonight.." Lightning glanced at Jessica then answered "Thats fine I guess.. but.. it's getting late. Why don't you take her to her parents. Or the two of you stay here tonight? We have the guest room? You can take her home in the morning." Jessica sighed and rolled her eyes. Lightning realized what she was thinking.. meaning. Then He spoke to his son "Hudson. I want talk to you for a minute." Lightning walked away. Hudson followed. Jessica joked "Someone's in trouble..". Hudson glared then went to his dad. Lightning spoke up "I get it. But you just got back. Don't.. don't get into another mess with Jessica now?.." Hudson asked back "Like what? I'd be spending the night once? So I wouldn't be out at midnight driving home?" Lightning rolled his eyes and replied "Oh yeah that's why.. Hudson. I just don't want you two to.. get into a situation like this?.." Hudson stared. Unsure. Then asked. "What like?.. oh getting her pregnant or something? Dad it's fine. Besides she can't." Lightning have Hudson a weird look. Hudson's eyes widened then added "Don't tell anyone. She probably would kill me for slipping it to you.. she can't get pregnant..". Hudson frowned. Lightning sighed. Not sure what to say. Then he finally spoke "Still.. Behave..". Hudson nodded then walked back to Jessica.

 **What should the young couple do?**

 **Drive out to Jessica's to stay the night there. Just them. (Will make Jessica want Hudson to move in)**

 **Or...**

 **Stay over at Hudson's parents.**

 **(Hudson will take Jessica home after lunch after he helps his dad a bit in the shop. Leading to Hudson noticing his dads shaking)**


	52. Moving forward

Hudson pulled up into Jessica's garage. She was already asleep. Hudson parked and shut off the car. He stared over at Jessica. He gently woke her. "Jess.. hey. We're home." Jessica blinked a few times and sat up. "Good. I need a drink." She opened the door. Hudson followed. Once inside Hudson sat down on the couch. Jessica grabbed a drink. Then sat with Hudson. Turning on the lights. "Wanna do anything?" She asked. Hudson sighed and answered "I don't know.. Think I need to shower." Jessica leaned up and kissed him passionately. They embraced each other's lips. Especially Hudson. He missed her so much. Jessica pulled away and smiled then spoke "Now...Didn't you lose earlier?.." Hudson's eyes widened as Jessica rubbed his knee and lushd him down...

Morning came. Jessica stretched. The sun gleamed into the room. The bed and its black sheets. She turned over. Hudson wasn't there though?.. Jessica sat up and looked around her bedroom. She sighed. Maybe he did leave. Jessica got up. Wearing a lace black gown end just above her knees. She walked out to the living room. She smelled food. Oh it smelt good.. Jessica followed the scent that made her hungry. She leaned against the door way. "Hey.." She called softly. Hudson turned around smiling. "Hey. Sorry. Thought I'd let you sleep." He replied. Jessica spoke back "Breakfast?" Hudson nodded and answered "Yeah. I haven't cooked in so long.. and you deserve it. More than anyone." Jessica smiled shaking her head. "Well.. how can I say no." Jessica said and walked up closer to the table. Hudson fixes her a plate and looked around for the utensils. "Top left hun." Jessica mentioned. Hudson grabbed out some fork. Then brought it to her. "Enjoy." He said with a smile. Then grabbed some juice from the fridge and poured her a drink. Jessica took a bite. "God you always cooked so good..". Hudson chuckled. Getting his own plate and sitting down to eat with her. They are a bit. Jessica spoke up "This is nice right? The two of us. Enjoying breakfast." Hudson nodded. "You could move in?.." Jessica added. Hudson stared at her. Thinking. "That's a big step isn't it?" He asked. Jessica shrugged and answered "I guess. But we almost got married not even a month ago?" Hudson corrected "No. you wanted to get married. I said no." Jessica frowned and became quiet. Hudson felt bad and spoke up "Maybe. Maybe we could give it a try..". Jessica smiled. "Thank you. Surely you're not to bad a room mate. We can pack your stuff up today even?" Hudson's eyes widened and he explained "Slow down. Please?.. look we have to tell our parents? Or at least I do?" Jessica rolled her eyes and replied "You can. But my dad doesn't have to know? It's my life?" Hudosn sighed. Thinking. He stood up taking his plate to clean and spoke up his thoughts "Jess.. I love you. So please don't be upset with me. But.. he is your dad? He deserves that respect and to know what goes on? Especially if I'm dating you? I am not gonna keep that secret for you?" Jessica glared and asked "Wait? You would tell my dad behind my back?" Hudson glared "That's not what I said. Why have you been so controlling lately? First you push me to get married? Then you wanna move in? Then you want me to keep things from your dad? I know there's more but I can't even think straight?..". Jessica rolled her eyes and snarled "Stop being such a baby?" Hudson stared. Cleaning up the dishes. Jessica stood up and walked up to Hudson swaying her hips. Hudson stared and asked "What are you doing?.." Jessica smiled and grabbed Hudson's hips and gazed into his blue eyes "If we lived together we could do a lot more of this.." She kisssed his neck lightly. Rubbing his hips, rubbing lower and lower as she knelt down...

Hudson and Jessica got dressed. Jessica spoke up about Hudson moving in again. "Hey. Maybe you could work for me? My pit crew again?" Hudson shook his head. "The cup is coming up. I could use your help." Hudson sighed. "Apparently. Because you crashed." Jessica rolled her eyes. "I should get back Jess. I'm gonna spend some time back home first. Before I'd even move in with you. Help my dad. Okay?." Jessica sighed answering "Okay..". Hudson then added "Plus.. I want you you to think about telling your parents about this. I don't think we should hide anything from your dad? Our parents?" Jessica didn't reply. Just crossed her arms. Hudson kisses her cheek. "I'm gonna get headed back home." Jessica asked "You're gonna leave me alone?.." she frowned. Hudson replied "You could come back to?" Jessica raise a brow and snarled "Ans stay with my parents? No." Hudson nodded and kissed her passionately. "Love you. I'll see you at the race then." Jessica nodded "Love you to babe."

Hudson made it home. To his parents. Sally was reading something in the living room when he walked in. "Hey mom." He greeted. Sally glanced at her son and smiled "Hey. Wasn't sure when to expect you home?" Hudson nodded and walked over and sat across from his mother. Sally raised a brow and set her book down "okay.. what's going on?" She asked. Hudson stared. There was something bothering him. His mother always knew.. he answered slowly "Well.. actually Jessica wants me to move in. I'm not sure. I mean ofcorse I'd love to. But she's being pushy about... Well. Everything it feels like?..". Sally nodded. "Is that a bad thing? To move in together?" He askdd. Sally thought for a moment then answered "I don't know. Guess it could go both ways honey. I mean you'll find outittle things and habnits each of you have that way. Some good. Some funny or cute. Some annoying. Some gross even?" Hudosn asked more then "Was it hard for you and dad?" Sally smiled a bit thinking back and answered "Well.. it wasn't to bad. I mean your dad did have this annoying habit about his shoes. Leaving them everywhere. Anywhere." Hudson smiled a bit and replied "But you guys were married. You got through it easily huh?.." he frowned. Sally giggled a little and corrected "Nope. We were definitely not married when we first moved in together." Hudson stared. He didn't expect that. "How long were the two of you dating before that then?" He asked. Sally thought for a moment answering "Wow. It's been so long. I'm not sure. I guess a few years?.. I'm not sure honestly." She giggled a bit. Hudson nodded. "Jessica really wants me to move in but..". He paused. Sally raised a brow staring at her son. He then continued "But she wants to keep it a secret from her dad." Sally sighed before answering to that "Wow.. well.. it's her choice. But that won't end well more than likely. Seems like Storm has always been.. um.. well he tends to over react.. so?.. maybe not the wisest choice there?" Hudosn replies "I know!? That's what I think. She should tell him. She's a grown woman? I just don't get it. Why is she being pushy?..". Sally didn't know. She wish she could give her son an answer.

Hudson stood up and mentioned "Well I'm tired. It was a long drive. I'm gonna take a nap..". He walked off. Up to his room. Sally sighed. But went back to her book. Lightning came home shortly. "Hey stickers. In here." She called out as she heard the door. Lightning shut the door and walked in. He sat down next to his wife. "Hey Sal. How was your day?" He leaned up and kissed her lightly. Sally plugged her nose and commented "Quiet. But you smell like you been bathing in oil and sweat?" Lightning chuckled "Oh what? You don't want to get the smell on you or something?" Sally shook her head no. Lightning crawled up on top of her "Stickers Stop. No. I don't want to get all dirty and smelly!?" He chuckled a bit replying "Oh come on. You don't wanna do it right here? Or at the least want a good hug?" He pushed her down into the couch. She giggled a bit but ordered "Stop! Lightning stop." Lightning smiled but got up. He stood up from the couch "Alright I'll go shower. I seen Hudson's rover out here. When did he come home?" He asked. Sally answered fixing her shirt "Not an hour is so before you. He and Jessica are talking about moving in together." Lightning stared and nodded. "And keep it a secret from Storm." She added. Lightning raised his brows and replied "That's a mistake." Sally nodded. Agreeing. Lightning yawned a bit then mentioned "Well I'm gonna get that shower." Sally replied "Good idea stinkie." Lightning rolled his eyes and went on. Sally grabbed her phone and messed on media. Then walked into the kitchen. Preparing dinner. Lightning finished and came down.

"What you making tonight?" He asked his wife. Sally answered "Steaks. Salad. Hey can you cut up some of the cucumbers?" Lightning smiled watching and staring at Sally. "Sure thing." He answerd. He grabbed the knife and a cucumber and began to slice it. Sally was throwing he steaks into the oven. Lightning slowed. His hand shaking.. he sighed. Glancing at Sally. She was busy. He continued. But slowly. He just couldn't do it right... he set the knife down. "What's wrong?" Sally asked. Lightning looked at her. His face looked embarrassed maybe? A little bit of fear maybe to? Sally really was worried now and asked again "Stickers what's wrong?" She stared at his hands.. shaking. She sighed. "How long they been doing that?" Lightning stared at his hands and answered "A while.. it's nothing serious. Just annoying..". Sally walked up and grabbed his hands and replied softly "Hey.. it's okay. This what you been hiding?" Lightning nodded. Sally smiled a bit and kissed his hands "Maybe we can get you to the doctor and they can get medications or something then if it's bothering you?" Lightning sighed. Age was wearing him down.

The days went by. Hudosn got to a new and better routine. Working with his dad again. Helping with a lot of things around the shop. Lightning's age was getting to him anymore. The race was good. Jessica won. And Hudson stayed with her one night. But like he told her. He stayed with his parents for now. Just getting things better and normal again. Then his dad was talking to him at the shop about something a little surprising.

"Hudson. What are your plans for work then?" Lighting asked his son. He stood beside a car. Hudson was underneath it. Working. Hudosn answered "Honestly Dad. I haven't thought that far. With Jessica wanting me to move in. I don't know where I would work?" Lightning thought for a moment before replying "Well.. let me ask do you really want to leave this town?" Hudson pulled himself out from under the car and answered as he sat up "I don't know. I mean I love this place. But Jessica lives out of town..". Lightning nodded. Hudson stood up and cleaned his hand a bit. Lightning hen continued "Son.. I can't do this forever. I think I may completely retire. Start spending time at home. With your mother.." Hudson frowned and asked "What? Like shut down the shop? Or sell it?" Lightning stared at his son "Well.. could give it to you if you'd stick around?" Hudson's eyes widened and he thought for a moment. "Me? Is that what you want?" Hudson asked. Lightning replied "I want you to be smart and be on the right path. You don't have to take over the shop? But if you want it. It's yours." Hudson looked around. "Thanks I'll... I'll think about it..". Lightning smiled and nodded. "Let me know soon. Because I won't be running this much more." He said. Hudson nodded. Thinking. He had a lot to think about. Between work. And Jessica.

 **Choices!!?**

 **Option 1.**

 **Hudson takes over Lightning's shop. Gets him his own place inRadiator Springs.**

 **Or...**

 **Option 2.**

 **Hudson declines. He moves in with Jessica and finds himself a job in the city.**


	53. Things explained

' **Really hope not many word mess ups.!**

Welcome race fans to a kinda dark morning. We are expecting some minor showers tonight after the race. So hopefully it will hold off just for the race though.'

'Yes sir we are one race away from the piston cup!'

'Will Ashton Hicks take the cup?'

'I'd say it's him or Miss Jessica Storm. Tell you what she is just as determined at her mother and and father right!'

'Well she's had good teachers!'

Jessica was nervous. In her pits. Hudson walked up. She smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad you came." She said happily. Hudson smiled and replied "Ofcorse. Hey after the race? Can I take you on a nice date? Got somet things to talk about to." Jessica answered "Sure. I don't see why not?" She winked. Hudson did love her. She was beautiful. "Well well the boyfriend returns?" Ashton joked. Hudson glared and replied "What do you want?" Ash answers with a smile "Wishin Jessica here good luck. She'll need it today." He winked. Hudson stood in front of her. "Just go Okay?" Hudson ordered. Ash rolled his eyes and replied "You don't have to pretend to be all protective. Honestly. What have I done?..". Hudson glared. "Exactly. Besides. Once a criminal. Always a criminal. Watch it Jessica. He might wind up taking you as a hostage or something..". Hudson became furious. Jessica stepped up and held Hudson's hand and replied "I wouldn't mind being his hostage.." she sounded so sexy. Hudson stared at her. Jessica smiled at her boyfriend. Ashton's eyes widened. Then he shook his head and walked away. Jessica spoke up "Ash is not a threat. He talks a lot but. He's a big baby." Hudson nodded.

 _'Racers line up!'_

"Gotta Go Babe." Jessica kissed his cheek then walked off. Grabbing her helmet. Getting into her car and speeding off to like up.

Cruz put on her head set. She loved getting to coach her daughter. Jackson stood idly by. Watching his daughter. She held her place a while. Second. Right behind Ashton.

"Come on stay on the outside Jessica." Cruz ordered. Jessica listened most the time. But she began to her more.. fearless. Rebellious. Cocky even. She didn't listen. "Jessica outside!?" Jessica went inside. Bumping Ashton. Spinning him out into the in field.

 _"Oh and Storm takes the lead!?" The announcer yelled._

"That was dirty what are you doing!?" Cruz yelled rudely. Jessica answered "Just being a little aggressive. It's time he knew who he was dealing with." Cruz glanced at Jackson. Who stared back. Worried maybe now.. Jessica had a good lead. Another driver caught up. Jessica slowed enough and blocked him. Jackson stepped up watching closer now. "What is she doing?" He asked. They watched as Jessica let the driver ease beside her then.. then she whipped behind him and tapped him. The driver swerved. Jessica passed him and gained a huge lead. Gunning it. Cruz answered "She's being aggressive..". Jackson glared. "To aggressive." He added.

 _"Jessica Storm takes the win! Ashton Hicks takes third with Karl in second!"_

Jessica was happy. Proud of herself. Jessica walked up to her trailer. Her parents stood waiting. "Hey! I won." She reminded. Jackson glared and asked "What was that out there?" Jessica smiled answering "Trying something new. A little assertiveness." Jackson replied "That was pushing your luck. Pretty sure your sponsor wouldn't want you racing dirty?" Jessica rolled her eyes and said "Mr.McQueen? Oh please. He isn't he driver. He doesn't even come to the races hardly?" Cruz scolded "Maybe so. But he pays for everything here? He wouldn't want this. Believe me. Plus you are dating his son?" Jessica sighed. Jackson spoke up"I've driven that way. It doesn't end well." Jessica stared and replied "Really? I recall you being the first rookie piston cup champion.?" She walked into her trailer, Jackson yelled "Drop the attitude young lady!" Jessica rolled her eyes and shut the door. Jackson and Cruz stared at each other. "Did she just shut the door on me?" Jackson asked. Cruz sighed but nodded. Hudson walked up. Jackson glared and asked "What did you tell her?" Hudson's eyes widened. Confused. "What?" Jackson walked up to Hudson and asked "What did you tell her to do? Did you tell her to start being aggressive like that?" Hudson shook his head answering "No. How she drives is her business." Jackson stared but replied "Well.. Alright..". Hudson sighed. Cruz spoke up "You two have plans?" Hudson nodded. Cruz grabbed Jackson and spoke up "Alright. Then y'all have fun. Come on Jackson." Jackson glared at Hudson and added "Not to much fun." Then left with Cruz. Hudson walked up and knocked on he trailer. Jessica opened the door and smiled. "Hey! I am excited for our date. Where are we going?" Hudson walked in and smiled. "Yeah me to. Igor a little hotel not far. We can get ready there?" Jessica replied "Sounds good. But I didn't bring anything besides jeans really?" Hudson nodded and answered "I got that covered. Don't worry." Jessica smiled. Then followed Hudson out. Her crew took care of everything for her. Hudson drove Jessica to his hotel. It was nice. Had its own kitchen. Bedroom. Two living rooms basically. It was almost a house. "Hey you enjoy yourself. Take your shower. I'll be back. Gonna grab you something to wear." He winked and began to leave. Jessica called out. "Just make it red. I look good in red." Hudson smiled and left. Jessica sighed. She took a nice hot shower. Scrunched her hair. It curled and waved. She used some of Hudson's hair gel. He rarely used it anyway. She wiped her face clean. No make up... she didn't like the look. But Hudson did.

Hudson came inside. "I'm back." He called. Jessica ran out. Wearing a towel wrapped around her. "Woah.. glad your not wearing that?" He joked. Jessica walked up. He was in a suit. Black pants. Black blazer. Red shirt. He looked really nice. "Well aren't you looking charming. Red? To match?" She asked flirtatiously. Hudson chuckled hanging her the dress bag. Jessica walked to the bathroom to change. The red dress went off the shoulders. A huge ruffle covered her chest. It fit tightly down her body and stopped at below the knees. Wasn't exactly what Jessica would have picked out. Jessica walked out. Bare foot. "Wow. Looks better than I thought?" Hudson said as he stood up staring at her with a smile. Jessica blushed a bit. "Thanks. Although it doesn't show all that much?" Hudson walked up to his girlfriend and spoke softly "You don't gotta show everything to get my attention Jess?" Jessica nodded. She liked to show off her body. "Besides. This dress. Shows all your curves." He spun her around. She looked amazing. Jessica giggled a bit with a snort. Hudson smiled. She was adorable. "I didn't forget the shoes." He pulled a box out from under the couch. Beautiful white heels. "Cute." Jessica commented as she slipped them on. "There dance heels." Hudson mentioned. Jessica's eyes widened. "We dancing?" Hudson chuckled and smiled "Maybe? Oh one more thing." He walked away. Jessica finished putting her shoes on. Hudson had a small box. A ring maybe? Some jewelry!? Jessica's eyes widened. Hudson noticed and explained "Don't worry. It's nothing big." He opened it. It was a simple gold necklace. With a simple charm. A heart. Not even an inch. "Wow. It's pretty.." she smiled and said. Hudson took it out and wrapped it around her neck. "And it looks great on you." Hudson moves her hair. He clipped it. Jessica smiled. "Alright. Ready milady?" He florted and asked. Jessica smiled and nodded. Hudson opened the door for her and took her hand.

They went to this very nice restaurant. It had a dance floor. A bunch of instruments. They were seated. Jessica looked around. "Wow. This place is nice. I love the dance floor idea. But.. I don't know if I feel like dancing?..". Hudson smiled and replied "Well maybe I'll change your mind later." A waiter came over. He asked for their drinks. Hudson ordered waters and wine for them both. The waiter left. Jessica raised a brow. "Thank you?" She said. Hudson smiled a bit. The musicians came out and began to play some Latin music. It sounded so good. Jessica's favorite. "You picked this place on purpose? Didn't you?" She asked Hudson replied answering "Maybe?" He half smiled. The music was beautiful. They were brought their drinks. Jessica dipped her wine. Hudson looked at the band. The waiter asked "Would the two of you like to order?" Jessica nodded. "Salad. No meat. Just plain. Vinegar dressing." Hudson shook his head. The waiter left. "Not hungry?" Jessica asked. Hudson answered "Not really." He sipped his wine. Hudson set his drink down and spoke up "So. I don't think.. I.. Nope wait. Okay. I've decided to get my own place in Radiator Springs." Jessica's brows raided. "That's hours from me?" She mentioned. Hudson nodded and continued "I know. But my dad is letting me take over the shop. Itd be a good deal. I mean I would own Champion metals?" Jessica smiled a bit and replied "So you'd be my sponsor?" Hudson chuckled a little and answered "Yeah I guess so. It would be good for me Jess.. I need this. I need to feel normal again." Jessica sighed. She really wanted Hudson to move in with her. "Is this really what you want? I mean couldn't you have moved in and felt normal with me?" Hudson answered "Maybe. But I want this. Okay? I'll come visit all the time. When I can. And it won't hurt to stay the night a few times here and there. Plus you could help me find a little place?" Jessica turned away. Pouting even a little.

Hudson stood up. "Come on. Let's dance." Jessica looked up at him. She took Hudson's hand and he lead her to the floor. They danced a very slow tango style dance. Kinda handsy. But the embraces each other. Jessica sighed though. She leaned into Hudson's chest. She smiled. She loved him. If that's what he wanted than it was fine with her. She gazed into his eyes. They stopped and stared at each other. Jessica kissed him. The looked good together. They loved each other. As they sat back down. Jessica spoke up softly. "I love you. And.. I support you. Even if it's not exactly what I wanted. But sense your my new sponsor... let's talk car designs?" She leaned forward with a smile. Hudson chuckled "Anything for you babe." He made clear. Jessica said back "I'm so glad your back. And mine." She meant it. Hudson nodded. "So we staying at your hotel tonight? Or are you headed home?.. boss?" She flirted. Hudson rolled his eyes and answered "Either way I don't care." Jessica replied "Well I can't wait to help find you a cute place. I love shopping for homes.!" She was excited. Hudson knee she would be. She loved decorating homes. Rooms. She was actually good at it to. They finished. They went on home. To Hudson's hotel that night.

Jessica let her parents know she was gonna head to her place in the morning.

Cruz got the text. "Jackson." She spoke up. They were staying in a hotel. Two bedroom. Jessica was staying with them. Jackson looked at Cruz. She continued "Jess is staying with Hudson tonight. Says she's going home in the morning." Jackson frowned a bit but nodded. Cruz sighed "I don't know why she's acting like she is lately. But she will get over it in time. I'm sure." Cruz reassured. Jackson thought for a moment. "She's needs to grow up honestly." He said Cruz rolled her eyes and replied "She's just like her father in my opinion." Jackson glared.

Hudson and Jessica cuddled a bit in bed. After some fun ofcorse. Jessica began to cry. Hudson frowned. He didn't know what was wrong. Maybe he done something wrong? "Babe why are you crying?" Jessica sighed and wiped her tears.. "I'm sorry.. I just.. I started to think about ya in the future.. and we won't have children of our own?.. it's hard.." Hudson wanted to know more. And maybe it'd feel good for Jessica to explain it. Get it off her chest. "Why can't you? You don't have to answer that right now if you don't want to..". Jessica smiled a fake smile and explained "No it's fine. I had these pains in my stomach. Or abdomen I guess really. And it got worse and worse. I couldn't even pee without pain. Not stinging just pain. I couldn't have.. sleep with anyone. It was painful to. And then my period stopped. Like completely. So I got checked out and I had tumors." Hudson sighed. "What happened then?" He asked. Jessica continued "They gave me different options. It was pretty bad. But I wasn't even thinking of having children at all in the future. So..after the first treatment didn't work.. I had a hysterectomy..". Hudson's eyes widened. "Wow." He said. Supreised. Shocked. He felt her pain there. "I was an idiot. I should have taken other treatments.. but I just wanted the pain and threat gone..". Hudson sighed and smiled a bit "Hey. It's fine. We can find other ways okay?" Jessica shook her head and explained "But you will never have your own? Your own blood? You should leave me..". Hudson rolled his eyes. "Jessica. Stop. Its fine..". It hurt. He wanted his own. But.. things could work out.. maybe? It really stung. Knowing that he'd never have his own.. Jessica cried a bit more into Hudson.

With morning, Hudson woke up first. He rolled over. Staring. Gazing at Jessica who was still sleeping. Thinking. He sat up. "Love you.." he whispered aloud. She was still asleep. Hudson got up and stretched a bit. He got dressed. Went into the kitchen. Made some coffeee. He called room service up ordering breakfasts for Jess and himself. Breakfast came. Jessica was still asleep. She loved to sleep in.

Hudson rolled the cart with her breakfast into the room. He ate in the living room. He cleaned up. Then went and checked on Jessica. Man she must of been tired. Hudson sighed. Thining. He left a note on the cart with her breakfast. Then left for a bit.

 **Hudson is thinking again. Hurt a little. Not because of Jessica. But never having his own children with Jessica. Hudson wanted a big family. Ofcorse he hadn't told Jessica that yet.. he has to choose if he really wants to be with her knowing this.**

 **Does Hudson choose to stay with Jessica?**

 **Yes**

 **Or...**

 **No**


	54. Defend her

Hudson returned to the hotel. Jessica was up. Dressed. In some jeans and a blue t shirt. "Hey." Hudson greeted. Jessica smiled "Hey. You okay?" She asked. Hudson nodded. He walked over to her. And kissed her neck lightly. "Watch it McQueen. Might start something you can't stop." Hudson chuckled a bit "Maybe that's what I'm aiming for." Jessica pulled away and giggled a bit. "So I was thining this morning. Sense you're kinda like my boss now. Maybe you could come to all my races?" Hudson replied "Well for one I'm not quite your boss yet? And I'd be your sponsor.. My dad still owns the shop. But not for much longer."Jessica rolled her eyes. Hudson spoke up "Hey. I'm sure I could hire someone else to help with the shop. Then I could come to your races. Okay?" Jessica smiled "Good! I want to see you at all my races." Hudson smiled and replied "Well. Let's get you home. Then I gotta drive back to my parents. Start looking for a place." Jessica smiled "Hey! Let me come with you! I wanna help." Hudson smiled. She was excited. Hudson answered back "Sure. Why not. But better stay with your parents or sister or something." Jessica sighed and came closer to Hudson's face "If you insist..". Hudson kisses her. Passionately. Jessica pulled him closer. Hudson moaned a bit. But Jessica stopped and pulled away. "Well let's get going." Hudson stopped Jess and asked "Am I the only one who knows? About.." he stared. Unsure how to say it. Ask it?.. Jessica frowned a bit and answered "Just you and Sky. That's the only people who know." Hudson nodded. "It'll be fine. I promise." Jessica nodded. A fake smile followed. Then she walked away. Hudson sighed. She was upset.

As they returned. Hudson began to learn how to run the shop with his father. Jessica stayed at the hotel. Hudson stayed busy. Between working and learning how to run the shop. Then he helped the townsfolk.

He helped Ramone and Flo build up a knee fence. Ramone taught Hudson how to paint the cars.

He helped the old farmer with the cattle. He helped out at wheel well some nights. He helped his parents around their home to. Helped Flo at the cafe. Waiting tables and cooking some. He stayed really busy. But it felt good.

Hudson wore himself out. He plopped down on the couch in Jessica's hotel in town. She had stayed the full week.

Jessica walked up and sat beside her boyfriend. He had dirt and dust on his pants. His shirt stained up with sweat. "You gotta ease up on the work." She said. Hudson took a deep breath and replied "It feels good. Besides don't you like a hard working man?" He flirted. Jessica rolled her eyes "Yeah but you're doing to much. The piston cup is tomorrow. We gotta head out in the morning baby?" Hudson nodded. "You'll win." He replied. Jessica rolled her eyes. Hudson mentioned "Well starting next week. I will officially be your sponsor. And I will hire someone else to work at the shop with Sky." Jessica smiled and leaned up to his face. "Good." She kissed him lightly. Hudson smiled. Jessica grabbed some printed papers and handed them to Hudson. "Found a couple nice one to two bedroom places. Might like some of them?" Hudson looked through them. He put them down on the coffee table and answered "I don't know. I been thinking about that actually." Jessica takes a brow. "Uh oh. What kind of thinking?" Hudson chuckled answering "Like.. well maybe I may get me a bigger...Nicer place." Jessica thought and asked "Like where?" Hudson hesitated before answering "Well. There is the old fame house? Needs some work but it's got character? And it's big and nice? Three car garage?" Jessica replied "A farm house? Really? I think you are dehydrated." She giggled. Hudson smiled a bit and replied "I'm serious. I'd love to live in a big open place? Wouldn't you?" Jessica stared. Not sure. A farm house? Little outdated? "So you wanna be a farmer?" Hudson laughed and answered "No. but the house. The property. It's nice." Jessica replied "Guess you could hire someone to fix it up? Could put some modern things inside." Hudson nodded "We can modernize a lot of it. But I wanna do a lot of myself. I don't need to hire anyone?" Jessica rolled her eyes "Right. We will see how far you go with that. So it's settled? A farmhouse?" Hudson asked "Could you see yourself living there? With me?" Jessica's eyes widened and she asked more "Oh?.. you mean? For us?" Hudson smiled and answered "Of I'm gonna look into something like a home? I wanna get something long term that we can repair or change what we want in it now? What do you say?" Jessica thought about it.. "So we'd live here in Radiator Springs?" Hudson nodded. Jessica smiled "Okay. I can love that. Close to family. And with you." Hudson smiled. "Good. I'll call the realtor tomorrow." Jessica then mentioned "Maybe you should shower now. Before you come to bed?" Hudson nodded "Yeah. Gotta be up early for that position cup." He walked off to shower. Jessica sat there. Thinking. It was so sweet Hudson was thining of getting a place for them rather than just him..Hudson was still showering. Jessica decided to go to bed. Get some sleep before tomorrow. Which she was determined to win. Make her father proud and win the cup as a rookie. That's what she wanted to do.

"Alright Jessica. Let's keep it clean the rest the race hun." Cruz instructed. Jessica sighed. She was holding fourth steady. Some aggressive drinking threw herself back from second. I got this mom! Just drop it!" Cruz's eyes widened. Unsure what to say.. Lightning and Sally came to this race. Being Jessica's sponsor. And they were kinda like family. Jackson stood up and called out to Cruz "Tell her to ease up. If she keeps getting more and more aggressive she is gonna start making enemies!?" Jessica was riding another car hard. Trying to throw them out. Cruz shook her head. "Jess ease off. Third isn't going to stop you from passing. Just go?" Cruz coached. Jessica answered "Maybe. But I can make an example." Cruz frowned. Jackson watched as Jessica whipped around the driver.

 _"And Storm takes third! Can she keep it?"_

Hudson sighed. He noticed her driving changed. He didn't know why. But it did. Lightning asked "What is she doing?" Hudson answered "I'm not sure..". Jackson looked back at the McQueen's. Lightning stared at Jackson. Jackson could almost read Lightning's mind.. he was wondering if Jackson taught her to drive like that. His past aggressive style.. Jackson shook his head and continued to watch the race. Lightning sighed. Jessica was staying side by side with second. She gunned it. "Alright that's good. Keep steady." Cruz said. Jessica was behind the one racer keeping her from her cup now.

Ashton Hicks.

Jessica rode behind him. Trying to pass him. Ashton kept in front of her. "Come on!" She yelled. Cruz replied "Calm down. You got a few laps before the flag. Your fine. Take it easy?" "Take it easy!? Looks like this guy hadn't learned his lesson!" Jessica yelled back. Cruz glanced at Jackson. Thinking. "Baby you gotta do this clean. Ashton is aggressive." Jessica replied "Just sign off? I can do anything I want?" Cruz's eyes widened. She shook her head. Watching. Jessica had a huge attitude lately on the track. Jessica tried passing again. Ashton held her back.

 _10 laps to go_

Jessica was getting more and more frustrated. Be finally. She was beside Ashton. She glared at his car. "someone obviously didn't learn!" She slammed into his door. Slamming Ashton into the wall. Metal scraped. Cruz yelled "Stop!" Jessica didn't listen. But she eased off after a moment Ashton gunned it getting ahead again. Jessica growled. She couldn't believe she let him pass up again!

Lightning watched and was disappointed. He didn't want his name on a dirty racer. But.. Lightning glanced at Hudson. He nudged his son "She continues being this aggressive. She's gonna get a dirty name... You're the sponsor now. You choose your driver.." Hudson frowned a bit. A dirty racer could kill a sponsors buisness. Surely it wouldn't effect the shop to bad..

Jessica tailed Ashton again. Nudging his rear a bit. "You won't take this win from me!" Ashton snarled. Jessica gained up right beside Ash now.

 _4 laps.._

Jessica yelled at herself. Trying to push herself. Ashton stayed right with her. Or rather she stayed with Ashton. "Come on Jess!" Hudson cheered. Everyone watched.

 _2 laps..._

They stayed side by side. Jessica shoved Ash into the wall again. Scraping. Hudson's brows lowered. She was dirty. She was angry and determined. Hudson ran up to Cruz. Grabbing the radio set and yelled into it "Lay off or your fired!" Jessica's eyes widened. "What!?" She snarled. Hudson replied "Lay off! Your gonna cause an accident!" Jessica eased off. Hicks team glanced over. They noticed Hudson yelling and whatever he said made Storm back off. Letting Hicks take the lead.

 _Final lap_

Ashton smiled and gunned it. Cutting in front of Jessica throwing her behind him. Jessica gunned it. Following behind Ashton. Cruz honestly wasn't even mad for Hudson's threat. Jessica was going to either get into an accident or cause one like that. She pushed hard. But Ashton won. Two times in a row now..

After the race Jessica pulled into her pits. She got out. She threw her helmet down. "You cost me the race!?" She yelled at Hudson. Hudson replied "It could have been worse!? What if you wrecked!? What if you caused another racer to wreck!? It could have cost a life!?" Jessica yelled back "That's racing!" Jackson walked up and defended "No that's not. Where did you learn to drive like that?" Jessica glared at her father answering "I been watching some old videos. Learning how to get ahead of the competition. Some of your old races to." She glared. Jackson asked "Wait me? You're learning this from my driving? No! Stop. That was not racing. That was me putting tons of other racers at risk. And not caring! Watch your mom! She was better!?" Jessica sighed and replied "To late now!? I lost the cup!" She walked away a bit. Upset. Hudson walked up to her "Jessica. I'm sorry. Ok not going to fire you. It just came out? But you can't keep racing like that?" Jessica stared. Thining. She frowned. He was right.. Chick Hicks walked up. Everyone kinda stared at him. He patted Lightning's back and spoke up "Hey! Glad to see your team is on my side now. Thank you um? What's your kids name again? Thudson? You know cause he can't race? It's just thud! Against the wall right!" Chick laughed. Lightning glared. Not saying anything. Chick walked up to Hudson "Thanks for the easy win kid. Whatever you did. Keep it up." He oatted Hudson half hard enough Hudson stumbles a bit. He left. They all walked back to the trailer. Cleaning up. Lightning and Sally headed back to their hotel. Cruz and Jackson makes sure everything was up. Ashton walked up to Jessica. "Hey.. Some.. pretty crazy driving out there?.." he smiled nervously. Jessica sighed. Hudson was helping her parents. "Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been that aggressive.." she apologized. Ashton nodded and said back "Well. It's alright. It's about time I got a taste of my own medicine." Jessica smiled a bit. Glad there wasn't any bad relationship between them after her driving out there. Hudson turned around. Seeing them. He trusted her. So he just more of kept an eye on Ashton. He didn't trust him. Jessica spoke up "Well congratulations. On your win then. Your dad must be proud?" Aston nodded answering "Yeah. As long as I win he is. But it's not that big a deal to me." He shrugged. Jessica found that a bit surprising. "Good race Storm." He added. Jessica replied "Alright. See you next season right?" She asked. Ashton winked and replied "I couldn't keep away from you." Hudson glared a bit. Watching him flirt obviously. But his eyes widened with what he saw next.

Ashton slapped Jessica right on her rear end. Jessica yiped a bit and stared "Did you just smack my butt?" She knew he did. Jackson and Cruz turned and stared. Kinda couldn't believe Ash did that. Ashton replied "Maybe. I'm sorry are you more of a hard squeese?" Ashton grabbed her and squeased with his hand. Jessica whines and pushed away shoving Ash away. He smiled like he was actually satisfied!? Jackson growled and walked up. Chick came up and stopped Jackson.

"Hey chill out Stormy boy! Kids just having some fun?" Jackson's brows lowered and he shoved Chick away "your son touches my daughter again and he won't be able to race!?" Chick rolled his eyes and snarled "Always a temper. You know he's just a kid? Grow up. Wasn't that long ago I remember you playing with your own toy?" He glanced at Cruz. Jackson shoved Chick down and yelled "Tell your son to apologize!" Chick stood up and answered back "I think whatever he done was appropriate. Plus we are the parents. Gotta set an example. So no hitting stormy boy." Cruz walked up and grabbed Jackson's shoulder "It's not worth it. He's right. Set an example. We are the parents..". Jackson stared at Cruz. Calming down a bit..

 **Okay! Hudson is just as angry! He just watched this Ash guy slap and grab his girlfriend!?**

 **1\. Does he stay calm. Let it be. Let Jackson take care of it. (Jackson is calming down. Listening to Cruz. Letting this go a bit..)**

 **Or...**

 **2\. Hudsons angry. He comes up and threatens maybe even takes one good hit at Ashton. (Might gain him a little favor with Jackson for sticking up for Jess)**


	55. Maybe she is ready

Hudson hesitated as Jackson stepped in. Chick snarled "Hey chill out Stormy boy! Kids just having some fun?" Jackson's brows lowered and he shoved Chick away "Your son touches my daughter again and he won't be able to race!?" Chick rolled his eyes and snarled "Always a temper. You know he's just a kid? Grow up. Wasn't that long ago I remember you playing with your own toy?" He glanced at Cruz. Jackson shoved Chick down and yelled "Tell your son to apologize!" Chick stood up and answered back "I think whatever he done was appropriate. Plus we are the parents. Gotta set an example. So no hitting stormy boy." Cruz walked up and grabbed Jackson's shoulder "It's not worth it. He's right. Set an example. We are the parents..". Jackson stared at Cruz. Hudson stomped over to Ashton and Jessica and snarled "But I'm not." Then punched Ashton in the nose. Ashton hit his back against the trailer and grabbed his face. Hudson stood in front of him. Everyone stared. Ashton whined "Fuck! You broke my nose man!?" He revelaed his nose. Bleeding badly. Blood all over Ashton's hands. "What is wrong with you!? Look!? There's actual blood!" Ashton cried out showing Hudson his hands!? Hudson stared.. he expected Ash to hit back or sometning? Not cry about it? "That actually hurt!" Ashton added. Hudson replied "Uh?.. I'm not even sure how to react to this?.. your just sad?." Ashton rolled his eyes and answered back "Your all crazy! You belong back in jail!? You freak!" Jackson shoved Chick and snapped "Now get going or that's you next!" Chicks brows lowered toward Jackson and replied "Oh please? You don't scare me?" He rolled his eyes. Jackson replied "You know I would have dropped you by now but my wife is right. I should set the better example. So please leave. Think Hudson made his point." Chick glanced at his son who had some tears in his eyes and was holding his bloody nose. Hudson stared at Chick.. Chick snarled toward Hudson "I ain't done with you kid...". Hudson glared at Chick and replied smartly "Bring it." Chick ordered his son next "Come on Ash. Let's get you cleaned up." Hudson slammed Ash into the trailer "Apologise!" He ordered. Ash glanced at Jessica and spoke up "Sorry.." he mumbled. Hudson glared at Ash "Now apologise to her parents!" Ash snarled back "I didn't do anything to them!" Hudson Hudson got into Ashton's face and explained "You disrespected their daughter in front of them. Now apologize!" Hudson pushed Ashton toward Jackson. Ash fell to his knees in front of Jackson. Jackson stared down at the kid. Cruz did to.. "I'm sorry!" He yelled rudely. Chick helped Ashton up. Chick walked away. Ashton followed. Jackson called out "You leave my family alone Hicks! Both of you!" Chick waved up his finger. The two left.

Hudson asked Jessica "You Okay?" Jessica giggled a little and answered "Yeah I'm fine. Can't say the same for Ash'a pride and face." Jackson faked a cough. Hudson and Jessica stared wide eyed at him. Jackson spoke up

"Hudson. Nice job." He half smiled. Hudson smiled a bit and replied "Oh.. thanks?.." Cruz hit Jackson's shoulder. He stared at her. "Don't approve violence." She scolded softly. Jackson raised a brow. Cruz hugged Jackson and added "Except maybe this one time." She smiled. Jackson smiled to now. Hudson grabbed Jessica's hand. Jackson noticed. He smiled warmly. He was realizing how much the two kids loved each other. Jackson then suggested "Hey why don't we all go to dinner? Hudson to." Cruz replied "That sounds lovely." Jessica added in "Yeah I'm starved after that race! What do you say Hud?" Hudson glanced at Jackson. Who seemed pretty cool. "Yeah. Sounds nice." Jessica squealed excited and hugged Hudson.

They went out to a more of public bar and grill. Different than what most of them were use to. They all walked up to the front podium to get seated. The man stared. Jaw dropped. He was between the kids and Storms age kinda. "Oh my gosh?.. no way? The? The Storm family here? And.. oh my gosh. Your McQueens kid? Aren't you!?" He smield. Jackson spoke up "Yeah it's us. Can we get our seats?" The man smirks widely and answered "Yes! Oh my gosh can I get all of your autographs!?" He handed out his notepad and pen to Jackson. Jackson half smiled answering "Sure." He sighed and handed it to Cruz. She hesitated but sighed it. The. Jessica. Then Hudson. Who handed it back to Jackson. Who handed it back to the man. "Thank you! Oh and a photo of you holding it for proof!?" He handed the pad back to Jackson then snapped a photo and took the pad back. "Oh my gosh thank you!" They were then seated down.

"Can I go ahead and get your drinks?" The man asked. Jackson answered "Sure. Water for my wife here. I'll

take your most popular beer." The man wrote down and nodded "and for you mam and Mr McQueen?" The man asked. Jessica answered "Soda." Hudson then answered "I'll have soda as well." The man nodded with a smile and left. "Hudson. Jessica tells me your taking your dads shop." Jackson spoke up. Hudson nodded. "Everything okay with your father?" Cruz then asked. Hudson bobbed his head answering "I think age is just kinda getting to him. He says he wants to spend time with mom. And he can't keep running the shop." Jessica spoke up "Yeah means he will be my sponsor now." Jackson smirked "Oh that should go well." Cruz hit his shoulder. Jackson glared. Hudson replied "Well Jessica is already talking about a new design for the car. It's actually pretty neat. She's super smart." Jackson smiled a bit hearing that from Hudson. Jessica blushed and smiled. Cruz spoke up "I'd say you are to. Just went through a bit of a spell. Don't worry. No one holds that against you." Hudson frowned a bit. Thinking. "Yeah well... that's the past. I don't plan on ever going back to anything like that." Jackson nodded. Jessica then mentioned "Hudson found him a house. He's buying an old farm house out in town." Jackson and Cruz gave a curious look to Hudson. "A farm house? Isn't that a little big for you?" Cruz asked. Hudson answered nervously "Well yes.. but ok thining more for the future.?..". Jackson raised a brow and sighed. Looking at Jessica and Hudson.

Cruz spoke up "I think that's smart and kinda sweet." Jackson stared at his wife. Maybe it was a little.

Jessica asked her parents "How's Sky? And the cutest little niece ever!?" She smiled. Cruz answered "Doing well. Although she's not to impressed with her new boss being someone she use to babysit?" Hudson chuckled a bit. "I'll go easy on her." He replied. Jessica stood up as drinks came "I gotta run to the ladies room." She ran off. They all got their drinks. Sipping a little bit. Cruz spoke up to Hudson. "Hey. We are so happy that the two of you seem so happy. Aren't they just adorable Jackson?" Jackson half smiled a bit and answered "Sure. Really I am happy that Jessica is happy. She obviously likes you. Although I don't see it entirely. You're a good kid. Just got a little messed up along the way." Hudson frowned and stared into his soda. Cruz hit Jackson's shoulder. Jackson glared then continued. "Which is fine. Believe me. I understand that. Takes a strong woman to love a man whose made some big mistakes." He glanced at his wife. Cruz smiled. Hudson replied "I think Jessica is the strongest woman I know." Jackson nodded. Jessica came back. "When d we order because I am starved!" She explained. Hudson smiled at her. Jackson couldn't help but stare a bit. He sighed. Thinking. He defiantly approves of Hudson and he wasn't all hat bad a kid at all.

They all went home. Jessica to her place in the city. Hudson to his new house. It was ran down and needed work. But was safe and clean enough to stay in still. Hudson began his first few days at the shop Well. The weeks past. Christmas was coming. Jessica would stay over in town during the weekends. Radiator springs began to get ready for Christmas. Hudson helped decorate. He enjoyed keeping busy and organized. Kinda reminded a lot of people of how his mother use to do when she was young. Between keeping up his fathers well.. now his business. And helping the town. And remodeling his home. Then Jessica on the weekends staying with him usually. Jackson really began to be impressed with the kid. He was doing really well.And Hudson felt normal.

Jackson was sitting in the living room. Watching some tv. He heard Cruz growl from the kitchen then a loud thud. "Babe you alright!?" He asked loudly. Cruz walked into the room and leaned on the door way answering "Its the oven. Again." She was annoyed. Jackson chuckled a bit "Is it not turning on again?" He asked. Cruz snarled "Its not funny? I need a new one Jackson." Jackson smiled and stood up "I've told you we will get one Okay? Let me see if I can get it going again first Okay?" He walked up to Cruz and began to walk into the kitchen but Cruz blocked him glaring. "No. I want a new one. It's Christmas so they will have some cheaper ones if that's your issue?" Jackson chuckled answering "Money is obviously not a problem Cruz. I just hate shopping for things. You know that?" Cruz rolled her eyes and snarled "Well if you want anymore food cooked your going to buy one!" Jackson smiled. Gazing into his wife's eyes. "What?" Cruz asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked again. Jackson answered still smiling "You're cute when you're mad." Cruz glared. Jackson sighed and continued "Fine. I'll go pick up your gift early. I got you one a month ago. Just been waiting for Christmas." Cruz's eyes widened "Wait!! You got me a new oven a month ago!? You've been making me use this old thing for a month!?" Jackson laughed a little bit and answered "Yeah.. sorry. Thought I should wait for Christmas?" Cruz hit his shoulder. "You are unbelievable." She snickered. Jackson replied "You know you love me." He winked. Cruz rolled her eyes "Go get my oven please." She walked away. Jackson answered "Alright. Be back shortly."

Jackson drove over to the home store. He walked back to the appliance department. Talked with someone. Then stood there waiting. He heard a familiar voice laughing and chatting. Jackson walked an isle over. It was Hudson. Chatting with some other guy around his age. Probably someone he went to school with. Jackson began to walk away. But then he heard them speak about Jessica.. he stopped and kinda ease dropped.

Hudson chuckled a bit and spoke "I can't believe your married?" He said. The kid smiled and replied "Yeah well what about you and Jessica? That leading anywhere?"

Hudson answered "I hope so soon actually. I got the old farm house right out on the edge of town. Actually working on a new fence right now." The other kid nodded "So you gonna purpose for Christmas?" He asked. Hudson answered "Nah.. I mean I'd love to. I know Jessica would absolutely love it. I even had this kinda cute idea. But. Kinda held back a bit." "Awe what's holding you back? Y'all two have always been perfect for each other?" Hudson chuckled answering "Well for one. No ring. Two.. her dad.. I don't wanna push it. And honestly I shouldn't ask her without making sure he's okay with it. I mean I know he is. But.. I don't know." His friend nodded and continued "Youre scared of Jackson Storm aren't you?" Hudson glared and answered "I don't know if I'd say scared but.. maybe a little.. intimidated?..". Jackson rolled his eyes. Hudson continued "I want to but. I don't think Jackson will think it's the right time. He always says how she's not ready for things.. I don't know. Maybe he's right.. maybe we won't be ready?..". His friend sighed. Jackson thought about it.. he did control a lot of Jessica's decisions.. he began to think maybe it was he who wasn't ready.. "look. I married Delannie because I loved her, because I felt like it was time and besides she has a smokin bod. If you love her and want to marry her why not? Who cares what her old man says man?" Hudson shook his head "I do." He said firmly. Jackson's eyes widened. He noticed the employee coming to find him. Jackson walked away. Now thinking a bit. He got the oven. It'd be delivered tomorrow and set up. He walked out to his car.

He sat there a minute. He grabbed out his phone and texted Jessica.

 _Dad_

 _Hey Jessica. How are things in the city. Hope you're staying safe_

 _Jessica_

 _Yes dad. Always. Things are good. And don't worry I will be home for the holidays!_

 _Dad_

 _That's great! Listen I want to ask you something about Hudson._

 _Jessica_

 _Okay? Sup?.. am I in trouble?_

 _Dad_

 _No. I don't think so? Let me ask this. Do you see yourself with Hudson in the far future? Do you really want to be with him in the long run? His children? His parents?_

 _Jessica_

 _Short answer is yes. But I know you'll say I'm not ready for that? So why are you asking me this?_

 _Dad_

 _Jessica I always say that. So this time let me ask you how you feel?_

 _Jessica_

 _Um.. are you okay?_

 _Dad_

 _Yes. Your.. mom got me curious to ask you._

 _Jessica_

 _Okay. Well. I feel like he is the one that's gonna stick around dad. I love him. But don't worry. I won't rush into anything again. Not without you. Guess if I learned anything it's that I really should listen to you and mom more often._

 _Dad_

 _True. Love you! Thanks_

 _Jessica_

 _Love you to. See you in a few days!_

Jackson set his phone down. Taking a deep breath. Maybe she was ready. As long as Hudson meant what he overheard. Jackson noticed Hudson walking out. Pushing a kart of wood for a fence. He had his dads truck and began to pack it up.

 **Alright Jackson is starting to think maybe he should let the two get married. Hudson was a good and nice young man. And obviously had grown up a lot. Jessica was stubborn. But she had grown up. Maybe Jackson had been holding her back a bit..**

 **1\. Jackson goes to Hudson makes an excuse to come over and get some one on one time with the boy and give Hudson his blessing and an old ring that was somewhat special to Jackson. (His mother's ring. the only thing Jackson truly had left from her. Amy would have loved for one of her granddaughters to have it.)**

 **Or...**

 **2.Talk to Lightning about his feelings a bit about their kids. See if Lightning thinks their ready for that or not. Kinda get his off his chest with Hudson's father.**


	56. With my blessing and this ring

Jackson stared for a moment. Thinking. Then he got out his car and shut the door. "Hudson!" He called out. Hudson stared. Jackson walked over to him. "Oh hey Sir." Hudson greeted. Jackson smiled a bit and looked at the wood "What you doing there?" Jackson asked. Hudson answered "Working on a fence for the house. What brings you to this place?" Jackson sighed and answered "New oven. Hey listen you need?.. need some help with that. I could come over and lend a hand?" Jackson offered up. Even though he barely knew anything on building a fence. But how hard could it be? Hudson raised a brow and answered "Uh sure? If you want to." Jackson nodded and replied "Yeah. Hey let me run home and I'll be over shortly to help. Alright?" Hudson nodded. Jackson ran back to his car. Driving off to his home.

He went inside and first found Cruz. "Where's my oven?" She immediately asked. Jackson answered "Itll he delivered and installed tomorrow." Cruz nodded and kissed his cheek "Thank you." She said. Jackson smiled a bit then spoke up "I think.. I'm gonna give Hudson the go ahead to marry Jess." Cruz's eyes widened "Did he say something about wanting to ask her!?" She smiled. Jackson answered "Kinda. I overheard him talking to someone. He said he wanted to. And had an idea to purpose. But.. I held him back." Cruz gazed into Jackson's eyes "So you really are gonna tell him he can do it now?" Jackson sighed. Thinking a moment before answering "Yeah..". Cruz then asked "Think they are ready for that?" Jackson frowned a bit and answered "I keep saying they aren't ready for pretty much everything. Truthfully I think they are. Both of them." Cruz smiled warmly at her love. Jackson spoke up "But he doesn't have a ring yet." Cruz replied "Well I'm sure after you talk to him he will find one." Jackson shook his head "I doubt in time for Christmas.. I think that's when he wanted to purpose." Cruz smiled more and squealed "Oh my god that's adorable!" Jackson squinted his eyes at her squeal. Then mentioned "I have my mothers ring. I thought about giving that to him.. what do you think? Or is that to weird?" Cruz hugged Jackson tightly "That is even more adorable! Oh Jackson that is probably the sweetest most romantic thing I've ever heard you say you would do!!" She held him tight. Then let him go. Jackson took a breath after not being able to breathe easy. "Giving Hudson my mother's ring?" He asked. Cruz nodded biting her lip. Jackson raised a brow and replied "So it's a good idea? I'm gonna head over to Hudson's place and talk to him." Cruz was excited. Jackson headed to their room. Into the closet. Into the safe. He grabbed out his mother's diamond ring. He stared at it. It was all he had left of hers. That and.. he picked up the photo. Of his mother. Staring at it. He sighed. Sometimes he wonders what kinda guy he'd turn out to be if his mother was still around all those years. If maybe she left Jack. But it didn't matter. He smiled at the photo and placed it back into the safe. He clenched the ring and walked back down. Cruz stood there. Smiling. Jackson raised a brow the spoke up "Oh no. Don't you tell anyone about this? I know you. You gotta keep this to yourself babe." Cruz rolled her eyes "I'm totally great at secrets!" She replied. Jackson glared "No you're not." He said blankly. Cruz shook her head and kissed him. Then replied "I'm just happy. I won't tell a soul." Jackson nodded. "Well. Gonna get this over with." He left. Thinking of how to tell Hudson this the way there.

Jackson pulled up. It was a white, green and yellow farm house. Not his taste much. He saw Hudson our front. Starting the fence. He had some of it already up.

Jackson got out. Shutting his car door "Hey!" Hudson greeted. Setting down a hammer he has a nail in his mouth. Jackson walked up "Hey. What's in your mouth?"

He asked. Hudson took out the nail and held it. "Oh just one the nails. Holding it while I set the wood in the right place." Jackson nodded unsure. He was t the handy man type. "Here you can hold this here I'll set it in place." Jackson held the board up as Hudson hammered it in. Hudson was covered in dirt already. He liked to work with his hands a lot. They worked on the fence like this for a good thirty minutes before Jackson spoke up "Hey I wanted to talk to you about something." Hudson hammered the nail in and they both stood straight up. Hudson asked "Alright?" Jackson leaned on the fence and continued "In just gonna let you know I overheard some things in the store earlier." Hudson turned a bit pale and explained "Hey I won't do anything or ask Jess anything yet okay? I know.. she's not ready.." Jackson smiled and replied "Actually I was gonna say go for it. But if you think other wise?" He joked. Hudson gave a confused and curious expression. "Wait what?" He asked supposed. Jackson took a deep breath and continued "I think it's me whose.. I want you to ask her if you want that. I think you both are ready. I believe you'd make a good husband to my daughter. And I am okay with it." Hudson thought for a moment and a small smile snuck to his face. "Really?" He asked. Jackson nodded and continued "Yes. I would be proud to have you in the family. But you got to promise me something?" Hudson listened. Jackson explained "You gotta protect her. Watch her. Let her be right. I'm sure you've already learned she's always right?" Hudson smiled a bit. Jackson continued "She's a bit reckless. You're kinda like her anchor. I think you'll make a good father to her children. You really have impressed me. And have my approval. So I want you to." Hudson replied "Wow thank you?.i will I mean." he stared. Still a bit suprised. Jackson smiled and asked "In the store you said you had an idea? What was it?" Hudson blushed a bit answering "To purpose?" Jackson nodded. Hudson smiled nervously and answered "Oh just.. I haven't put a tree up yet. Thought maybe could put a ring in the tree kinda and while we decorate it let her kinda find it?.." Jackson chuckled a bit and replied "That's actually kinda cute. Sweet. I didn't say cute. Anyways! That sounds great. She would love that." Hudson nodded and explained "Yeah well. I don't have a ring. And I don't want to get her just one quick. I'd want her to have one that would wind up meaning a lot to her you know?" Hudson grabbed a few nails and placed them into his pocket. Jackson pulled out his mother's ring "Use this. It was.. her grandmothers." Hudson stared at it. Then stared at Jackson "Wow.. this is really happening?.." he mumbled. Jackson raised a brow and pulled Hudson's hand up and placed it into his hand "I'm not purposing to you? Now go put this away some where safe." Hudson stared at the ring and smiled a bit. "It's perfect." He said. "Thank you sir.." He added. Jackson smiled and replied "Jackson. It's always been Jackson. I don't wanna feel old like your dad." Hudson chuckled a bit and walked away to put the ring up. Jackson sighed in a bit of relief. Staring at the house. This would be a good place for Jessica to.

Hudson came back out. Jackson smiled and spoke up "Sp you wanna finish this fence?" Hudson nodded. Then asked "It's okay to be nervous about it right?" Jackson smiled and answered "Yes ofcorse." Hudson nodded and asked "How did you ask Jessica's mother?" Jackson chuckled a bit then frowned thinking. "You don't wanna know that." Hudson raised a brow. "Why don't you ask your dad how he asked your mother?" Jackson suggested. Hudson replied "Yeah I already did. He took her for a dance on cruise night. Played a nice dog and purposed with a little speech." Jackson smirked "Your dads always been over the top I think." Hudson didn't say anything for a moment. They worked on the fence. "So come on how'd you ask?" Jackson sighed thinking back to that.. "I was an idiot back then. I rushed. I guess if I look at it now.. I kinda asked so I wouldn't run anymore.." Jackson stared into nothing. Blank. Hudson raised a brow and snapped his finger "Hey? Um.. let's just finish the fence?" Jackson blinked a few times. "Right! Sorry.. Don't worry about it. You and Jessica are ready." He smiled. Hudson smiled. They worked for a few hours. Then Jackson headed home. Hudson showered. He got a text from mom

 _Mom_

 _Dinner tonight with us?_

Hudson smiled and replied

 _Hud_

 _Yea. Got a suprise for you guys to!_

Hudson grabbed the ring and couldn't wait to tell

His parents what had happened. What he was finally actually planning to do now. Hudson drove to his parents. His rover was there from where he borrowed his fathers truck. The truck was faded. Old. A few dents now. But it was running. Hudson walked in. "Wow smells good mom!" He called out as he walked into the kitchen. "Hudson, hey baby." Sally greeted. She was taking out some chicken from the oven. Hudson walked over and kissed his mother's cheek. "Best cook ever." He added. Sally rolled her eyes "What's the suprise?" Sally asked. Hudson noticed Lightning wasn't in the room. "Well

I wanna tell you both together. Where's dad?" He asked. Sally answered "Bed. I'm about to wake him up." Hudson raised a brow and asked "Is he okay?" Sally nodded and explained "Just been feeling tired." Hudson frowned a bit. His dad began to go down it felt like. Lightning walked in "I'm up don't worry." He yawned. Hudson looked at his father. "Hey Hudson. Did you get your fence up? I'm sorry I couldn't help today I just." "It's fine. I did. Actually Jackson came over and helped me." Sally and Lightning seemed suprised. Hudson continued "Yeah he gave me a good talk about Jessica and I.. and gave me this." He shiwed then the ring. Sally's jaw dropped and she stared at her husband. Lightning asked "He gave you this?" Hudson answered "Yeah. Said it was Jessica's grand mother's. It's perfect right?" Sally hugged her son. Hudson chuckled a bit "I guess that's a yes?" Sally let go and asked "So you're gonna ask her!?" She seemed excited. Lightning smiled warmly. Hudson put the ring up and answered "Yeah. I am. This weekend when she comes over." Sally replied "Oh my goodness.. how is it your getting so big?.." her eyes teared up. Hudson noticed and spoke up "Don't cry please.. it's suppost to be a happy thing right?" Sally nodded saying "Happy tears.. happy tears babe..". Hudson stared at his dad. No words. Just both warmly smiling. Hudson was growing up. "Alright you two. Let's get food set and eat whikenits hot." Hudson and Lightning helped Sally take the food over and all sat down to eat.

Hudson drove home. He noticed his front door was cracked open.. he slowly pushed it open... Walked in slow. Looking around. He didn't see anything. Or hear anything. He flipped he lights on as he entered the rooms. Nothing. He took a breath of relief. Maybe he just didn't shut the door completely. He went up to his room. Still nothing. He took off his shirt. Started to take off his belt when the master bathroom door opens "Hey Hudson!" He jumped a bit. Startled! "Jessica!?" Why on earth!?" She laughed and relied "Oh my god I scared you! Ha!" Hudson's brows lowered and he defended "Not funny!? I could have had a gun or smothering!?" Jessica rolled her eyes and replied "Please. The only weapon you'd use on me is the one in your pants. I came early. I talked to my dad earlier and it just made me miss everyone. So I came earlier." She walked up and kissed Hudson sweetly. He smiled a bit. Still startled and a bit annoyed. "Let me help you with that." She grabbed his belt and slid it off him. Hudson sighed and spoke up "Hey hold off on the sex okay?" Jessica paused and raised a brow "Whats wrong?" Hudson answered "I have been working all day. I'm tired. I want to head to bed. I'd love for you to lay with me though?" Jessica shrugged and whined "But maybe I need it?.." Hudson chuckled a bit and replied "Maybe tomorrow. Wanna help me get a tree tomorrow?" Jessica sighed answering "Yeah I will help. But I did leave a bunch of presents all over your kitchen table. Sorry." Hudson nodded "Its Fine. Let me make sure I locked the house up. I'll be up in a moment." He walked out. He took the ring and put it away in his safe in the closet under the stairs. He shut the door. Made sure he locked the house up and headed back up to Jessica. He walked in and stared. She was laying down in her undergarments on the bed. "Seriously?" He glared a bit. Jessica layed the bed "I'm just laying down?" Hudson walked up and sat on the bed "Sure. You wouldn't dare try to seduce me?" He joked. Jessica replied "Ofcorse not. I would never seduce my boss?.." she said this so funny. Hudson raised a brow "What are you doing?" She rolled over on her tummy and lifted her feet above her back and continued "Although I would do anything to make sure I keep my job?" Hudson stared at her body and asked again "What are you do-" she stopped him placing her finger on his lips. And she sat up facing him. Gazing into his eyes. Hudson stared. A bit confused at this game. "Tell me Boss? Tell me what I gotta do to keep it?" Hudson answered "Jessica you know you don't have to do anything. I don't understand why you're playing this?" Jessica rolled her eyes and kissed him. A good long kiss. Hudson grabbed her face embracing her kiss. He pulled away and spoke up "I love you." Jessica smiled "Love you to." "But bed. Now. I can't tonight. I'm way to tired." And nervous truly. Jessica sighed "Alright.." she got under the covers. Hudson took off his jeans and dressed in some shorts. Then layed with her. Jessica snuggled up next to him. He smiled. He was ready. And hoped Jessica was.

Hudson woke up before Jessica. He gazed at her sleeping. He got up and looked out the window. Jessica woke up. "Morning." She yawned. Hudson turned and smiled "Morning. Hey I'm gonna go buy some paint for the fence and maybe get the tree if you wanna come?" Jessica stared "It's to early..." she groaned. Hudson chuckled and sat next to her "Come on. I'll buy you breakfast." Jessica looked up at him. "Alright. That sounds nice actually." She got up. Walked to the bathroom "I'm gonna shower and get ready Okay?" She said. Leaning in the door way. Hudson couldn't help stating. With her limited clothing. She looked amazing "Alright." She winked and shut the door. Hudson got up and dressed. Some blue shirt and jeans. Old boots. He sat out in the porch. Waiting for Jess. She came out. Wearing some sports pants and long sleeve black sweater with a lipstick kiss in the front. Her hair up in a messy bun. "How do you always look so good?" Hudson asked. Jessica answered back "Just do. Can we go? I'm starved." Hudson stood up. Then the grind shook. They both lost their steps. Jessica grabbed Hudson scared. Hudson held onto her. The house shook. A shutter fell and hit the ground! "Hudson!" Jessica yelled scared. Hudson held her tight. "It's okay.. just an earthquake." The ground slowed. It stopped after a few minutes. Jessica let go of Hudson and growled "I forgot this place had those. I hate them." Hudson nodded. Then they both left to the Rover.

During breakfast there's another earthquake. After breakfast they go out and by some paint. And pick out a fake tree. Due to Jessica's allergies. They head to the rover after paying and buckle up about to head home when Hudson's cell phone rings. It's just Sky.

"Hey Sky. Everything Alright?"

 _Yes and no. The account is messed up and I can't purchase anything again._

Hudson sighed "Great. Did you try restarting the accounts program? Maybe just needs that?"

 _Yes. I tried that. Like every time. But this time it froze. So_

 _I restarted the entire computer and now it's still not working right._

"Um.. alright I'll come by. Be over in a few." He hung up and looked at Jessica.

"I gotta go to the shop..". Jessica smiled and replied "It's fine. It'll be nice to see Sky.

They get to the shop. Ofcorse Sky runs up to Jessica. "Little sis! I have missed seeing you around!" Sky mentioned. Jessica smiled and replied "Yeah you to Sky. How's Aurora?" Sky answered "Growinf so fast! You should totally come over!?" Jessica smiled "I will. Don't worry." Suddenly they all felt another earthquake! Sky fell down. A cars alarm went off the sehevkes shook. Hudson covered his head as some things fell onto him from he shelf behind the desk. Then it stopped again. "You Okay!?" Jessica cried out. Hudson rubbed his arm a bit and answered "Yeah." He began to pick up the things that fell. Sky spoke up "These quakes are killing me. Looks like we are gonna have a fun Christmas." Hudson replied "Hopefully they stop before this weekend." Jessica agreed. Hudson growled "Oh great. Now I gotta restart the computer again. It's gonna be a while here... sorry Jess." He fronwed. Jessica sighed and answered "Well you can deal with that. I'm gonna go find something else to do rather than sit here? Just call me when your done. I'll come back and get you." Hudson nodded and replied "Alright. Love you!" "Love you to." And with that Jessica left.

 **So Jessica is gonna go back to Hudson's place. Where she snoops a bit and finds?**

 **1\. A race invite for Hudson (Jessica will see this as a fun way for them to get to take a trip together and Hudson gets to race again!?)**

 **Or...**

 **2\. Jessica finds adoptions brochures and papers.**

 **(Which may give her mixed feelings.)**


	57. Will you marry me

**To the reader who told me about Arizona!! That's so awesome I'm California San Diego! So believe me I know. That's kinda where I got the idea! The fires scare me more than the earthquakes though. So awesome to know a reader in that area! :)**

Jessica drove back to the farm house. She went on inside. She sat down and watched a bit of a movie. Hudson still didn't have any cable or anything set up. She got bored. Jessica walked into the kitchen. Looked in the fridge. A lot of things you needed to cook.. "Hmmm.. morning I can just pop in and eat? Seriously?.." she noticed Salad. Plain. She shrugged and grabbed it out. Fresh greens. Not to bad. Had a loud crunch. Tasted good. She noticed his mail. She snooped through a bit. Nothing weird. A car magazine caught her eye. She looked through it a bit. She was in it. "Do I really smile like that?.." she mumbled. Then she shut the magazine and grabbed her salad and walked around the house. Looking at the walls. They needed painted badly. The floor squeaked. Needed replaced in most places.. she noticed a cute little office kinda. Well it was a work in progress. A lot of junk thrown around. Tools. Papers. Books. A few caught her eye.

 _Building families.._

 _Care adoption agency..._

 _A place to call home.._

Jessica picked them up. Then she sat down. Inside what to think?.. Hudson had been looking into different places already?.. she seen more. One was the paper to fill out and send in?!.. it was blank though. He didn't write on it yet.. Jessica sighed. Thinking. How soon did Hudson want kids?.. if he was already looking into this?.. she sat there. Unsure. Maybe it was a good thing. He was obviously okay with the fact he had to adopt now?.. but also... he didn't tell her? He didn't involve her in this research?.. a little hurt and confused Jessica grabbed the papers and took them with her. Driving back to the shop. She needed answers now..

She pulled up just as her phone rang. Hudson was calling. She answered

"Hey I'm outside. Are you finished up with work cause o wanna talk to you."

 _I'm done yea. I'm headed out now. Everything okay?_

She hung up. Hudson sighed and walked out "Call me if any other issues Sky." He said as he left. "I know." She replied. Hudson walked to the rover and opened the passenger door. He stared at Jess. She didn't look mad exactly. But he was in trouble he felt like. He got in and shut the door. "Whats wrong?" Hudson asked. Jessica drive on. Back to the house. She opened the glove box and pulled out the papers. Handing them to Hudson. Hudson looked at them then lookaed at Jessica. "Oh.." he muttered. Jessica spoke up "How long have you been looking into this? Are you wanting to adopt already? I mean I have so many questions now?.." Hudson answered "I'll answer them all okay? I looked into it a bit.. I mean after you told me about.. why we wouldnt have kids of our own. I just got curious." Jessica added "I noticed you had the forms.. so.. you haven't filled out an application to adopt yet?" Hudson answered quick "No!? No Ofcorse not? That's something you and I can do together one day..". Jessica sighed. Driving. She asked "When are you wanting kids?...". Hudson thought for a moment.. then Jessica continued "Hudson.. I'm sorry.. that you won't have your own.." Hudson chuckled a bit and answered "Any child we adopt will be my own Jess? Stop apologizing. I'm just sorry I was gone racing and traveling the world while you had to deal with...that alone..". Jessica pulled into Hudson's drive way then parked. Leaning over she kissed his cheek. "Let's put up that tree. Hmm?" She smiled and got out the car. Hudson smiled nervously. Following her. He opened the trunk and carried the box inside. Hudson grabbed a knife from the kitchen and cut the tape. Taking out the pieces. Jessica sat down and fluffed the tree. Hudson began to put it up piece by piece. "You'd be alright with adopting children?.. right?" Hudson asked. Jessica answered "I think so.. just a little upsetting i won't be able to experience my own I guess." Hudson nodded. They put up the tree. "Now decorations." Jessica said with a smile. Hudson smiled and remembered about the ring. "I forgot the lights in the car. Could you grab them?" He asked. Jessica raised a brow and answered "Sure. I'll be right back." She stood up and walked out. Hudson called out "Take your time!.. really..." he felt silly. Nervous. He walked to the closet. Got the ring. He started at it and took a deep breath. "Please go well.." he muttered to himself. He went and placed it on a branch on the tree.

Jessica put a few boxes onto the couch. Hudson smiled and grabbed them each one and opened them up. Handing a box to Jessica. Jessica began to hang them on the tree. Hudson felt so stupid. Nervous really. Not stupid. He didn't know. Why did he feel like this. Why was he nervous? This is dumb? He loved her he wanted this? What was wrong with him. He was gonna be sick.. he felt sick. Nope he was fine. It's all good. Just gotta chill out. And breathe. Hudson took a deep breath as Jessica spoke up "Hudson?" He turned and started at her confused face. Holding the ring. "Why is my grandmas ring in your tree? Or at least it looks like it?" She stared at the ring.. Hudson swallowed hard pulled her hand into his and knelt down onto one knee "That is your grandmothers ring. I love you. And I want to ask you this. Now I already talked to your dad. Thus the ring.. And.. I don't wanna wait much longer.." Jessica smiled a little. Looking down at Hudson. "Jessica Elizabeth Carmelita Storm.. Will you marry me?" Jessica smield wit and answered "Yes!? Yes ofcorse!" Hudson put the ring onto her finger and stood up. Jessica kissed him passionately wrapping her arms around him. "That wasn't so bad.." Hudson joked. Jessica giggled a little. Excited. "Oh my god.. we are engaged!" She said so happily. Hudson gazed at her. She'd make the most beautiful bride and wife. "How on earth did you and my dad work this out? And with my grandmas ring!? My dad rarely even talked about her? Let alone have her ring to anyone to even hold!?" Hudson answered "I really have no idea. Just happened?" Jessica kissed him again then said "I gotta tell everyone!" She ran out the room. Hudson called out "What about the tree?!" Jessica answered back "You can finish dear!" Hudson sighed. Looking at the mess.

By the time Hudson finished the tree Jessica ran back and up to him. "I can not believe we are engaged!" She said with a smile. Hudson smiled at her. Jessica grabbed her phone out "Oh! Smile. I gotta post his everywhere!" She held up here ohone and her ring near their faces. Hudson smiled a bit flushed. She posted the photo everywhere. Hudson spoke up "Jess slow down." She stopped and stared at him. "Please?" He added. Jessica smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She said softly. Hudson smiled and replied "Love you to. Future Mrs McQueen.." Jessica giggled a bit. They kissed each other passionately. Jessica pushed her body against his. Hudson kissed her neck. Jessica tilted her head back of pleasure. Hudson lowered his hands down her body...

Morning came. Hudson went and made some coffee. His phone was blown up with congrats and news and media. He sighed. But smiled. He was going to marry the girl of his dreams. Hudson walked out and checked the mail. One was a fancy thick letter?.. he opened it up outside. A race invite? For him? "The Green Grand Prix?.." he read over it and walked back inside. Jessica greeted him. "Hey my future husband!" She kissed his cheek." "Look at this Jess?" He handed her the invite. She smiled and spoke up "This is awesome! You should take this! We could go on our first trip together!" Hudson thought about it and asked "Really?" Jessica nodded and read it a bit more "Ita held mid January. Won't be affected my racing!? It's perfect!" Hudson shrugged "I haven't raced in a year? I think I'm a little rusty?" Jessica rolled her eyes and replied "Come on Hud! This is a great way to get your name cleaned up! Show them you are a racer. Not a thief." He thought about that to. Going to jail did kinda damage his name. He went from dirt racing champion to oh look that guy might try and steal your car!.. it sucked. "Well.. it would be fun to go on a nice trip with my fiancé?.." he smield. Jessica asked "So you will race!?" Hudson nodded "Let's do it." He answered. Jessica squealed and hugged him. They were getting married and racing! How exciting!

 **Hudson will be getting back into racing! When I started writing this the previous choice tied.!? So I tried both together.**

 **Now the choice here could be exciting.**

 **I recently read a story of Axlerod getting out and getting his revenge. It made me love the idea. But want you readers to make that choice.**

 **1.the race is a set up of Axlerods. He wants cold revenge. (He won't use "Allinol" but he wants to get his revenge on everyone involved in his previous Grand Prix!)**

 **Or...**

 **2\. No. It's just an actual. Normal. Race. That Hudson was invited to. (I mean there will still be enemies and challenges. It's a race?)**


	58. Miles revenge

**I was surprised kinda about a lot of people wanting to see Axlerod come back. But. Nothing to over the top! So I will try that. But with his return. Every villain has a goal here. So you guys get to choose what exactly Axlerod has planned for these racer(s)**

 **Option 1.the race is legit. Held by some former racers.**

 **Miles Axlerod sees the opportunity for revenge. Miles is set on revenge toward McQueen alone. He did escape and his team helped in capturing most of the henchmen. No murder though. So.. Miles will plan to destroy the thing Lightning holds most dear. His family and friendships. He will try to get under the skin of each mcqueen and any friends that come along to the race. His plan is set on Destroying and tearing relationships and friendships apart In Lightning's family and friends.**

 **Or...**

 **Option 2. Axlerod owns the race. He created it. A set up. Inviting the children of former gran Prix racers. His plan here is not only revenge. But he intends to get rich quick and flee the country. He will capture each racer one by one and force their families to pay up or say goodbye to their children forever. He may have to harm them a bit to persuade the parents.**


	59. This will be revenge

The following day Hudson was at his shop. Under some car. Working on something. Sky was at the desk. Re filing paperwork that was disorganized. Lightning had stopped by to see his son and the shop. Lightning walked inside. Sky smiled "Mr. McQueen. Nice to see you again." She walked up "How are you doing?" She asked nicely. Lightning smiled answering "Doing well. Is Hudson to busy?" Hudson heard his father and called out from under the car "No. just under here! Be out in a sec!" Lightning waited. Sky spoke up "About time those two got engaged right?" She joked budging McQueen's arm a bit. Lightning smiled and replied "Oh Yeah." He sounded like he was joking a bit. Hudson pulled out and stood up. "Hey dad." He greeted. Lightning smiled and gently patted Sky on the back and walked away toward Hudson "So? Congratulations again." Lightning said with a smile. Hudson smiled and nodded "Thanks dad. I'm actually pretty excited about it to. But I'm glad your here. I got sometning I wanna ask you." Lightning raised a brow as his son walked over to the desk and looked around then Hudson glared at Sky. "Alright. What happened to the letter on the counter?" Sky answered "The fancy looking one that was opened?" She asked. Hudson answered back "Yes. That was an invite. Did you move it?" Sky answered back "Yeah. I filed it in miscellaneous. Sorry." Hudson smiled and replied "It's fine. You didn't know. Let me grab it real quick dad." Lightning stood there waiting. Hudson found it and walked back to his father opening it up. "I'm in." Hudson said with a smile. Lightning looked st it and squinted a little. Sky rolled her eyes and grabbed some old glasses Lightning left at the shop and handed men to him. Lightning sighed but put them on and read over the letter. "The green Grand Prix?.." he began.

 _Dear Hudson Grey McQueen._

 _You have been proudly selected and invited to attend and race in The Green Grand Prix. Hosted by Gary Gearboxlan. A "go green" vehicle will provided for you with your number placed onto it,_ _should you accept. You may bring a crew if you want certain members. Or one will be provided for you as well. You may also bring personal guests of your choice. You will be given up to five rooms. Three of which have multiple sleeping acomidations. The race is being held in England. Three tracks. Four races. In a period of one week. Add a few days if you are indeed the champion of the Grand Prix. Hope to see you! And best of luck!_

 _Your friend_

 _Gary Gearboxlan._

"Gary Gearboxlan? Yeah that doesn't sound made up?" Lightning jokes with a chuckle. Hudson asked "Can you train me? Or at least help me get back into it?" Lightning's eyes widened and he answered "I can some.. but.. I maybe a bit rusty myself." Hudson smiled. "Let's meet Willy's right after I get done here with this beauty." Hudson slapped the roof of the car he had been working on and the side mirror fell off and cracked badly..

Hudson sighed. Lightning answered. "Sounds good. I'll see if Storm might lend a hand to if that's alright?" Hudson nodded. It'd be good sense he was his soon to be father in law. Hudson added

"Only thing is I don't have a car?.."

Lightning sighed and answered "I'll take care of that..". Hudson smiled a bit. He knew his dad would. Lightning continued "I think I'll leave you to your work. See ya soon. Call me when your done!" Lightning called out as headed out. Hudson's phone rang shortly after his father left. Jessica. He smiled and answered.

"Hey Jess. How's my fiancé?"

 _Oh doing great. Listen I was gonna ask if it'd be alright if maybe you let me decorate and spruce up the house? If it's okay?_

"Absolutely. It's your future home to Jess."

 _Thanks... it is.. isn't it?. I love you._

"Love you to. I'm headed to The dirt track once I get done with some work here. My dad and your dad to I believe are gonna help me train a little."

 _You tell them then? About the race?_

"Well ofcorse."

 _Great! I'll try to head out there to. Just let me know when Please. Okay baby?_

"Will do. See you soon."

 _K. See you to._

They hung up.

Hudson went back to working on that car. It wasn't to long and he let his father and Jessica know he was headed out. He went out suprised that Jackson and Lightning were already there. Hudson parked and walked up. "Are those?.." Hudson asked as he stared at the cars.

Jackson smiled answering "Yes they are." It was Jackson and Cruz's old race cars. Lightning spoke up "Jackson insisted they'd be best for practice." Jackson nodded and replied "Yeah well. The best for the best." Hudson raised a brow and asked "You calling me the best?" Jackson half

smiled and answered "We will see what you got first." Hudson took a deep breath. "Take Cruz's car out and take a few laps first." Jackson instructed. Hudson did as he said. He did need a little work. Hudson stopped and Lightning leaned over the window. "Alright well you gotta work on your turns most. Your taking them as you gun it. Gotta ease up a bit." Jackson intruded in "Hey he knows how to race. He doesn't need to slow down? He needs to be ready. Drift it. You'll hit high up on the turns but you'll make it. You can use it. Pass your opponent on the turn. Be aggressive." He smiled. Lightning glared a bit and replied "He doesn't need to be aggressive Storm." Jackson shrugged and snarled "I beg to differ. He's gonna be in a Grand Prix? Not nascar. Not dirt. Have you even watched rsn? Have you seen the other racers he's going against?" Hudson got out and asked "Are they already advertising it?" Jackson answered "Yeah? They announced the racers not long before we all got here?" Lightning and Hudson glanced at each other. Jackson rolled his eyes and snarled "Man you guys gotta keep up with the times?" He pulled out his phone and handed it to Hudson. Hudson's eyes widened. "These are all kind of racers?.. I don't know if I can do this?" Lightning took the phone and looked over the list. Jackson spoke up "Stop right there. If you don't think you can. You can't. You gotta be positive and confident." Lightning's brows lowered and he spoke up concerned a bit "Hey these names?..They are all former Grand Prix racers children?" Jackson glared and replied "Well it runs in the family then? Anyways." Jackson went on about how he thought Hudson should race. Lightning felt a little in easy about t and interrupted "Yeah but that's all these racers are?" Jackson glared again and replied "Who cares?" He took his phone back now and placed it into his pocket.

That night Lightning was overthinking it maybe a bit. He expressed his concerns. Sally was cleaning up some dishes after they ate. The usual. Lightning leaned on the counter and spoke up "Hey this race Hudson's entering. Have you seen the list of his competitors?" Sally shook her head "No? Are they good?" Lightning nodded "Yes. But that's not it. They are all well.. here let me pull it up". He did that. Put the phone down for her to read. Sally spoke up "Read it to me. My hands are wet babe." Lightning grabbed it up and zoomed up and read aloud. "The last names are what made me concerned. Bernoulli, Camino, Clutchgoneski, Ofcorse McQueen, Schnell, and Toderoki." Sally asked "Aren't those racers from the allinol incident?" Lightning answered "Exactly. Now you see why I feel concerned?" Sally dried her hands and leaned over the counter to and spoke up "Right but this Gary guy is hosting it right? Axlerod couldn't have anything to do with it? Plus he wouldn't be caught near a race after everything went down?" Lightning sighed "Yeah.." Sally kissed him and replied "Hey. It's okay. You know what we should go with Hudson. It'll help keep you at ease maybe to then? Plus we can keep an eye on him." She said with a smile. Lightning smiled and nodded. Agreeing.

Hudson and Jessica went home. Jessica stared at her ring. Hudson looked at her and spoke up "Hey. So I was thinking about this idea. What if you and I head out a few days before I need to be here and enjoy ourselves?" Jessica smiled "Really?" She asked. Hudson nodded "Could be fun. You said you'd like to take a trip. I'm afraid I'll be so busy with the race once that weeks comes. So maybe we could get some time for us?" He grabbed her hips and pulled her close. Jessica leaned up kissed Hudson's lips. Hudson pulled away and asked "Do you want to eat out at wheel well during cruise night?" He asked. It was tomorrow night. Jessica answered "Sure. Might be nice." Hudson replied "Then I will take you down town and we can dance." Jessica snickered "Just Wait. I took some lessons back home. So this time i won't look so silly while you look amazing out there." Hudson chuckled a bit. "Nah. Your looks alone make me look silly." Jessica rolled her eyes. "Your to much." She said softly. Hudson kissed her sweetly.

Meanwhile in an old warehouse in England.

"You'll never get away with this!" She snarled loudly in her British accent. Axlerod chuckled a bit and answered "I will now? Thanks to you Miss Shiftwell." She tried to get free again but she was tied tightly to the chair. Stripped of her equipment. A short man a henchman of his, walked up with a scalpel and began to cut into Holleys arm. She screamed in pain tears filled her eyes. The man used medical tweezers to pull out a chip. He placed it into a metal plate. Holley breathed rapidly as the cutting stopped. The henchman took a needle and cleaned Holley up and began to sow her arm up. Axlerod glanced at the chip. "With this I'll be able to disguise myself as anyone I please. Thank you miss Shiftwell." She glared angerly at Axlerod. "The agency will find you before you do anything!" She scolded. Axlerod rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I'm not planning on hurting anyone else. You shall be the only casualty if all goes to plan." Holley glared breathing heavy. The henchman gave her a shot. "What did you give me!?" She yelled a little nervous. Axlerod answered. "Just something to help you sleep love." Holley tried to get free but just couldn't. She sighed. "Don't worry" Axlerod said with an evil grin. "Won't be long and you'll have some youngsters to accompany you." Holleys eyes widened as Axlerod pulled up the photos of the racers on his computer screen in front of her.. she didn't recognize the young men and women.

Holley asked "Why? What do those people have that you want?" Axlerod turned and answered. "Nothing. See they are just bate. Their parents on the other hand.. I plan on getting my money that I So well deserved years ago! And getting a little revenge doesn't hurt. See? This is Bernoulli's daughter? McQueens son? Camino's Son? They are just bate. And if I have to.. convince the parents to do as I say with a little.. persuasion.. I will." Holley stared.. thinking. She was stuck. With no way to warn anyone of the coming danger. "Don't do this?" She begged. Axlerod rolled his eyes and walked away. His men followed. Leaving Holley to stare at the faces of the children. "Merry Christmas Miss Shiftwell!" Axlerod yelled. The door slammed shut.

 **Question for future of the race!**

 **Ofcorse Jessica is going to go win Hudson. And Sally and** **Lightning. Poor Lightning is paranoid. But Do Jackson and Cruz tag along or stay behind?**

 **Yes come along**

 **Or...**

 **No stay home. Watch race from tv.**


	60. Who is the mastermind

"This Dinner is so nice Hudson. I'm glad we done this." Jessica said with a smile. Hudson nodded and put down his fork. They had just finished eating. Wheel well. It was the perfect place for a nice date. Hudson's wore a suit. A red shirt underneath his blazer. Jessica had on a cute white top with some kind of beading around the neck. Shirt sleeves. And a pencil skirt that went under her breast. She looked good. She always did. Jessica gazed at her fiancé. Hudson smiled and spoke up "I know you wanted to wait til Christmas but.." he pulled out a good size box. Wrapped in pink paper with silver polka dots. A cute curly white bow on top. Jessica smiled and replied "Hudson!? I did want to wait!" She scolded but with a joking tone. Hudson shrugged "Alright guess I'll take it back?" He reched for the gift be Jessica grabbed it and snarled "No! You already made me curious?" They bithe laughed a little. Then Jessica opened it. Her eyes lit up and she squealed a bit. "These are perfect!" They were just bright white and sparkling stilettos. "I don't know why you have a shoe obsession. But thought you might like these?" Jessica put them on for a moment. "Oh I do!" She smiled. Then put them back up for now. They finished eating and began to head downtown.

They parked and Hudson began to get out but Jessica stopped him. "Can we go home. I don't feel well.." she frowned. Hudson paused and asked "What's wrong?" Jessica shook her head answering "I just feel sick after eating. Please?" Hudson nodded and put the keys back in and drove home.

Christmas came. The town had their celebration. The following weeks for Hudson were busy between work and training with Jackson and Lightning. But as promised. A few days before he was required to be in England he took Jessica a few days ahead. "This is gonna be so much fun." Jessica said with a smile as she made her way to her seat in the plane. Hudson followed behind her. Hudson put a bag above them. Jessica sat down "Hudson." She said with a tragic face. Hudson sat down next to her. "Yes?" He asked. Jessica swallowed hard grabbing the arms of the seat. "I've never flown..". Hudson sighed and replied "It's not bad. Just sit back and relax. In a few hours we will be able to get to our hotel and see the towns." He grabebd her hand and kissed it. Then held it tight. Jessica smiled nervously. "Oh my gosh wang was that!?" She said loudly! Hudson chuckled a bit and answered "The door. Calm down Jess. It's fine." Jessica nodded. Nervous. The plane shook a little. She shut the window. "Hey look at me. It's okay." Hudson instructed. She did. She looked into dark blue eyes. The plane began to take off. Jessica cried out "That's it we are gonna crash! Holy crabs!" A few people stared. Hudson explained "First time..." he smiled a bit. People laughed a bit to. Jessica scolded "Tell them it's not funny?.." softly. Hudson chuckled a bit and rubbed her knee "It's alright. Just close your eyes. Think about our trip. I have flown so many times Jess. It'll be okay." Jessica sat there nervous and silent squeasing Hudson's hand tight.

At the warehouse. Holley was secured in a cell. No equipment or gear to escape. She sat there. Watching Miles Axlerod and his plan.. Miles was watching Yasmine. His inventor, prep the chip.

. "Alright. Everything is ready to go. everything should work. Just need to place it." Yasmine said as she looked up at Miles. Miles smiled and asked "You have some type of numbing right? I don't do well with pain." Yasmine nodded. Miles sat down at the table. Stretching his arm out. Yasmine secured his arm so he couldn't pull away. She gave him a shot to numb his arm and waited a bit for it to kick in. A henchman walked in and spoke up "Boss! You'll never guess who's been seen at the East motel." Miles sighed and asked "And who would that be?" The man answered "McQueen's kid. He brought a lady with him though." Miles growled softly a bit "That makes things a tad more difficult." The man asked "You want ya to grab him now?" Miles lowered his brows and scolded "Are you crazy? No!? That would ruin the plan? Just keep an eye on him? Make sure he's not gonna catch on to anything." The man nodded and left. Miles rolled his eyes. "That's two racers I won't be able to just nab easily. If McQueena kid has a girl with him in his room?.. and then one the Toderoki boys has a wife and child." Yasmine began to cut into Miles' arm. He turned away. Not feeling anything with the numbing. Yasmine replied "Don't worry Miles. Let me help with this. Is the plan still to get the money for the two of us and run before your.. workers even know we left?" Miles smiled and answered "Ofcorse darling. I'm going to give you the best." They smiled at each other. Holley spoke up "You really think this plan is going to work out for you?" Miles and Yasmine glared at Holley. Yasmine continued her work as Miles answered "Yes I do." Yasmine sowed up Miles' arm and clean him up and bandaged him as she stood up. Her red blonde hair bounced curly. Her freckles face. Her green eyes. She was a little husky side. But younger than Miles. She wore nerdy big glasses to.

"Alright baby. Give it a try?" Axlerod stood up. His arm sore and mostly numb still. "What do I do again?" He asked. Yasmine smiled and held up his arm and spoke up "Remember it tunes by the vibrations of your voice. So calmly say something like..Disguise and then whichever disguise you wish. Now it's linked to my computer. So I can keep your closet so to say online here. I downloaded your Gary Gearboxlan disguise for you already and a bus boy in case you get into a bind. Go ahead and try one of them." Miles smiled as his arm began to feel again. "Disguise Gary Gearboxlan." His arm flowed yellow red through his skin and a light shot across in his veins and like scales his skin changed color and nose changed form and eyes changed. His clothes went from some old shirt and suit pants to a full on expensive suit. He was an entirely different person. "Wow! This technology is crazy!" He smiled. Looked at himself. No one would ever know he was Axlerod now. Holleys eyes widened. How could she let him get this into his hands!..

"None of the Grand Prix racers will recognize me. I'll be able to walk right under Lightning McQueen's nose and he not think a thing." He snarled with a smile. Yasmine was satisfied with her work. "This will be fun." Miles added.

Jessica and Hudson left the hote after getting settled. Deciding to find a place to eat. "Thanks for this Hudson. I love that it's just us. No parents to nag at us. No annoying people. Or fans." Hudson chuckled a bit and replied "Yeah. But my dad didn't think this was a good idea. Said I should wait for them to come along." Jessica smiled and spoke up as they waited for a cab. "Well none the less. It's just us finally. And I really like that." She grabbed Hudson's hand and held it. They waited and grabbed a ride to some restaurant. Hudson walked Jessica inside. They were seated. Given some water. Hudson glanced over. Recognizing some guy at the hotel parking lot. But brushed it off. "So. What are our plans?" Jessica asked. Hudson smiled and answered "Well. If you want we can see Big Ben tomorrow? We can ride one of those bus things?" "Double decker?" Jessica asked. Hudson chuckled and answered "Yeah that thing." Jessica smiled. The waiter came for their food orders. "Yeah we will both have the special please?" The waiter nodded and left. Jessica gazed at Hudson. "Let's get a photo together?" She said as she pulled out her phone. They hugged closer together and she snapped a photo. "Perfect. Thanks." She said. Hudson glanced over at the man again. He put a menu over his face. Hudson raised a brow. It was a little weird. "What's wrong?" Jessica asked. Hudson shook his head "Nothing. I think I'm just overthinking the race." He explaiend. Jessica nodded and grabbed his hand. "Win or loose your my Champion." Hudson smiled at that. He loved her so much. The food was broaught out. Some soup. Jessica blew on a spoon full before sipping on it. "Wow. It's actually pretty good for soup." Hudson tried some. It was. He looked over and the man was gone. Now he knew he was just overthinking. They ate their soup. Jessica wiped her face "I'm gonna run to the restroom real quick. Be right back." She stood up and walked away. Hudson watched her go. Her hips sway. She had the nicest walk. She disappeared into the door way. Throwing a little girly wave at Hudson. He chuckled at that a bit. He sighed. Almost a yawn. Hen he noticed that man was at the door way. Hudson stared a minute. He didn't like this. He looked again but the man was gone. He got nervous a bit and looked around.

The man came up behind Hudson and layed his hand on his shoulder "Hudson McQueen! Right!?" Hudson jumped a bit and breathed rapidly as he stood up and faced the gentleman. "Um.. I.." Hudson was still startled. The man grabbed Hudson's hand and shook it saying "I'm a big fan. I saw you race here once. On your tour?" Hudson nodded and replied pulling his hand away "Um thanks? I mean nice to meet you?" The man grabbed a pen out and asked "Could you sign a napkin for me? It would mean a lot to me?" He handed Hudson a pen and napkin. Hudson didn't mind. But it was odd. He was famous but his reputation was a little torn apart.. he didn't have many people point him out in a crowd anymore. He sighed it and handed them back to the man. The man pushed the pen back and smiled "You keep it. I have plenty." He smiled. Hudson faked a smile. Jessica walked up. "Hey. Whose this?" She asked. The man introduced himself as "Just a fan of Hudson here." Jessica smiled "That's nice." The man asked "Girlfriend?" Hudson began to answer but Jessica interrupted "Fiancé actually." She showed the ring. The man chuckled a bit with a smile "Well congratulations. I'll be seeing you at the races." The man said then left. Hudson watched him leave. Brushing it off. Jessica asked "Where to now Hud?" Hudson smiled and kissed her then answered "Wherever you'd like to go." Jessica smiled and joked "Why couldn't the race be in Paris. I want to go there one day." Hudson smiled and grabbed the bill. "One day. Hey maybe that can be our honey moon?" Jessica smiled widely. She would love that! Hudson chuckled a bit at her smile then continued. "I'm gonna pay and we can head out." Jessica nodded.

They headed to the park. Taking a nice walk. The following days Hudson and Jessica toured England. The saw walked the tower bridge. Learning there's a replica of it in China, they saw the Tower of London. Thy got to see where the mayor of London worked. Buckingham palace, St. Paul's cathedral, where they learned some man was buried underneath. They got to hear the bells of Big Ben. They even kissed in the exact spot of London. It was a very nice. Kinda romantic little trip for the two of them.

But as the race came closer. Lightning,Sally,Jackson and Cruz all showed. And the racers began to come. Jessica was in the room with Hudson. Trying to find him something nice to wear for his entrance, introduction and interview on screen. It was tomorrow. Tomorrow all the racers would meet for the first time. And meet Gary Gearboxlan. "I think you should wear this one. And with the bow tie?" She held up a black suit with a bow tie. Hudson smiled fake "Sure?.." he answered. Jessica glared. "Don't you wanna look amazing?" She asked. Hudson shrugged answering "Maybe I should just wear my race suit?" Jessica glared and snarled "No fiancé of mine is wearing a race suit for a big interview for a huge race? You're wearing the suit okay?" Hudson smiled and sighed "Alright." He answered. If she wanted him to wear it he would. "Hey don't be nervous okay? We get to see our parents tomorrow to?" Hudson rolled his eyes a bit and confessed "I think our parents make me nervous more than anything." Hudson looked out the window at al the reporters and cameras.. he shut the blind. "I don't know Jess.. I don't know if ready for this again. I feel so.." he frowned. Jessica wrapped her hands on his hips and spoke softly "Smothered?" She asked. Hudson nodded. Jessica leaned up and kissed him. "You got me. I'll be right there by your side. If things get to much just sqease my hand. I'll find some excuse and we will head straight back here." She reassured. Hudson smiled and asked "Why would you fall in love with me?" Jessica's eyes widened she didn't expect him to randomly asked that. "Well I don't know. But I do love you Hud." He smiled at her. Gazed in her grey blue eyes. "Come on. Let's get some rest. Big day tomorrow champ." She added. Hudson nodded. Agreeing...

Early in the morning at the warehouse. Miles, or "Gary" was getting ready for his first appearance with the racers. "Disguise Gearboxlan." He suddenly went from Axlerod to Gary Gearboxlan. Holley snarled from her cell. "Someone will figure out who you are." _Gary_ rolled his eyes and answered as he adjusted his fancy suit. "Sorry dear. But I think not. Thanks to this technology here. No one will recognize me." Yasmine walked up. "Here." She handed her love an ear piece. "In case you need anything." Gary smiled and kissed her sweetly. "What would I do without you?" He placed it into his ear. Yasmine shrugged with a kind smile. "Well off I go. Can't wait to see all these old friends." He turned toward a few of his henchmen and asked "You know what to do?" They nodded. With that he gave an evil grin toward Holley and took a ride in a fancy rolls from his men to the party he had held for the racers. Holley spoke up "You know he will be caught. And you will go down with him." She scolded rudely to Yasmine. Yasmine rolled her eyes. Ignoring Holley. Holley stood up and spoke up "But if you help me get rid of him I can get chrome to ease up on you?" Yasmine walked over and explained "You don't know anything. You and Miles are both to blind to see what's really going to go down."She smiled cunningly. Holley raised a brow. Curious and confused.

 **The racers are going to be introduced and meet for the first time. Along with the parents getting a little reunion. Now Holley needs to escape**

 **And warn the racers!**

 **1.Holley manages to escape her cell!**

 **(This choice leads to Holley managing to get to the party but tracked down. She won't make it. But will explain what she knows to Jackson... but he's going to think she's insane. Yet he will become** **suspicious now and begin to look out for anything odd)**

 **Or...**

 **2.Holley just can't escape.**

 **(But she maybe able to help the kids escape later this means)**


	61. Set up

Hudson and Jessica were first at the little party. Well

Little would be a lie. It was huge. Nicely done. Gearboxlan even had interpreters for racers and their families from

Other countries. Hudson wound up wearing the suit Jessica so insisted he wear. Jessic ahd on a long dark blue gown that flowed as she walked. It was off the shoulder but long sleeve to her wrists. She looked stunning. She wore the hella Hudson gave her. She was dying to wear them! Her black hair up in a night ponytail. Smoky eyes. She looked amazinf. She always did. "Do you see our parents yet?" Jessica asked. Hudson looked around. "No.. not yet. But I know they are here." They proceeded to look around. "Hey is that person staring at us one the racers?.." Jessica pointed them out. Hudson looked at them making eye contact. "Why is he staring at us?." Hudson asked. The man looked big. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Buz cut. Kinda creeped Hudson out a bit that he just stared. Hudson's brows lowered "I'm gonna confront him." He began to walk but Jessica pulled him back "Wait. It's fine. Let's just go." Hudson looked at Jessica. But pulled away. The man was still staring. "No. I wanna ask why he's so frozen dead staring at us?" Jessica sighed but followed Hudson over to the man.

"Hey. Do you have a problem?" Hudson asked. The man stood up. Big and y'all. Hudson's eyes widened. He suddenly felt very weak and helpless. "Emmet Schnell. You race?" He asked. He had a German accent. Hudson nodded. The man raised a brow and continued "Don't look like much?" He snarled. Hudson swallowed a bit and smiled nervously "Well nice to meet you Emmet?.. I'm McQueen. I gotta find my crew.. so see you at the races. He pulled Jessica with him. "You already gonna show that much fear Hud?" She asked. Hudson stopped. Deciding they were far enough away. "It's not like that. But that guy was huge. I'm not getting on his bad side?" He explained. Jessica raised a brow and sighed. "We're being followed." Jessica mentioned with a glare. Hudsontyrned around. Being face to face to a tiny, fit, tan, caramel brunette with blonde in it. Brown eyes. Very firm and nice cleavage.. She had a perfectly white smile. A glossy lips. Barely any make up. She obviously didn't even need it. She was wearing a short sparking strapless dress. It started as a green blue color and ombré down to a dark navy blue above her knees. "Hi. I'm Maria Alice Clutchgoneski." She has a really different accent. She grabbed Hudson's hand and shook it. "Hudson? right?" She asked smiling widely. She was kinda cute. Jessica stepped

Forward. "Hi.. I'm Future Mrs Hudson." She held out her hand. Maria Alice grabbed her hand and shook it next. "Nice to meet you I'm Maria Alice. It's two names. But say it like one." She smiled. Very friendly. Perky. Jessica raised a brow. Hudson replied "Nice to meet you um.. how do you know my name?" Maria Alice answered "Oh your racing? You never came to my country but. You did go to my grandparents once. Brazil?" Hudson asked then "Clutchgoneski?.. is that?" Maria interrupted answering "New rearendia. My mother is Carla Veloso." Hudson nodded Jessica grabbed onto Hudson arm smiling. "So you're a racer?" He asked. Maria Alice nodded. "Anyways Nice to meet you two. I will be going to find more of the competition." Hudson and Jessica waved as Maria Alice waved goodbye and went on. "New rearendia? Really?" Jessica snarled. Hudson chuckled and shrugged. Hudson and Jessica made their way through the crowd. Trying to find their parents. Jessica grabbed out her phone. She was bumped by some random guy dancing. Hudson picked up her phone and handed it back to her.

"Hey waiter!?" Someone yelled at Hudson. "Now!?" Some Japanese guy. Hudson answered "Oh no.. I'm not the waiter?.." The man grabbed Hudson shoulder and haandes him some cash and ordered "Get me another drink from the bar. And don't even think of keeping change." Hudson tried to explain. The guy had funny fro hawk kinda style hair. A white t shirt and skinny black pants. He was hanging out with a few other guys. Acting rowdy. "If hurry than I may tip you. Now go!" He tirned Hudson around and shived him. Jessica stared on. I'd Hudson were the help. This guy was still treating him awful. Hudson turned around and snarled "I'm not staff!" He handed the man back the money. The guy looked at Jessica. "How you doing baby.." he said. Hudson's brows lowered. Jessica smiled and snarled "I'm his fiancé." She pointed out. She enjoyed saying that. Hudson stepped forward to the guy. "You should treat people with a little more respect! whoever you are." Hudson glared into the mans brown eyes. The man raised a brow and asked "You don't know who am I?" A few the mans friends stepped up with him. "I'm three time champion. What you got?" Hudson replied "Respect." He looked the guy up and down then stepped back. Grabbing Jessica's hand and beginning to walk away. "Walk away American trash." The man ordered. Hudson stopped and turned around. "What did you say your name was?" The man crossed his arms and answered "Cain." Hudson nodded. Jessica grabbed his hand. Hudson sighed. Walking away with Jessica.

"That Cain guy is one the Toderoki twins.." Hudson explained to his girl. Jessica held his arm as they made their way through the crowd. They saw someone running through the crowd. "Jess watch out!" Hudson yelled as he pushed her gently away. The man ran into Hudson knocking Hudson and himself down. The crowd around moved away. Jessica noticed their parents in a corner. "Well.. found them..". The man stood up. He had a low bun in his dark black brown hair. He was tan or dark. Fit and muscular. Long facial stubble. Manly. Raw. Brown eyes to match. He had a Spanish accent. "Oh I am so sorry amigo!" He grabbed Hudson's hand and helped him up. He fixed Hudson bow tie. "Almost Senor." The handsome man was wearing a tight fitted white shirt. And dress pants that were baby blue in color. He licked his hand and fixed Hudson's hair a little. Hudson pulled away. "Thanks!? But I'm good!?" Hudson snarled dicing his own hair himself now. Jessica giggled a bit. It was funny. The man stared at Jessic and his jaw dropped a bit as he spoke softly and smoothly. "Esa es la risa más hermosa que he escuchado." Jessica's eyes widened as he continued "Juro que mi mundo simplemente se detuvo..."

Jessica smiled and replied asking. "Gracias. Lo siento, no sé tu nombre?" Hudson stared on at the two. The man smiled widely and answered. "Sebastian Camino. ¿Y quién eres además del ser más perfecto vivo?" Jessica giggled a bit and answered "Jessica." Hudson snapped his fingers and spoke up "Yeah hello? What's he saying?" Jessica answered "Nothing really. He thinks I'm perfect." Hudson glared a bit. "Yeah.. well thanks amigo? But we are meeting people." Hudson sounded rude. The man replied to Jessica "Lo siento si molesto a tu amigo. Adiós señorita Jessica. ¿Espero verte de nuevo?" He waved. Hudson pulled her away. They finally got to their parents.

"Were you flirting with that guy?" Hudson asked. Jessica rolled her eyes. "No. That's Sebastian. Isn't he a racer?" Hudson sighed answering "Yes. He is." They walked up to their parents. "Hey! How was the little trip!?" Sally asked with a smile as she hugged her son. Hudson glared. "Good. I'm ready to get this interview over with." Jackson raised a brow. Hudson seemed upset. Annoyed. "Everything okay?" Lightning asked his son. Hudson sighed answering "Yeah. It's fine. Everything's fine I'm just overwhelmed a bit." Lightning replied "Alright.. well just relax. Won't be long I'm sure..". Lightning looked around. Sally grabbed his hand. "It's fine.. calm down..". She said softly to him. Lightning frowned a bit. He was being silly. Sally was right. They called the racers to a certain enclosed area. Jessica stayed with her parents and the McQueens. Hudson made his way to the enclosed area. The huge crowd of fans and reporters stood there waiting the introductions.

Gary Gearboxlan walke sout on. Stage. Dressed nicely. He had that English Britain's accent. "Hello! And welcome all of you! Yes, everyone! To the Green Grand Prix!" The crowd cheered and clapped. Gary smiled kinda evil like and continued "Let's introduce our racers! Alphabetically for a change huh?" He explained then he called up. "Our first racer come from Italy. She has racing oil in her veins intell you! Francesca Valentina Bernoulli!" The crowd jeered as the black hair Brown eyes Italian walked up. Wearing an Italian flag colored shirt and nice jeans. She was very curvy and a little thick. Her hair was messy and thick. She had on thick eye lashes and a berry red lips. She spoke up with her Italian accent. "Ciao. Ciao. Grazie. You're all very kind to me." They cheered again. Gary asked "What would you say your strategy is on the track Francesca?" She glared answering "Per favore, my fans call me Valentina." A few fans in the crowd cheered just for her. Valentina continued. "My strategy is so simple. I just won." They chatted a bit. Hudson summed her up quick. Valentina. Very confident.

The next racer introduced was. "Next we have Sebastian Camino. Hello. Um.. translater!" Gary called. Sebastian smiled and greeted saying. "Eso no es necesario. I can speak English." He smiled. Hudson glared. So he could have spoke English and chose to speak Spanish to his Jessica. It made Hudson dislike him even more. Gary asked Sebastian, "You're a nice young man? Surely you have a special someone you brought along?" His British accent made Lightning uneasy. Sebastian answered with a half smile "No senor. This heart is still waiting on its only special lady." He winked at the crowd. Sending a few girls into a frenzy. Hudson rolled his eyes. Gary said the Spanish mans name again. The crowd cheered for him. A few whistles even from some ladies. Hudson summed Sebastian up as charming and sneaky.. Next Maria Alice Clutchgoneski. She was just happy and excited to be in the race honestly. "Hudson McQueen!" Gary said calling out with a smile. Hudson stood up and walked up onto the stage. Sitting in the chair up there with Gary Gearboxlan. Gary smiled a bit oddly at Hudson. Making Hudson a bit nervous even. Gary spoke up "Hudson.. Hudson tell me have you met the racers?" Hudson glanced at the other racers and answered. "Most of them."

Lightning looked around the room and crowd from

Where he was with Sally, Cruz and Jackson. Looking for anything. He was severely paranoid. He wasn't really paying attention to his son's interview. Jackson noticed and pulled Lightning back a step and spoke up "Whats with you? What are you looking for?" Lightning answered "Just checking things out. I'm nervous about this. All these racers are old racers kids, and I feel like something is wrong." Jackson raised a brow as he stared blankly at Lightning. "It's not right. One of these kids haven't even won a single race? Why is that kid even here? And I know if I look around I might wind up seeing someone I don't want to see probably. But it's eating at me and- Woah!" He was startled by Jackson grabbed his face with his hands and looking in his eyes. "What are you doing?" Lightning asked. Jackson let go of Lightning's face and answered in a rude joking tone "Trying to figure out what drug your on?" Lightning rolled his eyes and snarled "You think I'm crazy?" Jackson answered "Crazy is a strong word.. let's just say your age might be getting to you. Hate to see that McQueen. Look. Your son is here to race. You're here for him? Right?" He oatted Lightning's back and walked back up next to Cruz. Lightning frowned.. Maybe he was getting older and to crazy.. Hudson stopped back down. The rest of the racers were introduced and talked to. Emmet Schnell. The big guy.. he questioned everything. Then Cade Toderoki. He dedicated his race to his daughter Uri. Cade has shirt black hair cut. Short face stubble. He seemed to have a short temper. His twin brother Cain Toderoki. Hudson glared at him. He was rude and bossy. That was everyone. Hudson and the other racers met and mingled a moment. Gary stepped down.

Lightning was extremely paranoid. But tried to listen to Sally and now Jackson. He was being silly. There was no way this would be anything like his race years ago.?..

"Lightning McQueen." Gary called out. Lightning and his companions turned around facing Gary. Gary smiled with a bit of a glare and continued "You have no idea how good it is to see you here in person. Gary." He held out his hand. Lightning stared.. but shook the mans hand. "It's so nice to have you and your son here.." Gary continued. Lightning put his hands into his pocket and replied "Well.. thanks for inviting him Mr. Gearboxlan." Gary glanced a smile at Cruz and Storm. He stared at Sally. "This must be your lovely wife?" He grabbed Sally's hand and kissed it gently. "If only I could have met you long ago. Could have been useful.." he mumbled. Lightning asked "What?" Gary smiled and replied "Coukd have been useful? You know? Could have had you in my race!?" He joked and laughed a bit. Lightning felt funny. "Uh right?.." he faked a smile. Gary wrapped his arm around Lightning and smiled and spoke softly to Lightning, looking him straight in the face, "I truly hope you enjoy your time here Mr. McQueen..I plan to make it something you can remember.." He smiled. Lightning faked a smile and asked "What?..". Gary fixed Lightning's shirt and spoke "I wish your son good luck. He's my favorite one out there.." he walked away. Lightning watched him leave.. he sighed.. suddenly they heard metal trays fall loudly to the floor and a few people gasped. They all looked over. Hudson fell down. He had spilt some red staining drink all over himself and the floor and the waiter. Embarrassing himself a little. Cain made a joke and the other racers laughed a bit. Jessica ran over and helped him up. "I'm fine. I got it." Hudson said to her. He stood up. Drenched. Jackson noticed the restroom sign. "Hudson. This way." He called out. Hudson followed Jackson. Hudson went inside the restroom. Jackson stood outside for only a moment and began to walk away. He bumped right into some guy. "Watch it!" Jackson scolded. The man ran into the restroom. Jackson shook his head. He began to walk away Then heard Hudson yell out "Oh come on!" Jackson felt to concerned and curious now. He walked inside. Hudson's sleeve was stuck on the dryer. Jackson raised a brow and asked "How?" Hudson growled "Do I look like I know?" Jackson began to help him but Hudson stopped him and yanked. "Hudson you're going to rip the sleeve.." and just as Jackson said that it tore. Hudson sighed. Now his blazer arm was ripped open on top of his purple red stained shirt. Hudson dipped off the bow tie and threw it away and walked out. Jackson followed out.

Hudson went to his friends and family. "Oh Hudson what happened?" Sally asked. Hudson sighed and answered. "Just the dryer in the bathroom. It's stupid." Jackson walked up. Hudson then spoke up "I'm getting a drink. Then I'm headed out. I look ridiculous." He went off to get a drink. Jessica frowned. Jackson sighed and spoke up "I'm gonna go calm his nerves." Lightning raised a brow. But Jackson went off. It took him a minute to catch up and find Hudson. He saw him sitting on a bar stool. His feet up leaning on the stools bars. Jackson saw the guy he bumped into near the reat room before walked up and brush something quickly onto the bottom of Hudson's shoe?.. Jackson made his way up there. Hudson stepped down and immediately slipped falling straight down. Jackson helped him up. And balance. Hudson couldn't keep up. "Take off the blazer." Jackson ordered. Hudson gave Jackson a weird look. "Come on kid." Jackson snarled. Hudson took it off whole holding onto the stool. Jackson then ordered "Wipe your shoes." Hudson gave him an extremely confused look. But he did so and then he could stand again without falling. Jackson grabbed the blazer and smelled it. Now Hudson didn't know what the heck to think of Jackson. "Oil?..I'm beginning to think your dads paranoia might actually be real.." he mumbled. Hudson didn't understand. Then again Jackson wasn't sure either. Jackson noticed that man again in the crowd. Watching Hudson and himself. He made eye contact and the man raised his brows and began to move away into the crowd. Jackson realized the man was standing over Hudson when he fell and spilt the drinks over himself to! He was being singled out..

 **Jackson saw this guy near Hudson when he fell, The reat room before he blazer ripped. And now he just saw this guy wipe cooking oil onto his shoes.**

 **Choices**

 **1\. Jackson sticks with Hudson. Keeping an eye on him for the rest the night he's at the party. (Hudson won't run into anymore accidents tonight)**

 **Or...**

 **2\. Jackson quickly chases after this guy and tries to find out who and why they are trying to mess Hudson up. Honestly Jackson figures is just a race rivalry. (But no one messes with his family.** **Jackson may not catch the guy in the crowd though.)**


	62. Gary or Axlerod?

Jackson watched the man leave. "I think your being messed with.. come on." Hudson looked behind him and asked "By who?" Jackson pulled Hudson along with him back to Lightning and the others. Jackson walked up next to Lightning and softly spoke up "Someone's trying to get to Hudson. I'm sure it's just another racer. Trying to get into his head." Lightning stared at his son. Hudson was upset. Annoyed. Lightning sighed. "Hudson why don't you get home. Rest up for the race tomorrow. Stay out of trouble that way.." Lightning suggested. Hudson glared and replied "Yea. Why not." Hudson walked away. Jessica followed with him. Jackson walked behind. Just til they got to the cab. "You two be careful." Jackson said before they left. Hudson nodded. Jessica answered "Always dad." They shut the door and left. Lightning walked out to Jackson and asked "What's going on?" Jackson answered "I believe a few racers are just having a bit of fun. You know how it is. Was?.." Lightning glared a bit and replied "Right.." he didn't like this. Sally and Cruz came out. "Stickers?.." Sally called. Lightning glanced at his wife. Frowned.. "I gotta make a call.." Lightning said as he walked back into the party. He went to a wall phone. Yes they still had these. He dialed a number after swiping his card to pay for the call. "Come on.. please answer..." he mumbled.

 _Hello! You have reached the voice mail box of Mater. Tow Mater! Leave me a recording of your voice and I'll call you back! Or not.. if I forget... beeepp..._

"Mater. Hey bud it's"-

 _McQueen! Hey buddy how's the race going with my favorite nephew!?_

"Mater? I thought I just heard your voice mail?"

 _Nah. I just say that when I don't know who it is. I got these collected calls calling me? thinking I'm Harold Swartzanother.. Anyways.. How's england?_

"Yeah it's great. I don't mean to sound.. Uh.. listen things are to familiar here. And I was wondering if you could I don't know.. call your friends at chrome? See if they can maybe double check the race?.. make sure it's real?"

 _Well sure. I can do that for you? But?.. how do I call you back?_

"Don't worry buddy I'll call you tomorrow after the race. If that's enough time?"

 _Sure it is. I think. Sounds good. I will wait right here for your call. Ofcorse I may have to get food from flos a few times.. and use the Lou as they say._

Mater snickered a little laugh..

Lightning chuckled and replied "Great! Thank you so much pal."

 _Anything for you mcqueen. Hey tell Hudson good luck and tell Sally and Cruz and Jackson and Jessica hi for me!_

"Will do Mater. Thank you. Bye."

 _Goodbye!_

Lightning hung up and turned around. Only to almost bump into Gary Gearboxlan! "McQueen. Making a friendly call?" He asked lightning glared and answered "Uh? Yeah I.." he stared. Not sure what to think.. "I'm sorry did you need the phone?.." Lightning asked a bit nervously. Gary smiled answering "No, I was just leaving." He pointed to back exit door. Lightning glanced at it and replied "Ofcorse. Sorry.." Lightning walked away. Feeling dumb. Ofcorse he was overthinking. Gary wasn't Axlerod. And maybe he was just being silly anyway..

It was early morning. The sun was barely up. Gary walked up to Lightning. "Hey. Where's the kid?" He asked. Lightning answered with Sally by his side "On his way Mr. Gearboxlan.." he hoped. Gary nodded "Well Anyways I'm gathering all old racers from the first Grand Prix. Wanna get a little reunion photo. The press will love it! Come on." Gary walked away. Lightning sighed. But followed. As Lightning walked up he was greeted loudly by Francesco! "LIGHTENING! How is my old friend! Come. Stand by Francesco!" Francesco insisted. Lightning smiled a bit and stood next to him. It was him, Francesco, Shu, Miguel, Carla, Rip, and Max. The press took a few photos of the old champions. The fans would love it really. Gary clapped his hands getting the attention of everyone "Let's find our racers and get them lined up!" The racers parted ways.

Lighting finally saw his son along with Jessica walk up. He had a bright red suit on. A new one for this race. "Wow looks good." Lightning complimented his son. Hudson smiled. Jessica standing beside him. Sally smiled warmly. They were proud of their son. Hudson turned greeted by Jackson and Cruz. Lightning noticed he shiny Lightning bolt on the shoulder sleeve of Hudson's suit. Lightning half smiled and chuckled "Wait is that?.." he stared to ask. Hudson glanced at his shoulder and smiled answering "The bolt? Yeah. Thought it'd be a nice touch." Lightning chuckled a bit. Sally smiled. It was cute. "I'm bringing it back baby. Kachow!" Hudson said with a wink and a flash of his new shoulder patch. "Racers to your cars!" They heard loudly. Hudson spoke up "Gotta go." He left to his car. Lightning smiled and asked his wife "Did I really do that all the time?" Sally replied in a joking tone "Oh yeah. All the time!" "Did I look that dorky?" He asked laughing a bit. Sally answered "Maybe a little." Jackson rolled his eyes and spoke up "Alright come on. Let's get our seats for the race." They all sat down. Ready to watch. They heard the announcer state that Cain Toderoki was a no show. Therefore disqualified from this race and placing him immediately into last place here.

 _3...2...1..._ the race was on!

Hudson gunned it. A small jump was almost immediately after the starting line. He jumped. But landed funny and swerved back and fourth losing control a bit. But he got it back and pushed on. Bumping the rear of another driver.

Aggressive...

He hit the wall in a turn. Scraping it. He shot off it and hit the wall across from it. Scraping his other side! "Does your son know how to race!?" Jackson snarled at Lightning. Lightning glared at Jackson.

Hudson straightened up. Drifting through the turns. He was doing better. Gained one position. A wreck with two drivers in an upcomg turn. Hudson drifted beside them continuing the race.

Hudson began keeping it clean out there now. One the racers bumped Hudson. But he kept his ground. They weaved back and fourth around each other before the racer took ahead of Hudson. Hudson growled hitting his steering wheel. He gunned it. Trying to catch up on the turns. The jump came up again. For some reason he messed up landing again?! He swerved touching ground. Hitting the wall. He was fine. He kept on. Jackson snarled as he chuckled a bit "I thought this kid was a dirt champion?" Lightning frowned. Unsure why Hudson was driving rough and not able to make his jumps?..

Hudson hit the other wall but pushed off and continued the race. But just as he began to straighten up that other racer from earlier hit him again right in the rear. Causing Hudson to spin in a circle once and face the wrong direction in a stop.. Lightning and Sally gasped a bit. They couldn't do anything from yo here. But Hudson kept on. He was fine they guessed.. he pushed on.

He raced good and clean for the remainder of the race.

Taking 5th..out of 6 racers. Sense the 7th didn't show up. They announced the order of the racers..

 _1st. Sebastian Camino_

 _2nd. Valentina Bernoulli_

 _3rd. Maria Alice Clutchgoneski_

 _4th Emmet Schnell_

 _5th Hudson McQueen_

 _6th Cade Toderoki_

 _7th (by default) Cain Toderoki._

Hudson sighed as he pulled and parked his car into his designated pit. He was met by Jessica. "You did good." Hudson glared and replied "I lost." Jessica shrugged. "Get them next time." They saw Emmet Schnell pit. He was the racer that hit Hudson. Hudson glared at him. The German racer. The top three took their time in the spot light. The other racers watched. Lightning, Sally, Jackson and Cruz walked up to their kids. Listening as well.

Lightning asked Hudson. "What happened to the racer who never showed?" Hudson answered "I heard his brother explaining to the press before the race that it was actually quite normal. Apparently his brother is known for drinking and partying and not showing up for things." Lightning nodded. It was better than he was over thinking. Jackson spoke up "What happened out there Hudson?" Hudson frowned. He didn't know. He was frustrated. Stressed. He looked at his dad and softly answered "I don't think I can do this..." he walked away. "Hudson!... Wait!.." Sally called. But he walked away. Hudson walked a ways before Gary ran up to him. "Hey you can get them next time. I honestly hope you do. Your my favorite racer." Hudson raised a brow and asked "How? Why? I haven't raced in a year? And i didn't exactly come here much?" Gary smiled answering "Young boy you are a great racing champion. Sure only one? But that's something. And if you're anything like your father I know you'll do great." He reassured Hudson. Hudson frowned.. "I'm nothing like him.." he continued to walk away. Gary was suprised a bit. He didn't expect that..

Hudson watched the race r run on rsn.. He sighed. He sucked.. Jessica walked over and sat down next to him on the couch and in front the tv. She grabbed the remote and shut off the tv. "Hey!?" Hudson snapped. Jessica gazed at him. His blue eyes. Hudson sighed. "What happened?" Jessica asked. Hudson answered slowly "I.. It was nothing. Just a slip. I'll get hem tomorrow. Like you said." He smiled. Jessica leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.

A few hours later Axlerod showed at the warehouse. He walked inside. "Tell me we have him?" He said immediately. One his henchmen laughed answering with a smile

"I put him with the spy." Axlerod looked over in the cell. Cain was in the corner. Sitting there. Confused and scared mostly. "Who are you people!?" He yelled. Holley frowned sitting in the other corner. Axlerod walked up tot the cell and smiled at he kid racer. "You don't know me. And we shall keep it that way. Don't worry. I won't starve you. Hal! Bring them both food and water." The man nodded and left the room. Axlerod walked over to Yasmine. "How are you my love?." He asked her smiling. Yasmine answered back "Better with you here. I missed you. The real you. Not this Gary person?" Axlerod chuckled a bit. "Soon love. Soon we will be long away from here." She smiled at him. Axlerod left again. His plan was working so far. One down. Six to go..

Lightning sighed. Watching the race again on rsn.. Hudson done awful.. Sally layed down. She was tired. Lightning called his friend Mater. Hear what he had to say.

 _Hello?.. is this Lightning McQueen?.. if it is so sat the secret password..._

Lightning rolled his eyes and answered "Mater you never told me a password?"

 _Oh.. right. Well I talked to them. There's bad news and really bad news!_

"Okay? What is it?"

 _Holley has been missing about a month. And Axlerod escaped about a month before she did._

"Does that mean he's here Mater?"

 _They can't find either one of them. I'd be careful if I were you buddy. Could be just a race. But could be a spy mission again. Keep me updated!_

"Okay. Mater I gotta go.." he hung up quick. Thinking.. Gary? No?.. maybe? This had to be a set up or something! Lightning rushed in to Sally and woke her up. "Sally. Sally something is going on." She woke up and sat up asking as she rubbed her eyes and yawned "What wrong? What's going on?" She asked. Lightning turned the lamp on causing Sally to close her eyes for a moment Lightning explained. "Axlerod. He escaped prison." Sally's eyes opened. Widely. "What?" She asked. Lightning continued "Two months ago. Just a few weeks before Hudson got the invite. Then Holley the spy girl? She went missing last month." Sally's brows lowered. Lightning went on "Mater asked chrome for me. This race has to be another set up?" Sally asked back "Wait? Axlerod is here?" Lightning nodded. He was put in England. So he had to be. "I'm pretty sure?.. But he's gotta be Gary. It has to be a disguise? He has the same accent. Seems like he has known the former racers? It can not be random?!" Sally sighed and frowned. "Gary doesn't look a thing like Axlerod honey?.. And being a wanted criminal I doubt plastic surgery was an option for him?" She layed back down. Lightning replied "What about all that spy stuff Mater bragged about using? What if he had that ability?" Sally sat back up and answered

"You don't believe everything Mater says? Do you?.." Lightning frowned. Sally didn't believe him.. "Maybe your just tired? I'm not saying your crazy? But think about how far fetched that does sound? Why would Axlerod set up a race for the children of former racers then? And why? You and the other racers had nothing to do with anything he did?" Lightning thought about it again.. "Yeah.. I guess it does sound a little out there?.." he admitted. Sally patted the bed "Come on Stickers. Come to bed with me? Please? You need the sleep." Lightning stared and sighed. Thinking... Sally spoke up. "BUT.. If Axlerod is out. Or escaped? Do you really think he'd be spending his time planning silly revenge?" She asked. Lightning shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know..

 **Does Lightning try his best to ignore this. It's not Axlerod. This is Gary Gearboxlan. And Lightning is here for his son. So he will focus on Hudson and the racing.**

 **Or...**

 **Lightning can't shake this. He becomes more paranoid. He has convinced himself and is determined to reveal that** **Gary is Axlerod now. (May cause embarrassment to Hudson as his father seems to be having a breakdown..Causing Jackson to step up for Hudson)**


	63. A rush on things

"Welcome fans to race number two! Gonna be an interesting race today. As Cain Toderoki is still a no show. Along with Emmet Schnell."

"Yes, no one can find the old chap. But the race must go on acording to Gary Gearboxlan."

"Yes but with two racers mysteriously gone? What could be going on?"

Hudson lined up with the other now four racers.. no one saw Gary this morning before the race. But they had a little show to do for the screen after this race. They'd probably see him then.

Valentina snarled to Hudson. "Good luck McQueen.. you'll need it today." She laughed a bit. Hudson sighed. He sucked yesterday..

Hudson began in last. Jessica had a headset for the two of them. So she could help him if he needed it. Lightning and the others say with her on a tall tower to see the race. "You got this Hudson." Jessica reassured. Hudson wasn't so sure.

And the race was on! Hudson was a little late hitting the gas. He was already seeming distracted. "You can do this." Jessica reassured. Hudson didn't reply. He drifted the first turn and gunned it. He was doing alright.

"Hudson slow down. You're gonna take the turn to fast!" But he didn't listen and did jut that. He took it to fast and slammed into the rear wheel of another driver. Jackson shook his head. And spoke up to Lightning "Your son needs you!?" Lightning frowned. He was looking through the crowds. For Gary.. Axlerod. He glanced at Jackson.. Jessica handed McQueen the head set.

Hudson pushed back into the race. "Hey. Hudson. Listen you can't be driving so aggressively?.. Go in your turns slow. Gun it as you come out.." Lightning coached. Hudson sighed and replied "I'm just not feeling it anymore..". Lightning frowned. "Don't say that. Come on.. your brought back the bolt? Now bring back something else." Hudson answered. "Alright...". He sounded unsure.

The next turn Hudson listen. He went in slow and came out fast. It worked! He caught back up to the other racers. "There we go." Lightning said with a smile. Lightning noticed Gary in the winners circle. Waiting for the racers.. he stared a moment. Jackson snarled something. But Lightning didn't hear him. He was lost in thought. He felt his fears and past come back. "That's him.." Lightning said in a muffled tone. He looked back at the race. Hudson flew in a jump hitting the ground hard! The rear end of the season bounced back up and hit the ground swerving. Hudson tried to control it but wound up hitting a wall... Jackson snarled "Whats wrong with you!? You should have warned your kid about the jump!? You know that's his weakest points right now?" Lightning stared he felt awful.. he should have. Jackson grabbed the head set. "Hudson!" "Jackson!?" He yelled confused a bit. "Yeah it's me!? Gun it!" Hudson gunned it listening. I mean what did he have to lose. He was in the far back. His car messed up looking.. "Watch Your turns!" Jackson scolded and yelled. Hudson yelled back "Stop yelling at me!?" Jackson shook his head and snapped "Ill stop yelling when you start racing! Now go!" Hudson growled and pushed on. "Jump ahead. Slow it down.." Jackson coached. Hudson slowed and took the jump. He swerved a bit but had control.

"Better. Now watch your turn ahead." Jackson complimented and warned. Hudson's slowed in fast out. Catching back up. Jackson smiled. The kid was doing better. "Good! See McQueen. Just gotta pay attention." He smiled. Lightning glared. Jackson handed the head set back. the race went on. Hudson was doing well. Behind the other racers.. "Wreck at the jump. Go left." Fearing Hudson would hit the other racer at the landing! Hudson didnt. Cade fell behind with that.. Hudson drifted well in the next two turns. "There we go! That's the racer I trained!" Hudson pushed on. Crossing the finish line!

 _1st Maria Alice Clutchgoneski_

 _2nd F. Valentina Bernoulli_

 _3rd Sebastian Camino_

 _4th Hudson McQueen_

 _5th Cade Toderoki_

 _6th (by default) Emmet Schnell_

 _7th (by default) Cain Toderoki_

The families headed to the winners circle. To greet Hudson. Jackson spoke up. "You lost." Hudson glared. "I know. And now the car is crap!" The car was smoking a bit. Jessica walked over to it. Lightning spoke up "Its Fine. We can fix it." Jessica's brows raised. She wasn't so sure. Lightning glanced at Gary.. he was just congratulating the three winners.. Lightning saw Max and he guessed his wife talking to some officials. Jackson spoke up "Gotta get ready for the show. McQueen! You good?" He asked laying his hand on Lightning's shoulder. Lightning sighed. Max Schnell and his wife looked angry. They were arguing with the official and an officer now.. "Yeah.. yeah let's get going.." he left with everyone to the show. Jackson, Cruz, Jessica, Lightning, and Sally all got front row seats to the show. Along with the parents of other racers. Max and his wife didn't show up. Shy and his wife sat down next to Sally. Lightning leaned over. "Shu.. what happened to your son?" Sally glared a bit as Shu answered "My son known to run off. He will return with great punishment for bringing shame and embarrassment to me." Shu said this firmly. Lightning sighed and sat back in his seat. Sally layed her hand on his knee and softly whispered into his ear. "Just enjoy this?.. Okay?.." Lightning nodded.

Gary had the top three drivers up first. Then Hudson.

"Hudson. You been having a tough time the last two races haven't you?" He asked Hudson was wearing his race suit. As were most the drivers. Hudson answered "Well if I'm being honest. These last two races are the first races I've had actual competitors to go against in a while.." Gary nodded and continued "Yes well. I hope to see a better you in the next race?" Hudson nodded. "You can count on it." He smiled. Gary noticed the bolt on his shoulder and chuckled a bit saying "Is that a classic McQueen look or what. Show us the bolt Hudson!" The crowd cheered him on. Hudson stood up flashing the bolt and yelled "Kachow!" The crowd did indeed miss that. Lightning and Sally thought it was kinda cute to. Hudson sat back down. "Tell me dear Hudson, how do you feel about the disappearance of yet another racer?" Gary asked with a smile. Hudson thought for a moment then answered "I'm sure it's nothing Mr. Gearboxlan. I'm sure they will show up soon." Hudson didn't know. Gary smiled and replied "Let's hope so. Everyone Hudson McQueen!" The crowd cheered. Hudson walked off the stage.. disappointed with another loss. Only two more races. At least tomorrow he could rest and get practice. The next race was the day after. He needed to get his head in the race. Hudson sat down in the reserved seats for the racers. Once the show was over Hudson was asked to autograph a few things with the other racers. Lightning thought about asked Max about his son Emmet.. but decided to leave it. He was here for Hudson. He needed to stop this silly nonsense.. Hudson caught up to his family. A few people asked to get a photo of them all together. They didn't mind. Especially Jackson. It seemed he still loved the spot light.

Hudson began to tell his dad "I'm gonna have to stay and practice a bit.. I don't know what's wrong with me but.. if this continues..." He stopped thinking. Lightning replied "It's a slump. Not a big deal. You been through a lot the past year? Don't be so hard on yourself Hudson." Hudson smiled a bit.. but it didn't last. "You all head on. I think I'll take Jess out tonight?" He glanced at her kinda asking her. Jessica smiled a bit and answered "I'd love that." She smiled. Jackson spoke up. "Just be careful." Hudson nodded. The two went on to go out. They went to a nice little quiet dinner. Dimmed our. Nice private table. Candle in the center of the table.

"This is nice." Jessica mentioned. She was wearing a Hudson McQueen racing shirt and jeans. Hudson was in a white shirt and some old jeans. "I'm sorry. I should have gave us time to change. I just really wanted to get out of the crowd and from everyone.." Hudson said. Jessica smiled and grabbed his hand and replied "No worries. I love that we get a little dinner like this just us." Hudson smiled at her to. "Hey don't worry about the race. The next one will be a lot better." Jessica reassured. Hudson frowned a bit. "I don't know.. I think I forgot how to race?" He joked. Jessica giggled a bit. It was funny. "You just need to race a real racer. After dinner let's get to the track and see if we can bribe our way on. Just the two of us? Me against you?" She asked with a grin. Hudson raised a brow and replied "I don't stand a chance against you Jess." Jessica rolled her eyes. He was a sweet talker sometimes. "Let's do it Hudson. Come on?" Hudson sighed. Thinking on it and smiled at his love.

"Okay. Now you know I had to borrow these cars right? Borrow! Means don't get a scratch on them?" Hudson made sure with Jessica. It was late and dark out at the track. Jessica smiled and answered "I got it Hud. Don't worry. I won't hurt the cars?" Hudson nodded. "Let's race!" Jessica said with some

Excitement. Hudson sighed with a smile. They both got into the cars. Honestly it had been so long sense he raced Jessica. He forgot what it was like. They revved up a bit. Connecting the head set to each other's. "Okay so on the count of three?" Hudson asked. Jessica answered revving the car loudly "Onetwothree!" She gunned it. Getting a head start! Hudson sped off after her! They raced around the track. It felt good. Different. It was fun. No stress. Made Hudson remember why he loved racing. Jessica crossed the finish line with Hudson right behind her. They stopped the cars and got out. "You let me win! Didn't you!?" She yelled but with a smile. Hudson chuckled and answered. "Nope. Your just that good." Jessica rolled her eyes as he faced her and grabbed her close. "You should be in this race.. not me. Your amazing." Jessica smiled and replied "Nah.. You just gotta race the other racers like you just did with me? You'll do great." She smiled. Hudson kissed her there on the track. He couldn't wait to marry her. To have children of their own. To be able to come home to her. To cook them supper. To grow old like his parents with her. He truly loved her like no one else...

Axlerod walked into the wearhouse. He glanced in the cell. Holley, Cain and Emmet. "Good. We have a problem though." He called out to his henchmen and Yasmine. They all turned their attention to him as he explained. "The media is starting to get suspicious. As is McQueen. And Schnell insist the police get involved with his son's disappearance." Emmet snarled "My Vater Vill find me." Axlerod glared "Doubtfully." Axlerod replied. Yasmine suggested "So let's nab the rest tonight? Be done with it?" Axlerod sighed "It's not that easy. But we may have to. We can grab the few staying alone. But Cade and Hudson have guest in their rooms. We got to get them alone first..". Yasmine and the henchmen thought for a moment.. Yasmine grabbed something out of her desk. "Here. These will knock someone out enough they won't know a thing that's going on around them." She walked up handing them to Axlerod. He stared at them as she explained. "Put it in something for their guests to drink. They won't wake up for anything for a few hours and they won't even know it's in the drink. And then..." she walked back over and grabbed out a liquid and walked up handing it to Axlerod. "Give this to the racers. They will be come disoriented enough you can guide them and persuade them to come with you anywhere. But it does give off a bitter flavor. So careful." Axlerod smiled "What would I do without you love." Yasmine nodded and replied "Not Sure. Get going. You guys get the other racers that are alone." She ordered the henchmen. They left. Holley yelled asking "What are you going to do with them?!" Axlerod smiled and answered. "Just hold them until I get what I want." He walked up to the cell. Smiling evilly at Holley. "Then I get rid of you for good. I just Love an audience." Holley kicked axlerods foot through the cell. Knocking him down. He dropped her pen and she grabbed it and hid it. "You twit!" Axlerod yelled. Yasmine ran over and helped him up. He adjusted himself and glared at Holley before leaving again. Shu asked Holley. "What you do with that?" Holley put her finger to her lips. Instructing the boy to be quiet. "In time..". She whispers.. Shu and Emmet stared at each other for a moment. Unsure what the old lady meant.

Hudson and Jessica laughed a bit as they made their way to their room. Gary was outside thier door. "Oh.. Mr. Gearboxlan?.." Hudson said aloud getting his attention. Gary smiled he had a tray with three glasses and some wine. "Hudson! Glad to see you chap!.. I was beginning to think I had the wrong room." He explained with a chuckle. Jessica had Hudson's arm. Gary continued "I was just making my way to each racer. Having a toast with them. Could you spare a moment of time for a drink?" He smiled all friendly. Hudson sighed and answered "Um.. sure? Thanks Mr. Gearboxlan." He unlocked the door "Come in please." Hudson said as he pushed he door open. The three walked inside. His plan was working. "Um this is my fiancé Jessica Storm." Hudson introduces. Gary smiled and gently shook her hand after setting down the fancy tray. "Delighted to meet you dear." He said. Jessica smiled and replied "Thanks for inviting Hudson. It's really fun getting to be here for me as well." She seemed very nice. Gary nodded and began to pour he drinks into the three glasses. Hudson spoke up "You really don't have to do this?" Gary smiled and replied "Oh please.. it's my pleasure." Gary then _accidentally_ spilled some wine. "Oh hell.. I'm so sorry. Do you have a towel?" Hudson nodded and went out the room to grab one. Jessica turned away. Enough time Gary slipped the pill into one glass and poured a liquid in another.

Hudson returned with a towel. Gary cleaned it up. "Now Let's toast!" He said with a grin. He handed a glass to Hudson. And one to Jessica. He lifted his own. "To the racers. To you.. Hudson and your father..." Hudson smiled a bit. They lifted their glasses and!...

 **Okay!! Gary's plan is working. He's going to knock Jessica out and confuse and faze Hudson enough to get him to come with him willingly! I'm not gonna do a choice here. But rather something different. As long as I can fit in into the story!**

 **What do you want to see happen next!? Or suggest happen? Give me your ideas? Whichever one I think best I will attempt to write it into the story!**

 **Examples could be?...**

 **Another character interrupts?**

 **Gary acidently mixed up the drinks?**

 **The plan works and Hudson is kidnapped?**

 **The plan works but as Gary attempts to leave with Hudson his father or Jackson or mother or Cruz run into the very drugged and disoriented Hudson?**

 **Or whatever you have as an idea!? I'll pick one that sounds best with the story! Thanks!!!**


	64. I couldnt save him

**Thank you for all the ideas! Most involves Jackson and Cruz and I loved ones idea car chase scene would be cool. Gonna try to fit that in. Francesco? Im sorry but I couldn't fit him into this part. But he will be up soon I'm sure!**

The three of them drank. They chatted for a little bit. Then Jessica grabbed the table and sat down in the chair and spoke up "I'm so tired?..". Hudson glanced down he was to really. After the race and the show and then dinner.. "You gonna be alright?" He asked. Gary stared. Smiling a bit.. Jessica answered her love "Yeah I'm just.. suddenly really sleepy.. I think I need to lay down..". Hudson glanced at Gary. Gary spoke up. "Go on and help her to bed son. I would like to mention another thing about the cars. But take care of your Love first." Hudson helped Jessica up and said "I'll be right back.. come on Jess I got you..". Hudson helped Jessica to the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed. "You gonna be okay?" He asked. Jessica nodded. Hudson smiled and sat next to her and kissed her sweetly. "Love you. I'll be done quickly. Then I will come back to bed with you and brush your hair?" Jessica smiled and replied "Sounds great. Love you to Hudson." She closed her heavy eyes. Hudson brushes her hair back then stood up. He stumbled a little bit. But was alright.

While Hudson tucked Jess in. Gary poured the remaining wine down the sink. He rinsed the glasses then threw them into the dishwasher and started it up. He took the wine bottle poured it out and placed it outside in the hall. House cleaning would pick it up. He called his men on his phone. "Bring the van back. Disable the cameras and get rid of the lobby lady. Be down in a few minutes." Hudson walked in. Holding onto the wall. He looked and felt dizzy. Gary asked "Are you alright?" Hudson held himself up on the wall and spoke in a slur "I'm... I'm fine... just.. I.." he grabbed the table. Feeling funny. "Hudson what's wrong!?" Gary yelled concerned! Hudson tried to take a step and fell down. "I can't.." he couldn't understand. He couldn't see straight. Gary's voice sounded as if it echoed. He couldn't move his feet correctly?.. Gary pulls Hudson up. It felt funny. Like he was yanked up slowly from the floor in slow motion. "Better come with me. We will get you checked out checked out checked out." Gary echoed. Hudson swayed. Dizzy. But Gary held him up and began to walk him toward the door. Hudson glanced behind him..

"J..Jess..." he barely mumbled as his vision doubled. Gary opened the door. "I'll let her know shortly. We need to get you help help help." He said. Funny sounding. Hudson could hear himself breathing. It sounded funny Hudson grabbed his ears. Confused. Hudson looked around. He was suddenly inside the elevator? Buttons there were hundreds. No.. doubled vision. Millions of buttons. He heard his own breath. In and out. In and out.. "Wh.. What's.. going on?..." he got out. Barely. Gary glared at Hudson. "It'll pass." Gary stated. Hudson grabbed the rail on the wall.. the elevator moved. Feeling his stomach and head drop with the movement! Hudson staggered. He fell down. Gary pulled him up as the elevator stopped and the doors open. "Come on son.." he ordered. Pulling Hudson out. They walked all the way to the doors. Gary didn't see the van quite yet. "Hudson there is going to pull up a van. It's here to help you. Get into it okay?" Hudson could feel his heart beating. Differently than he had before? He looked at Gary. He replied barely. "Okay...Whats... going on?..." Gary answered "You'll be fine." The van pulled up. "Okay forward now.. easy." Gary spoke as he held Hudson's arm and guided him. But not forcefully so they didn't attract attention. They passed by a couple. The mans voice snapped "Hudson?" Gary's eyes widened as he and Hudson turned around. Hudson stared. He started sweating by now.. "Jac..Jackson...I..". Jackson's raised his brow at the kid. Acting funny. Drunk? No? maybe? Cruz asked "Whats going on with him?.." Gary answered "Yes he Uh... had a little to much to drink. I'm taking him to get.. checked out. My ride is here. Our ride.. we must go." Jackson walked up as he replied "Youre taking him to a hospital? And Hudson's not the drinking type that I've ever known?.." Jackson grabbed Hudson's face and looked at him a bit. He patted Hudson's face and spoke up "Wake up kid. What did you take?" Jackson took a step back. Gary spok up "Yes... well he's my racer.. I'm gonna get him looked at. We should be going." Jackson was suspicious but then again. He never saw Hudson drunk before? "Where's Jessica?" Jackson asked Hudson. Hudson looked around the room then answered "um.. asleep?.." Jackson raised a brow again.

Gary explained "Yes the poor thing was very tired now we really must go.." he pulled Hudson a bit. Jackson snarled "You saw my daughter sleeping?" He asked. Now concerned. Cruz stepped forward to her husband. Jackson snarled. "Hudson come with me. If anyone knows how to handle a drunk, it's me." But Jackson didn't think Hudson was drunk anymore. Gary had to think quick. His entire plan could back fire. Hudson staggered a bit. Cruz spoke up "Let us handle this Mr. Gearboxlan." Gary's brows lowered. He didn't have much of a choice here.. he turned around and replied with a glare toward Jackson. "Well. I'm sorry you two got into this." Cruz and Jackson stared. Confused. Unsure what Gary meant. Gary reached for his pen? Lost? Jackson rolled his eyes and grabbed Hudson's arm as he spoke firmly. "Enough chit chat. Come on Hudson. I got this handled now Gary.." he sounded rude kinda. Gary let go of Hudson. He didn't have many options. One his henchmen noticed and spoke up in the back of the van. "Hey. Do your thing." The man in the back put a mask over his face and got out the van and walked inside and pulled out a gun. Pointing it at everyone. _Including Gary._ Jackson and Cruz's eyes widened. Gary smiled for only a moment than acted "Who are you! What's going on!!?" He threw his hands up. Jackson pulled Hudson behind him a bit and put his arm over Cruz and pushed her back a bit. The man with the gun yelled. "YOU! Get in the van!" He pointed the gun at Gary. Gary stepped back a bit of ways. Cruz grabbed her phone. But the man snatched it and threw it outside the doors. "I'm taking the racer to!" He pointed the gun at Jackson. Cruz was terrified at this point. Jackson snarled "I'm not letting you take him!?" Gary spoke up nervously "I would listen to the man with a gun?..". Jackson's brows lowered. Confused. This must be what was happening to the racers!.. They were being taken! The man with the gun yelled again pointing the gun still "Now! Or do I need to persuade you?" He pointed the gun at Cruz. Jackson's eyes widened as he yelled "No! Wait!.." the man smiled. Gary did for a moment. Jackson saw it though. Jackson put his hands up.. unsure what to do at this point..

"Get down on your knees! Both of you!" Cruz immediately listens and kneeled down. Jackson helped Hudson stand up. But then let go again and slowly kneeled down.. "Jackson... we can't let them take him?..". The man yelled at Gary "You! Get the kid and get in the van!" Gary frowned as he slowly walked up and grabbed Hudson. Pulling him. Jackson snarled "You don't need to do this.. Don't be a coward." Gary rolled his eyes and pulled Hudson away to the van. The man with the gun followed backwards. Pointing the gun at Jackson for a moment. He put his gun down as the three of them got into the van. Cruz spoke up again "We can't sit here and do nothing!?" Jackson was thinking. He slowly grabbed his phone out as the man shut Gay and Hudson in the back of of the van. The doors were open. Jackson threw his phone at the man. It hit his hand with the gun. Forcing him to drop it. Jackson stood up and ran toward them. The mans eyes widened as he grabbed the gun and he jumped into the van and yelled at the driver "Go! Go!" They sped off. Leaving Jackson in the road.. Jackson looked around. He saw some kid with a bright red car across the street.. He sighed. Then he ran to the car pulled the kid out who was just on his phone with head phones in. Jackson got in and yelled at the kid "Call the police!" Jackson stole the car and he sped off after the van. The kid snarled "Bet I will!.." confused.

The driver called back to Gary "We got company!" The car was quick to catch up. Gary looked out the window. "Lose him!?" Gary ordered. The van sped up. Crossing a highway. It hit a car but it didn't harm the van much and the driver gunned it to push on. Jackson followed. Pulling the brake he drifted around the hit car and sped up behind the van. By now a police officer joined the chase. Coming after Jackson! The van weaves through traffic. Jackson followed. Another cop car joined in. Gary yelled "This is bad! We got to lose all three of them now! Get the guns ready!" One cop car came around Jackson not paying attention to traffic and hit another car. Gary saw it and yelled "One cop down. Idiot. Hurry!" The vans drives squealed turning. Jackson drifted behind him. Followed by the other cop. Jackson gained up and sped beside the van. "Kill him!?" Gary yelled. The vans driver slammed into Jackson's car! Forcing Jackson to turn into traffic. Jackson weaved through. Trying and praying not to get hit head on!

Weaving through the traffic was slowing Jackson down. He was gonna lose the van. The cop was following the van now. Jackson kept weaving through. Missing cars left and right. He saw the chance and yanked the car into the correct lanes. Now behind the van again! Jackson hit the cop accidentally. Pushing him off the road. "NO!" He yelled hitting the steering wheel! Traffic got heavy. Jackson was forced to fall back or.. he blasted the horn loudly and yelled "Out of the way!!" As he drove onto the side walk carefully. The van turned sharp. Losing Jackson. Jackson hit the wheel and tuned into the road and sped off after them!

"Think we lost him..." the driver said. Gary looked out the window breathing rapidly. Hudson was completely confused now. As he looked around. "Cade?.." he noticed the other racer was there to? Gary yelled "We didn't lose him!" The driver yelled back "Who the hell is this guy!? Why can't we shake him!?" Gary answered "Jackson Storm.. We won't lose him...". He frowned. Then grabbed a missile launcher. "Told you this would be handy." He smiled. Jackson caught up right behind the van. He sped up getting beside them. "Get him behind again!" Gary ordered. "Disguise off." He now revealed to the two racers who he was. Axlerod.. but they were to confused and disoriented for it to mean anything. The van driver slammed into the side of Jackson. Another car was coming. Jackson fell back behind the van. Following closely! They passed a group of cops. Waiting for them. The van was shot at but drove on! Jackson's windows were shot at. "No! No! Come on!" Jackson yelled. He was losing the van! He sped up to them on the upcoming bridge. He caught up behind them. "Now Boss!" The henchmen yelled and opened the back doors. Axlerod readied the launcher. Jackson's eyes widened "Holy!" Jackson yelled and swerved the car quick to miss the explosion! The blast hit the few cops that followed!

Jackson's car jumped off the bridge. Jackson grabbed onto the roof and prepared for the smack down into the water! He held his breath and closed his eyes! The car slammed into the water. The broken windows aloud water to rush inside. Jackson breathed rapidly. Panicking! He undid the seat belt barely. He tried opening the door but it wouldn't open! His leg was stuck under the dash. "Come on!!" He yelled panicking! Pulling his leg. Water rushed to his chest. "Please!" He used his other leg to lift and kick the dash! Nothing.. he took one final deep breath and he was under water. Jackson pulled at his knee. Afraid. He couldn't get free! This was it. He was going to drown! He thought about Cruz as he kicked the dash again! Angry! Frustrated. His daughters! He pulled again! Stuck.. he slowly stopped. Sitting there. He looked around. This was his grave.. he couldn't get out... he leaned back in the seat. He could feel he couldn't hold his breath much more.. He pulled again. His lungs were stinging. He grabbed the broken window and door way cutting his hands from the glass and pulled as hard as he could. Grunting even a little. Hitting the roof of the car. Almost!

He pulled out and free!! Jackson pushed off the car and swam up to the top of the water. He pushed up and gasped a huge breath of air! He breathed rapidly. He swam to the ground. Pulling himself out of the water. Relieved. Still panicking a bit.. he couldn't save the kid.. he didn't get Hudson!.. he gasped. Breathing. Exhausted! He could hear sirens faintly!.. Jackson stumbled and stood up. He had to get out of here!..

Cruz ran to Hudson and Jessica's room. She banged on the door "Jessica! Jessica let me in!" She was panicking! No answer. Cruz tried opening the door. Nothing. She hit the door. "Jessica!?" She yelled. Loud enough she woke Lightning and Sally. They stepped out a few rooms away. "Whats wrong?" Sally asked. Cruz was freaking out "Oh god! Mr. McQueen! Please I gotta get to Jessica! They took Hudson!" Lightning and Sally's eyes widened. "Who!!" Sally asksed. Lightning answered "Axlerod." Cruz answered "I don't know. Some guys in a van! They took Gary to!" Sally stared at Lightning. "I need to make sure Jessica is okay!?" Cruz yelled. Sally ran off. Finding a cleaning caddy. The worker was in a room cleaning. Sally

Grabbed the key the ran back opening the door. Cruz ran inside. Sally and Lightning followed. Cruz called out "Jessica! Jess!!?" No answer. Cruz ran to the bedroom

Jessica was passed out on the bed. Sleeping. "Jessica.."

Cruz felt relief. She was sleeping. Breathing fine. Just out of it.. "Oh thank goodness..." Cruz hugged her sleeping daughter. "Where did they go!?" Lightning asked. Cruz answered sitting up "Jackson chased after them. I don't know?.." Sally and Lightning stared at each other. Helpless... all they could do was call the police and wait..

The van pulled up to its warehouse. Axlerod got out first. Letting his men deal with Hudson and Cade. "We get the other racers?" He asked as he walked inside. Yasmine spoke up "Seems so." She answered. Hudson and Cade were brought in easily. They didn't fight it. They were to confused. Axlerod done a head count. "Let's see.. Toderoki Twins.. Bernoulli.. Schnell.. McQueen.. Clutchgoneski.." he stopped and looked around. "Where is the Camino kid?" The henchman answered "He put up a fight. He's tied down in the bathroom." Axlerod rolled his eyes and replied "Bring him out." They did. They put the lot of them in the cell. Yasmine gave Hudson and Cade a shot before they were thrown in and mentioned "They will be back to normal in a few hours. May have a slight headache though." Axlerod smiled and replied "Good. Let's get ready to contact the parents. Wait don't put McQueens kid in the cell. Tie him down. In case the parents need persuading.." he glared at Hudson. A worker took Hudson and easily tied him down. Axelrod spoke up "Disguise Officer James." He was transformed into a police officer. "I'm beginning to like being a spy." He joked and smiled at Holley. Holley glared angry. Yasmine smiled and spoke up. "I like you better without it." _James_ replied "Not long love. I must go and get the parents together. Explain what's going on and set up the camera feed. I'll be back soon." Yasmine smiled as he left. Holley debates if now was the time to escape!.she hits Axlerod or James arm and destroys the disguising chip! It fried Axelrods arm a bit. He screamed in pain and grabbed his arm!. He growled and yelled at Holley "I should have known! Kill her!" He yelled at his henchmen! A few guys came to the cell. Holley threatened them by pointing the laser pen at them. "I'll kill them all! Tell them to back off Axelrod!" She yelled. Yasmine pointed a gun at Hudson's head. "Do it sweet heart." She snarled. Axelrod yelled "No! Everyone stop! We aren't killing him. I need him. Kill her!?"

 **Does Yasmine reveal her true plan now!?**

 **Or...**

 **Obey her boyfriend Axelrod.. and lower her gun from Hudson but she will shoot Holley quick.**


	65. Ransom

Holley threatened them by pointing the laser pen at them. "I'll kill them all! Tell them to back off Axelrod!" She yelled. Yasmine pointed a gun at Hudson's head. "Do it sweet heart." She snarled. Axelrod yelled "No! Everyone stop! We aren't killing him. I need him. Kill her!?"

Yasmine replied to Axlerod. "But I don't need you anymore..." she pointed the gun at Axlerod. His eyes widened as he asked startled and afraid now.. "What?.. What are you doing?.." Yasmine smiled and answered "You are a stupid fool Miles. Thanks for doing all the hard work for me." She smiled. Miles Axelrods brows lowered. Angry and hurt he yelled "What exactly are you doing!?"

Yasmine explained "I was using you? Duh? Now.. you!" She pointed at one the men. "You know our deal. Tie him up." The man went over to Axelrod and began to tie him up and take him to a chair and tie him down. "You'll all pay for this betrayal!" Axelrod yelled furiously! Yasmine smiled and put the gun away and ordered another man "Now get the gas and the phones. We are about to get our message out." she smiled. "And let the spy go. She's of no use". Two men grabbed Holley. Using a taser to knock her out.

Jackson grabbed a cab. The man asked.. "Rough night sir?" That English British accent. Jackson answered "Yeah.. the hotel on eighth.." he breathed heavy. The cab man nodded and began to drive. It was a quiet drive. Jackson looked out the window seeing cops pass quickly. The cab driver handed Jackson a few little napkins.. "Napkin sir?..". Jackson sighed and took the napkins. "Thanks...Sorry about the seats getting wet.." Jackson apologized.

The cab driver sighed. Not answering back. Jackson was taken to the hotel. He didn't have his wallet though anymore.. he must have lost it in the water.. "Um.. this is gonna sound really stupid..." Jackson said and then smiled awkwardly. The cab driver kicked Jackson out the cab and put his name on a black list! Then sped off angry. Jackson ran inside the hotel. Up to Jessica and Hudson's room! He named on the door loudly. "Jessica!?" He called. No answer.. Jackson banged on the door again and called "Jessica open the door!" He ordered loudly. Still no answer. Jackson took a step back He braced himself and kicked the door hard. Failing. He bent over a bit and muttered "That looks a lot easier in the movies..". He hurt his knee a bit and his chest stung. . then he noticed a note half way under the door. He picked it up and read it.

 _Jackson we are at the hospital with Jess. She wouldn't wake up!_

 _Cruz._

His eyes widned and he sat down. The stress hit him. The fear.. the fact that he almost drowned.. Jackson sat against the wall. He needed to breathe.. he felt exhausted!..he closed his eyes. Only for a second.. but passed out there.

Jackson opened his eyes to someone shaking him gently. Some young man? He spoke to Jackson, "Sir? Can you hear me?" Jackson blinked a few times. Unsure this was real. "Tell me your first name?" Jackson coughed a little and answered "Jack..son.?." He woke felt faded. In and out of consciousness. Another man cane over and layed Jackson down slow and spoke up. "We got cuts to the hands." The other guy nodded. "Does it hurt anywhere sir?" The man asked. Jackson coughed a little more. The man lifted Jackson soaked shirt and spoke up to the other one "Bruising. May have broken bones.. let's get him up. Okay sir we are gonna gently lift you and take you to the hospital." Jackson nodded. He didn't feel good. And Jessica was there. Jackson took a painful deep breath. As the two men counted and on thre lifted Jackson on a stretcher. Taking him down the elevator and to the ambulance. Once inside Jackson looked around. They strapped him down. He couldn't move. "Hey Wait.. I cant move?" Jackson spoke up. The man explained "For your safety. Set me up a line Okay?" He then hooked an iv into Jackson's arm. "Whats that? What are you doing?" Jackson asked. He began to panic again. The man looked at Jackson's chest. "Some Injury to his chest here.. go ahead set me up another line." The other man nodded and started another iv. Jackson moved a little and panicked asking "What are you giving me!? I need to get to Jessica!" The man replied "Sir we are taking you to the hospital. You were found passed out on the floor. Can you tell me what happened?" Jackson blinked heavy.. he felt funny. "Sir can you hear me?" The man asked. Jackson looked around the ambulance. Fading in and out.

The man grabbed a radio and spoke into it "We got a male. About early fourties, cuts of glass in both hands. A few cuts and bruises to the face. Some kind of chest injury. Could have been in an accident. He was found unconscious inside a hotel. Maybe drugged. He's slow and sluggish." The man went on.. Jackson faded in and out.. closing and opening his eyes. Looking around the ambulance. Suddenly he was inside the hospital. They passed the front desk.. "Where.. Whats.. going on.. please?.." Jackson's muttered.. but his vision kept fading at this point. They must have gave him something. As Jackson felt more and more relaxed and sleepy.. they went inside a room. Doors closed. There were nurses there. A man in blue scrubs stood in the corner. He heard the guys from ablunce talk. "Male, Names Jackson I believe. about 40.. unknown trauma. Possibly drugged. Maybe in an accident." Jackson spoke up softly "Please.. Wait..". They didn't listen. The man continued on about Jackson vitals. The doctor in the scrubs spoke up "Alright let's move him over." The nurse spoke up. "You're going to be fine..". They took off the straps holding Jackson down. But he couldn't move. "What.. What did you do to me?.." Jackson mumbled. The doctors prepped some things around. Jackson heard metal clanking. The iv bags moved around. He was lifted up onto a hard bed?.. lights were bright around him. "No.. I.." he faded again. In and out. Nurses spread his legs and strapped them down. They did the same with his arms. Jackson tried to speak again but couldn't. He heard something the doctor was saying but now he heard his heart beating slow.. pounding inside his head.. fading in and out. His vision would be black. He saw a nurse close a curtain. He wanted to speak but couldn't. He closed his eyes. Feeling heavy.. he wanted to tell them to stop. To wait. Jessica! His family! Hudson! He needed to tell someone about Hudson! The man who took him!!! The doctor checked his heart. And Jackson blinked heavily...

Lightning and Sally eventually returned to their room. "We will find Hudson.. right?.." Sally asked her love. Lightning faked a smile and grabbed his loves hand and softly answered. "Ofcorse..". He didn't know though.. he opened their door. A phone sat there on the ground. "What's this?" Sally said as she picked it up. There was a sticky note on it.

 _Play the video in gallery._

Lightning and Sally stared at each other and turned the phone on and went to gallery. Lightning shut the door as they both watched the video.

Little did they know, all

The other racers parents were doing the same thing.

The video began with Axlerod glaring into the camera. He cleared his throat and spoke up, "Hello.. former racers.. Yes it is I.. Miles Axlerod.. See I have all your children here. Trapped. If you want to see them again.. alive? Than you must transfer $150,00. Into xxxxxxxxxxx bank account. At silver rims bank. Within 24 hours.. no police or law involved.. or agencies.. or the children will die. Here is a little bit of what they could encounter if you refuse..". _The video turned to Hudson. Who was tied down into a chair with an ocohyn mask and tube on his face._ Axelrod continues "Helium can be very dangerous.. if it's pumped into your lungs to fast it can cause them to explode inside the human body.. but slowly. You lose all oxygen.. you pass out.. then you slowly.. are no more..". Hudson tried to yank free but couldn't. "Let me go!" Hudson yelled.

Lightning's felt so much fear inside. He was helpless watching his son suffer this.. Sally's eyes teared up. As The helium was pushed through the mask.. Hudson was forced to breathe it in.. he shook around violently. Trying to brake free of the mask for air. He gasped and choked. Then he stopped and just breathed what he could. He became limp. Slowly. He had trouble holding his head up.. then he closed his eyes and layed his head down...

Axelrod spoke up again. "You let oxogyn pump back into his lungs and he's fine again." After a few moments. Hudson gasped and lifted his head. Breathing heavy. But he was okay! "24 hours.. $150,000". Axelrod said. And the video stopped!

Sally and Lightning stared at each other. They had to pay money to the account. They planned to first thing in the morning. They wouldn't take any chances with their only son..

Yasmine was satisfied with Axelrods performance. He was still tied down to a chair next to Hudson. Axlerod yelled "You will pay for this!" To Yasmine. She laughed and answered "I don't think so sweet heart. I'm through with him. Put him with the spy." Axlerods eyes widened. One the henchmen ran in and yelled to Yasmine! "One the parents callled the cops!" Yasmine brows lowered as she asked angry "Which one." The kids stared. Scared. The man answered "Clutchgoneski." The two henchmen began to take Axlerod out the room. Yasmine replied "Then we have to keep our word. Which one is Clutchgoneski!?" She yelled toward the racers. "Maria Alice." She snarled. Two henchmen grabbed her from

The cell. Holding her arms behind her back. "Please don't do this! Let me go!" She cried out. The other racers watched in horror as the young girl was shoved to the ground. "Please!" She beggedfor her life and began to cry. Yasmine rolled her eyes and pointed the gun at her.

Hudson yelled "Wait! Please! My parents can pay double!" He breathed rapidly. Yasmine stared and answered "I have to teach them a lesson. I said no cops." Hudson replied "I understand that but if you want the extra 150?.. I can get my parents to pay it!" Hudson kept Yasmine busy.

The henchmen had Holley cuffed one hand to the steering wheel of a car. Trapped inside. She couldn't get free. Then they cuffed Axlerod to the steering wheel by both hands. and into the passenger seat next to her! "You've got to be joking!" She snarled. Axlerod replied back "No hard feelings?... right?.." Holley kicked him in the face hard. Axlerod whined and grabbed his face with his free hand. "Enjoy your last few moments together you two." A henchman snickered with a chuckle. They were inside a crusher.. Axlerod spoke up "Yasmine is going to kill one the racers.." Holley yelled "What! We have got to get out here!?" The walls suddenly made a loud noise. "We don't have much time.." Axlerod added. Holley snarled with disgust "I can't believe I have to spend my last moments with you!?" Axlerod looked at the walls as Hey started to move in. He then instructed in a panicked tone "Quick put your hand into my pants pocket!" Holley raised a brow and snarled "You'd like that wouldn't you.." Axlerod growled and explained "I snuck the blasted pen! The one on my left! Grab it!" Holley reluctantly reached her free hand into Axlerod front pockets. She pulled out a pen and with a smile shouted "Got it!" She used the laser and got herself free. She opened the sun roof and began to get out. "What about me!" Axlerod yelled! Scared of dying. Holley looked to the warehouse. Yasmine had a gun pointed at a girl! Holley glanced back down at Axlerod. The walls closing into the car. Axlerod yelled up to her "Yasmine tricked me to! I'm not on her side! I wasn't going to actually hurt the racers this time! I swear it!"

 **Big choice for Holley Shiftwell! Usually she believed in justice of the law... but she was furious and time was ticking... so what does Holley do next!?**

 **Help and free Miles Axlerod and then try and save the kids. Arresting Miles later. But Holley will have to hope and trusts Miles won't do anything to get her caught again or stop her from saving the kids!**

 **Or...**

 **Holley leaves him to his death and runs to the warehouse in an attempt to rescue the racers.**


	66. Race or retire young

Holley sighed then yelled at Axlerod "Close your eyes!" She freed him and then helped pull him out the car. The two ran and jumped down and hid down low out of sight. Breathing heavy. Holley firmly spoke to Miles "Don't make me regret saving you.. stay out of my way. I got to rescue the racers." Holley ran off. Axlerod stayed there. Waiting and watching on and thinking..

Holley ran and slid to hide under some truck. The warehouse garage door was open. She could see inside.

The racers children.. Hudson tried down to a chair.. a girl on her knees in front of him a ways with Yasmine pointing a gun to the girl. Hudson begged "Please! I'm sure I can get it! Don't do this!" Yasmine looked at the poor young girl.. Maria Alice was crying. Scared.. Yasmine replied "It's not about the money. One won't make that huge a difference." Hudson's eyes widened and with that Yasmine pulled the trigger on the girl. Her body fell. "No!" Hudson yelled. The other racers screamed in horror!.. Holley hit her head against the road. She shouldn't have taken the time to save Axlerod!.. Holley breathed in and out. Losing one.. she had to save the rest of them! She needed to wait for the heat to die down though. She would never get that many people out in front of that many eyes.. so she waited. She watched two men drag the young girls body and place her inside a truck.. Holley frowned. She couldn't imagine the parents finding out.. she had to save the rest. She watched as Hudson was thrown back into the cell. All the racers were in one place. She remembered the cell was a complete cage like. A thick metal bottom and top. Like an animal cage.. she watched as they put a new lock on the door. A fingerprint lock!? "Well that got a whole lot harder..." Holley mumbled. Then suddenly Axlerod was beside her. "What are you doing! I said stay!?" She snarled. Miles replied explaining "I can help. I'm not gonna let any of them get away with this.." Holley stared. Unsure and replied "I can't trust you." Miles sighed and asked "Than why did you save me?" Holley stared thinking. Miles looked and explained "Only two people were programmed to open that lock. Yasmine and.. me." Holley stared. Eyes wide. Maybe she needed him.. "We need a get away car." Holley mentioned. Miles explained "There's two cars in the back of the warehouse. Two doors. But the back seats could fit at least two people." Holley counted to herself. Including herself and Axlerod that's.. eight people.. If they left the girl who was shot.. it could work.. "you ride with me if we get to the cars..". She said firmly. "Where are the weapons held?" She asked Miles. He answered "Sadly what you see is it.. there's ammo in a fridge out back. But no other weapons sadly..". Holley looked around. "Where's my car?" She asked. Miles smiled awkwardly answering "Well.. actually..". Holley glared and asked "You didn't crush it did you?" Miles shook his head. "No.. but one the henchmen may have pressed a button on the steering wheel and it may have.. blasted into the ocean?..". Holley sighed. "Take me to her." Miles raised a brow and quietly the two snuck to the waters. "Down here.." miles pointed out. Holley sighed. It was dark. And chillie. Holley was still wearing a black tank top and tight black leather pants. She looked at the water. She looked at Miles and spoke "Don't go anywhere. Be a lookout." He nodded. Holley took a deep breath and dove into the water. Miles waited there. Looking around. Nervous.

Holley came back up. Placing what looked like a tool belt up on the side. A gun. She went back down. She came back up and placed a box down,a few grenade like things, and a phone. She pulled herself out. "What's all this?" Miles asked as he began to grab something. Holley smacked his hand and snarled "Don't touch! This is for spies. Not escaped terrorists!" Miles glared and replied "You're cute when your mean." Holley rolled her eyes. She put the belt on. Put her gadgets into it. Opened the box and put on a watch and placed something into her ear. She grabbed the phone and turned it on. "How is this stuff not ruined?" Miles asked in disbelief. Holley answered "For me to know and not for you. Let's go." She said firmly. Miles followed Holley back toward the warehouse.

Hudson began to fear he'd never see Jessica.. His family again.. he was tired.. forcing himself to stay awake. Yasmine walked over to Hudson and spoke up "Why are you so special to Miles?..". She grabbed Hudson's face. Looking into his blue eyes. Hudson swallowed hard. Nervous. He was scared. Yasmine brushed Hudson's hair and spoke up "You really do look like your father.." she walked away. Hudson sighed.. Holley and Miles made their way near the doors. Holley spoke firmly. "Alright. I'm gonna throw this into the room.. it will knock everyone out. But first... I need a racer.. if I get a racer than they could drive one the cars". Miles sighed. "Well.. McQueen is alone. Just tied to a chair.." he mentioned. Holley called her team back at head quarters. Then she snarled "Well someone had to take my disguise chip from me." Miles smiled awkwardly rubbing his hurt arm. Holley looked around. "There's no safe way to do this.." she mumbled. Then Yasmine yelled "Put the kid back with the other racers. There's no need to have him out." Two

Men began to put Hudson back into the cell. Holley saw her chance...

Yasmine pressed her finger on the lock. It unlocked. Holley threw a ball down. It went off with a bang. Knocking most everyone in the room with a smoke gas like powder. Everyone fell to their knees and coughed. Becoming groggy and sleepy. Even the racers. "I thought you needed a racer!?" Miles yelled. Holley ran to the oxygen mask and placed it on. Using it so she wouldn't breathe in the gas. She pulled Hudson away from the door. Then opened the door and pulled out each racer. Holley pressed a button on the watch. A little pill popped out. She shoved it into Hudson's mouth.. "Please be the right racer.." she muttered. Than she ran to the back. Sliding open a door. Two cars! Just as Miles said. Luckily now she only needed one! She ran back to Hudson who was groggy. He woke up. His eyes widned. He looked around at everyone. They were all passed out. Hudson stood up. Slowly. He stumbled a bit. He saw Holley. But he didn't know her. He began to panic. "Hudson!" The older woman yelled. Hudson put his hands in front of him and yelled "Stay away! I.. I.." he stuttered. Holley tried to calm him explaining "Wait! Hudson! It's alright. Your safe with me!" Hudson looked around. "The other racers!?.. what did you do!?" Holley explained "They are fine. Just asleep. I need your help. To load them into the cars." Holley then spoke into her watch. "Come to me." Hudson yelled "You're crazy! I don't know you!" He stepped back. Holley explained "Yes but I know your father! Your mother! Mater! Please!" Hudson's brows lowered. He thought of the stories Mater would tell him. About the spy. With Axlerod. How Mater and this woman saved them! Saved his dad. "You.. no!? Those spy stories were just silly things!?" He stepped back a bit further. Kinda scared of Holley!

Suddenly a purple car came above them and slowly landed down. Opening its door letting water spew out. Hudson's eyes widened. "No! No this isn't real!?" He yelled. Holley walked up closer to him. Hudson yelled "Stay away!" Holley grabbed his shirt and yelled "Help me get three of your racers into that car!" She pointed to the back. A small black car. "Then you are gonna drive them out of here fast and get out of here! I'll take the rest in my car! Axlerod!" She yelled. Miles began to come down. Hudson yelled "You! My dad was right about you!?" Miles nodded. But then he staggered and fell. Passing out. Hudson stared. "What happened!?" Holley sighed and began to grab one the racers "I'll explain later! Help me now!" Hudson helped out three racers into the car. Two in the back. One in passenger. Then helped put the other two in holleys spy car. "How can I trust you!?" Hudson asked afraid. Holley grabbed his shoulders and handed him the ear piece now. "You'll be able to hear me from the sky. Focus on driving." Yasmine and the henchmen began to wake up. "Go! Get out of here. I'll guide you out! Go!" Holley said as she shoved Hudson to his car. Hudson got in. Staring the car. Clipping his belt on and peering out. Holley was right behind in her car. Hudson looked behind as Holleys car transformed and flew above him. "Keep going. Floor it!" Hudson did just that. A plane flew above them. "Trust me Hudson! Drive straight ahead!" Holley ordered. And at first Hudson had no problem with it. But as he looked ahead. "That's water! You want me to drive into the water!?" Holley yelled "Trust me!" The plane lowered. Holley flew into it. "Jump!" She ordered. Hudson looked around. He couldn't jump! He kept messing his jumps up anymore! "I can't!" He yelled. Holley yelled back "You have to!" Hudson shifted the car.. the racer next to him Valentina, began to wake up. "What's going on..?.." she said. She then screamed looking out the window at the upcoming water! Which woke the two in the back and they screamed a bit. Hudson yelled "Hold on!" And jumped! The car jumped straight into the plane! Which took off. Leaving Axlerod with the rest of The villains.

Holley spoke up and explained to the young racers what would happen. They would be taken to chrome. Then home. Their parents informed. Meeting back with their families in their Home Counties. That would be safest. Hudson sighed. "I need to speak to Jessica.. my fiancé! She was drugged to I'm sure of it!" Holley layed her hand onto Hudson's shoulder and explained "You'll be home soon. I can't have anyone getting special privileges." Hudson frowned.

Morning. Jackson groaned. Waking up to some mans voice. "Jackson?.. Jackson can you hear me?" Jackson's eyes opened and he looked around.. "Who exactly are you?.." Jackson moaned. The doctor nodded and answered. "Jackson, I'm Dr.Roberts..You seemed to have been in an accident of some kind. You have a broken rib. A few cuts and bruises to your head. Some deep cuts to your hands. But we've taken good care of you. Don't worry to much. You may be in and out for the next few hours. That's normal. Do you have someone you would like me to contact?..". Jackson felt confused. He had a headache. He felt numb. "Cruz. Cruz Storm.. she's my wife..We.. came here for the race..". The doctor nodded and began to leave but Jackson called out "Wait! My daughter is here.. Jessica Storm. I think she's here to.." the man replied "I'll see if I can locate her Mr.Storm." "Wait.. Hudson McQueen.. he was taken with Gary... Gary Gearson no.. Gearboxlan..". Jacksons memeorh was messed up. The doctor spoke up "Just rest. Let me see if I can find your wife or daughter okay." He left the room. Jackson layed there. Helpless. Tired. He closed his eyes. In and out again..

"Jackson! Jackson wake up!" Her voice! Jackson opened his eyes! "Cruz!.." it was her. His wife. Cruz hugged him. It hurt some but Jackson didn't care. "What happened!?" Cruz asked. Jackson frowned "I couldn't save him.." Cruz smiled and replied "I talked to the McQueens this morning. He's found. Safe. He is being held at some agency to make sure he's okay and then he will home. Mr.McQueen and Sally left this morning to head home." Jackson then panicked and asked "Jessica! What about Jessica!?" Cruz brushed his hair and answered "She's safe. She's down stairs getting something to eat actually."

Jackson nodded. It wasn't a few minutes Jessica walked in. "Dad!" She screamed and ran over hugging him. "I'm so glad your okay! Mom told me you went after him!" Jackson smiled at his daughter. "When we get home.. I want things to be normal. I want to see Sky and Aurora.. and Jessica, When we get back. I want you to start planning the wedding of your dreams. I don't care the cost. You deserve it..". Jessica smiled and replied "First we should get home." Jackson nodded. He sat up. Laying his feet off the bed. Cruz stopped him "I'm not sure you should get up yet." Jackson answered "I'm fine. Please. Just get the nurse. I'm getting out of here and we are going home." Cruz let him be. He seemed okay. "Dad.." Jessica spoke up. "I wanna move back home." Jackson's eyes widened a bit. Suprised. "Yeah. I don't see a problem with that." He said and kinda smiled. Jessica nodded. Glad her father approved. The nurse came in and it wasn't long Jackson was released.

Hudson among with the surviving racers spent about two days at chrome. Then finally taken home. Hudson rode inside a helicopter. Taken to the hospital for landing. Hudson went down to a phone. And grabbed it putting it to his ear. He paused. Stood there a moment. He put the phone down.. then picked it back up and called

 **Hudson is finally back home. Life will move on. Ofcorse Chrome went after Yasmine and Axlerod.**

 **Does Hudson call his father.**

 **(This leads Hudson to decide he's done with racing for good after the events of the race. He's happy running the shop)**

 **Or...**

 **Hudson calls Jessica.**

 **(Jessica will convince Hudson to race Nascar alongside her. As her parents use to.)**


	67. Stay tuned

Hudson picked up the phone and dialed Jessica's number.

 _Hello?_

"Hey baby. Did you miss me?"

She hasn't seen him sense they were drugged by Gary!

 _Hudson! Oh my gosh! Are you home!?_

"Yeah I'm at the hospital. Mind coming to pick me up?"

 _I'll be there as fast as I can Hudson!_

She hung up before he could say anything else. Hudson set the phone down. He went to the lobby out near the main entrance and waited. No cell phone. So he just walked back and fourth checking for Jessica's car. The Ferrari. He sat down. Reading some magazine. Jessica ran inside and stood there. "Hudson." She said softly. Hudson looks over. Seeing her. Wearing some white tank top. Blue plaid top over it. Tight blue jeans and sandals. Her black hair was straight down her shoulders. Hudson stood up almost instantly. She ran to him. Leaping into his arms. Hudson kissed her passionately! "I was afraid I lost you!" She said gazing into his deep blue ocean eyes. Hudson kissed her again. Then replied "Never. I love you way to much!" And he really did. Jessica hugged him tight. Resting her head into his chest.

The two spent most their time together. Jessica moved in with Hudson within the month. Sky and Vern finally got married. Jessica was ofcorse her sisters maid of honor. Hudson kept himself busy with the shop. And planning the wedding with Jessica. And fixing the house.

Hudson began to race Nascar. The two down well. Jessica was the better racer of the two for sure.

The two

Married within the following year.

Living in the beautiful farm house they built up together more and more. The two families Storm and McQueen united as one with the marriage of their children to.

It was good though.

Soon the young couple would deal with the trouble of having or adopting their own children. Become parents. Facing situations and getting advice from

Their parents. Cruz, Jackson , Lightning and Sally. Ocasionly Sky and Vern to. And they would deal with losing a parent.(s). As with age. The heart brake of growing older. And then retirement. A crash even.

 **I may do a part 3. But kinda depends on you readers. It would be Hudson and Jessica a few years later. Looking into having children. Parenting advice and situations with whatever kid they had. The death of their parents as age takes what it does. The fear and reality of retirement. Maybe a bad crash and death themselves.? But I'm taking a break from Hudson and Jessica's story here and doing another people's choice.!**

 **So if you like my Jackson character. His little family I've created. With Cruz, Sky and Jessica. Then you will prob love it. This one will be all about mostly Jackson!**

 **So I'm hoping you will**

 **All read it and make the choices for Jackson!!**

 **People's choice: Storms over edition!**


End file.
